KakuHida: Free
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Hidan is the most hated person at school. Kakuzu & friends bully him. His dad abuses him... Life is just a living hell for him. will have Akatsuki: PeinKona ZetTobi, KakuHida, KisaIta, SasoDei. M for language abuse and yaoi: Rape/non-rape
1. Suicide Attempt

KakuHida: Free

**Will have father abusing son, rape,etc. Meaning if you don't like it walk away from this. Other than that please read and it will be better for Hidan later in the story... please continue to read and Review~**

**Chapter 1: Suicide Attempt**

Hidan was one of the most unpopular kids in high school. Even the unpopular kids and the teachers didn't like him. Even in class when the teacher gives out assignments for groups to do, no one ever worked with him. When the class count was even, 3 people would work together just so they didn't have to 'torture' themselves by working with the most hated person in school. Hidan didn't know why anyone didn't like him and it wasn't fair that he always has to be alone. Hidan thinks the universe hated him since he fell head over heels in love with the most popular person in school, Kakuzu Tomori. Kakuzu had flawless skin he could have any girl he wanted in school. Hidan couldn't make one person like him, he is good looking, but that didn't matter.

In class Hidan sighed out loud and started drawing something since whatever the teacher was saying was as boring as hell. The drawing started as a black blob and began to grow. Hidan, not knowing what it will be, finished it (it ended up looking like the lightning mask heart monster of Kakuzu's in the anime)

"…Hey" Hidan started as someone took the drawing away from him. Hidan turned his head to the left to see of one Kakuzu's friends looking at the picture and started laughing

"Dude look at this" he said giving the paper to Kakuzu, who was sitting behind him. Kakuzu's cold eyes were looking at the paper. Cold… that was another reason that Hidan thought the universe despised him. Kakuzu and his friends are the ones that hated him the most; they try to make his life a living hell at school. Hidan knew by the look in Kakuzu's eyes that he was going to say something in hate…

"That's so fucked up" Kakuzu finally said after looking at it for a few seconds. Hidan tried to get it back after a pang of pain to his heart

"Give it back" Hidan said and Kakuzu scrunched the drawing up in a ball and threw it at Hidan's head as hard as he could and Hidan looked taken back

"You said you wanted it back right, you reject?" Kakuzu asked hurting Hidan. Hidan looked around the room as Kakuzu started the whole class to chant the word 'reject'. The hurt disappeared as anger took over and Hidan stood up and slammed his hands on his desk

"I'M NOT A FUCKING REJECT!" Hidan yelled, 'Just anti-social…' Hidan finished in his mind and froze when the teacher growled

"Even if you're in denial of what's obviously true, you have no right to yell and cuss in my classroom! 1 hour detention after school" she started and Hidan froze

"B-but" Hidan started frantically trying to think of something to say

"No buts, you reject" she said going back to teaching. Hidan fell to his seat in shock

'E-even the teacher…?' He thought before grabbing his things and started to run out of the room clenching his eyes shut tight as he heard Kakuzu yell 'Get the hell out of here already'. Hidan ran out of the school as fast as he could, knowing no one will stop him, the 'reject'. They all knew their high school was highly strict and called parents when the kids are missing, skipping, leaving during, or are late to class. That means they all wanted him to get into trouble with his parents… his dad. Only if they knew…

Hidan ran home and up the stairs to his room down the hall. Dropping his things on the floor, he fell on his bed hard, like all the weight of the world pulled him down as hard as it could. He looked to the side with tired eyes, tired from no sleep and just tired in general. Why… why do they think he's a reject? He never did anything…

"I-I wish I had at least one friend…" Hidan mumbled before letting the darkness of sleep eat at him.

"HIDAN!"

Hidan snapped his eyes opened at looked to the clock. The time was 3pm…right when school got out. Hidan sat up and looked to the door hoping it was his imagination that he heard someone yell his name out, but the door opened and someone came in.

"D-dad?" Hidan asked in fear. He knew every time his dad came home early, it meant the albino was in deep trouble.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT DITCHING CLASS?" Hidan's dad yelled on the top of his lungs

"…D-dad…I—" Hidan started and flinched when his dad came closer

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"N-not to…" Hidan said and his father punched him in the face so hard that it sent the boy flying across the room into the wall… Hidan slowly got up

"I-I had a reason to skip though…" Hidan said and his father walked to him

"And what's that?" His father asked and Hidan wiped his bloody lip

"They called me a reject, even the teachers…" Hidan said wincing as he heard his father growl

"THAT'S NO FUCKING EXCUSE!" his father yelled kicking Hidan in the stomach making him gasp in pain. After a series of beatings, Hidan was roughly thrown on the bed and was pinned there by his father

"Wh-what…? D-dad pl-please don't! I'll follow to your rules, please!" Hidan begged and his father shook his head

"You need a lesson" his father said unzipping his pants and ties the frozen boy's wrists to the headboard of the bed

"PLEASE!" the boy yelled out in fear

**Dad Rapes Son (Read the last author's note at the end of the page)**

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" his dad yelled pulling out and zipping his pants up and answered in ringing cell phone

"What?... yeah, I'll be right there" He said hanging up, "I need to leave, in the mean time you get clean before I get home. Or else" he said leaving and Hidan let out a gasp as he realized that his father forgot to untie him

"MMM! MM!" Hidan tried to yell but his father also forgot to take the gag out of his mouth… then the front door slammed shut and Hidan froze

'Shit!" Hidan yelled in his mind and tried pulling his hand's free from the tight rope bondages. After a few minutes of failing at freeing himself Hidan shook in fear

'S-shit' Hidan thought and closed his eyes and groaned. After another 30 minutes of so, Hidan was still bound to the bed. He even tried to move his legs for more strength to free himself, but it hurt to move even an inch.

'SHIT!' Hidan thought. 5 more minutes passed and Hidan froze completely in fear as he heard the front door open and his father saying he was home.

'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' Hidan yelled in his mind before pulling his arms as hard as he could. Hidan's energy left him as he felt his heart and blood freeze as his bedroom door opened and had fear written in his eyes

"Hidan are you—WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY ABOUT GETTING CLEAN BEFORE I GET HOME?" his father yelled

"MMM mmm mph!" Hidan tried to say, his whole body shaking in fear as his father rolled his eyes and took the gag off

"Now answer the question"

"I…I would have b-but you forgot to untie me!" Hidan said and got punched in the face, hard

"Shut up!" His dad yelled and untied his son's wrists and kicked him towards the bathroom making Hidan gasp in pain, "Get in there and get cleaned up, now!" He said and Hidan got up from the ground and started limping towards the bathroom

"WALK NORMALLY!"

Hidan pit his lip as he tried his best to talk normally even if it hurt like hell. Hidan cleaned himself up and walked to his room and slowly and carefully sat down. As carefully and gently as Hidan sat down it made him clench his eyes in pain and he slowly reopened them with tears

"Th-this fucking sucks" Hidan mumbled and heard his father yell out that he will be back in an hour and the door slammed. Right then, Hidan started crying even though he despised it.

"I-I fucking hate my life…" Hidan mumbled getting on the floor next to his bed and reached for a box underneath a few floorboards under his bed. This was his secret stash of things he hid from his father knowing what is in the box will make his father more ballistic towards him. He opened it and took a few things out to find what he was looking for, the razorblade. Hidan sighed and put the things in his box and put the box back in its hiding place. Hidan still sitting next to his bed stared at the razorblade thinking of what happened. Hidan had tears falling down. He wanted his first to be Kakuzu, even though he knew that was just one of those impossible wishes that would never get granted in a million years. But he still wanted someone other than his father as his first. The universe did hate him didn't it?

Hidan placed the blade to his left wrist. He knew if he wrote a note, no one would care or bother to read it since it came from him since he's just a 'reject'. Without a second thought, Hidan swiped the blade across his main vein and did the same thing to his other. Hidan let out a calming breath and looked to his work. Hidan smiled seeing the blood flow from each vein. Wasn't it wonderful? Not even in minutes he would finally be set free; free from the world, the people who despised him, his father… simply free.

**UPDADE 7-9-2012: Well, I have to take down all the sex (Rape, non-rape love making) and stuff from FF if I dont want to get my story removed here (But It wont be gone forever, I'm making a website of my very own to post all my yaoi- M-MA rated to Shonen-Ai -but will take a few days to make a fully working website)**


	2. Failed Attempt

**Chapter 2: Failed Attempt**

"Hidan I forgot something! Help me find it!" Hidan's father yelled from the front door. Hidan slowly opened his eyes and smiled at how extremely weak he felt.

'D-dad…too late' Hidan though as he welcomed the darkness once again with a smile on his face and Hidan's dad opened the door to the bedroom

"HIDAN DID YOU HEAR ME?" his father asked angrily and looked to the floor to see his son's unconscious body with the overly bleeding wrists and the bloody razorblade nearby

"SHIT!" his father yelled running over to his son to see if he still had a pulse and growled out when he felt one.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled and raised a fist to hit him but stopped when knowing Hidan would be in a worst state of dying. Hidan's dad picked him up and ran out of the house to the car and drove to the hospital under 5 minutes, breaking a few traffic laws along the way. At the hospital Hidan was put into surgery to save his life

Hours passed when Hidan finally came to. He noticed he was in a pure white room, alone.

'Where am I? Am I dead?' Hidan asked himself looking around and stopped at his wrists, which was obviously healed to an extent. Hidan froze as he ran his fingers across the new scars.

'…D-did h-he…save me? Wh-why…? Probably to kick and beat around…' Hidan thought bitterly as he sat up and put his legs to his chest and put his arms on his knees. Hidan let his head fall onto his arms and depressingly, and somewhat angrily, stared at the wall to the right of the room. The door opened and a nurse came in and saw Hidan up

"Oh… you're awake, that's great" the nurse said professionally but at the same time happy as the boy is awake

"Whatever" Hidan mumbled in an emotionless dull tone and she sighed

"I'll be right back" she said and Hidan rolled his eyes as he saw her leave. She reentered the room with Hidan's father, who looks nervous

"A-are you ok Hidan? I was so scared" He said in a fake caring tone and Hidan growled slightly

"Why do you care?" Hidan spat out, voice full of venom making his father fake wince

"Ok, Kato-San, I'm going to get the doctor, pleas watch over your son"

"Of course" he said gently and she smiled and left. Hidan's father's happy and worried act instantly fell as he growled and pulled Hidan to him by the collar of his shirt and Hidan froze in fear

"For this little fucking stunt, you are going to pay… right when we get home" he growled out silently and angrily. He let go of Hidan's shirt making Hidan cough slightly, "When the doctor comes in, you better not speak if you know what's good for you"

The doctor came in and Hidan's dad's fake worry returned

"Is Hidan ok?" his father asked and Hidan put his legs to his chest and growled slightly

"Well he is suicidal" she said and Hidan glared to the side

"Why is he suicidal?" Hidan's dad asked in fear and Hidan rolled his eyes

'Like you don't know!' Hidan yelled in his mind in venom.

"Well, I'm no psychologist, but I'm thinking that something traumatic, some place is causing this suicidal behavior" the doctor said 'shocking' Hidan's father

"What should I do?" Hidan's father asked

"I recommend you taking to a psychologist to see what's going on with his mind and find out the problem" the doctor said and Hidan's father nodded

'Like he would' Hidan thought bitterly and the doctor looked to Hidan

"So, young man, how are you feeling?" she asked and Hidan looked to his father who nodded and looked back to her

"Like shit" Hidan said and the doctor smiled

"Don't worry, you'll get the help you need soon" she said and Hidan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Soon, my ass… his dad would never take him to get help… he would risk getting caught abusing his son and he is sadistic.

"Well he's free to go" the doctor said turning to the suicidal boy's parent. Hearing this made Hidan's blood run cold. Home so soon? Fuck, Hidan knows he is in deep shit trying to commit suicide, but he wished that the hospital would let him stay there a few days so he could recuperate before sending him back. After some paperwork, Hidan's dad took him to the car and started to drive home. It was completely silent in the car which scared the hell out of Hidan; his father usually talked or, in most cases, yelled even if Hidan was in trouble. Hidan began to shake when their house came to view. Right when Hidan got into the house, his father kicked him making him fly into the wall across the hall. Hidan groaned in pain and slid down the wall knowing his body has not healed from the previous beating… and rape. Hidan's dad walked over to him and brutally pulled him to his feet

"Now why did you go and do a stunt like that? Don't you like it here?" his dad asked and Hidan turned his head to the side only to be harshly pulled to meet his dad's, "answer my fucking question!"

"No" Hidan answered without thinking and got punched hard in the gut causing him to lean forward on his dad's arm and gasped

"Wrong fucking answer"

"F-fuck…" Hidan said and his father started punching and kicking him more and after a few minutes he let his son fall to the ground

"I need to go, you go straight to bed, you hear?" he ordered and Hidan, unable to speak, nodded, "oh and don't go looking for any sharp objects to try to kill yourself, I hid them all away. You are NOT escaping me" he said leaving. Hidan stared across the hall in shock before getting up and going to his room. There Hidan fell on his bed and started crying really hard

"Th-this is so un-fucking-fair…" Hidan mumbled as sobs erupted from his mouth. Hidan slowly cried himself to sleep, it took a few hours. In the morning Hidan woke up from the little sleep he got and groaned deeply. Deciding to get ready for school, he quickly left as fast as he possibly could so he wouldn't have to confront his father

On the way to school, Hidan looked to his wrists and had tears burn the edges of his eyes. There were the two scars of the only chance he had to escape everything and he had to fuck it up. These scars are the reminder he is doomed to the life of his abusive father and loneliness. The universe… what did Hidan do to it for it to hate him so much?

In class, Hidan was the only one there since he left as early as possible. Hidan sighed deeply and laid his head on his desk seriously depressed of what happened the day before

"What's the matter with you?" someone asked and Hidan looked to the side, having wide eyes as he saw Kakuzu

"K-Kakuzu…I—" Hidan started but got cut off

"Wait, I don't care" Kakuzu said coldly and Hidan narrowed his eyes

"No one ever does" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"You are such an emo reject" Kakuzu said and Hidan felt like he needed to gasp but forced the feeling away as he took a piece of paper out and started drawing. On the way to his desk, Kakuzu looked to Hidan seeing the scars on his wrists and had wide eyes before going to his desk to get ready for class. Hidan sighed deeply when the bell ran for another day of being the 'reject' to everyone.

After class, Kakuzu walked to Hidan, who just collected his things, and pulled him into the bathroom

"What do you want?" Hidan asked knowing that he would be beaten up again. Kakuzu and his friends' favorite activity after class or after school

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked grabbing Hidan's wrists and Hidan rolled his eyes

"What does it look like?" Hidan asked as if it was the most obvious thing and Kakuzu sighed

"Why?" Kakuzu asked

"Why do you ask? You don't care remember?" Hidan asked harshly and pulled his wrists out of Kakuzu's grip and walked to the door

"So you tried to kill yourself because of what I said yesterday?" Kakuzu asked making Hidan stop in his tracks and turn around

"Don't you dare think you have the fucking power to make me suicidal, there's a lot of reasons I have to leave this damn fucked up world AND DON'T fucking believe I would ever tell you!"

"Why not?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him with cold eyes

"Because. Now leave the reject alone" Hidan said walking out of the bathroom towards his next class

"…Hidan" Kakuzu mumbled as Hidan left and shook his head, 'Why the fuck do I care? Oh right I don't' Kakuzu thought as he left for his next class

With Hidan, he was walking to his next class ignoring the insults that were thrown at him because his mind was on Kakuzu. He would've told Kakuzu about the abuse and, now, rape he was receiving from his father, but 2 things stopped him

1) His father would not only hurt him, but would hurt Kakuzu as well, and Hidan would never let that happen since he loves him too much

2) As painful as it is, Hidan knew deep within his heart that Kakuzu was faking being concerned for him and would use his reasons to commit suicide against him, the 'reject'

Hidan sighed sadly before entering the classroom and reached in his bag and got out a pair of black loose short wrist warmers (the arm warmers that don't go past the wrist) and put them on. He refuses to look at his failed attempt to be free. Now he is stuck in the painful world he has been in for years, alone, forever.


	3. Runaway

**Chapter 3: Runaway**

Hidan made it through the rest of the school day, but got 2 beatings at home; one for not doing his chores to his father's expectations and another for trying to find any medicine so he could try to commit suicide from overdose. After the beating, Hidan watched as his dad put all the medication and pills and the things that Hidan could use to commit suicide into a safe that will warn his dad through phone or computer if someone other than him is trying to open it. Hidan watched his father lock the safe and he had tears form. Ways to commit suicide so close yet so far…

"N-no… why? Why!" Hidan asked getting his father's attention

"Why what?" he asked looking to his son

"Why… why can't you just let me kill myself?" Hidan asked and his father smirked evilly

"What's the fun in that?" his father asked evilly and Hidan winced

"Wh-why? Is it that fun to see your only son miserable?" Hidan asked quietly

"Why are you miserable?"

"You know! No one likes me! They all hate me! And you…" Hidan said trailing off growing afraid of the now pissed off man

"AND ME WHAT?" his father yelled and Hidan didn't answer since he was nervous, "ANSWER ME!" his dad yelled grabbing Hidan's throat with a lot of force and pushed him against the wall. Hidan grabbed his father's arm desperately trying to breath

"D-dad… can't breathe" Hidan said under what little breath he had left, trying to take his dad's hands off of his neck. Hidan's dad rolled his eyes and let go and Hidan gasped for air and started coughing.

"If you hate it here so much, I'll just make your life more miserable you little shit!" he yelled and Hidan rolled his eyes

"Like that's possible" Hidan mumbled in sarcasm and his father shook his head and kicked him, hard, in the place you don't want to be kicked. Hidan fell to the floor holding his manhood in pain and groaned

"F-fuck you…" Hidan managed to say but that earned a kick to the gut

"You have no fucking IDEA how bad I can make your pointless life!" he said getting a call from work and left. Hidan laid there and had tears of pain fall down his cheeks

"Grr… Goddamn it!" Hidan yelled on the top of his lungs; being kicked there is the worst place you could be kicked. Hours passed and Hidan was lying on his bed still in pain

"…Fuck… I wish I had some painkillers…" Hidan mumbled but knew every damn bottle is in the tattletale safe.

"I'm home!" his dad yelled and Hidan froze. Acting on impulse he blocked his door with his dresser grabbed his jacket and cell phone and opened the window. Hidan looked to the door and quickly jumped out onto the branch of the tree next to his room and jumped down to the next lower branch and to the ground. Then he quickly ran down the street in hope of escape of his abusive father or better yet, this life. He ran to a park around 2 miles away from his house and sat down on one of the swings it had. Hidan looked sadly at his wrapped up wrists

"This… isn't fucking fair" he mumbled and it started to rain hard. Hidan wished and hoped that the numbness he was starting to feel from the rain will be able to kill him off. With that thought, Hidan burst into tears and sobbing hard, letting all the years of pain, hate and sadness out as he held on the swing's chains.

Someone walking down the street towards the park with an umbrella and bad and heard sobbing and looked to where it came from and saw the albino on a swing

"Hidan?" he asked softly before walking over to the swing set and overheard the other talk to himself

"Wh-why…? Why? Why can't I just leave this damn life! Why!" the broken boy said not knowing anyone was out there with him

"Hidan?" the person asked and Hidan jumped and looked behind him to see Kakuzu

"K-Kakuzu…?" Hidan asked feeling slightly embarrassed

"Hidan what in the hell are you doing out here in this weather?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan glared

"Why are you?" Hidan shot back and Kakuzu glared at him and lifted a grocery bag

"Well, I am getting milk from the store for my mom" he said and sighed, "and at least I have an umbrella. Now what are you doing out here?" he asked and Hidan glared

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, but you should probably get home before your parents worry"

"No fucking way" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu looked shocked

"What? Why? Kakuzu asked and Hidan froze thinking he had said too much. Hidan thought quickly to save himself

"I'm never going back. I'm finally going to do me and this world a favor and kill myself" Hidan said and Kakuzu let out a long sigh as if he was getting annoyed

"Why are you acting like this?" Kakuzu asked, "It can't just be from school" Kakuzu said knowing that what happens at school couldn't have this boy wanting to end his life like he wants to

"…A person can only take so much…" Hidan mumbled getting off the swing and was about to walk away but Kakuzu took a hold of his wrist

"What happened? Tell me Hidan" Kakuzu asked and Hidan glared harshly

"Why? So you could use it against me like everything else? You've never cared for me, no one does and no one ever will!" Hidan yelled yanking his arm out of the tight grip shocking Kakuzu

"Hidan…"

"And since it's obvious everyone hates me, no one wants me around so stop trying to barge into my pathetic life ok!" Hidan yelled turning around and was about to walk away

"Hidan… wait" Kakuzu said and Hidan stopped and turned around with emotionless eyes

"…If you want, you can give me something I could use to end my life; you'll be praised for it" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu shook his head after his shock

"No I won't"

"Yes you will, everyone will love you more if you help end the most hated person in town's life" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head

"I meant I'm not helping you"

"Why not!" Hidan yelled and Kakuzu glared at him

"Because I am not going to be responsible for your death" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him with shock

"…But…" Hidan said biting his lower lip, "Fuck… why am, I supposed to be miserable through my entire life?"

"Why are you miserable?" Kakuzu asked seeing Hidan's red eyes meaning he had been crying a lot, even though he was soaked from the rain

"Why won't I be? Everyone hates me… even the person I love… a-and" Hidan said freezing

"And?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked away

"N-nothing"

"HIDAN!"

Hidan froze deeply and turned around slowly to see his dad on the other side of the park

"Sh-shit…" Hidan mumbled in fear and Kakuzu looked to him confused as he saw the fear in Hidan's eyes

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked as he saw the other teenager slowly back away as the other person across the park was walking towards him

"…Fuck" Hidan mumbled as he saw his father start to run so he started running in away as fast as he possibly could. Hidan's dad passed Kakuzu trying to catch Hidan. Hidan would've gotten away, but the grass was so slippery from the rain that it made him slip and curse. Hidan quickly got up and was about to run but found his wrist was caught in a harsh grip, so harsh it felt like it could break

"L-let go!" Hidan said and his father, silently, pulled him to where he parked his car. Hidan let out a small whimper in fear and pain. His father pushed him into the back of the car and slammed the door and angrily got into the driver's seat and took off towards their house leaving Kakuzu in the park alone and nervous. He quickly got home and gave the milk to his mom and ran to his room. Kakuzu took out his cell phone and was about to call the police and report the 'kidnapping' but he didn't. What stopped him was he realized he knew nothing about Hidan. Where did he live? What was his last name? What was the license plate number of the car that took him away? Kakuzu bit his lip and reluctantly placed his phone down on his nightstand and sighed

'Hidan, please be ok' Kakuzu thought and rolled his eyes

"What? Why do I care?" Kakuzu asked softly, "I don't care about that… reject" he said getting ready for bed


	4. Unexpected Truth and Result

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Truth and Result**

In the car, Hidan was extremely scared as the only noises he could hear were the car run and the rain drips dripping on to the seat. It was a LOT quieter than the time when he was released from the hospital. Hidan brought his legs to his chest and hugged them from cold and fear. Hidan, gaining some courage, looked to the rearview mirror to see the angriest and coldest eyes of his dad, he ever saw, looking at him through the same mirror. Hidan froze and put his head onto his knees wishing nothing too bad will happen to him; but even an idiot knows those chances are very, very, slim.

Hidan looked up as he felt his dad slow the car down and more fear took in as he saw his house coming up. His dad parked in the driveway and silently lead/forced his son into the house. Right when his father shut the door and locked it, he pushed Hidan to the wall harshly by his neck

"…WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME?" his dad yelled and Hidan tried to gasp for air

"…N-not to… b-but" Hidan started but got punched in the gut and saw his father take out a knife making him gulp in fear

"D-dad please… please don't hurt me" Hidan begged making his father laugh evilly

"What? You say that but you hurt yourself remember?" He asked and Hidan shivered when feeling his dad slowly trace the cold blade gently against his cheek.

"It's not the same! I'm trying to get away from you!" Hidan yelled in anger without thinking, and bit back a scream as his dad pushed the blade into his cheek, near the cheekbone

"You'll fucking regret saying that!" his father barked out making Hidan flinch but soon relax as he put up the blade, "you need another lesson" he finished and Hidan froze knowing full well what it meant

"N-no… please!" Hidan yelled as he was pulled into his father's room

"No what?" his dad asked and Hidan shook in fear

"Pl-please don't rape me…" Hidan said in fear earning a really evil chuckle

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not going to since it didn't work last time. Instead I'm going to force you to fuck me" he said and Hidan had wide eyes

"Wh-what…? No fucking way am I ever—" Hidan said

"You have no choice

"Why?" Hidan asked and a sinister smile formed on his dad's lips

"Cause if you don't" He said taking out a loaded hand gun and pointed it at his son making Hidan smirk

"Go ahead, shoot me! KILL ME! Like I give a fuck!" Hidan said and his father's smile turned more sinister

"It's not to kill you. I could shoot you in places that won't kill you" he said and Hidan froze and bit his lip in defeat

"F-fine…" Hidan mumbled

"Fine what?"

"F-Fine I-I'll… f-fuck you" Hidan said. It was just fucking right?

"Not just fucking. You have to do everything. Kissing, nipping, sucking. Everything" his dad said and Hidan froze in disgust

'H-he is… fucking disgusting!' Hidan mumbled in his mind before shakily starting to undo both their clothes

Everything happened so fast and Hidan was now curled up in the fetal position shaking and had tears about to fall. He couldn't believe that his own father forced him to do something so vile… the only reason he could think of why his father would do this is because he is sadistic; physical abuse, now why not add mental abuse?

"…I fucking hate my life" Hidan mumbled and his dad came into the room

"Why do you hate your life?" Hidan's dad asked and Hidan was too frozen to say anything, "TELL ME!" his dad yelled grabbing Hidan's arm with so much force it snapped

"F-FUCK!" Hidan cursed in pain and held his newly broken arm and his dad sighed

"Just great. Look at what you made me do… oh well" he said about to leave

"D-dad, y-you can't leave me like this!" Hidan cried out holding his arm closer to his chest

"Oh and why not?" his father asked

"People would wonder why my parents didn't take me to the hospital and get a cast, and then it will all come down to you abusing your only child!" Hidan yelled shocking his father

"…Oh fuck, let's go them" he said taking his son to the hospital to get a cast. His excuse was that he fell down the stairs.

…

At school, right before class, Hidan and Kakuzu were the only ones in the classroom and Kakuzu walked to him

"Hidan are you ok?" he asked, "Who was that guy? Did he do that to you?" Kakuzu asked pointing to Hidan's casted arm and the cut on his cheek

"None of your fucking business" Hidan said watching Kakuzu shrug and go to his seat. Hidan sighed and watched the teacher come in and write something on the board.

'PARENT CAREER DAY'

Hidan froze when reality struck him. Kakuzu seen the man that took him last night… he would know the man would be his father… The bell ran and everyone else came in and sat down and then the parents came in. Kakuzu almost gasped as he saw the man he saw take Hidan come in. And apparently the one who left the cut and broken bone. Hidan glanced at Kakuzu and saw and knew the look on his face

'Shit…he knows…' Hidan thought and mentally sighed in fear, 'this is not good…' he thought and let out a slight growl as his father came to speak next. Almost everyone only asked questions like 'Isn't it hard to have a reject as a son?'

They didn't even care enough that Hidan was in the room or not. Hidan would have shouted out, but he was way too afraid of his father to do so. Hidan glared at his desk sadly and almost had tears form when his father answered the question

"Yes it is but you have to deal with it" he said laughing and the rest, except Hidan and Kakuzu laughed

'Deal with it huh?' Hidan asked bitterly watching his father leave, 'Like fucking abusing me!' Hidan angrily yelled in his mind

After class, Kakuzu pulled Hidan into an empty janitor's closet

"Hidan, did your father do that to you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan had wide eyes for a second and nervously laughed

"N-no… why would you think that?" Hidan asked not able to hide any of the nervousness he was feeling

"You're a bad liar you know" Kakuzu said and Hidan froze and put his hands together in the begging posture

"…Sh-shit… pl-please don't tell anyone!" Hidan said frantically shocking Kakuzu

"What? Why?" Kakuzu asked confused

"H-he'll threaten to hurt me so bad but not to the point it will do me in! Th-that's one of the reasons… r-reasons… I try… killing myself" Hidan said having tears fall down his cheeks and Kakuzu sighed

'No wonder why he gets all emo-ish and—' Kakuzu thought getting cut off by seeing Hidan slide down the wall and put his legs to his chest… why did he tell him that? Was he asking to be the definition of hurt? But whatever, Hidan can't stop now

"Th-the only reason he wants me around is for him to hurt me, to release stress o-on…" Hidan mumbled

"H-Hidan…"

"H-He raped me" Hidan bit out making Kakuzu gasp

"H-he what?" Kakuzu asked wishing he heard wrong.

"H-He fucking raped me the day I left school when everyone… c-called me a reject… th-that was my punishment for skipping class…" Hidan said holding back a sob as tears continued to fall

"H-Hidan…"

"H-He fucking made me fuck him yesterday" Hidan said and started sobbing, "M-my punishment f…for r-running a-away from h-home… h-he threatened… t-to shoot my…in places that won't kill me if I-I didn't. N-not only th-that b-but he made m-me do e-everything that l-lovers do…" Hidan said letting out a struggled sob, "I-I feel s-so dirty! I-I just don't want to f-fucking live!" Hidan said sobbing a lot more into his knees that are too weak to stay up

'I had no right to call him a reject' Kakuzu thought kneeling down near the sobbing teen, 'No fucking right when he's been though hell's hell at home' he thought bringing Hidan to his chest and soothingly rub his back. After a minute, Hidan started calming down

"Wh-why are you caring for me?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked at him

"I feel bad ok? Bad for calling you reject, beating you up… and all the shit I've done and said when all that shit was going on with your dad" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed slightly and Kakuzu realized he was still hugging him and let go

"Sorry about that; that must've felt awkward for you" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled and shook his head

"No…not really" Hidan said with a slight smile

"What do you mean?"

"…Well, I liked it… I-I mean I'm only used to harsh and violent behavior" Hidan mumbled out frowning at the last part he aid and Kakuzu was shocked

"Why tell me all this? Why not tell your friends?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him shocked

"Really Kakuzu? You knew me since first grade, you should know I have no friends" Hidan said and Kakuzu gasped

"No friends at all?" Kakuzu asked feeling guilty of everything he did…

"Nope no friends" Hidan said when shaking his head

"Why?"

"I'm an anti-social emo reject that gets abused and raped by my father, who the hell would want to be my friend?" Hidan asked like it was obvious the answer would be 'no one would'

"I would" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him shocked

"…What?" Hidan asked thinking he HAD to of heard wrong

"I would be your friend"

**UPDADE 7-9-2012:** **This chapter technically has no 'detailed sex' sex in it so it should be fine**


	5. Hidan Deserves A Friend

**Chapter 5: Hidan Deserves A Friend**

Kakuzu watched Hidan's shock face turn instantly into a really happy one with a huge smile

"Kakuzuuuuuu~" Hidan said glomping him making them fall over

"Ow… god you change moods fast" Kakuzu said and Hidan grinned more

"Why wouldn't I have? I finally have a friend!" Hidan said hugging Kakuzu, "Th-thanks" he finished and Kakuzu smiled and had a very, very unnoticeable blush on his face before patting Hidan on the head. Kakuzu was about to say something when

_**BRIIIIINNNNG!**_

"Shit!" the two yelled in unison with wide eyes

"Class started" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and sighed getting up and helping Kakuzu up

"I'll see you later Kakuzu" Hidan said looking at him with pleading eyes, "promise not to tell?" he asked and Kakuzu sighed… his father, right.

"I promise I won't, but I should consider it… but I won't" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Thanks" he said grabbing his things and ran towards his class, leaving Kakuzu in the room alone. Kakuzu let out a deep sigh

"…God, that poor kid" Kakuzu mumbled before walking to his class. With Hidan, he burst in the class panting hard

"YOU'RE LATE!" the teacher said and Hidan smiled slightly and rubbed his neck nervously

"I know, sorry" Hidan said making his way to his desk. He wasn't paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying as the only think on his mind was Kakuzu. He just couldn't believe he finally had a friend, especially Kakuzu. So many thoughts ran through his mind. Did Kakuzu really want to be his friend, but why? Was Kakuzu just taking pity on him? Was this some scheme to hurt Hidan in the long run? Hidan sighed… whatever this was Hidan was not about to trust Kakuzu; not just yet anyways

After school, when Hidan was about to leave, Kakuzu stopped him

"Hey Hidan"

"Hey" Hidan said wincing as he shifted his backpack; his chest hurt like hell and Kakuzu looked genuine concerned

"Are you ok?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him and smiled slightly

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I'm not used to" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed and pulled him into an empty room

"Show me" Kakuzu said and Hidan was confused

"Wh-what?" Hidan asked

"Show me your chest" Kakuzu asked and Hidan blushed slightly before lifting his shirt up past his chest. Kakuzu had wide eyes at the sight. More than half of Hidan's stomach and chest areas were covered in dark bruises. Kakuzu closed his eyes

"Hidan… how can you deal with that on a daily basis?" Kakuzu asked wondering how Hidan is as calm as he is every single day here when he was being beaten this badly at home.

"I-I don't know the answer to that… I-I think I have to, like I said I'm used to it, and—" Hidan started

"Why don't you just turn him in?" Kakuzu asked

"If I did, he'll beat me up worse… he broke my arm just because I said I hated my life…" Hidan said waving his casted arm, "I have to keep this charade up…" Hidan said with tears and Kakuzu hugged him

"Don't worry, I won't tell of it meant helping you out" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Thanks" Hidan said and felt his phone go off and sighed and answered it knowing it's his father

"Hello?" Hidan asked and winced at the tone of his dad's voice

'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'

"I-I'm on my way" Hidan said

'WELL HURRY UP! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!'

'What did I do this time?' Hidan thought and sighed, "Y-yes Sir" Hidan said and heard his father growl

'WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SIGHING AT ME?'

"S-sorry" Hidan said and heard a huff and then nothing; he hung up. Hidan sighed and put his phone back into his pocket and looked to Kakuzu and sighed, "I have to go, so I won't be in any more trouble than I already am in" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed

"Wait give me your phone" Kakuzu said and Hidan with a confused look gave him the phone and Kakuzu put his phone number in it and used it to call his, "There now we have each other's numbers, I'll text you tonight, alright?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"Thanks Kakuzu, but are you sure you want to be my friend? I mean you're popular and I'm the farthest from it" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"You deserve it" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him frowning

"If this is from pity about what I said…" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head

"I swear it isn't" Kakuzu said "And I don't care what the others think" Kakuzu finished and Hidan smiled and nodded

I'll see you tomorrow" Hidan said running out of the room and ran towards his house and got there in a little under 5 minutes and was out of breath

"D-dad… I'm home…" Hidan said in fear and was still panting, his dad walked to the door and glared at him.

"Why the hell were you LATE TO CLASS?" he asked and Hidan winced

"I-I'm sorry" Hidan said and got punched in the gut hard making him gasp

"I ASKED WHY! NOT SAY YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY!"

"…S-someone at school beat me up" Hidan said hoping the excuse was good enough and it seemed like it was

"Oh, well don't be late to class again!" his dad said and kicked him in the gut so hard that Hidan coughed up blood. Hidan looked up to see his dad leaving to the kitchen. Hidan took this as his advantage and get up and go to his room. An hour or so later his father said he was leaving and won't be back until the next day. Hidan sighed in relief and he walked to the bathroom to rise out his mouth with water to get the blood out. Hidan, then, went down stairs and watched TV for an hour or so before making dinner because he was hungry. But his stomach was so hurt from the last kick from his father he barely touched the food. That night Kakuzu did text him like he said he would do

'Hey are you ok? Text me or call me if you're alone' the text said and Hidan smiled and decided to call him

'Hello?'

"Hey Kakuzu" Hidan said

'Oh Hidan, are you ok?'

"I guess" Hidan said though his stomach is hurting like hell

'That's good, so are you alone?'

"Yeah, for the time being, my dad won't get here until tomorrow sometime" Hidan said and heard a sigh of relief on the other line

'That's good, what were you in trouble for?'

"Being late to class" Hidan said and heard Kakuzu sigh

'It was my fault' Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled

"No it's not… I'm always being punished for small things…if it wasn't that it would've been something else. He looks for things so he could beat me up" Hidan said

'…I'm sorry'

"It's not your fault" Hidan said and sighed, "Hey Kakuzu? I need to go, so I'll see you tomorrow"

'Ok, see ya' Kakuzu said and hung up and Hidan smiled

"I really don't know if I believe him when he said he'll be my friend, but what the hell? I'll take the chance" Hidan said going to bed

With Kakuzu, he got ready for bed and laid down thinking about Hidan. He has thought about him a lot recently and Kakuzu doesn't know why so he pinned it down as he was just worried

"I hope he's ok" Kakuzu mumbled remembering the slight pain he heard in Hidan's voice during their phone call and he fell asleep

"_Kakuzu ahhhh!" Hidan was underneath Kakuzu naked and moaning out for the other deeply_

Kakuzu shot up and gasped

"What… Wh-what the hell?" Kakuzu asked in a whisper, not wanting to wake up his mom. Kakuzu froze when feeling something and looked down to notice he had a hard-on and blushed, "N-no fucking way" Kakuzu mumbled. Deciding to take care of his problem, Kakuzu when to the bathroom and started to masturbate. Kakuzu closed his eyes and let out a small moan and started pumping his member fast and hard

'Ahh… Hidaahn…. Hidaaaaahn—' Kakuzu thought and came. He sighed out in satisfaction but quickly froze with wide eyes, 'D-did I just masturbate picturing Hidan?'

"Now I know…" Kakuzu said under his breath. This caring and worried feeling he has for Hidan; the way he was thinking of him as much as he did lately. No idiot would mistake it; it's love. Kakuzu is in love with Hidan. Kakuzu sighed deeply before flushing the toilet and washing his hands and walked to the bedroom. Lying down on his bed, Kakuzu had vowed to not show his feelings for Hidan. It would only ruin their friendship and Hidan deserved a friend more than anyone with all the shit he's been through.

In the morning, right before class, Hidan was alone in the classroom, drawing. That was when Kakuzu's friends came into the room and walked to Hidan with evil smirks

"What're you drawing now Reject?" one of his friends asked, about to take the drawing when Hidan pulled it closer to him

"Nothing. Mind your own fucking business" Hidan said "always trying to get into other people's lives, is your life that fucking boring?" Hidan asked and they glared at him before one smirked

"At least we have friends" that one said and the other's laughed and high fived him. This made Hidan glare but then smirk

"Oh, but I do have a friend" Hidan said shocking them but they didn't believe it

"Really, who?" one asked

"Kakuzu" Hidan said, he thinks if Kakuzu hates him for telling them that their friends; at least he had a friend in the time he had. He had turned his attention back to his drawing

"No Fucking way is Kakuzu your friend!" One said after shock

"He is though" Hidan said drawing glowing eyes on the wolf he was drawing and stopped when Kakuzu's friend pulled him up roughly by the collar of his shirt

"Don't you dare stoop Kakuzu to your worthless level!" the bully yelled in venom and raised his fist to punch him. Hidan, seeing the fist, closed his eyes tight. Force of habit; done that many times when his father beats him up. He waited for the punch but it never came and Hidan opened his eyes to see that Kakuzu caught the fist.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kakuzu asked looking coldly into his friend's eyes

"H-he said you were his friend… we w-were protecting you and your reputation…." His friend said

"Wh-why are you sticking up for him?" the other, Kakuzu's closest friend, asked earning a growl from Kakuzu

"BECAUSE I am his friend!" Kakuzu yelled and Hidan smiled

"B-but why?"

Hidan now knows that Kakuzu is not his friend just to pull off a really mean joke; he is his friend, his real friend. But that didn't mean he could trust him, not just yet.

"I know some things about him that you don't" Kakuzu said gripping the fist harder as he asked 'you kidding?'

"Does it look like I'm fucking kidding? Do you have a problem with that?" Kakuzu asked coldly and angrily making his friends freeze and shook their heads at the question

"Good, now switch seats with me" Kakuzu said to his friend that sits right next to Hidan. He quickly did as he was told to and Kakuzu sat in his new seat. Kakuzu glanced to the right at Hidan who mouthed out the words, 'thank you' and Kakuzu smiled and nodded as class began. At lunch, Hidan took out the sandwich he made this morning, hoping he would be able to eat unlike last night. He took a small bite of the sandwich and winched in pain before groaning and pushed it away. Hidan placed his head on the table and saw Kakuzu walk over to the table. Kakuzu ignored all the shocked looks and gasps from everyone in the lunchroom.

"Hey Hidan, you ok?" Kakuzu asked noticing that Hidan isn't eating, "why aren't you eating?"

"…My stomach hurts" Hidan mumbled

"Why don't you get some tum tums or something?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head

"Not stomach ache pain, I'm actually really hungry, I didn't eat last night either; it just hurts" Hidan mumbled

"…What?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked at him dead on in the eyes

"…Dad" Hidan whispered so softly only Kakuzu could hear it and he had wide eyes

"What happened?" Kakuzu whispered and Hidan whispered what happened to him and Kakuzu bit his lip

"…Hidan"

"Yeah?"

"You need to eat even if it hurts you. It will make you sick if you don't" Kakuzu asked and Hidan blushed slightly and nodded and slowly ate but was in pain

"You ok?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded, "Good" Kakuzu said and Hidan was about to say something when he got a text. Hidan looked at it and his eyes widened as he froze in fear, letting the phone slip out of his slackened shaky grip.

"Hidan…?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him in fear

"I-I have to go…" Hidan said quickly getting up and running out of the cafeteria

"Wait Hidan you forgot your—!" Kakuzu said but it was too late as Hidan was already gone. Kakuzu picked up the phone and read the text that was still on the phone's screen

'HIDAN GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU FUCKING HOMO!'


	6. Double Punishment

**Chapter 6: Double Punishment**

**Warning: Rape**

Kakuzu's eyes widened as he read the text. He knew if Hidan's dad wanted him before schools out Hidan will be in deep shit. Kakuzu silently shut the phone and put it in his pocket with his phone and walked out of the lunchroom. Kakuzu had lost his appetite because of this nervous, stomach churning feeling that something very, very bad will happen to Hidan.

Hidan quickly got to the front door of his house where he took in a shaky deep breath before opening the door with his shaky hands and walked in

"D-dad…I-I'm home" he said in complete fear and his father came and grabbed him by the wrist and roughly pulled him to Hidan's room. There Hidan's blood ran ice cold at the sight. On his bed were the contents that he had hid from his father… They were supposed to be in the box under the floorboards under his bed. How did his father find them?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE?" His dad yelled pointing to the contents on the bed. There were porn magazines of men and other items that would tell anyone that the owner was gay; in this case Hidan.

"…I-I" Hidan started but ended up in a gulp. He was completely frozen as he watched his father swipe the things off the bed to the ground and pinned Hidan to the bed.

"If you like me, I'll just have to make you a girl" he said and Hidan froze with wide eyes and struggled at his dad's grip

"N-no!" Hidan yelled as he saw his dad take out a knife and gently trace the seam of Hidan's pants where his crotch was, "NO! Nooo! PLEASE DON'T!" Hidan yelled in fear but got punched in the face. Hidan had tears form as he felt his heart race as he felt his dad remove his pants

"P-please don't… please" Hidan said in a complete begging tone and his dad rolled his eyes and put the weapon away

"Fine, I won't" He said calmly and Hidan sighed in relief

"But you're still not off of the hook, faggot" His father said handcuffing Hidan's hands to the headboard making Hidan freeze; he couldn't even think because of how frightened he was

"Come in guys" his dad said and two huge muscular me came inside and Hidan's mouth went dry in fear

**RAPE GONE (Look at LAST author's notes)**

Afterwards Hidan was in so much pain he was about to faint and he saw his father smirk and gave the two muscular guys a 100 dollar bill each an thanked them for helping him out. Hidan was slowly closing his eyes as the darkness was consuming him

'…H-he… paid those… guys….to' Hidan thought trailing off as the darkness consumed him; the pain mentally and physically was too much for him to bear

**I know it's short, but I swear they aren't all like this. I had to end it here and I did not want to go into detail *shiver***

**I also swear this is the last raping of Hidan for many many chapters, if there isn't more at all. This was the hardest thing I think I wrote. :( I love my Hidan! 3**

**Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next, please? For me? **

******UPDADE 7-9-2012:** Wow... Just wow... I took a LOT of the chapter off... Well once the website is up, I'll have everything back on (


	7. Unexpected Love Confession

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Love Confession**

Hidan woke up in a hospital room and looked around

"Where am… I?" Hidan asked moving slightly and feeling a great deal of pain. Right then everything came back to his mind and had wide eyes with tears forming and looked to the side to see a familiar figure in the chair next to his bed, asleep

"K-Kakuzu…?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu woke up and looked to Hidan shocked before walking over to him and hugging him

"Hidan I'm so glad you're ok!" Kakuzu said shocking Hidan

"H-How did you know I was here?" Hidan asked

"You didn't come back to school… I came here thinking you would be here" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked shocked.

"H-how…ngh… long was I out?" Hidan asked rubbing his head and Kakuzu sighed

"The nurse said that you were in a coma. You were out for maybe two and a half weeks" Kakuzu said, "I came here a week ago, was here since" Kakuzu finished and Hidan groaned

"God" Hidan mumbled and sat up and instantly groaned and clenched his eyes from the intense pain from his butt. Kakuzu looked shocked

"Hidan what happened…? What did he do? I saw your text" Kakuzu said holding Hidan's phone and Hidan took the phone and looked down at his lap

"…M-my dad found something about my life… I tried to hide it…" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu put a hand on his shoulder

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to Kakuzu

"Don't laugh or hate me…" Hidan said, 'Since I wouldn't be able to handle it…' Hidan finished in his mind

"I won't" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"H-he found out that I'm gay" Hidan said shocking Kakuzu

'Like me…' Kakuzu thought and the silence made Hidan shake

"Y-you hate me… n-now right?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu mentally slapped himself for being as silent as he was and hurt the already hurt and broken boy

"No, I said I won't hate you. Plus that's nothing to be ashamed about; I mean I'm gay too" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him to see he was serious and smiled slightly. The smile quickly dropped and he started to shake

"M-my d-dad didn't" Hidan said shivering from the memory and the tears started flowing down his cheeks and Kakuzu rubbed his back

"What did he do?" Kakuzu asked, nervous for the answer. Whatever the man that called himself Hidan's dad had to be bad considering Hidan was in a coma for 2 weeks.

"H-he f-fucking paid 2 guys to r-rape me, a-as h-hard and l-long a-as they c-could..." Hidan said and started sobbing in Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu froze and held the boy closer hating his father even more than he already had

'N-no one MESSES with MY Hidan' Kakuzu thought angrily and sighed, "Hidan…?"

"I-I… th-they were a-animals. They w-went n-non st-stop f-for around an h-hour each. I-if one was f-fucking me, th-the other was f-fucking my mouth" Hidan said in a sobby tone and buried his head deeper into Kakuzu's chest, "I-if y-you r-really are my f-friend y-you wouldn't want me to live like this….pl-please kill me" Hidan begged and Kakuzu froze processing everything Hidan said

"H-Hidan, I'm sorry I can't… I won't" Kakuzu said making Hidan mad

"Why not? Do you want me to be in pain?" Hidan asked loud looking at him

"No, of course not! I just can't… because I… I—" Kakuzu started stopping with wide eyes and looked to the side

"Because you what?" Hidan asked wiping his tears away

"N-nothing, Just forget it" Kakuzu said hoping Hidan would drop it.

"No… please tell me" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed. He just realized Hidan is really stubborn

"I can't tell you"

"Pwease Kakuzu?" Hidan asked in a cute tone wearing a cute chibi like face hoping it will make Kakuzu tell him

"I can't Hidan" Kakuzu said looking away from Hidan's face knowing he wouldn't stand looking at his cute face

"But aren't you my friend?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded looking to him

"Yes! That's why I can't tell you. I don't want to ruin your only friendship because I told you I'm in love with you!" Kakuzu said and clamped his hand over his mouth and a blush took over his face and he saw Hidan's wide eyes

"…I-I'm sorry" Kakuzu said

"Why?"

"Why do I love you? Because I—" Kakuzu started getting cut off by Hidan chuckling

"No I mean, why are you sorry?" Hidan asked confusing Kakuzu

"Wh-what?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled and pecked his lips

"I love you too" Hidan said and that was all Kakuzu needed to hear to pull Hidan in a full blown passionate make-out session. After wards, the two were panting and had disheveled hair

"I can't believe you love me" Kakuzu said. "I mean after all I did" Kakuzu said and saw Hidan smile

"What? You mean willing to be my friend no matter what your friends thought, caring about what happened/was happening to me, staying here until I woke up, and loving me?" Hidan asked and his smile turned into a grin

"But" Kakuzu protested

"With all those things, I don't care about the things you used to do" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed, "but I do have to admit something though. I loved you for years" Hidan finished slightly flustered. He just admitted he loved Kakuzu when he was an asshole to him

"…Really?" Kakuzu asked shocked and chuckled and pulled Hidan into a hug as Hidan nodded, "you are by far the strangest person I've ever met" Kakuzu said knowing if he was in love with someone who was really mean and nasty to him, he would give it up

"I know I am!" Hidan said laughing before having wide eyes, "Wait! What about my dad?" Hidan asked and was going on about if his dad found out or walked in on them, they will both be dead.

"Hidan calm down. Your dad is on his way to some city far away on a business trip, I overheard him say so. What does he do anyways? At the career day he said he was an electrician? They don't travel." Kakuzu said and Hidan shrugged

"I don't know… he's capable of lying, like my broken arm… fell down the stairs… And an electrician? I don't think so; he almost burned down the house trying to fix the electrical wires a few years ago… I don't know what he does, I'm just glad he's gone as often as he is" Hidan said softly

"Me too" Kakuzu said and Hidan froze as he remembered something

"Wait… you mean to tell me he's the one who sent me here in a coma for almost 3 freaken weeks and just leaves like that?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked shocked

"…Hidan"

"Kakuzu… please save me from him" Hidan said with tears and put his head back on Kakuzu's chest and Kakuzu sighed and gently held him closer and put his head on Hidan's

"I'll always protect you Hidan"

"Th-thanks… did the doctors find out I was… well raped?" Hidan asked

"No actually… they said the injuries were self-inflicted" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked up at him with wide teary eyes

"What?"

"The time you tried killing yourself. They wrote you off as suicidal and—"

"And thought I did this to myself?" Hidan asked

"Exactly… even the bruises" Kakuzu said and Hidan let out a soft growl

"I hate him"

"Hmm?"

"I fucking hate my dad. Everything…. Everything is his fault!" Hidan growled out

"I know"

"Y-you don't believe I did this to myself right?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu pulled him closer to his chest

"I believe you Hidan, from the beginning. I could tell you weren't lying" Kakuzu said softly and Hidan smiled and kissed Kakuzu's chin

"Thanks Kakuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and hugged him

"I love you Hidan"

"I love you too" Hidan said putting his head on Kakuzu's chest and Kakuzu put his head on Hidan's. All the sudden the door to the room opened. Hidan looked over to the door and froze causing Kakuzu to look. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as he saw a man; none other than Hidan's dad standing in the doorway


	8. Staying With Kakuzu

**Chapter 8: Staying With Kakuzu**

"Oh, you must be Hidan's father. I'm Hidan's friend, Kakuzu" Kakuzu said really calm, even if he hated this man for what he did to his son; to his boyfriend. Hidan looked to Kakuzu shocked that he could act so calm when he knows that he wanted to kill the man in the worst possible way. Was this all to protect Hidan? Hidan looked to his father who was shocked

"Friend as in… 'boyfriend'?" Hidan's dad asked Kakuzu and Kakuzu had wide eyes and shook his head in shock

"No way. I don't swing that way. That's gross" Kakuzu said

"Then why are you holding him like that?" his father asked and Kakuzu looked to Hidan and saw he was still holding him like that… shit.

"Well, I heard he was in the hospital from the school. I came here to check on him and overheard the nurses say he did this to himself. I'm trying to convince him to not hurt himself anymore" he said and Hidan's dad seemed to believe it and looked at Hidan

"Well I only came back to see if you were ok. Something told me to, but since you're ok, I need to hit the road and go on this business trip. See you in three days" His dad said leaving. Hidan started to shake and Kakuzu held him close

"Sh-shit that was cl-close" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and the nurse came in

"Hidan-Chan, I see that you are awake; the doctor told me to tell you when you wake up you are free to go. Is Kato-San coming back?" she asked in a Japanese accent. Their home town is in the United States but is mostly populated by Japanese and Japanese Americans. The rest are Americans either related to Japanese Americans or have a Japanese heritage. Hidan is Japanese American, his father is Japanese and mother is American. Kakuzu is the same only his mom is Japanese.

"Not for 3 days, why?" Hidan asked

"Oh… please hold on" she said leaving and Kakuzu looked to Hidan

"Hey Hidan, about what I said when your dad was here, I feel really bad for saying it"

"Don't be; it was to protect me wasn't it Kakuzu?" Hidan asked smiling

"I know, still feel bad though"

"I love you" Hidan said and Kakuzu kissed him to only break the kick off when the nurse came back with the doctor

"So your father isn't coming back for another 3 days?"

"Yes; he's on a business trip" Hidan said and the doctor sighed

"Then we can't allow you to leave" She said and Hidan looked shocked

"What? But why not?" Hidan asked confused

"Because you're unstable and might try to hurt yourself again if you are left alone" she said and Hidan sighed and looked to Kakuzu with a look that said 'please do something'. Kakuzu knew that if Hidan was not allowed to leave the hospital for the 3 days his dad was gone meant that his dad will pay more money and will hurt Hidan…

"Can he leave if I stay with him?" Kakuzu asked and the doctor thought about it and nodded

"Wait" Hidan said to the doctor who was leaving and she turned around, "How long am I going to have this cast on?"

"We did take x-rays, it seems your arm is going to be fully healed in about 6 months" she said and Hidan nodded

"When can we leave?" Hidan asked

"You are free to leave anytime you want" she said and Kakuzu nodded and the doctor and nurse left

"Are you ok to walk?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shrugged

"I've been in this bed for almost three weeks… I have no clue if my legs will work. Are you really going to stay with me?" Hidan asked

"You bet" Kakuzu said grinning and held a hand out, "Here let me help you up"

Hidan took Kakuzu's hand and Kakuzu gently helped Hidan to his feet. Hidan leaned on Kakuzu for some support until his legs got back to normal. Hidan took one step before wincing in pain and Kakuzu looked concerned

"Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yeah, let's go" Hidan said and the two left the hospital and went to Hidan's house and up to Hidan's room. Hidan froze deeply and Kakuzu had wide eyes before bringing Hidan to his chest. The bed was the same as before. Dried semen and blood…

"Alright, new plan. We're getting some of your things and you'll be staying at my place" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him shocked

"A-are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?" Hidan asked

"Of course they would. Now tell me what you need in your room and I'll get them for you. Just stay out in the hallway ok?" Kakuzu asked

"But…" Hidan started and Kakuzu gently kissed him and caressed his cheek

"Please? No one could handle this if they were you... I'm doing this for you…. Please?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked shocked before looking to his bed and froze. Hidan looked to Kakuzu and listed some items he might need and where they were in his room.

"Alright" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan, "I'll be out if a few"

"O-ok" Hidan said blushing and left the room and sat on the floor. His back was against the wall next to his bedroom door. Hidan smiled slightly and touched his lips gently

'Kakuzu is so sweet. It's hard to believe that he wasn't like that a month or so ago…'

**Flashback~**

_Hidan was pushed against the lockers by Kakuzu making him wince in pain. He would've handled this but he had a beating by his dad that morning before he left for school_

"_Aww did that hurt, you poor reject?" Kakuzu asked in a fake pity tone and Hidan glared slightly refusing to answer him_

"_He didn't answer you Kakuzu; what should we do to him this time for not answering you?" one of Kakuzu's friends asked and Kakuzu was thinking_

"_Hmm, how about beat him up until he begs for us to stop like the rejected mutt he is?" Kakuzu asked and his friends grinned evilly and nodded. Hidan just stood his ground with a glare on his face; he wasn't scared at all since what they did was not as bad as what his dad is capable of doing_

**End~**

Hidan frowned slightly at the memory but another popped in his mind

**Flashback~**

"_Really Kakuzu? You knew me since first grade, you should know I have no friends" Hidan said and Kakuzu gasped_

"_No friends at all?" Kakuzu asked feeling guilty of everything he did…_

"_Nope no friends" Hidan said when shaking his head_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm an anti-social emo reject that gets abused and raped by my father, who the hell would want to be my friend?" Hidan asked like it was obvious the answer would be 'no one would'_

"_I would" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him shocked_

"…_What?" Hidan asked thinking he HAD to of heard wrong_

"_I would be your friend"_

**End~**

Hidan smiled at the thought and looked to the door when he saw it open

"Hidan, you need anything else?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan just stares at Kakuzu in content, "Hidan?"

"Oh… uh no, everything should be in my room" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded helping Hidan up and held the duffle bag on his shoulder

"Let's go" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at Kakuzu

"Oi, Kakuzu, I can carry it" Hidan said as they left the house and Kakuzu shook his head

"No Hidan, I don't want you straining yourself. I mean with what you've been through. And you just got out of the hospital from being in a coma" Kakuzu said

"O-ok" Hidan said softly and blushed and Kakuzu chuckled and kissed Hidan's hand before he led him from the house to the street towards his house

"So, I saw some interesting magazines in your room Hidan" Kakuzu teased and Hidan blushed

"Sh-shut up… we both are gay… like you haven't had those magazines" Hidan said embarrassed and Kakuzu chuckled deeply

"I love you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I love you too, thanks for being there for me" Hidan said and Kakuzu pulled him a little closer as they walked to the house

"Mom I'm home!" Kakuzu said

"Oh, I'm in the kitchen!"

Kakuzu and Hidan walked into the Kitchen

"Mom, a friend of mine is going to be staying with us for a couple of days, is that ok?" Kakuzu asked and his mother looked towards him and Hidan

"Hello, I'm Kisha, Kakuzu's mom" she said smiling and Hidan smiled

"Hi, I'm Hidan" Hidan said

"Is there any particular reason you're going to stay here?" she asked

"Y-yes, my dad will be gone for 3 days…" Hidan said leaving out the part of the fact he wasn't allowed alone.

"Alright, dinner will be soon" she said going back to cooking and Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hand and gently lead the abused teen upstairs to the bathroom

"Hidan sit down and take off your shirt" Kakuzu said as he put the toilet seat down confusing Hidan

"Why?"

"I want a closer look at what that bastard did to you" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded slightly and sat down wincing from pain

"You have to take your shirt off" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to the door nervously

"Don't worry, I locked it" Kakuzu said and Hidan took off his shirt. The sight caught Kakuzu off guard. He knew it was bad since the last time he saw him; but it got worse. There really isn't any skin color left; it was all deep dark black, blue, and purple. Kakuzu gently touched Hidan's stomach making the other try to jump back in pain but the toilet wouldn't let him

"Ow" Hidan said softly and Kakuzu looked at him sadly

"I'm so sorry Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled slightly

"It's not your fault, it just hurt because of the bruises" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head

"No, not that… I'm sorry that you had to go through all this shit" Kakuzu said and Hidan had tears form

"…K-Kakuzu…" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed

"How's… well your butt?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan flinched slightly

"I-it hurts like hell… but I think that can only heal by itself" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu reached in the medicine cabinet and got out a couple of painkillers and handed them to Hidan and Hidan had more tears form

"Take these, they will make you feel a lot better" Kakuzu said and Hidan hugged him

"Th-thanks… F-finally… d-dad took all the painkillers away so I won't kill myself and leave him" Hidan mumbled before taking the pills. This shocked Kakuzu into tears and gently held Hidan

"I'm so sorry Hidan…" Kakuzu said before gently placing his lips on his boyfriend's and Hidan couldn't help but return the kiss. It started out gentle and sweet but soon turned into a passionate make-out session.

"K-Kakuzu" Hidan mumbled after they broke away panting slightly

"Kakuzu Hidan, Dinner's ready!" his mom yelled from the kitchen and Kakuzu smiled

"Come on Hidan, you need to eat; you must be starving after being in a coma" Kakuzu said and right on cue, Hidan's stomach growled like crazy

"I-I guess you're right…" Hidan said blushing and Kakuzu chuckled and kissed him gently before leading him out of the bathroom to the kitchen.

At dinner, it was spaghetti, they were sitting at the dining room table. As hungry as Hidan was; he didn't scarf it down, but ate it slowly like a normal person would do if they were a guest at a house.

"So Hidan, you go to the same school as Kakuzu?" Kisha asked

"Yes" Hidan said after swallowing a fork full of spaghetti

"Why hasn't Kakuzu mentioned you before?" she asked and Kakuzu and Hidan looked to each other before turning to her

"Well, we just started handing out a few weeks ago" Kakuzu said; technically it was true

"Oh… well you seem nice" Kisha said to Hidan who was flustered slightly

"Th-thanks" Hidan said. Kakuzu forced himself not to smile as he realized it was very easy to embarrass Hidan; Hidan was just so freaken adorable

After dinner, Kakuzu and Hidan helped clean the dishes and went upstairs to Kakuzu's room

"Where should I sleep?" Hidan asked and before Kakuzu could say anything he continued, "I could always sleep on the floor" Hidan finished and Kakuzu shook his head

"Hell no. You're too hurt to sleep on hardwood flooring. You're taking my bed" Kakuzu said and Hidan had wide eyes

"What about you… You can't sleep on the hardwood floor either" Hidan said

"If it is to protect you and help you, I'll do anything" Kakuzu said and Hidan was flustered

"No… I mean, well you could… well" Hidan started looking to the side and Kakuzu smiled

"Sleep with you?" Kakuzu asked making Hidan blush more

"Y-yeah" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and got up to lock his door

"My mom, is well, homophobic and—" Kakuzu started and Hidan looked to him

"I know; I'm not saying the same thing would happen, but look at what my dad did when he found out about me" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu sighed and walked to him and hugged him as well as helping him on the bed as Hidan was in pain. Kakuzu sat down on the bed and looked to his boyfriend who was laying down

"Are you sure you don't need help with your butt; I mean you probably have a lot of cuts…" Kakuzu said and Hidan shook his head and pulled Kakuzu down with him

"All I need is you" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu smiled and hugged Hidan into his chest

"No matter what; I'll take care of you" Kakuzu said as gently as he could to ease the hurt boy into a deep sleep. Kakuzu kissed his forehead

"As much as I can, I'll protect you from your father" Kakuzu mumbled on Hidan's forehead before falling to sleep.


	9. WHACKy Punishment, Not so Whacky Healing

**Chapter 9: WHACKy Punishment and a Not So Whacky Healing Process **(full title)

The 3 days went by too fast as Kakuzu and Hidan wanted more time together before the weekend ended and school came on Monday, the day Hidan's dad was to return home. Kakuzu and Hidan started to walk to school and Hidan let out a really deep sigh

"What's wrong Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him and sighed again

"I'm just… well I feel great; for the first time in forever… I haven't gotten beaten in 3 days… now I have to go back to that since my dad's coming home…" Hidan started shocking Kakuzu, "And also I'm not going to have a way to make the pain go away…"

"How about I bring painkillers to school for you? How does that sound?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan hugged him after some shock

"That sounds good; are you really?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smiled and gently ruffled his boyfriend's hair

"Of course I would silly" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I love you"

"I love you too" Kakuzu said before they got to school grounds, but they didn't enter yet as Hidan sighed again making Kakuzu look at him.

"Hey Kakuzu?"

"Yeah?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him

"A-are you sure you want to be with me?" Hidan asked confusing Kakuzu

"What?"

"I-I mean, no one likes me… I'll just brings you down" Hidan said

"Don't even say that!" Kakuzu said, maybe a little too harsh since he saw Hidan flinch and Kakuzu sighed and hugged him, "I would be with you no matter what. You will never bring me down; ever" he finished and Hidan had a smile and tears form. After that, they walked into school grounds where a couple of Kakuzu's 'friends' came to them with evil smirks

"Aww the reject is crying, suck a fucking baby" one said

"Why Kakuzu wants to be your friend is beyond us" another said and as one said 'too bad we missed what ever made the reject cry'

"Shut up Andy" Kakuzu said instantly letting his protective nature for Hidan out making his 'best friend' growl

"No you shut up! You have no right speaking to us like that Kakuzu. You chose the reject over your own friends!" Andy yelled

"What friends?" Kakuzu asked coldly and grabbed Hidan's arm and walked to the school and away from his ex-friends. Hidan smiled slightly at Kakuzu

"Thanks Kakuzu, for sticking up for me. I don't have friends but it must've hurt to lose the people you hung out with since kindergarten" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head

"No not really; plus you did technically lose a friend" Kakuzu said grinning making Hidan slightly flustered and roll his eyes

"Yeah, yeah" Hidan said grinning and then his cell phone rang and answered it knowing it was his father

"Hello?"

'Hey, just wanted to tell you I'm on my way home'

"Ok dad, I'm at school" Hidan said

'Good. Also I wanted to tell you the place better be spotless by the time I get home'

Hidan froze, he hadn't been home since he grabbed his things… meaning the place still is trashed

"Alright sir" Hidan said gaining his composure, "When are you going to be home?" Hidan asked

'In probably 9 hours, give or take 5 or 10 minutes'

"Right, see you then" Hidan said sighing deeply after hanging up

"What's up?" Kakuzu asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing now… but… he is coming home in 9 hours and wants the place clean. It's a freaken mess and I have school… that's 8 hours… how am I supposed to clean the whole place in under an hour?" Hidan asked silently starting to freak out

"Do you want me to help clean?" Kakuzu asked

"Really?" Hidan asked shocked

"Yes, don't want you hurt" Kakuzu mumbled slightly

"Alright" Hidan said. The bell rang for school to begin and Hidan and Kakuzu were about to walk inside the building when Kakuzu's ex-friend Andy purposely bumped Kakuzu's shoulder when passing him into the building. Kakuzu growled and rubbed his upper arm and shoulder slightly

"Bastard" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan looked to him

"Are you ok?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked to him with a smile

"Of course; I wouldn't be if they did that to you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled as they walked into the building and to their class. After school, Hidan and Kakuzu quickly raced over to Hidan's place with one mission; clean up before his dad gets home

"Shit this place is really messy" Kakuzu said as there was trash everywhere, probably from Hidan's dad and Hidan sighed looking to him

"You don't have to help Kakuzu. Like I said before, I'm always punished for small things… it's no big deal" Hidan said shocking Kakuzu

"No big deal? Don't say it's not a big deal. It turned big when your dad first hit you… when he first… touched you the wrong way. I don't want you… hurt Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed deeply before hugging Kakuzu, who returned it.

"Let's get started" Kakuzu said and they both started cleaning as fast as they possibly could go. As soon as they got to Hidan's room Hidan froze as he saw his room was clean but the bed sheets weren't

"Hidan don't look" Kakuzu said

"Wh-where's all the stuff that was on the ground?" Hidan asked looking to the side

"I put them in the box when we were here 3 days ago" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded, "What do you want me to do Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to the time… exactly 5 minutes when his dad said he would be home

"There's no time to clean the sheets" Hidan said

"But Hidan…"

"It's ok Kakuzu, I—" Hidan started freezing when hearing the front door open

"Hidan I'm home!"

"Sh-shit my dad's home… we have to get you out of here" Hidan whispered and opened his window, "You can leave by jumping from the branches of the tree" Hidan said pulling Kakuzu to the window hearing footsteps coming up the steps…

"Hidan…" Kakuzu started in a hushed whisper and Hidan kissed him

"Love you, see you tomorrow" Hidan whispered and Kakuzu nodded and gently caressed Hidan's cheek before jumping to the tree and to the ground. Right then Hidan's dad came in

"Hey kid, nice job on the house" he said shocking Hidan

"R-really?" Hidan asked praying he wouldn't have a reason to beat him today

"But I see you haven't cleaned your room" he said getting angry and Hidan felt as his prayer did not get answered

"I-I had no time" Hidan said heard his dad growl

"Why not! You had THREE FUCKING DAYS!" he yelled punching Hidan in the gut causing him to gasp loudly and grab his stomach in pain and bend over

"I-I wasn't allowed alone… the hospital th-thought I hurt myself and wouldn't let me stay by myself…" Hidan said and his dad growled

"DID YOU STAY AT THE FUCKING HOSPITAL FOR THREE DAYS? WASTING MY MONEY!" He yelled punching Hidan in the face causing his son to shake in fear

"N-No sir… M-my friend the one you met at the hospital… I-I stayed with him knowing you wouldn't want me to waste your money staying at the hospital…" Hidan said and his father nodded

"Good move boy" he said leaving the room. Hidan sighed deeply in relief as he didn't see the window open. He would've been in deep shit. Hidan walked to the window and looked to see Kakuzu staring up at the window with wide hurt eyes. Hidan looked at him sadly before shutting the window. He never liked making people feel hurt even with his own problems. Kakuzu was hurt since Hidan's hurt and he couldn't do a thing about it since it would hurt Hidan worse if his dad found out. Kakuzu sighed in defeat and decided to go home. Hidan looked to his bed and shivered deeply as this bed had horrible memories but the last one a few weeks ago was the worst of them all

"…I have to get away" Hidan mumbled and heard a slight cough and instantly froze and slowly turned around to see his dad, "…D-dad…"

"What did you just say?" he asked making Hidan shiver

"D-dad… I" Hidan started and got punched hard in the side

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY?" His dad yelled making Hidan wince, "YOURE NEVER GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled and started beating Hidan up good. Hidan got pinned to the bed and got both his wrists and ankles tied to all four sides of the bed after his dad took his shirt off

"N-no" Hidan said in fear. He knew exactly what was coming… it hadn't happened since… since he had ran away to 3 towns away 2 years ago… H-he never wanted that to happen again… but now it was.

"No what?" he asked getting out a metal bat and Hidan looked more scared

"D-Dad…" Hidan mumbled trying to move his legs and arms

"STOP MOVING!" his dad yelled and Hidan instantly obeyed knowing this punishment would be worse, a lot worse.

"Your punishment; 20 times. You know what to do" he said hitting Hidan's stomach with the bat hard causing Hidan to gasp and say 'one' making his father growl

"COUNT ONLY! START OVER!" his dad yelled

Whack

"O-one"

Whack

"T-two…" Hidan said clenching his eyes

Whack

"Three"

Whack

"F-four" Hidan said as it took all his will power to force back all the other noises he was tempted to let out

Whack

"F-five" Hidan said as blood started dripping down his chin from his mouth

Whack

"D-dad please!" Hidan started in pain hoping something would make his dad stop

"I said fucking COUNT ONLY! Start at 6, add 10" he said and Hidan bit his lip and the beating continued. This continued for another 24 hard whacks with the bat making Hidan in so much pain he could hardly move. Even in the morning the pain hadn't gone away and his dad, who knows why, let him stay home from school.

Kakuzu sighed during class as he hadn't heard a word from Hidan that night and he knew Hidan never misses school in fear of his father beating him up. Kakuzu got up during the teacher's lecture and ignoring everyone, he grabbed his things and left. His one goal was to go over to Hidan's place to see if he was ok. At Hidan's place Kakuzu saw that there wasn't any car parked there meaning his father is out… good. Kakuzu knocked on the door and waited about a minute or so until the door opened. On the other side of the door was a confused look

"K-Kakuzu? What are you doing here?" Hidan asked

"Well I haven't heard from you. I was worried… are you ok?" Kakuzu asked concerned as he saw the pained face

"Honestly? No" Hidan said, "Come in" he said and they walked to the couch and sat on it

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked rubbing Hidan's cheek gently and Hidan leaning into the gentle touch

"…It was fine after you left… but then I said something that my dad didn't like and he got pissed… and punished me… Th-the same punishment he did when I first ran away 2 years ago. I got really far, almost 3 towns away…"

"What did he do?" Kakuzu asked knowing it had to be bad

"You know the paddle to but punishment?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded, "Well mine's similar to that only it is a metal baseball bat to stomach. 20 times originally, but ended up as 32" Hidan said

"…S-so that's why you stayed home?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed and nodded

"It hurts so fucking much…" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu sighed

"Does your dad know that you stayed home?"

"Surprisingly he was the one who let me stay home; I think it was only for him not to be blamed for me being hurt" Hidan said shrugging

"L-let me see your stomach" Kakuzu said and Hidan took off his shirt. Kakuzu then saw a deep black horizontal line across Hidan's stomach where his bellybutton is and it was at least 4 inches thick. It was more noticeable that the other bruises that were located all over his chest.

"Oh… Hidan" Kakuzu said. Barely touching the bruise, Kakuzu saw Hidan jump back in pain and winced. Without saying anything; Kakuzu had tears stream down his face shocking Hidan. He never seen Kakuzu cry for anything before… he even didn't believed that the other had the ability to cry.

"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan said taking a step closer to him

"H-Hidan… it kills me… to see you like this… to see you suffer… please go to the police with this, please" Kakuzu begged and Hidan had wide eyes and tears form

"…Y-you know I can't" Hidan said wiping some of Kakuzu's tears away

"Wh-why not?" Kakuzu asked leaning closer to Hidan's hand

"B-because… he already somehow convinced the hospital that I do this to myself… he could easily convince the police and courts too… I think he works for the police; I'm still not sure what he does… b-but I do know that he will still have custody of me. He'll make me suffer more and longer because I told and there wouldn't be anything anyone could do to stop it" Hidan said and Kakuzu gently pulled him into a hug making the boy wince in pain and Kakuzu sighed deeply

"…I… hate this Hidan" Kakuzu said sadly but got out a bottle of painkillers and gave two pills to Hidan

"Th-thanks" Hidan said taking the pills, "So you ditched school just to come to see if I was alright?" Hidan asked

"Of course" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan, "I needed to see if you were ok" he finished making Hidan smile

"You are the best Kuzu" Hidan said blushing at what he just called his boyfriend.

"'Kuzu'?" Kakuzu asked and laughed "You're too cute. You seriously don't deserve the shit you've been through" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan and Hidan pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Soon Hidan had to break off the kiss to gasp for air.

"Hidan" Kakuzu said softly as they were both trying to catch their breaths in almost soundless pants

"You are the best Kakuzu. You are. You know how our school's very strict about everything?"

"Yeah why?"

"How did you think my dad knows when I miss school, skip class, or am late?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed

"The school"

"Yeah, no matter how much I would love it if you stayed, you should go back. You already got into trouble for leaving class" Hidan said and Kakuzu smirked

"So? The only thing my mom will do is ground me for a few days, a week tops. I would rather stay here and take care of you" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed and looked to the clock. 10AM

"Dad won't be home till 5pm and he won't be home early" Hidan said knowing that for a fact. Kakuzu grinned deeply and kissed Hidan

"So I would need to be home at 3, so that's 5 hours I get to spend with my love" Kakuzu said chuckling as Hidan blushed, "And I want to take care of you; so are you hungry?"

"God Yes! B-but it hurts to eat" Hidan said gently touching his stomach and Kakuzu nodded

"I know, but you should eat Hidan; what would you like to eat?"

"Not breakfast" Hidan said with a disgusted look on his face and Kakuzu chuckled

"Soup?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked at him with wide cute eyes

"Minestrone?" Hidan asked cutely and Kakuzu gently stroked his creek

"Of course" Kakuzu said heading off to the kitchen followed by Hidan. Kakuzu got some vegetables out of the refrigerator

"Is your dad ok with us using so many vegetables?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shrugged

"He should be if we leave some for him" Hidan said. After getting the soup prepared and on the burner, Kakuzu looked to Hidan

"Time to help your bruises" Kakuzu said grabbing Hidan's hand and walking to the living room where he left his backpack. Kakuzu got out an icepack that was still frozen and gave it to the confused Hidan

"Why do you have an icepack?" Hidan asked

"I was going to give it to you. It'll help with the pain. Go sit on the couch and put it on your worst bruise, meaning your stomach" Kakuzu said

"Alright… thanks Kuzu" Hidan said sitting down on the couch and put the icepack on his stomach with a wince, "how long?"

"For an hour, and then I'll check on it alright?"

"Ok" Hidan said and Kakuzu went back into the kitchen to check on the soup. 35 minutes later, Kakuzu came in with a bowl of minestrone soup and handed it to Hidan

"Here you go homemade minestrone soup" Kakuzu said and Hidan grinned and put a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Mmm" Hidan said slightly wincing in pain as he swallowed it, "This is good Kuzu"

"Glad you like it" Kakuzu said with a smile and Hidan looked to him confused

"Aren't you going to have any?" Hidan asked eating another spoonful

"No, you told me your dad would probably hurt you if there isn't any left" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Well then we just have to share mine, you need to eat too" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled knowing not to go against a stubborn person

"Hmm, alright, a few spoonfuls" Kakuzu said and Hidan got a spoonful of soup and put it near Kakuzu's lips

"Feeding me, really Hidan?" Kakuzu said and saw Hidan nod and saw aww. Kakuzu smirked and rolled his eyes and took the spoon into his mouth

"Mmm, I guess you're right, it is good"

"I told you" Hidan said eating more soup before wincing in pain and continued eating and feeding Kakuzu. Soon the hour passed by and Kakuzu checked on Hidan's stomach

"It looks a little better, does it hurt?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shrugged

"Right now it's just numb from the cold" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"That's good for now" Kakuzu said gently touching the bruise and Hidan didn't feel anything and yawned and sighed tiredly

"You tired?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded

"It's hard to sleep when you were in this much pain" Hidan mumbled tiredly

"Why didn't you get some sleep?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to Kakuzu shocked

"But what about you?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu shook his head

"I told you I want to take care of you, your body needs sleep Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"Can I sleep here?" Hidan asked cutely and Kakuzu blushed slightly and nodded and saw Hidan lay down on the couch, putting his head on Kakuzu's lap and Kakuzu gently placed the icepack back on Hidan's stomach

"Mmm, thanks… Kuzu" Hidan mumbled before falling asleep and Kakuzu gently wipes some hair from Hidan's face

'He looks so innocent' Kakuzu thought as he turned on the TV, quietly watching a show, quiet enough not to bother his boyfriend's slumber. 3 hours passed and Hidan woke up and groaned deeply

"Hey sleeping beauty" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked up to see he was still on his lap and sat up

"Did you call me sleeping beauty?" Hidan asked rubbing his tired eyes and Kakuzu nodded

"You are my beauty and you were sleeping. Maybe I should call you awaking beauty?" Kakuzu said teasing and Hidan rolled his eyes with a smile

"You're so funny… so how long was I?" Hidan asked looking at the clock and was shocked, "3 hours Kuzu? You could've woke me you know" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"Yeah, but you need sleep. I know we really can't stop your father from hurting you but we can help your body heal faster with different ways. Sleep is one of them"

"Like the icepack?" Hidan asked pointing to the icepack on his stomach

"Yes" Kakuzu said checking on Hidan's stomach and looked shocked

"Wow Hidan, your bruise looks a lot better; you're a fast healer. That's such a good sign" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Thanks" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"Turn your back to me" Kakuzu said and Hidan was confused

"Why?"

"For something you probably never got and would love" Kakuzu said and Hidan turned his back to Kakuzu. Kakuzu put his hands on the boy's shoulders and started rubbing them gently. Hidan melted into the touch and moaned out as this felt so amazing.

"G-god Kakuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu began to work out one of the many big knots of Hidan's back

"Hidan, you're so tense" Kakuzu said and Hidan moaned out

"Wh-what do you expect? I had the weight of the world on my shoulders for years" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"I know" Kakuzu said continuing to rub Hidan's back. Later, almost 3, most of the knots are gone and Hidan leaned his back against Kakuzu's chest in relaxation and kissed his chin

"Thanks so much Kakuzu that felt amazing" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and was about to say something when Hidan felt his boyfriend's pocket buzzing, "Your pocket" Hidan said and Kakuzu pulled his phone out and saw his mom was calling

"Hello?" Kakuzu asked answering the phone

'Tomori Kakuzu! Where have you been?'

Kakuzu sighed deeply and thought the whole name thing was never good.

**the longest chapter I ever wrote! (am dead right now from tiredness XD) Enjoy~**


	10. New Kids and an Unexpected Confession

**Chapter 10: New Kids and an Unexpected Confession**

Kakuzu always hated when his mom yells at him

'Well where are you?'

"Out" Kakuzu said not wanting to tell her the truth

'Where? You're such a good kid. Imagine my suprize when I get a call from your school young man. About you leaving during class! You never did this before. What happened?' she asked and Kakuzu sighed

"I'm sorry" Kakuzu said

'Where ever you are now you come home this instant! You're grounded'

"…But I'm doing something" Kakuzu said

'Drop it!'

"Alright… bye" Kakuzu said hanging up and looked to Hidan who was still leaning on his chest

"Got in trouble?" Hidan asked; he heard Kakuzu's mom on the phone and Kakuzu sighed

"Yes… I'm grounded. She wants me to come home now" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"Then you should. Don't want you to be in more trouble, should've went back to school" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head and kissed Hidan's forehead

"It was worth it. Helping my boyfriend out and all" He said and Hidan looked to him and Kakuzu took the moment to kiss him, "I love you"

"I-I love you too" Hidan said flustered and handed the icepack to Kakuzu

"You need this Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and shook his head

"Trust me; it wouldn't if my dad finds it; which he will. He found my box fill with all my… well"

"Porn magazines?" Kakuzu said smirking at Hidan's blushed face

"I… I thought I hid them well… I hid the box under the floorboards under my bed… and he found them" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"I'll continue bringing a few painkillers each day for you alright?" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and nodded showing Kakuzu to the door

"See you tomorrow" Hidan said kissing his lover before he left. Hidan sighed and sat down on the couch; he didn't feel this great in years. Kakuzu only thinks about him and what's good for him… Kakuzu is just an amazing person

The next day during lunch, Kakuzu sat down at their usual table; and of course alone.

"So how long are you grounded for?" Hidan asked

"A week, starting today" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him

"Sorry" Hidan said

"Naw, it's ok, it was worth it. So what happened with you know?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"Surprisingly nothing, I think he might've been happy with the soup" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and ruffled the boy's hair gently

"Good. So did you hear about the 8 new kids? I didn't think I heard of so many…"

"Me neither. But it means more people to hate me" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu sighed

"…Hidan…"

"It's ok Kuzu, really. I'm used to being hated by everyone but you" Hidan said sighing taking a bite of his sandwich as Kakuzu did, "Wasn't that readhead… Sasori was it? In our first class?"

"I think so" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"He was in my second class too" Hidan said and Kakuzu was about to say something when the cafeteria doors opened

"Tobi, I said no!" along came a blond haired teen walking in with a black robe with a weird red cloud shape on it. Tobi, being the short black haired boy came up to him wearing the same robe

"But Sempai—" Tobi whined

"No Tobi, I do not want to eat with you; eat with Zetsu" Deidara said

"…But Pein-Sama told us all to not let you eat alone since what happened at our old school" Tobi said and the blond growled

"That wasn't my fault un!" Deidara yelled

"Yes it was" said a voice behind Tobi, and behind him were 6 others wearing the same robes

"Oh shut it Pein, you were there" the blond mumbled and Pein ignored that and looked around to see everyone stare at them

"So where should we eat?" Pein asked and saw the table Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting at. The other tables were crowded except that table and Pein started walking ober there followed by the other 7

"Can we sit here?" Pein asked and Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other before Kakuzu tunred to Pein and nodded. Hidan watched as all the new kids sat down and Pein looked to him and Kakuzu

"I'm Nagato, but everyone calls me Pein" Pein, the orange haired person said and had a lot of peircings on his face

"I'm Konan" the blue haired girl said who was sitting next to Pein, she had a flower rose in her hair

"I'm Zetsu **and this is Tobi"** a really weird colored guy. He was half white and half black and sounds like he has two voices. Hidan and Kakuzu looked shocked but looked to Tobi who was waving with a smile on his face.

"I'm Deidara" Deidara said having his hand. This shocked Hidan and Kakuzu as he had moving mouths on his hands

"I'm Sasori" the redhead from class said "I'm in your class"

"I'm Itachi" the black haired teen said and pointed to Kisame, "And this is Kisame"

"Hey" Kisame said with a grin; he looks like a shark; he had dark navy blue hair and light blue skin… also he had what looks like razor sharp teeth and gills on his cheeks

"I-I'm Hidan and this is Kakuzu" Hidan said with a smile and Kakuzu's ex-friend Andy came up to the table

"Hey new kids, just so you know; you do not want to hang out with them" he said earning a glare from Kakuzu and Hidan. Pein, who was eating a sandwich, did not turn around to see the person who was talking to them

"Why is that?" Pein asked calmly as his friends watched in silence

"Hidan's a reject and Kakuzu chose to hang out with him rather than his friends" he said and right when Kakuzu was about to say something, Pein beat him to it

"For what possible reason do you call him a reject?" Pein asked

"He… uh" the boy said and Pein rolled his eyes

"Kakuzu is a smart guy. He seems to be the type of person who doesn't hate a person without a good reason" Pein said and turned around to the guy, "It's called real friend ship, none of that bullshit popularity classified, class, whatever the hell you call it, groups. Try actually having friends like that asshole" Pein said pissing Andy off

"Hey don't talk to me like that! My birthday's the first of the year, so I'm older than all the juniors including you!" Andy yelled

"Turned 17?" Konan asked and Andy nodded proudly

"Sorry to disappoint; Konan, Kisame and my 18th birthdays are coming up soon" Pein said earning a punch by Konan, "Ow Konan what the hell?" he asked rubbing his sore arm

"My birthday was 3 days ago. I'm already 18 you jackass" She said glaring at him not too happy that Pein forgot her birthday… again.

"S-sorry" Pein said hating when he pissed Konan off, but looked at Andy who looked shocked

"B-but you're juniors… you couldn't be turning 18 unless you—" He started

"Got held back?" Pein finished for him and nodded

"Why?" Andy asked

"Let's just say in junior high school we did something most people wouldn't be proud of if they did it" Konan said and a smile had hit Pein's lips

"Good times, good times" Pein said and turned to Kisame, "Right Kisame?"

"Hell yeah!" Kisame said grinning and fist bumped Pein's fist

"Still, I recommend you not hanging out with them" Andy said

"And I recommend you not to tell me what to do" Pein said in a calm but stern voice causing the boy to leave after saying something on the lines of they would regret talking to him like that.

"Way to go Pein" Deidara said clapping slowly, "Not even a day in and we already made an enemy, un" he said grinning

"I say that's a new record eh Pein?" Kisame asked grinning and Pein smiled and nodded

"Why did you stick up for me?" Hidan asked still shocked and saw that Kakuzu wanted to know the same and Pein looked to them

"No one should be hated for no reason" Pein said

"But you'll be hated too" Hidan said

"So? I have the best friends anyone could ask for" Pein said motioning his hand to his friends

"Lucky…" Hidan mumbled, "I was always hated by everyone at school and in town… since maybe first grade? Kakuzu's the only one to like me in any sort of way" Hidan said

"Why?" Konan asked and Hidan shrugged

"I don't know… I mean I didn't do anything…" Hidan said and sighed and looked to Kakuzu, "Do you remember if I did anything to make people hate me?" he asked and Kakuzu shook his head

"You didn't do anything" Kakuzu said

"Why was I hated then?" Hidan asked confused and felt Pein put a hand on his shoulder

"Well fuck them; we're your friends now" Pein said looking to his friends, "right?"

"Hell yeah!" Zetsu, Kisame, and Deidara said and the others nodded causing Hidan and Kakuzu to have wide eyes in shock

"Really?" Hidan asked

"Yeah, we're usually hated by a LOT of people. Now thanks to Deidara we're hated by our old school too" Pein said and Deidara glared at him

"It wasn't my fault un! It was that creep, what was his name Sasori-Danna?"

"Orochimaru…" Sasori said and growled, "he fucked with us all…"

"He's done with Sasori" Itachi said in a cool voice and Pein decided to change the subject quickly

"Like I was saying, we know what it's like to be hated; my only friend growing up was Konan. My friends didn't have many either. We met Kisame in 7th grade, got held back and met the rest of our friends" Pein said and Konan whispered something into his ear and he smiled and gave her a discreet nod

"So what happened at your old school to make them transfer you guys over here? Kakuzu asked

"Well let's say a part of our old school doesn't actually exist anymore and we were to blame" Konan said

"Why did they only blame us? **Yeah like we were the only ones going to Akutama High School"** Zetsu said and Kakuzu looked slightly confused and Konan smiled

"Please don't mind Zetsu, he has a split personality" Konana said and Hidan smiled

"That's cool!" Hidan said shocking the others since no one else thinks so and Kakuzu smiled at Hidan. He was so accepting of others, why didn't he see this before? Kakuzu then frowned

"Isn't Akutama High School for delinquents?"

"Yes" Itachi said calmly

"Don't get us wrong. We're good… just done things that most people aren't proud of" Konan said "the only thing 'good' means to us is sticking up and protecting our friends and what we think is right"

"Oh…" Hidan said

"Though we don't play by the rules" Pein said smirking

"Not Tobi" Tobi yelled

"**No, not you Tobi,** Tobi's a good boy" Zetsu said making Tobi smile

"So why did they send you here?" Hidan asked

"They said that this school is very strict with contacting parents even if their child is late to class" Pein said, "is that true?"

"We're living proof" Hidan said, "Kakuzu got grounded for ditching" Hidan finished and Kakuzu nodded

"There goes our freedom" Kisame groaned out and everyone started laughing

"Now you must be wondering about us" Konan said and Hidan and Kakuzu nodded. It turns out Konan loves origami, Pein loves piercings and they grew up with each other. Something happened with Konan's parents and Pein's mother took her in as her own, but hasn't exactly adopted. Kisame explained the reason he had blue skin, razor sharp teeth and gills like things. It turns out his mom was extremely high on some whacky drug and decided to throw her 6 going on 7 year old son into a bucket of toxic waste and it made him that way. The cool thing about the gills was he had the ability to breathe underwater, as well, on land.

"I think it's cool since I love fish and the ocean" Kisame said smiling

Deidara's hand mouths became what they were since when he was 5 he was neighbors with Kisame. His mom wanted him to get some sugar from the neighbors. So he went over to Kisame's house and right when Kisame's mom threw him into the bucket of toxic waste some splashed on Deidara. Deidara ended having 3 more mouths form, one on each hand and one giant one on his chest above the heart. The doctors decided that the one on his chest could cause problems and not wanting to take any chances they sewed the chest mouth shut.

"I came to love my hands; since they are awesome; and they can come in handy" Deidara said smirking causing Sasori to cough slightly

"B-brat" Sasori said. Sasori didn't mention his past but ended up living with Pein and Konan. Zetsu ended up having a rare disorder that made him white and black with green hair when he was born. His mom didn't want the baby and didn't have money to abort it so she decided to take as many drugs as she could and ended up making Zetsu the way he was. Zetsu ended up being alone most of his life growing up and the loneliness made him grow another personality to have someone to talk to. Unlike most split personality disorders where one personality comes out at one time; Zetsu's 2 personalities come out together.

"Kinda like one personality to one color" Hidan said grinning and Zetsu shrugged and nodded, "That's cool" he finished and Zetsu laughed

Tobi didn't reveal most of his past, but he lives with his dad and he is the half-cousin of Itachi. Itachi didn't reveal his past but something happened to make him live with Kisame.

These people have been through a lot even the ones who wouldn't reveal their pasts. Hidan could just tell and could tell that they would become great friends with him and Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu" someone said ad everyone turned to see Andy, "since Hidan's a reject freak and found a gang of freaks the actually belongs in, you should cut your losses and ditch the reject when you can" Andy said and everyone with the robes looked to Pein with the 'did he really say that?' look. Before Pein could do anything, Kakuzu had gotten up and punched Andy in the face causing him to fall to the ground

"Don't you ever fucking talk about my boyfriend like that!" Kakuzu snapped and Hidan looked at Kakuzu with wide eyes with part of his sandwich hanging out of his mouth. He never expected Kakuzu to do this as soon as he did. For proof for everyone, Kakuzu leaned down and put his lips on Hidan's

Everyone in the whole room gasped either in shock, disgust, pr both; even the yaoi fans as it was Hidan; the reject. Hidan couldn't move but a second later Kakuzu pulled away and saw Andy angrily getting up from the ground

"I can't believe I was friends with a fucking faggot! You know what? You two deserve each other!" he said in disgust and left. Kakuzu sat down seeing Hidan still shocked

"What? You thought I was going to let him get away with what he said?" Kakuzu asked and unable to speak, Hidan shook his head, "You shocked that I told them about us? He asked and Hidan nodded

"Why?" Hidan asked

"I love you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I love you too" Hidan said blushing slightly

"Good sandwich by the way" Kakuzu said and it took Hidan a second to get it before laughing.


	11. Wet Dream and Cold Shower

**Chapter 11: Wet Dream and Cold Shower**

"Are you guys ok with this?" Kakuzu asked Pein and the others… most people did not like people who had attractions or feelings to the same sex. And Konan and Pein looked to him before smiling

"Are you kidding?" Konan asked

"In our group the only straight ones are me and Konan"

"'Konan and me' Pein" Konan said Pein whined slightly

"You know I have problems with grammar… don't lecture me woman!" Pein said and Konan's eyebrow twitched at the word 'woman' but decided to let it go

"Ignoring that" Konan said in a very annoyed tone

"Well do you guys have boyfriends?" Hidan asked curious; so was Kakuzu

"I'm with Kisame" Itachi said holding on to Kisame's arm and Kisame nodded

"Tobi's with Zetsu-San" Tobi said and Zetsu smiled and pulled him to his chest gently.

"I'm with Sasori-Danna un!" Deidara said and Hidan smirked

"So the whole 'your hands come in handy' thing was with Sasori?" Hidan asked and Deidara and Sasori blushed

"Sh-shut up" Sasori said shocking Pein

"Hidan you actually made Sasori stutter, no one ever made him embarrassed before" Pein said and Hidan shrugged

"Guess I have a gift?" Hidan asked and everyone laughed and Kakuzu looked to Pein and Konan

"So if they are all together, does that mean you two are too?" Kakuzu asked and they froze

"N-no" Pein said and Konan nodded; both frantic. This got interesting… do they like each other without the other knowing? Well after the rest of the lunch period, Kakuzu and Hidan became more on the friend scale with the group. But, no offence to Pein and his friends; they seem like really good people, but ever since what happened to Hidan; he doesn't exactly have any trust in anyone but Kakuzu. Kakuzu had just won Hidan's full trust after what he done earlier that lunch period; admitting he loves him and protecting him in front of the whole lunchroom

The day passed and Hidan was sleeping around 2 in the morning and was woken up by the sound of his door opening

"D-dad?" Hidan asked quietly and tiredly

"Shh, no Hidan, it's not him, it's me"

Hidan sat up fully awake and turned to the familiar voice and saw Kakuzu

"K-Kakuzu?" Hidan asked a little more loudly and Kakuzu did the hand gesture that told him 'keep it down'

"Shh, don't want to wake your dad up do you?" Kakuzu asked and when seeing Hidan shake his head he walked over to the bed

"Wh-why are you here?" Hidan asked still confused

"Well since what happened during lunch today, I really wanted to do this" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan. Hidan had wide eyes and pulled away

"K-Kakuzu... N-not that I don't want that… b-but I really don't think this is a good time, I mean my dad" Hidan started

"If we're quiet enough" Kakuzu said holding a bottle of clear liquid, "Take this and your body won't hurt for at least 30 minutes"

"Al-alright" Hidan said with a warm smile and took the liquid like a shot and looked to Kakuzu who was smiling warmly at him. Kakuzu then returned to Kiss Hidan who obligated to kiss back. Hidan threw his head back and let out a moan of pleasure as he felt Kakuzu's hands roam under his shirt before taking if off

"Sh-shit that stuff really works" Hidan whispered not even feeling an ounce of pain and felt himself get hard. Hidan let out a loud moan as Kakuzu gently tweaked one of Hidan's nipples

**SMEXY DREAM GONE (I really thought it was kinda detailed and don't want to have anyone to report it since there are people out there like that)**

"Ahh" Hidan moaned out before bursting up in a sitting position and started panting deeply; he just had a wet dream about Kakuzu. He had many of them with Kakuzu before, but never like this; never so realistic. Never one that actually left him with a hard-on as hard as a rock. Hidan looked to the time to see it was really 2am like his dream was…

"Ahem"

Hidan froze and looked to the door to see his angry dad

"D-dad…" Hidan stuttered

"I see you were having a wet-dream about your 'friend' Kakuzu" he said pointing to Hidan's hard-on, visible through the shirts and Hidan froze even more. Was he really moaning out Kakuzu's name? He had to since his dad knew he was dreaming about Kakuzu

"So that guy is really your fucking boyfriend! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NOT TO LIE TO ME?" he asked harshly and Hidan flinched; he had to think of something

"N-no he isn't! I-I'm in love with him… but it will be a cold day in hell if he ever liked me like that" Hidan said as sadly as he could just to protect Kakuzu. Knowing his dad he would tell Kakuzu's mom about them and make them not see each other anymore.

Hidan's dad grabbed Hidan's arm and dragged him to the bathroom

"Undress now" he ordered and Hidan started shaking and confused

"UNDRESS!" His father yelled and Hidan shakily complied and his father turned on the shower as cold as it could possibly get

"Get in and stay in there until I wake up and get you" he said and Hidan froze knowing his dad wakes up at 6 every day and Hidan had felt like he was on the verge of getting a cold…

"B-but dad i-it's 2 in the morning" Hidan tried to say

"GET IN! AND DON'T YO DARE CHANGE THE TEMPERATURE!" his dad yelled and Hidan froze and shakily got into the freezing shower

"One more thing, that friend of yours, no more seeing him" His dad said and Hidan looked to him shocked

"Wh-what? Wh-why?" Hidan asked very cold

"Because he makes you happy" he said and Hidan looked down

"B-but… i-it kills me… to see that he w-won't love m-me back. N-no one loves me" Hidan mumbled as in a attempt to change his dad's mind and his dad 'hmm'ed

"Whatever" he said, "You still hang out with him right? So no more" he said leaving. Hidan sat down and pulled his legs to his chest as his shaking got worse. The water is so fucking freezing, he will get sick for sure, and now he can't even see his boyfriend again? Hidan let out a shaky breath knowing he was crying though it wasn't visible. He really hated his life, even though he has friends and a boyfriend now. Now his father is not allowing him to see Kakuzu anymore since he makes him happy. Would he not allow him see his new friends once he finds out he has them? Hidan knew his dad had the power to control what he does and who he hangs out with. Why does his dad want his only son, only child, to be as miserably and alone as possible as long as possible?

**UPDADE 7-9-2012: I really, Really am going to have this website up soon, hopefully today, but if not two weeks tops**


	12. Hidan's Sick and Sasori's Past Revealed

**Chapter 12: Hidan's Sick and Sasori's Past Revealed**

That morning, around 6am, Hidan's father came into the bathroom to get his son

"Ok, you can get out now" his dad said and Hidan shakily got out of the shower and was shaking so bad as he had very stuttered and shallow breaths

"Go get ready for school, and no hanging out with that guy" he said and Hidan shakily nodded

"Y-y-yes… s-s-sir" Hidan stuttered from the cold and walked to his room where he dried off. He looked into his full body mirror and saw his skin was really red and some of the lighter bruises had disappeared. At least one thing good came out of this… Hidan shakily sighed before dressing in warm clothes on. He put on a long sleeve shirt, a very thick black hoodie and pants. Hidan looked at the mirror and sneezed really hard.

'Sh…shit' Hidan thought before sniffing. His nose was dripping and he was feeling a fever was coming on… He freaken knew he was getting sick, but it would've gone away and now, because of that fucking cold shower, he was sick. He knew if he gets sick his father isn't as nice to him as he was when he's healthy. Hidan walked down the stairs and started coughing hard

"Getting sick?" His father asked evilly and Hidan froze

"N-no s-sir, just sw-swallowed something wrong" Hidan said and his father nodded

"Good, now get to school" his dad said and Hidan didn't think twice before leaving the house as fast as he could.

In class, Hidan was full on cold and sick and he noticed that Kakuzu wasn't in class. Hidan during the lecture sneezed as hard as was possible and the teacher flinched in anger but then left to go to the bathroom. Andy walked over to Hidan

"So the faggot is sick. Only means that faggots are diseased" he said and Hidan groaned ad put his head down on the table; he really didn't want to deal with this bastard or the class that was laughing

"Only an idiot would believe the shit that comes out of your mouth" Sasori said walking to him

"What makes you think you have the right to talk that way to me?" Andy asked and Sasori smirked though his eyes were cold

"What make you think you have the right to mess with my friend when he's sick?" Sasori asked coldly and Andy flinched but quickly recovered

"You'll regret saying that you fag; I'll make it a living hell for you! I'm your worst nightmare!" Andy yelled and Sasori glared with cold eyes

"My worst nightmare? A living hell? Already lived it, twice. Nothing you could think of can top what I've been through. It left me cold and almost emotionless. You really want to mess with my friends and me? Try it, I dare you. We, in return, will make your life a living hell" Sasori said coldly. Andy rolled his eyes and went to his desk and everyone went back to what they were doing before. Sasori sighed and looked to Hidan

"You ok?"

"I'm fine… just sick" Hidan said and smiled slightly, "thanks for sticking up for me" he finished and Sasori smiled, obviously fake, as he is cold

"What are friends for?" Sasori asked going to his desk since the teacher got back and started teaching again

At lunch, Kakuzu finally showed up and sat next to Hidan

"Sorry I'm late, had a doctor's checkup" Kakuzu said and everyone said hi and Hidan tried to but started sneezing and coughing. Kakuzu saw Hidan and he was covered in a lot of clothing

"Are you ok Hidan?" Kakuzu asked

"No, I-I'm sick" Hidan said knowing his voice was proof as his voice sounded it.

"That bastard from yesterday" Sasori said and Kakuzu flinched

"What did Andy do?" Kakuzu asked

"He just said me being sick is related to me being gay" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed and Hidan smiled, "but Sasori was there" Hidan said and looked to Sasori, "thanks again"

"No problem" Sasori said

"How are you this sick anyways Hidan?" Konan asked, "You seemed fine yesterday"

"I-I know but—" Hidan started but getting cut off by Konan feeling his hand

"Holy Shit you're freezing!" she almost yelled and Kakuzu touched Hidan's hand and had wide eyes

"Freezing isn't even close to describe how cold you feel Hidan" Kakuzu said and touched Hidan's forehead, "And you seem to have a really high fever" he said

Kakuzu was about to ask what happened when Hidan looked to him with a familiar look; one he knew far too well. Kakuzu got up and gently pulled Hidan over to an empty corner of the cafeteria

"Hidan, what did he do?" Kakuzu whispered

"Uhm… w-well…" Hidan said looking to the side and felt Kakuzu gently caress his cheek and made him look at him

"Please tell me"

"H-he f-found… f-found out that I had… well a… wet dream about… you" Hidan said closing his eyes not daring to look at Kakuzu's shocked face, "H-he doesn't want me to be around you an-anymore s-since y-you" Hidan said sneezing, hard, 3 times in his arm, "Ugh… make me happy. I lied to him about you not loving me… but it didn't work… w-well he… he put me in a cold shower for 4 fucking hours… from 2am to 6am… I also probably got 1 hour of sleep, 2 tops" Hidan said softly

"Hidan…"

"I'm surprised…I d-didn't catch hypothermia… b-but it did le-leave me sick… a-and y-you don't want to know what he does when I-I'm sick… h-he seems like a playful kitty compared to how he treats me when I'm sick" Hidan said softly, sniffing and Kakuzu gently rubbed Hidan's arm

"Does… he know you're sick?" Kakuzu asked hoping he didn't

"Luckily for me, not yet" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed out and brought him into a gentle hug, "K-Kakuzu… th-there's no way I-I can hide this from him… I-I don't want to go home…"

"Shh, it's ok; you can always come over to my place" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and shook his head and coughed a little bit

"N-no Kakuzu, it's impossible. D-dad controls my life… h-he would enforce a way so I could never see you anymore. Plus you're mom wouldn't be too happy if you brought over a friend when you're grounded" Hidan said and Kakuzu bit his lip because he knew what his boyfriend said was true

On the other side of the lunchroom, Sasori was watching the whole scene between Kakuzu and Hidan and looked towards his lunch as he saw that they were coming back to the table. Hidan then had a coughing fit for at least a minute

"Are you ok Hidan?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan's coughing fit died down and Hidan was gasping for air

"Y-yeah… I'm fine" Hidan said trying to regulate his breathing

"You're too sick to be here Hidan, you should go home" Konan said and Hidan had wide eyes

"No!" Hidan almost yelled and froze, "I-I mean… I just can't leave… I, uh, have a test" Hidan said

"A test? In what class? We have the same classes" Sasori said and Hidan froze and looked to Sasori who sighed deeply. He thinks he knows what's going on

"…I'm like you Hidan" Sasori said and Hidan, Kakuzu, and everyone at the table were confused except Deidara

"Sasori-Danna…" Deidara mumbled as Sasori got up to throw away everyone's trash. Deidara got up and walked with him

"What's with them?" Hidan asked feeling very drowsy from his fever

"Deidara is the only one who knows about Sasori's past since they grew up with each other" Konan said

"We didn't meet them until they were 14, so 3 years ago" Pein said, "He's a great friend but wouldn't tell us about his past"

"We have respect for Sasori; so we'll wait until he is willing to tell us" Konan said and everyone nodded. Hidan and Kakuzu of course wanted to know about Sasori's past and why he thought that he and Hidan were the same. Especially Hidan, since what Sasori said to Andy during class

Near the trashcans on the other side of the lunchroom, Deidara and Sasori were talking while throwing the trash away

"Sasori-Danna… you really think Hidan is, well going through what you went through un?" Deidara asked and Sasori sighed

"I don't think it Deidara, I know it" Sasori said and looked back to Hidan and sighed again, "I see it in his eyes. The same look I had, exactly the same"

"… What are you going to do then?" Deidara asked and Sasori shrugged

"… No one should go through that. I'll make sure Hidan isn't; hopefully this time I'm wrong" Sasori said sighing; they finished dumping the trash and headed to the table with Deidara. Once they saw down, Hidan looked to them and sneezed

"Why do you think I'm like you?" Hidan asked and Deidara looked to Sasori, who took off his cloak and started rolling up his long left sleeve all the way to the shoulder. In doing this he revealed that his arm was a prosthetic arm

"Not only this, my chest had a huge hole right over where my heart is… it's now covered with this weird stuff that is like skin but isn't, same thing with my arm" Sasori said and everyone, except Deidara, gasped

"What happened?" Konan asked concerned; everyone else silent

"…My father" Sasori said causing Hidan and Kakuzu's blood to run cold. Did this person they barely even know see passed Hidan and see and knows his father abuses him?

"Why?" Hidan asked

"…This? Found out I was with Deidara. Usually just beat me up good before that though" Sasori said and looked to Hidan and sighed, "I know you are like me Hidan. That you have an abusive parent" he finished, luckily no one could hear them.

"A-are you k-kidding me? M-my—" Hidan said getting cut off by sneezing and groaned, "M-my dad would never—"

"I can see it" Sasori said and for the first time Hidan was lost at what to say. He knew the redhead was serious and he looked to Kakuzu who shrugged and nodded. Hidan sighed and turned to Sasori and their friends

"Can… can we talk about this… another time… when there is no one around?" Hidan asked

"After school?" Konan asked and Hidan looked to her with drowsy eyes

"I-I have to be home within 20 minutes after school…" Hidan said

"I would take you home, but I don't have a car, nor license, and I'm grounded" Kakuzu said

"I can take you to your place on my motorcycle if Deidara is ok with you going home with Pein and Konan" Sasori said looking to Deidara

"Of course un" Deidara said and Hidan nodded agreeing to Sasori bringing him home.

"H-how long till class's… starting?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked at the time

"In about 30 minutes" Kakuzu said

"Good… wake me up before then" Hidan said putting his head on his arms which were on the table and instantly fell asleep

"He really is sick" Pein said and Kakuzu closed his eyes. Hidan's right; there is no way he can hide how sick he is from his dad. 25 minutes passed and Kakuzu gently shook Hidan awake

"…Hgn… wh-what?" Hidan asked in a small sick and tired voice and Kakuzu bit his lip. If it were up to him he'll let him sleep, but it weren't

"Sorry to wake you; you have class in 5 minutes"

"O-oh right" Hidan said groaning and wiping his tiered eyes and noticed their friends are gone, "Wh-where's everyone?"

"They went to their classes" Kakuzu said helping Hidan up. Hidan felt like his legs were like jelly, and they would give out any second, but he stood strong

"I'll see you later Kakuzu"" he said sniffing

"Get well soon and don't worry" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and they went separate ways to their classes. The classes went slow as hell as Hidan was trying his hardest to stay awake. Hidan was also thinking about what will happen after school when he had to meet up with his friends; excluding Kakuzu, and what his dad would do. Hidan got a text from Kakuzu who told him it will be ok and Hidan smiled before walking to the table to see his friends there except Kakuzu, Pein, Konan and Deidara

"Where are—?" Hidan asked

"Long story short, Pein and Konan had to go home and they were Deidara's ride" Sasori said sighing, "I told Deidara to fill them in since he knows" Sasori finished and everyone was silent and listening

"First I'll tell you what happened. My father was an… ok guy, until he started being an alcoholic; trying to hurt me. My mom ran in on him hitting me when I was & or 8. She got killed trying to protect me. Dad believed it was my fault she died and turned worse with his alcohol problem and the beatings increased by at least 3 times more. I guess because I was gay and he found out I was with Deidara he almost killed me. Brutally ripped my left arm off and ripped the skin from my chest, over my heart until you could practically see my ribs and heart. He nicked my heart with the knife he had and almost killed me if it wasn't for Deidara saving me" Sasori said and everyone had wide eyes, "I never told anyone this, well Deidara knows, but I'm actually 18… I was held back the same year Kisame, Pein and Konan were because with almost dying caused me to be in a coma almost for the whole school year and had to take it again" Sasori finished and everyone was telling him sorry sincerely since they never wanted their friends in pain. Sasori also mentioned that his father is serving life in prison without a chance at parole for attempted murder with the charges of child abuse; that caused him to live with Pein

"…I'm sorry, but why… do you think my dad abuses me?" Hidan asked and Sasori sighed

"I see the same look I had in your eyes" Sasori said and Hidan closed his eyes, tiredly, and looked down at the table and reopened them and coughed slightly

"…You're right" Hidan mumbled, "My dad abused me. I-I—" Hidan started and started to cough really hard until it calmed down 30 seconds later, "…b-but I would rather be in your shoes" Hidan finished shocking everyone into wide eyes as Hidan sneezed and sniffed in

"What did he do? **That was so bad, **worse than…?" Zetsu asked and Hidan sighed

"I don't want to talk about it. Kakuzu is the only one who knows" Hidan said, "What I will say, though, is that he made me sick, and he's worse to me when I'm sick"


	13. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Chapter 13: Cruel and Unusual Punishment**

Hidan stood up and almost fell over if it weren't for Zetsu catching him

"You ok?" Zetsu asked and Hidan nodded leaning on Zetsu slightly

"Getting sick… makes me weak" Hidan said getting a call from his dad

'Where the fuck are you!'

"I-I'm on my way…"

'Are you sick? How many fucking times did I say not to get sick?'

Hidan flinched at the sound of the voice, "Many"

'You better be home within 10 minutes if you don't want your punishment more that it will be. You do know how I am when you get sick right?'

"Y-yes" Hidan said and his father hung up, "I-I need t-to be h-home in 10 minutes"

"Alright" Sasori said getting up, "Come on I'll take you home" Sasori finished and said bye to his friends before leading the sick boy to his motorcycle

"Here put this on" Sasori said handing Hidan his helmet, "It will protect you from the wind and won't make you sicker" Sasori said and Hidan put the helmet on. Sasori got on the bike followed by Hidan.

"I know you're sick and all but hold on as tight as you can" Sasori said and Hidan nodded grabbing Sasori's waist as tightly as he could. Sasori started his motorcycle and raced down the street and towards Hidan's house as Hidan gave him the directions.

It took 3 almost 4 minutes to get to Hidan's house. Sasori stopped the motorcycle and saw Hidan's dad already outside the house waiting for his son to come home. Sasori watched as Hidan got off the bike and handed back his helmet

"Thanks" Hidan said and Sasori nodded feeling sorry for Hidan; he looked like he was dumped into a bucket of germs… maybe he should wash his helmet when getting back to Pein's

"Feel better alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Sasori said and Hidan nodded. Sasori watched as Hidan ran to his father's side like he was trained to be. When they left inside the house; Sasori sighed. The look on Hidan's dad's face… the oh so familiar look he's seen on his own father's face. Sasori clenched his bike's handles before racing off wishing nothing bad would happen to Hidan; which he knew was a load of shit. Hidan is going to be punished for being sick.

With Hidan, his dad was leaning against the wall like he demanded Hidan to give answers to his questions

"Who the fuck was that?" Hidan's dad asked

"My friend" Hidan said sitting on the couch

"You have more than one friend?" his dad asked shocked and Hidan nodded

"I have 9 all together" Hidan said, 'Well 8… Kakuzu's my boyfriend' he finished in his mind

"That's a fucking lie! You know I have no fucking tolerance to lying!" His dad yelled and Hidan froze

"I-I'm not lying I sw—!" Hidan started but ended up in a coughing fit

"You really did get sick" his dad said in an angry tone as Hidan was trying to get his breathing back in order and Hidan froze

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GET SICK?" his father yelled at him and Hidan froze

"I-it was that f-fucking 4 hour cold shower you forced me to have!" Hidan yelled and shrunk down as he felt his dad's cold angry eyes grow even more cold and angry

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" His said asked angrily and Hidan froze

"P-please d-don't hurt… me" Hidan begged weakly and his father shook his head

"No promises" he said getting out an electric bark collar, that was used to shock a loud dog, and put it around Hidan's neck making him freeze

"D-dad" Hidan shakily said softly and his dad kicked him in the stomach causing him to gasp loudly and the collar's shock turned on causing Hidan's whole body to freeze in pain

"You do know that every time you make the shock go off, I'm setting it to the next level of shock" he said and turned the remote in his hand to the second level. Hidan froze. This was bad. He was sick and the collar would surely go off if he sneezed or coughed, which is only the tip of the iceberg. Judging by that kick to the stomach, his father was going to beat him up too. Hidan didn't make a sound when his dad punched him in the face.

"What? You don't want to make any sound because the collar will shock you?" his dad teased in a evil tone and his son glared at him but froze with wide eyes. Hidan felt a cough coming on and tried with all his might not to let it out, but after a few seconds he couldn't hold it in and started coughing really hard. The cough caused the collar to go off and the pain was worse and was set at level 3. Soon the collar was at level 6. Hidan had blood running down his mouth and nose as he was beaten up good. Hidan was on the floor trying so hard to not cough

"I see you're trying not to cough again; it's not going to work, let it out" his dad said smirking evilly and Hidan glared at him but soon he couldn't hold it in and the collar went off causing Hidan to scream from the pain

"D-dad! Please! T-take the collar off of me please!" Hidan said quickly so the collar wouldn't go off. Hidan got punched in the gut gasping

"What did I say about telling me what to do?" his father yelled and Hidan flinched. But like a guardian angel watching over Hidan; his dad got called into work and not wanting to miss Hidan being in pain he took the collar off and left after he said he wouldn't be home until sometime tomorrow.


	14. Tender Loving Care

**Chapter 14: Tender Loving Care**

"Th-thank god" Hidan mumbled rubbing his sore neck groaning and started coughing and sneezing hard. He wanted to text his friends to come over but instead he went upstairs to his room. Hidan fell on his bed and instantly falling to sleep. He's slept until around 10pm, so around 6-6:45 hour sleep. Hidan opened his eyes and groaned deeply before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. God he didn't even feel better in the slightest. He got up and dizzily walked to the bathroom and looked to the mirror and saw he was flustered and the dizziness got worse, so much so Hidan fell near the toilet seat and threw up

"Sh-shit…" Hidan mumbled as he really couldn't get up; luckily he has his phone in his pocket. Hidan used it to call Kakuzu

'H-hello?' Kakuzu asked sounding tired

"S-sorry to wake you up" Hidan mumbled

'Hidan, are you ok? You sound horrible' Kakuzu's tired voice turned to one that is concerned

"I-I don't even know anymore… c-can you please come over? M-my dad isn't here until… tomorrow sometime"

'Sure, I'll call you when I'm there'

Hidan groaned slightly, "Alright… K-Kuzu… spare key… under mat" Hidan said letting his arm fall as he was too weak to keep it up. Hidan shut his eyes and leaned against the cool porcelain of the bathtub and fell asleep again

"Hidan, hey Hidan wake up" a soft voice said and Hidan groaned and forced his eyes opened and saw Kakuzu there

"Th-that was fast… Kuzu. Only shut my eyes for a few seconds…" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu had wide eyes

"…Hidan did you fall asleep after the call?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him

"Y-yes, why?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed

"…It took me 45 minutes to get here after the call" Kakuzu said and Hidan clenched his eyes

"…Sh-shit, doesn't feel like it" Hidan mumbled and opened his eyes and saw 3 Kakuzus and Hidan groaned and sat up and put his head near the toilet. Once again the dizziness had made him throw up. Kakuzu gently rubbed Hidan's back as Hidan was barfing and gave him a glass of water to clean out his mouth. Kakuzu flushed the toilet and looked to the horribly sick looking boy

"Let's get you to bed" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him tiredly and had wet eyes

"C-can you carry me? I think I'm too weak to move…" Hidan said and Kakuzu gently picked the boy up and held him bridal style. Kakuzu made his way to Hidan's room and gently lay the boy down on the bed

"Th-thanks Kuzu" Hidan said and groaned from dizziness as Kakuzu put a hand to his forehead to check for a fever and instantly pulled back

"You're burning up! Here" Kakuzu said taking out a thermometer and put it near Hidan's mouth, "I need to see how bad your fever is" Kakuzu said and Hidan took the thermometer in his mouth and under his tongue. After a good 10 seconds, the thermometer beeped and Kakuzu took it out and looked at the temperature. Kakuzu had wide eyes as the thermometer said he had a temperature around 103.4 and jumped to his feet and ran out of the room and later coming back with a cold wet rag, a huge glass of water and a couple of fever reducing pills

"Hidan, can you sit up for me?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan struggled in a sitting position and Kakuzu handed him the pills and water, "Take these alright; they will reduce your fever tremendously" he said and Hidan took them with only a tiny sip of water

"No Hidan, you need to drink all of it; you can't be dehydrated when you're this sick" Kakuzu said and Hidan slowly drank the water and Kakuzu put the glass aside

"Better?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded lying down and Kakuzu put the rag on Hidan's forehead making Hidan groan slightly at the coldness

"That… feels good" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu caressed Hidan's cheek

"What did your dad do when you got home?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan told him about the punishment he was given, "Oh Hidan…" Kakuzu said seeing that Hidan's neck now has a deep purple bruise. Hidan then told him about what happened after school, since he wasn't there.

"E-even though… S-Sasori almost got killed… I told… them I wished I was… in his shoes" Hidan said weakly and Kakuzu started stroking Hidan's cheek gently

"I'm guessing you didn't tell them about what your father did to you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded

"H-how am I supposed to tell them that? There's a chance that they wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore…" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed

"We became friends and then boyfriends…" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and shrugged

"But I trust you. It took me a while but I have trust issues since everything that happened. I can't trust them just yet" Hidan said groaning deeply

"Are you ok?" Kakuzu asked concerned and Hidan nodded

"Just tired" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu kissed him on the forehead after taking off the rag and got a fresh cold wet on and put it on Hidan's head

"Go to sleep" Kakuzu said and Hidan couldn't argue as his mind was already shutting down to go to sleep

"I'll take care of you Hidan" Kakuzu watching Hidan sleep and smiled slightly; he fully trusts him. After al Hidan's been through, that is big, and Kakuzu couldn't be happier. Kakuzu looked to his phone to see 8 missed calls, 5 voicemails, and 6 text messages; all from his mom. Well he did leave in the middle of the night, on a school night without telling and on a grounding too. Kakuzu sighed and set his phone to the side. He will deal with the consequences later from his mom, but right now Hidan can't be left alone with how sick he is. Kakuzu pulled a chair next to Hidan's bed and sat in it still watching Hidan sleep

"Poor thing…" Kakuzu said softly and gently caressed Hidan's cheek making the sick teen flinch

"…D-don't… hurt me… dad" Hidan mumbled and let out a slight cough and with that said Kakuzu had tears form in his eyes. He really wanted to save Hidan… but his father could find out and hurt them. As Kakuzu was thinking of ways to save his love from his dad, which none were working out, Kakuzu found him drifting into a deep sleep. 3am, Kakuzu woke up to see Hidan wasn't even in his room

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked getting up and walked out of the room to see the light in the bathroom is on, "Hidan?"

"I'm here!" Hidan said leaving the bathroom walking to him, "Just grabbed a glass of water"

"You could've woke me up to get you one" Kakuzu said and Hidan shook his head

"Naw, you need sleep too, plus I don't feel like I have a fever anymore" Hidan said

"You don't? Let me feel your head" he said touching Hidan's forehead, "It doesn't seem like it's as high as before, but still pretty high"

"Oh" Hidan said and Kakuzu checked his temperature and it was around 100 degrees and Kakuzu gave Hidan another fever reducer pill

"That should get your fever down all the way" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I love you" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and gently ruffled his boyfriend's hair

"I love you too Hidan" Kakuzu said and kissed him on the cheek, "I hope you feel better soon" Kakuzu finished and lead the boy to his bed and gave Hidan another back massage. After it Hidan looked to Kakuzu and smiled in relaxation

"H-how did I get so lucky with having you in my life?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu pulled Hidan closer to him

"You deserve it Hidan… I'll always be here for you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"You do know my dad… will make me not see you anymore right?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu shook his head

"No way am I letting my boyfriend not see me" Kakuzu said, "Plus how am I supposed to help my boyfriend recover from whatever that jackass does? If it was up to me he wouldn't be living anymore" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Love your protectiveness Kuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"I'm only protective of you and our friends… mostly you though" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I love you"

"I love you too" Kakuzu said and wrapped his arms protectively around Hidan, "You should go to sleep; you need as much energy as you can for school in 3 hours"

"Alright… uhm Kuzu?"

"Yeah?"

"H-how are you here? I mean aren't you grounded?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded

"Doesn't mean I can't sneak out to see if you're ok" Kakuzu said

"But… you'll be—" Hidan started but got cut off by Kakuzu kissing him and broke it off

"I don't care; you and your health are more important to me" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and put his head on Kakuzu's shoulder. In doing so Hidan caught a glimpse of Kakuzu's phone and had wide eyes as it said there were 40 missed calls, 25 voicemails, and 15 text messages

"That's a shit load of missed calls… you probably should go back" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu sighed and shook his head

"Naw, I don't want to leave you alone since you might get sicker…" Kakuzu said and smirked, "plus I think it's exciting to get in trouble" he said and Hidan started laughing

"Pein would be proud" Hidan said and Kakuzu kissed him

"I know; we'll fit in with them perfectly" Kakuzu said sitting down in the chair, "get some sleep" Kakuzu finished and Hidan looked to him with puppy eyes

"Only if you sleep with me; I know I'm not contagious" Hidan said and Kakuzu smirked and got into bed with him and Hidan cuddled to his chest

"I know you're not contagious; plus I hardly get sick at all" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and slowly fell asleep on Kakuzu's chest and Kakuzu kissed him on the forehead

"Goodnight Hidan" Kakuzu said slowly falling to sleep as well.

Around 5:45am, Kakuzu woke up to the sound of the front door opening and shutting. Kakuzu froze and gently shook Hidan awake

"Hey Hidan wake up, I think your ad is home" Kakuzu said and Hidan snapped his eyes open wide

"Hidan I'm home!"

"Sh-shit" Hidan said and before anything can be done the door to Hidan's room opened and Hidan froze slightly. His dad walked in and had a shocked look on his face as he saw his gay son cuddling up to the man he didn't want him to see anymore. Before Hidan's dad could say anything, Kakuzu decided to do something. He pushed Hidan away from him

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu yelled and Hidan looked to him shocked but saw Kakuzu wink at him and instantly knew what he was doing, "Why the hell are you cuddling up to me? When you called me over because you were sick; I did not sign up for that!"

"B-but K-Kakuzu…" Hidan whimpered out as sadly as he could

"He is gay and in love with you" his dad said not wanting his son to see this man again. Hidan looked to his dad hurt and sad that he would say that and looked to Kakuzu blushing and had fake but realistic tears in his eyes

"Ka-Kakuzu I—!" Hidan started and Kakuzu glared at him

"You're… in love with me?" Kakuzu asked in disgust and sighed and put his hand to his eyes, "I should've figured that you were a fag. That's it" Kakuzu said getting up, "I'm never going to be your friend ever again! Don't you ever come near me again!" he said grabbing his phone and left the room. That made Hidan wince deeply, more so when the front door slammed shut

"So I guess that takes care of you not seeing him again" his dad said and Hidan had fake tears run down his face

"I-it's not fair…" Hidan mumbled hugging his knees to his chest

"Suck it up, you're used to your life being lower than shit. You know what; I'm feeling somewhat generous today, so your pain will be your punishment for not obeying my orders to not see him. Get ready for school" he said coldly before leaving. Hidan looked from his knees and wiped the tears from his face away and got up and got ready for school. Hidan then quickly left the house and walked a block to school when he ran into Kakuzu. Kakuzu pulled him, gently, into an grassy alleyway and pinned Hidan to the fence and kissed him

"I… will… never… say… those… words… again… I… love you… too much" Kakuzu said in between kisses and Hidan smirked and started kissing back

"I love you too, plus now I can hang out with you without worrying about my dad since he thinks you hate me" Hidan said grinning, "you're the best" he said and Kakuzu smiled

"Hmm… you don't seem like you're sick anymore" Kakuzu said and Hidan grinned deeply and leaned close to Kakuzu and wrapped his arms around his neck

"Because you took good care of me… TLC" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled and held him closer

"You're right about the tender loving care" He said kissing Hidan again, "Come on, school will start soon, its 6am" he finished and they began walking to school


	15. Fooling the Father, Soothing the Mom

**Chapter 15: Fooling the Father and Soothing the Distressed Mother (**full title**)**

At lunch, Sasori saw Hidan all happy and healthy looking

"See you feel better" Sasori said and Hidan smiled and nodded

"Yeah, I'm not sick anymore" Hidan said and everyone, but Kakuzu, looked shocked

"How is that?" Pein asked, "You seemed like you would be sick for weeks the way you were yesterday" Pein finished and Konan nodding

"I would've been, but Kakuzu took care of me" Hidan said grinning, "I feel great now"

"So what happened with…?" Sasori asked trailing off and Hidan looked to him

"Bark collar shocker thing" Hidan whispered, "every time it went off he set it to the next level… hard to not set it off when you're sick and being beat up" Hidan mumbled out softly showing them his neck. The dark purple bruise looks more like a deep red color now, "It looks a lot better than last night"

"That is true" Kakuzu said and before anyone could say anything, Andy came up to their table

"Get a hickey from you fag boyfriend you fag?" he asked and before Kakuzu, Pein, or even Konan could say a thing, Hidan chuckled

"At least I could get it without spending money for a whore to do it; the only way you can get it" Hidan said shocking his friends. It's a rare occasion that Hidan will stand up for himself and the bully growled deeply

"You'll regret that" he said about to punch Hidan. In a split second, Pein grabbed the threatening fist and squeezed it

"You do that and you'll regret it. Got it?" Pein asked squeezing the boy's fist as hard as he could, making Andy let out a small cry in pain

"Y-yes" the boy said in pain and Pein let the fist go

"Good, now leave us alone" Pein said and the boy left rubbing his wrist mumbling something of they will regret that…

"Nice sticking up for yourself" Pein commented to Hidan

"It was?" Hidan asked getting slightly embarrassed and Kakuzu pulled him closer to him

"You know it is; you hit him where it hurts" Kakuzu said smirking and Hidan chuckled

"He deserved it" Hidan said leaning against Kakuzu

"How is your neck anyways?" Kakuzu asked

"Doesn't hurt, so I guess its ok"

"That's good, hey my mom said she'll let me take the driver's test and will take me to the DMV sometime… but… don't know if I can any time soon because I did leave last night on a grounding and school night and stayed out all night long" Kakuzu said

"You left without telling your mom?" Konan asked and Kakuzu nodded

"I went to check on Hidan but he was really sick so I stayed over taking care of him. Have at least 40+ missed calls, I don't know because my phone died" Kakuzu said and Pein smiled

"So you snuck out" Pein said grinning and Hidan smiled and turned to Kakuzu

"Told you he would be proud" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and rolled his eyes and let his head rest on top of Hidan's

After school, Hidan and Kakuzu were about to leave school grounds before Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a heated passionate kiss

"I'll see you later, I would call you but I don't think my phone would exist anymore after I get home" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked confused

"Don't you mean you won't have it for a while?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu shook his head

"No, I _literally _mean my phone won't exist" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed and kissed him

"I hope not; I would miss not talking to you outside of school" Hidan said and Kakuzu grinned

"You are right now" Kakuzu teased and Hidan smiled and rolled his eyes and kissed Kakuzu on the nose

"You know what I mean, see you tomorrow" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"Remember to act sad; don't want your dad to find out" Kakuzu said and Hidan pulled out Visine

"I know, this stuff works every time" Hidan said

"Hopefully" Kakuzu said and gently stroked Hidan's cheek, "I love you, I have to get going, bye" Kakuzu said leaving and Hidan smiled and started to walk home. About a block from their house, Hidan saw it in the distance and saw his dad's car there. Hidan quickly poured some Visine in each eye and took out his phone and the shiny surface acted as a mirror and Hidan looked to his reflection. He couldn't help but smile; it really looks like his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He let his smile fall and got into the house.

"D-Dad… I-I'm home" Hidan said and his dad looked to him and smirked

"Really? Are you that much of a sad fuck up that you're crying over one person?" his dad asked and Hidan glared slightly

"I-it's y-your fa-fault I-I lost my friend" Hidan said sadly

"You fucking suck it up! You said you have '8' more friends right?" he asked, the last part in sarcasm still not believing anyone would be friends with his son.

"I…" Hidan started fake sobbing, "H-he was the o-only one th-that gave my life a-any meaning" he said and his dad grabbed his chin and forced his son to look at him

"And I can't have you thinking your life has even the slightest of meaning" he said getting called back into work and kicked Hidan in the gut before leaving. Hidan clenched his stomach but smirked and laughed

"Stupid… bastard" Hidan said wiping the fake tears away and went upstairs to his room where he sat on the bed playing the guitar he had gotten from his mom before she dies in a car accident when he was 8 years old; so around 9 years

With Kakuzu, he took one step inside his house and was instantly confronted by his mother

"Where were you young man?" She asked harshly and Kakuzu looked to her

"I—" Kakuzu started

"I was worried sick! I even called the police since you didn't answer your phone, but they said they couldn't do anything until you were missing for 24 hours!" she yelled shocking Kakuzu

"Y-you called the police?" He asked nervously and she nodded

"I demand an explanation!" she said and Kakuzu looked to the side

'Do… I tell her the truth?' he thought and sighed, "I left because my friend was sick. His dad was gone so he called me. He sounded horrible so I had to go over there and check on him. I fell asleep there. I would've told you, but you were sleeping and I was grounded… and my phone was on silent so I didn't know you called until school started an then it died" Kakuzu said 'at least it was half true' he thought looking to his mom's shocked face

"Was this friend the reason you skipped class?"

"Yes… since he was hurt so I went to check on him" Kakuzu said and his mom sighed

"…Oh, Kakuzu" she said hugging him, "I'm so sorry; I should've known you skipped for a reason! I'm stupid" she said

"No you're not" Kakuzu said and his mom let him go

"Yes I am; you're not grounded anymore" she said shocking Kakuzu

"Really?" Kakuzu asked and she nodded

"But don't care too much for that boy alright? It makes you sound like you have a thing for him" she said in disgust and Kakuzu resisted the urge to growl and nodded

"So when was Andy sick?" she asked and Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"He's not my friend anymore. I'm talking about the one who stayed with us for 3 days a while back. He's my best friend" Kakuzu said, 'Well Hidan's my boyfriend… so I guess Zetsu is my best friend' Kakuzu finished in his mind

"Why isn't he your friend anymore?" she asked curious as the two were best friends since kindergarten

"Let's just say that he was a jackass by doing something to me and my new friends; that will never be acceptable or be forgiven…" Kakuzu said and his mom nodded

"I understand Kakuzu, but don't use that type of language in this house" she said sternly and Kakuzu nodded,

"So, when can I take my driver's test?" Kakuzu asked wanting to know really badly

"How's tomorrow evening sound?" she asked since tomorrow is Saturday

"Great" Kakuzu said going to his room to charge up his phone and fall asleep, tired from only a 5 hour sleep. His last thought was hoping Hidan would be ok, nothing else

The next day, Kakuzu called Hidan

'Hello?'

"Hey Hidan"

'Kakuzu! I see your phone I still existing' Hidan said in the tone that sounded like he said 'I told you so' and Kakuzu chuckled

"How can you see it, you're nowhere near me" Kakuzu teased and he could swear that he could feel Hidan smile and roll his eyes

'I mean I hear. Happy?'

"Yes I am"

'So is there a reason my boyfriend called me other than to talk to me?'

"Yes" Kakuzu said after chuckling, "I just wanted to tell you I'm not grounded anymore"

'What? How? It hasn't been a week has it… weeks go by so fast!' the teen whined and Kakuzu chuckled

"No you silly. I told my mom the truth. Not about your dad or us, but how you were sick and I took care of you" Kakuzu said

'How did she take that, I mean she's homophobic right?' Hidan asked

"Well she said for me not to care for you too much since it sounds like I have a thing for you. But I'll care for you as much as I want since I so do have a thing for you" Kakuzu said hearing Hidan chuckle

'I love you too'

"Hey guess what? I'm taking my driver's test tonight" Kakuzu said

'Really? I hope you pass so you can take me places' Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled

"I feel so used" Kakuzu said in a fake sad tone

'Hey, I didn't mean it that way… though it sounded it?' Hidan asked and sighed 'damn, I'm sorry… I do love you and want you to pass. Call me if you pass'

"You'll be the first person to know behind my mom since she's taking me" Kakuzu said

'Good'

"So how was your dad?"

'Nothing much, he got called into work and hasn't been home since, but he did call me a baby for 'crying' and kicked me in the stomach which is nothing' Hidan said

"Well it's not as bad as I thought it would be, how's your stomach?" Kakuzu asked

'It doesn't hurt, I'll talk to you later Kuzu, I don't want to distract you from studying for your test and you end up failing… I feel horrible for it'

"No you wouldn't, it will be my fault since I called you first"

'True, true' Hidan said and they both chuckled

"Well I should go study for the test, talk to you later" Kakuzu said

'Alright, I love you'

"I love you too you goofball"

'What just because I can be goofy at times you can call me a goofball?'

"Exactly"

'I wish I could kiss you' Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"Me too, talk to you later"

'Bye'

"Bye" Kakuzu said handing up

With Hidan, he smiled widely and sat down his phone. Hidan sighed deeply and decided to lay down on his bed thinking about his conversation with Kakuzu and chuckled

"I really can be a goofball" Hidan said and his smile fell as he was wondering if he could keep the charade of fooling his dad into believing Kakuzu hates his guts up. Moments like the recent phone conversation has made Hidan feel all warm and happy inside. Hidan knew if that was the case he didn't think he will be able to fool his dad forever, and it scared him.

**All, wait, most of you will love the next chapter! So you have to wait for me to post it XD**


	16. Celebration

**Chapter 16: Celebration**

Sunday, Hidan's dad wasn't home still and Hidan heard a knock on the door. Hidan went over to answer it and saw Kakuzu standing outside and smiled

"Kakuzu! What do I owe the pleasure of my boyfriend visiting me in my humble abode?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu rolled his eyes playfully and smiled

"How about that kiss we said we wanted?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled and pulled Kakuzu in and shut the door. In the second the door shut, Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a passionate kiss. Soon the kissed needed to be broken as they were low on air

"So I'm guess you passed?" Hidan asked very curious and Kakuzu took a license out of his pocket with a grin

"Yep" he said, "And like I said, you are the first person to know other than my mom"

"Kakuzu!" Hidan said glomping Kakuzu, "I'm so happy for you! You want to celebrate? I think my dad has a few beers in the house" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed

"How about I drive us to a bar? I know from Andy's older brother that there is a bar on the outskirts of town that let anyone in, underage or not" Kakuzu said and Hidan grinned

"Sounds good… wait… you have a car?" Hidan asked really excited and Kakuzu put his hand on his boyfriend's head

"Yeah, my mom got it for me, wanna go?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded excitedly

"Should we tell our friends?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smirked and pulled Hidan closer

"Hmmm, I really just wanna celebrate with you, please?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan blushed and nodded and pecked his lips

"Of course Kuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and took him outside to see an mahogany 1990 Audi 100 Sedan in the driveway

"That's your car?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smiled

"Yep; it's easy to drive and was cheap" Kakuzu said leading Hidan to the car and opened the passenger's side door. Hidan blushed and thanked Kakuzu before getting in and seeing Kakuzu shut the door. Kakuzu got in the driver's seat and leaned over and kissed Hidan and grabbed his hand and gently rubbed it before backing from the driveway and taking off down the street. Hidan couldn't help but think Kakuzu was such a gentleman opening doors for him. There was a calming silence during the drive to the bar on the outskirts of town. They parked and Hidan watched as Kakuzu came around and opened the door for him, again and Hidan couldn't help but smile as he got out of the car. They got into the bar and sat down and a bartender came up to them

"What would you gentlemen like to drink?" the bartender asked very polite and professional, but you could tell he was extremely tired. Hidan looked to Kakuzu

"We shouldn't have too much Kuzu, we have to drive home" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"Bud Light, 2" Kakuzu said and soon the bartender came back with 2 Bud Lights

"Thanks" Kakuzu said paying him for both and Hidan grinned and lifted his beer bottle

"To you getting your license" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and tapped his beet to Hidan's and both of them took a sip. They sighed in satisfaction as the cold liquid made it down their throats

"Ahh, it's so good" Hidan said and Kakuzu took another sip

"Yeah it is" Kakuzu said. They soon finished their beers and felt really buzzed. They made their way to the car and drove to a secluded place

"I love you Hidan" Kakuzu said bringing Hidan's face closer to his and kissed him deeply. Hidan kissed back with just as much passion. They moved to the back of the car and Kakuzu got on top of Hidan and started to kiss his neck earning a throaty groan. Hidan's phone started ringing and Hidan made Kakuzu stop so he could answer it

"Hey dad" Hidan said

'Don't 'Hey dad' me! Where the fuck are you?'

'With my boyfriend, in the back of his car making out' Hidan said in his mind, "I-I'm at the library… I-I have to do a report for class"

'Oh, get home when you're done'

"O-ok… it might take me an hour… I'll text you if I'm later than that" Hidan said

'Alright' his dad said hanging up. Hidan turned his phone off and sat id down and saw Kakuzu sit up

"We should probably go…" Kakuzu said shocking Hidan

"N-no!" Hidan said and blushed and looked to the side, "I-I mean I love you; I-I'm ready" Hidan finished and Kakuzu had wide eyes

**LOVE MAKING GONE (Author's notes!)**

"Best way to break in a new car" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"I agree" Hidan said kissing Kakuzu who eagerly returned it, "much better than I imagined"

"I agree" Kakuzu said, "I love you, thanks for celebrating with me"

"Of course! I love you too. Congrats on passing" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu smiled and gave Hidan his clothes because he had to take his lover home soon

**Did you like it or what? X3**

******UPDADE 7-9-2012:** I will get the website up and have this and give you the link, promiss XD


	17. The Creepy Cousin of Doom

**Chapter 17: The Creepy Cousin of Doom**

**Sorry I'm late, I have been busy with stuff and recently had a hamster die... plus my internet's been down for a while, coming on for 5 minutes and turning off for an hour... it was very frustrating! Plus in that time I had written more to the written part of this story so I'm good :3**

**Enjoy~!**

"Are you ready to go home?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan groaned and shook his head

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" Hidan asked as they were holding each other in love

"For 5 more minutes, I'm guessing you do need to do a report for your class right; you still need to go to the library?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan groaned in Kakuzu's chest

"… I don't know what to do for it; and I don't like libraries…" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"For what class?"

"History, topic can be on anything though and has to be 8+ pages longer" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"How about you do your report on the History of Rock and Roll?" Kakuzu asked, "It's a fun topic and you can find anything about rock and roll on the internet alone" Kakuzu finished and Hidan grinned deeply

"That's sounds perfect!" Hidan said and they got dressed and got up to the front seats. Kakuzu began driving away from the spot they made love

"Do you want to go to the library or do you just want to go home?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed

"I'm surprised I actually want to go home instead" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded starting to drive in the direction Hidan lives

"Kakuzu drop me off a few blocks away from my place ok?" Hidan asked, "If dad sees you, which would be most likely, he will be as pissed as hell" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded, soon pulling over on the side of the road and put the car in park

"I love you Hidan, with all my heart" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed slightly

"…I-I love you to….." Hidan said mumbling the last part too softly and Kakuzu looked to him as he couldn't hear him

"What was that?"

"I-I said I… love you to the moon and back" Hidan mumbled a little louder and was blushed and Kakuzu smiled and kissed Hidan

"You're really adorable, you know. How do you plan to be sad this time?"

"Just act depressed" Hidan said and grinned, "Though I am really, really, happy right now"

"Me too" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan passionately, "I'll call you later alright?"

"O-ok" Hidan said getting out of the car, "see you at school" Hidan finished shutting the door and started to walk home and saw Kakuzu drive off and sighed. He had to act sad when he was extremely happy; this was what he was worried about. What happens if he couldn't keep the act up? Only one way to find out; Hidan put some Visine in both his eyes and frowned deeply and walked before walking to his house

"Dad… I'm home" Hidan said in a depressed tone and his dad walked over to him

"Why the fuck is your phone turned off? How many fucking times do I have to say to keep the damn thing on?" He yelled in an angry tone. Hidan knew the reason his father wanted his phone turned on all the time; it was so his father can use the chip inside Hidan's phone as a way to track where Hidan is; but if it's off there is no way he can track him. That was why he turned off the phone when he was with Kakuzu in his car…

"Th-the library wanted the phones turned off" Hidan said in a somewhat sad and scared tone…

"Well I went to the library and didn't see you there; I also see no books with you... meaning… YOU FUCKING LIED ABOUT WHERE YOU WERE!" his dad yelled and Hidan flinched

"I-I swear I-I was at the library… I-I changed my topic when I was there and there aren't many books on the topic… like there is no chance I can ever be friends with… Kakuzu again" Hidan mumbled in a depressed tone and heard a growl from his father

"Get the fuck over it already!" he yelled punching Hidan in the face and Hidan looked down sadly while rubbing his sore cheek

"H-how can I?" Hidan asked in mumbling

"I don't know and I don't care! Though I love to see you all sad a depressed don't fucking bother me with your fucked-up issues!" he said being called in to work again, "I won't be back until Thursday"

"Why do you always get called into work?" Hidan asked wondering why his dad always gets called in

"Be grateful I'm not here to abuse you" Hidan's dad said annoyed and left and Hidan called Kakuzu

"Hey Kakuzu, my dad's gone until Thursday, Lucky thing about living with my dad is that he is always gone on work related things, want to come over?" Hidan asked

'Sounds good, it is early enough' Kakuzu said

"What the rest of our friends to come over too?" Hidan asked

'Why not?'

"Alright, see you soon" Hidan said texting his other friends. Within 25 minutes, everyone showed up and sat on or near the couch. Everyone cuddling up to their lover's except Konan and Pein

"So how are you?" Sasori asked Hidan and Hidan smiled deeply

"Perfect" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed slightly causing Sasori to smirk in realization

"You two did it didn't you?" Sasori asked and he and Kakuzu had wide eyes

"Wh-what? N-no!" Hidan said as he and Kakuzu were very flustered and Konan grinned

"Aw! You did do it!" she exclaimed and giggled as Kakuzu stuttered the one worded question of 's-so?', "Aww soo cute!" Konan said loudly and Pein sighed

"You two beware; she is an overly obsessed yaoi-fan, just ask anyone in this room" Pein said and everyone nodded and she glared at him

"I'm not that bad!" she said and Pein looked to her with a grin

"Then explain the yaoi books I found in the bathroom, the kitchen, practically every inch of my house?" Pein said getting a punch on the shoulder by Konan as hard as she could

"Sounds like they are yours Pein" Hidan said jokingly as he knew Konan, Deidara and Sasori were living with him and his mom

"Shut up…" Pein said looking to the side and everyone chuckled and Sasori looked to Hidan

"So anyways, what happened with your dad?" Sasori asked and Hidan looked over to him and sighed

"Well, ever since that bastard made me sick, he told me I can't hang out with or see Kakuzu anymore because he knows I'm in love with him. But we tricked him into believing that Kakuzu hates me and now we can still hang out" Hidan said grinning, "My dad is not a smart man at all…"

"Is that why you said you wanted to be in my shoes back then, because he was forbidding you to see Kakuzu?"

"That will be a very lame excuse... that wasn't even close…" Hidan mumbled and Deidara had wide eyes

"Wait… Hidan… told you he would rather be in your shoes… even after you told your story un?" Deidara asked and Sasori nodded

"Why un?" Deidara asked Hidan

"I-I really… don't want to talk about it…" Hidan mumbled leaning closer to Kakuzu

"We'll respect that…" Pein said, "So how was it for you guys?" Pein asked changing the subject but had a blush form and looked to the side causing everyone to know exactly what he meant

"Why?" Kakuzu asked slowly

"…Well…" Pein said

"He's curious" Konan said and Pein hit her on the shoulder turning beat red

"I'm not gay" he mumbled

"I didn't say that; I said curious" Konan said making sure she lengthened the word 'curious'

"By judging on what you said about those yaoi manga Konan has everywhere, I think Konan is right" Hidan said and everyone started laughing

"But they are hers, not mine!" Pein said and Konan giggled

"Pein… then why did you look around the whole house for my stash?" Konan asked and Pein growled

"I'm not gay, Imavirgin" Pein said, the last part too quickly

"What was that?" Kisame asked

"I-I said I'm a virgin…" Pein said and Konan rolled her eyes

"We knew that Pein" Konan said and Pein had wide eyes

"What? How?" Pein asked

"For 1, I grew up with you, so I should know you knucklehead, and for another… almost everything you do you tell us in an excited tone" Konan said and Pein glared at her

"No I don't!" Pein defended and Hidan smirked

"Hey Sasori, you remember the not that Pein gave us in math class?" Hidan asked and Sasori nodded with a smirk

"Yes I do" He said and Pein had wide eyes

"What did it say?" Hidan asked and Pein looked at the two with a look that says 'please don't'

"Uh I think it said 'I can't believe I got an A+ on my test! I'm so excited! I can't wait until I tell Konan! AN A+!'" Sasori said and everyone in the room burst out in laughter except Pein, who was a deep red

"You guys are jerks" Pein said

"What, it was true" Hidan said and Kisame nodded

"It is what you totally do to us too" Kisame said and Pein groaned

"Shut up" He whined. After a minute or so of teasing Pein, Hidan grinned

"Guess what guys" Hidan said and everyone looked to him

"What?"

"Kakuzu got his license!" Hidan said and everyone smiled

"That's great!" Konan, Deidara and Tobi yelled and Pein smiled

"License, the independence of a teenager" Pein said and Kakuzu nodded

"But how did you get your license? **I thought you got grounded for a week,** that and you left one night for the whole night…" Zetsu said and Kakuzu smiled

"I was supposed to be but she ended up un-grounding me and took me to get my license last night" Kakuzu said and Pein groaned

"Lucky, my mom's still giving me shit about what I did in 7th grade" Pein said and Kisame laughed

"Pein, I highly doubt the thing Kakuzu did was as bad as what we did in 7th grade" Kisame said and Konan sighed

"It was pretty bad…" Konan said shaking her head

"What did you do?" Hidan asked as curiosity got a hold of him and Pein smiled nervously

"You do not want to know, plus only me, Kisame and Konan know" Pein said with improper grammar causing Konan to have a slight vein pop out on top of her head in irritation

"And me" Zetsu said and Pein, Kisame and Konan looked shocked

"You know?" Konan asked

"How?" Kisame asked

"Well I was walking byat the time…** I don't blame you for not wanting to tell… what you did was…"** Zetsu said shivering and Pein rolled his eyes

"It wasn't _that _bad" Pein said putting emphasis 'that' and Zetsu looked like he was crazy

"You kidding? **You freaken got arrested,** and you weren't in school for at least a week" Zetsu said and Pein laughed

"I guess it was that bad then…" Pein said. After talking a little more, they got to know a lot more about each other. Zetsu is fantastic with technology with fixing, hacking, tracking, practically everything. Sasori likes puppets and building them. Deidara likes fireworks or things that have firework explosion qualities like bombs. Pein and the rest still liked the same things that they said before…

"What about you?" Konan asked

"I like playing the guitar…" Hidan said, "I know many rock & roll and rock songs"

"Hey, that's awesome, me too" Kisame said grinning, "I know most rock & roll and rock songs on the drums"

"What about you Kakuzu?" Zetsu asked and Kakuzu shrugged

"Other than my Hidan, I like… I guess money" Kakuzu said and pulled Hidan to his chest causing Hidan to blush slightly

"Why money?"

"You can save it up and spend it on something you want… like an engagement ring or something" Kakuzu said still holding Hidan and Hidan blushed and hid his head in Kakuzu's neck whining

"You bought Hidan an engagement ring?" Itachi asked and Kakuzu laughed and shook his head

"No, Hidan can be embarrassed easily" Kakuzu said grinning and everyone chuckled

"Well we should go" Konan said leaving with Pein, Sasori and Deidara

"Yeah, Tobi needs to go, see you tomorrow Zetsu-San!" Tobi said leaving after kissing Zetsu. That left Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu left in Hidan's house

"I have a question, does Pein and Konan like each other?" Hidan asked and Kisame chuckled

"They liked each other since we were kids" Kisame said

"So they are together?" Kakuzu asked and everyone shook their head

"No" Itachi said

"Why not?"

"Well they do like each other, yes, **but they are idiots,** that's mean, don't call them idiots,** but they are,** just because they don't know the other likes them back does not make them idiots, **yes it does" **Zetsu said; his white side not wanting to argue anymore.

"So they don't know…" Hidan said and smirked, "I have a plan, how about later we go and get them together?" Hidan asked

"**Can it involve embarrassment?" **Zetsu asked and Kisame smirked

"Hell yeah!" Kisame said and everyone agreed on to get Konan and Pein together no matter what.

The next day after school, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu and Pein were talking as across the school; Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori were talking to Konan. They were trying to figure out what to do to get them together

"Hey Kakuzu"

Kakuzu froze at the familiar voice

"Oh… no" Kakuzu mumbled before turning around to see the person he least wanted to see

"…Bryce… what the fuck are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked and Bryce smiled

"I asked my parents to move here so we could be closer" he said walking closer and Kakuzu rolled his eyes and groaned

"God you have problems" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan looked to him

"Hey Kakuzu who is this?" Hidan asked confused from Kakuzu knowing this other male… who was getting _too_close to _his_ Kakuzu… and why the fuck was he wearing an Invader Zim T-shirt?

"This is my cousin Bryce, my dad's sister's son… he has this… well, infatuation with me…" Kakuzu said

"It's not infatuation! I love you!" Bryce said and Kakuzu ignored him and continues on what he was saying

"I fear every time we have a family reunion… I fear that he would… escalate to something… well, more" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at Bryce disgusted as well as Pein

"Really…? Are you that messed up?" Hidan asked and Bryce rolled his eyes

"Oh like you haven't had anything for a family member" he said like it was really obvious

"No one in their right mind will have a thing for any member of their family" Pein said like it was really obvious and Bryce glared at him

"I wasn't speaking to you" he said turning to Hidan as it seems like he wanted an answer

"My only family is my dad, and I fucking hate his guts" Hidan said and Bryce rolled his eyes

"Well mind your own business, Kakuzu is mine" he said

"Well it is my business considering Kakuzu is MY boyfriend!" Hidan said wrapping his arm around Kakuzu's waist. Kakuzu could help but smile; so he wasn't the only possessive one in their relationship. Bryce looked shocked and hurt

"You… what?"

"You heard me" Hidan said and Bryce looked more hurt

"A-are you kidding…? B-but Kakuzu... and I knew… each other longer. We were meant for each other! Not you! He will see that and he will be mine!" Bryce stated and Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"Not in your life you sick fuck" Kakuzu said pulling Hidan's head to his and kissed Hidan and broke it off and turned to Bryce, "You see, this man is the love of my life" Kakuzu said

"I-I love you t-too" Hidan mumbled softly flustered and Bryce had tars form

"You'll fucking regret taking Kakuzu away from me! He will be mine! Soon you'll face your DOOM!" Bryce yelled at Hidan and ran away

"Was that weird of was it just me?" Pein asked

"That was creepy" Kakuzu and Hidan said in unison

"Why did he yell 'doom', the way he did?" Hidan asked confused and Kakuzu sighed

"He's obsessed over that crappy cartoon Invader Zim" Kakuzu said and Hidan rolled his eyes

"Really, that's sad" Hidan said

"But what could he possibly do?" Pein asked

"Tell my mom about us" Kakuzu said and Hidan froze, "But I don't think he would. It would mean coming out to he and she wouldn't let him see me anymore" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"I see your point" Hidan said and sighed, "Though he is really fucked up, he's kinda hot" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him shocked

"Should I be concerned that you think my crazy cousin is hot?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan laughed and shook his head

"Keyword 'Kinda', you're 100 times hotter" Hidan said blushing and Kakuzu smirked

"You too"

"Well, I have to head home" Hidan said beginning to walk to the exit

"Let me give you a ride, your dad isn't home until later right?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"Alright"

"We'll see you later" Kakuzu said and Pein nodded

"If that creepy cousin of yours tries anything, your friends will always have your backs" Pein said

"Thanks" Kakuzu and Hidan said before leaving to Kakuzu's car. On the drive home Hidan let out a deep sigh

"What's wrong?" Kakuzu asked

"Well, it's your cousin… what happens if he knows where I live?"

"I highly doubt that Hidan, you barely told him a thing about you other than the fact you hate your father's guts" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"I know, but what happens if he followed us? He'll know then, and could easily… tell my dad that we are together…" Hidan said looking to Kakuzu and Kakuzu sighed and parked next to Hidan's house

"Don't worry alright? Let's not jump the gun on what that fuck up could do. Bryce has his sick fascination with me… and I don't think he would try to do anything to hurt me… and I think that includes hurting you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and kissed Kakuzu

"I love you"

"Love you too" Kakuzu said ruffling Hidan's hair chuckling at Hidan's whining about his hair, "I'll see you later alright, so have a good night"

"You too" Hidan said smirking and hugged Kakuzu before getting out of the car and went to his house. Nothing to worry about. Kakuzu and their friends would protect him if that creepy cousin of Kakuzu's would do anything right? They wouldn't let anything happen to him; even if it's from his father… right? That night, when his dad came home, it was one of those nights that Hidan was grateful, why? Because his dad is too drunk to even pay any attention to Hidan, meaning Hidan could move around freely, eat dinner, do anything he would like without having to worry about being punished… but he didn't. All he could think about was Bryce… the creepy cousin of Kakuzu's… or in Bryce's words… the Creepy Cousin of Doom

**I really need and idea of what Pein, Kisame and Konan did in 7th grade, but I can't think of anything. Please help me by thinking of something that they could've done... Please if you have any ideas on what Pein, Kisame and Konan did, I will add the best darkest most horrible thing (that does not involve death) into the story in a later chapter. Please help! and Review!**


	18. Beating and Punishment

**Chapter 18: Beating and Punishment**

The next day at school, during lunch, Hidan was walking down the hall towards his locker and heard commotion and turned to see Andy punch Tobi in the eye and he growled deeply

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hidan yelled running over to him and pushed the bully away from Tobi and Andy smirked evilly

"What are you going to do about it reject? Even if you are here I'll still beat up that freak until he begs for his faggot psychotic fucker!" he said and Hidan growled as he charged to Tobi. Hidan stopped him by punching him the man to the floor and pinned him there. Hidan then started punching him. After a good five blows or so, something in Hidan snapped as the memories of every time he was beaten up by him and his father ran through his mind. Hidan's punches grew stronger and faster. After a good 15 seconds, Hidan felt someone pull him back by his arms and saw it was Zetsu. Hidan glared at Andy, who was still on the ground in pain and noticed the most liked teacher in school showed up.

"You're so fucking lucky Zetsu came when he did you asshole!" Hidan yelled at Andy as pissed off and coldly as he could do and the teacher growled

"You stop this right now young man! I mean it this time!" the favorite teacher, Devon Elliot said as he was trying to say something like that before Hidan was yelling at Andy. Mr. Elliot was a highly liked teacher since he likes the students and helps them except Hidan and now his new friends…

"You don't fucking mess with my friends!" Hidan yelled as if he ignored the teacher completely

"That's it! You 4 to the principal's office now!" he yelled pointing to Andy, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu

"W-wait!" Tobi yelled to the teacher, "Zetsu just stopped Hidan and Hidan was just protecting Tobi!" he said trying to protect Zetsu and Hidan and the teacher rolled his eyes

"Even so… Zetsu, you're free to go. But you three go straight to the principal's office now!" Mr. Elliot yelled and Zetsu let go of Hidan and Hidan and Tobi began walking together to the principal's office. They were followed by Andy who was glaring at their backs. Zetsu decided to go tell the rest of their friends on what happened and went to the table. Hidan and Andy were sitting outside the principal's office as the principal was now getting Tobi's side of the story. Hidan glared at his bloody knuckles and glanced at Andy who had a black eye, blood dripping down his nose and mouth and had a very swollen cheek.

"So fucking lucky" Hidan mumbled to Andy who glared at him

"…Fuck you" Andy said and Hidan rolled his eyes

"No fucking thank you… I have Kakuzu" Hidan said causing the Bully to glare at him more even if it hurt his eye and said something on the lines of 'you'll pay for this' but Hidan was hardly paying any attention to him as Tobi came out. The principal followed and called in Andy and Tobi sat in the chair next to Hidan

"Hidan, I told him that you were protecting me, but something tells me that wasn't enough to get you out of trouble" Tobi said and Hidan knew Tobi was serious as he wasn't talking in 3rd person as he normally does

"It's ok Tobi, don't worry, how's your eye?" Hidan asked seeing Tobi's left eye turning black

"Don't worry about it; my left eye is a glass eye" Tobi said shocking Hidan

"What happened that caused you to get a glass eye?" Hidan asked but the doors opened and Andy came out with the principal

"Andy, you go to the nurse. Hidan come in" he said and Hidan sighed and stood up and walked into the office and sat down

"Now what was your motive to attack that boy?" the principal asked

"He attacked Tobi" Hidan said as if it was obvious and the principal growled

"Do not sass me young man. Now Tobi told me that but Andy told me after you started to punch him he felt the punches grow stronger and faster. Now I know he had beaten you up in the past, so did that have anything to do with you beating him up?" the principal asked and Hidan shrugged

"…It could have initiated the last ten blows or so" Hidan said looking to the side and heard the principal sigh deeply

"You do know this kind of action can get you expelled" the principal said shocking Hidan

"Expelled? Isn't that a bit much? I mean he always beat me up and he never go anything" Hidan said glaring at him, "is that even fair?" he asked and the principal sighed

"Fine, but you're not off the hook" he said typing up a letter and printed it up and gave it to Hidan, "You must give this to your dad and have him sign it and bring this back and you need to go home for the rest of the day" he said and Hidan mentally froze as he shakily took the paper, "You go home now"

"Alright" Hidan mumbled before leaving and seeing Tobi waiting for him

"What happened?" Tobi asked

"I have to give this letter to my dad so he could sign it and I have to go home for the rest of the day" Hidan said and sighed, "I'm so screwed"

"….your… your dad… will he hurt you?" Tobi asked quietly and Hidan sighed and nodded

"Most likely, but right now I want you to tell me how you got that glass eye" Hidan said and Tobi sighed

"…Tobi's… my eye got stabbed with a knife" Tobi said shocking Hidan

"…How?" Hidan asked wanting to know who in their right mind would even hurt Tobi, the nicest person around

"I-I never told anyone this… my… dad did this to me"

**Sorry it's short! but it had to end here**

**Please if you do have any ideas for what Pein, Konan and Kisame could've done to make them repeat 7th grade and be arrested for a week, please tell me. I've been thinking about it forever and I can't seem to find any ideas of what they could of done. The best idea will be put in my story later on! XD**


	19. Killing

**Chapter 19: Killing**

Hidan growled out as he heard what Tobi just said. What the fuck is with fathers and hurting their own children? Hidan sighed out and told Tobi he would protect him and won't tell like Kakuzu did for him. They were about to go to the lunchroom when Hidan got a call from his dad

"Hello?"

'Hidan, I'm going to be gone for a week. Be home on Sunday. In the meantime, my phone will be turned off' he said hanging up before Hidan could say a thing

"…Ok… guess I'm not going to be hurt until the week is up" Hidan said shocking Tobi

"I'm guessing your dad left?" Tobi asked and Hidan nodded

"With his phone turned off too, meaning the school can't contact him…" Hidan said as they walked into the lunchroom and went to the table where Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a hug

"Hey Zetsu told us what happened, are you in trouble?" Kakuzu asked

"Tobi's not, but can't say the same for Hidan" Tobi said and Hidan nodded and Kakuzu broke the hug and looked to him

"What happened?"

"I have to give my dad a paper to sign and I'm being sent home for the rest of the day" Hidan said

"So… your dad…?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"He just called; he told me he'll be gone for the whole week until Sunday and has his phone turned off" Hidan said and Kakuzu hugged him

"I'm glad; you want me to take you home?" Kakuzu asked

"But you have to eat"

"Already ate" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and nodded

"Ok you can take me home" Hidan said and Kakuzu took Hidan's hand

"I'll give you the work in the classes you'll miss" Sasori said and Hidan smiled

"Thanks, see you guys later" he said as they left to Kakuzu's car, "Kakuzu, I think you need to nickname your car"

"Why would I do a thing like that for?" Kakuzu said

"I dunno, makes it sound cool. The Kakuzu Mobile or, or maybe the KakuHida mobile. I added the first part of our names together!" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed

"Get in already" Kakuzu said and they got in the car and they drove near Hidan's house; they would've parked next to the house but were cautious. Bryce might've followed them and/or the neighbors might say something about it to Hidan's dad. Kakuzu then pulled Hidan into a very passionate kiss

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for our friends" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed deeply

"Th-this is the first time someone said… that they're proud of me…" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and gently rubbed Hidan's cheek with his thumb

"I'm always proud of you; since you told me about your dad…" Kakuzu said confusing Hidan

"Why?"

"Because No one would've been so strong-willed to survive as long as you, especially after what your dad did to you"

"But after that I tied killing myself"

"Anyone would Hidan, I'm just saying that anyone in your shoes would try and commit suicide even before that would happen. You're brave, strong-willed, and just an amazing outgoing person who fights for what you believe in" Kakuzu said and Hidan had tears form

"I-I love you" Hidan said before kissing Kakuzu with as much passion as he could

"I love you too baby" Kakuzu mumbled on Hidan's lips and Hidan broke free and smirked when looking down

"You're hard Kuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed

"…Uhm…" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan smiled

"I'll take care of that" Hidan said unzipping Kakuzu's pants. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hand

"You don't have too" Kakuzu said

**(NOT HERE ANY MORE-THE SMEX)**

"How was that?" Hidan asked licking the little white he had on his bottom lip

"…Amazing" Kakuzu said and looked to the time, "class will be starting soon…" he said and Hidan sat up

"You should get going then; I'll see you tomorrow Kuzu, I love you" Hidan said kissing Kakuzu and he kissed back faintly tasting himself on Hidan

"I love you too" Kakuzu said and had a tiny blush form, "Thanks for helping me with my problem" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"Did you honestly think I would leave you like that; it would be pain physically and who knows what that bastard Andy would do" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked to him

"About that Hidan…" Kakuzu said

"What? I had to protect him. I was the only one there…" Hidan said wondering if Kakuzu thinks it's bad that he would beat up his ex-friend

"But… your dad" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled. Kakuzu doesn't care about what Hidan did… he only cares about what trouble he could get in when his father returns

"I'll be fine, plus Tobi's safe" Hidan said opening the door and got out and turned to a shocked Kakuzu, "See you tomorrow" Hidan said as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Kakuzu's lips

"See you" Kakuzu said and watched as Hidan shut the door and walked towards his house

"…He cares for other people more than himself" Kakuzu said and smiled, "…Not many people do" he said driving off to school to get there on time for class

Hidan entered his house and sighed taking his phone out and texted Tobi

'Tobi, it's Hidan, if u need help w/ u no who… call me' Hidan texted and a few minutes got one back

'Thanks, Tobi will'

2 days passed, and it was around 5pm when Hidan got a text from Tobi

'Hidan… help'

Hidan froze when he read that text and instantly ran to the front door, put on his shoes and a jacket and ran out of the house towards Tobi's. When he got to Tobi's place he heard smashing of plates and glass and ran to the front door and barely opened it and saw Tobi's dad cornering Tobi

"What did I fucking saw about telling people about what I do to you?" his dad yelled and Tobi froze

"…I-I didn't…" Tobi said in fear

"You did too! You do remember what I did to your brother right?" he asked evilly and Hidan was listening shocked… Tobi has a brother?

"…K-killed… M-Madara" Tobi said and Hidan froze and opened the door as he saw Tobi's dad pick up a piece of broken plate and aiming it at Tobi's neck and Hidan ran in

"STOP HURTING TOBI!" Hidan yelled and Tobi's dad stopped what he was doing and looked Hidan up and down and laughed evilly

"This guy? Really? This is the fucking person you told? He seems like he is as worthless as a piece of used toilet paper" he said and Hidan glared and ran to him when he wasn't looking and punched him quite a ways down the hall. Tobi slid down the wall thanking Hidan for coming. Hidan didn't say anything back as he was looking around for something to defend off the raging man as he knew, from his father, that this man will never give up. Hidan found a gun behind a glass display case and quickly took off his shirt and wrapped it around his arm and punched the glass until it broke. He quickly took the gun as he saw the man starting to run towards them

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" the man yelled with the broken piece of plate still in his grip and Hidan aimed the gun at him

"Don't fucking move!" Hidan yelled turning the safety of the gun off and Tobi just watched in silent too shocked to know what to do or say.

3 loud gunshots could be heard throughout the house. Smoke was coming from the gun Hidan had and right down the hall was Tobi's dad with 3 bullet holes; 1 in his heart, head and stomach. He did not heed Hidan's warning to move and still was charging at them. Hidan had wide eyes as the gun slipped from his slackened and shaky grip… Hidan started shaking and his breathing was shaky… he just… killed a man.


	20. The Cover Up

**Chapter 20: The Cover Up**

"H-Hidan?" Tobi asked nervously as he saw his friend lean his back against the opposite wall Tobi was at and slid down it until his legs were close to his chest. Hidan didn't answer as he looked down at his legs and put his hands in his hair and squeezed his hands as tightly as he could into fists of hair. Tobi tried to get Hidan's attention, but he wouldn't make a sound or even move his view from his legs. Tobi took out his cell phone and called Pein

"Pein, get Kakuzu and Konan and come over to my house… we might have a situation" Tobi said hanging up before the other line could say or ask a thing. Tobi got up and sat next to Hidan

"…Hidan, please speak to me" Tobi said growing nervous and frightened that he couldn't get his friend to do anything… meaning Hidan is beyond traumatized. 20 minutes passed and Pein, Kakuzu and Konan entered the house and Pein was about to say something on the lines of 'this better be good, I was in the middle of something' when he saw the dead bloody man across the hall and Hidan and Tobi sitting down.

"What happened?" Pein asked as Konan and Kakuzu were shocked silent and Tobi walked to them

"M-my d-dad is like Hidan's… and Sasori's… H-he was about to kill Tobi… a-and Hidan shot him 3 times… Hidan's been like that even before I called you. I c-can't get him to even say a word" Tobi said and Kakuzu sighed and walked over to Hidan and sat next to him. Konan closed her eyes like a flashback was going through her mind and opened them and looked to Pein

"Pein, call Itachi" Konan said and Pein nodded and walked out of the house to do so

"Hey Hidan?" Kakuzu asked hoping his voice will break the boy's trance but he didn't get a response to the boy. A few minutes of Kakuzu trying to get his boyfriend to do anything and failing Kakuzu bit his lip

"…I'm sorry Hidan, please forgive me, but this seems to be the only way" Kakuzu said and slapped Hidan on the face causing Hidan to blink and looked to Kakuzu

"K-Kakuzu?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded and Hidan put a hand to his cheek. Kakuzu sighed and pulled Hidan's hand from his cheek and kissed it

"…I'm sorry I hit you, but it was the only way to get you to do anything" Kakuzu said and Hidan turned his head to the other side to see the man he killed and he started shaking. Kakuzu gently pulled Hidan's face to see his

"No, don't look over there alright? It wasn't your fault, you were protecting Tobi. You're a good person Hidan and you have a really kind good heart" Kakuzu murmured softly to ease Hidan's nerves and Hidan had tears run down his face and started sobbing in Kakuzu's chest

"Shush, shush, its ok" Kakuzu whispered in Hidan's ear and gently rubbed his back; soon Hidan calmed down but then fear took hold

"K-Kakuzu…? Wh-what happens i-if they catch me?" Hidan asked and for the first time Kakuzu did not know what to say

"You won't get caught"

Kakuzu and Hidan looked to the side to see Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara and Zetsu

"H-how?" Hidan asked

"Cover up" Itachi said, "Alright everyone put on gloves" Itachi said handing everyone latex gloves, "Zetsu, Sasori you find the bullets, and Deidara, Tobi, Konan clean up. Kisame, Pein help me with the body" Itachi said. Kakuzu and Hidan looked shocked; how does Itachi handle this as well as he did? Konan looked over to Kakuzu and Hidan and smiled like she just read their thoughts

"Let's say something like this happened before and we covered it up" Konan said

"It was Kimimaru and Shisui right?" Pein asked and Konan punched him in the shoulder hard

"Don't talk about it" Konan said firmly and Pein nodded rubbing his shoulder; he knew to stay clear of that minefield, not only Konan, but Itachi

"Y-you guys killed someone?" Hidan asked as Kakuzu was still holding him to his chest

"No we didn't" Itachi said sighing, "…We were forced to help a jackass cover up the deaths of 2 of our friends" Itachi said

"…Would you mind telling us what happened?" Hidan asked and Itachi sighed and Konan smiled nervously

"I don't think we should" Konan said shocked that Itachi had agreed to telling Hidan and Kakuzu what happened

"Not here; first let's cover this mess up" he said and everyone started cleaning up the scene; no more blood, finger prints, bullets, gun, gun case or body..

"It's like nothing happened" Hidan said and Itachi smiled

"See, I told you we won't get caught

"What about the body?" Kakuzu asked and Itachi thought about it. They ended up putting the body in the back of Kisame's truck and they all drove to an abandoned 18th century old building near the edge of the city

"Why are we here?" Hidan asked and Itachi sighed

"This place will be where we dump the old man" Itachi said, "There is a lake in the back of this place, and is one of the most polluted lakes in the country"

"Really?" Hidan asked and Itachi nodded

"No one would find it here…" Itachi said, "Now help me with the body" he said. It took Hidan, Pein, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori to take the body to the back of the building and throw the body deep into the blackened glistening water.

"That takes care of that" Itachi said he said as they were starting to leave to their cars. What they didn't know was a security camera was watching their every movement

**Again I know it's short; sorry**


	21. Akatsuki's & Tobi's Past

**Chapter 21: Akatsuki's & Tobi's Past**

Itachi and the rest decided to leave the building and go to the park close to Kakuzu's house

"So…s-so they won't find the body?" Hidan asked nervously

"Even if they did, we have no evidence against us, so you're going to be fine" Itachi said

"Well… that's good" Hidan said and Itachi sighed and looked to Tobi

"Tobi why on earth didn't you tell me that you were being abused?" Itachi san asked harshly and Tobi looked to him with a sad look; his mask covering the half of his face that had the glass eye.

"I-Itachi-San… I—" Tobi started and Itachi hugged him

"Tobi, you know I would've been there for you. I love you; you're my cousin" Itachi said and Tobi nodded

"I-I know" Tobi said

"Wait, you're cousins?" Kakuzu and Hidan asked and they nodded and Itachi looked to Hidan and sighed

"I know you want me to tell you what happened… so I will, but only if you tell us what happened to you to say you want to be in Sasori's shoes" Itachi said and Hidan froze but nodded

"You sure Hidan?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled at him

"They would probably find out sooner or later" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and everyone sat in a circle and Itachi sighed as Pein started

"We originally had 12 people in our group. Their names were Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaru, and Shisui" Pein said and Itachi began

"Shisui was Kakuzu, Tobi and my friend" Itachi said and Kisame and Tobi nodded

"And Kimimaru was Sasori and my friend… but we really didn't see him much since he was always getting sick un… that middle school was like a giant germ nest" Deidara said and Sasori chuckled dully at that…

"That and he had a rare disease that made his bones grow at a rapid rate…" Sasori said

"Well anyways, we were all friends by the time 7th grade passed by… and during High School" Itachi said

**Flashback**

_The group was eating at their normal table at the delinquent high school. Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't there. Itachi was with Kisame, Sasori was with Deidara, and Tobi with Zetsu… Shisui wasn't interested in anyone and it didn't seem that way for Kabuto or Orochimaru, but Kimimaru on the other hand…_

"_I don't get it Kimimaru, why don't you just tell him?" Sasori asked and the other smiled weakly_

"_I can't tell Orochimaru my feelings… I'm too nervous….… like he would return them anyways" Kimimaru said mumbling out the last part and Shisui sighed_

"_Come on Kimimaru, the worst he could say is 'no'" Shisui said and smiled, "How about I go with you?" he asked and Kimimaru nodded smiling_

"_That would be great" he said. They got up and headed to the place where Orochimaru and Kabuto were usually, in the old abandoned lab at their school. They both were interested in science and sometimes forget to eat lunch when doing random experiments_

_Shisui pushed Kimimaru to the door as he wasn't even budging to the door. _

"_Just go" Shisui said and Kimimaru nodded and knocked on the door nervously and Kabuto opened the door_

"_Hi Kabuto-San, is Orochimaru there?" Shisui asked and Kabuto walked back in_

"_Orochimaru, Shisui and Kimimaru are here for you" Kabuto said and Orochimaru went to the door_

"_Kabuto you go back to the experiment" Orochimaru said leaving the room, shutting the door and headed to the two who wanted to speak to him, "What might I do for this wonderful visit to our lab?" Orochimaru asked_

"_Kimimaru wanted to tell you something" Shisui said looking to Kimimaru who was very nervous_

"_What is it Kimimaru?" Orochimaru asked looking to Kimimaru and Kimimaru blushed slightly_

"_U-uhh… uhm… I-I wanted… to tell… you that… I-I love you" Kimimaru said looking to the side as he saw Orochimaru's eyes widen. Orochimaru smiled and pulled Kimimaru into a passionate kiss_

"_I thought you would never tell me" Orochimaru said making Kimimaru blush and smile_

"_S-so does this mean you like me back?" Kimimaru asked and Orochimaru smiled and nodded_

"_Of course it does" he said and Shisui smiled_

"_See Kimimaru? Nothing to worry about" Shisui said and Kimimaru nodded smiling silently thanking him._

"_I have to go do this experiment real quick and I'll be at the table soon" Orochimaru said and Shisui and Kimimaru nodded. As they were leaving, Shisui turned around and saw an evil look on Orochimaru's face and knew something was up… but decided to leave it be_

_Right when they got to the table Shisui and Kimimaru smiled and Sasori looked up_

"_Did you?" Sasori asked and Kimimaru nodded and smiled_

"_Yes and he accepted"_

"_So are you with Orochimaru now?" Itachi asked and Kimimaru nodded happily. After a few minutes Kabuto and Orochimaru came to the table. Orochimaru held Kimimaru close and everyone was happy now that Kimimaru was with his loved one except Shisui, who still saw the somewhat evil look in Orochimaru's eyes. He can't ignore this… he had to find what is up with that since the evil look only came when Kimimaru declared his love for Orochimaru._

"_Hey Kimimaru want to come to my place after school?" Orochimaru asked and Kimimaru nodded blushing. Shisui was good at telling if someone was up to something and his nerves are going haywire when looking at Orochimaru. Shisui decided to follow them for precaution, to see if he had the right attentions for Kimimaru since the teen deserved nothing less._

_That day after school Shisui got on his silent motorcycle and saw Kimimaru get into Orochimaru's car and they drove off. Shisui decided to follow them discreetly. At Orochimaru's place, Orochimaru and Kimimaru got into the house and Shisui quickly snuck in by the unlocked door. He hid in the closet and took out is camera phone and used the camera to videotape anything. One it started rolling he heard muffled screaming sounding somewhat like Kimimaru's. Shisui froze and cracked the door opened and stuck his phone out slightly_

_Outside Shisui's hiding place, Orochimaru was laughing as he pinned Kimimaru's hands to his dining room table and laid him on his back and did the same thing to his feet while putting a gag in the now frightened and confused boy's mouth_

"_Come on out Kabuto" Orochimaru said and Kabuto came out with a syringe with some really weird orange goo_

"_Mmmm? Mmm!" Kimimaru tried to say and Orochimaru let out an evil laugh and began stroking Kimimaru's cheek_

"_Oh, poor Kimimaru; you do see this is the experiment me and Kabuto have been working on all this time" Orochimaru said pointing to the syringe that Kabuto was holding, "You do see, this experiment was a really hard thing to accomplish… and it only can work on something or someone that just admitted their love…" Orochimaru finished and Kimimaru had wide eyes_

"_We've been waiting quite a long time for you to and you don't know how thrilled we were when you did so" Kabuto said about to put the goo in Kimimaru's arm_

"_Oh and we don't know what the outcome will be, so be prepared" Orochimaru said_

"_NO!" Shisui yelled running out of his hiding spot while pushing send to the video. This shocked Orochimaru and Kabuto and Orochimaru smirked_

"_What are you doing here Shisui?" Orochimaru asked and Shisui glared_

"_Let Kimimaru go!" Shisui said and Orochimaru laughed_

"_But he volunteered" Orochimaru said_

"_By the looks of it he would never volunteer for anything like the fucking shit you're doing!" Shisui yelled shocking Orochimaru as he never cursed a day in his life_

"_By volunteering to admit his love to me, he did volunteer for this" Orochimaru said holding Shisui back with all his strength, "To bad for Kimimaru, his savior is not as strong as his captor. Now Kabuto!"_

"_No!" Shisui yelled trying to get out of Orochimaru's grip and couldn't and helplessly watched as Kabuto inserted the orange goo into Kimimaru's arm_

_Kimimaru had wide eyes and tears roll down as his body began hurting and started screaming. Shisui had wide eyes as whatever the shit that was in the syringe made his bone growth disease worse and caused almost all his bones to grow and break the skin causing him to die from blood loss._

"_Hmmm… interesting" Orochimaru said as he let go of Shisui. Shisui ran over to Kimimaru to check if he was still alive_

"_Kimimaru…"Shisui said having tears in his eyes and turned to Orochimaru angry_

"_WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? HE LOVED YOU!" Shisui yelled_

"_That's why" Orochimaru said and Shisui glared at him_

"_You heartless bastard" Shisui said and Orochimaru laughed hard_

"_Took you that long to find out?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto knocked him out and took Shisui's phone out and glared at it_

"_What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked_

"…_He fucking videotaped what happened and sent it to Itachi" Kabuto said and Orochimaru sighed as Itachi broke through the door and had wide eyes as he saw Kimimaru's boney bloody body on the table and his best friends' unconscious body._

"_What the fuck did you do?" Itachi yelled and Orochimaru smirked and took Itachi's arms and held him in place as Kabuto used a smelling salt on Shisui causing him to wake up and cough_

"_Shisui what happened?" Itachi asked nervously and Shisui looked at Itachi and groaned_

"_They… killed Kimimaru…" Shisui said "I tried to stop them…" Shisui said and Itachi had tears form _

"_Wh-what?" Itachi asked_

"_Killed… We did an experiment on him since it only works on someone when they admit their feelings; evidently it killed him" Orochimaru said_

"_You fucking bastard!" Itachi yelled and Orochimaru smirked as Itachi tried to escape his grip and looked to Shisui_

"_If you don't want the same thing to happen to Itachi, I recommend you killing yourself" Orochimaru said and Shisui and Itachi had wide eyes_

"_Wh-what?" Shisui asked_

"_Which is more important to you, Itachi's life or your life?" Orochimaru asked as Kabuto held a blade to Shisui_

"_D-don't do it Shisui!" Itachi yelled and Shisui shakily took the blade… What was more important…? Shisui loved no one… Itachi loved Kisame and Kisame loved Itachi and he didn't want to hurt them. Shisui without second thought cut through his main veins of his wrists causing Itachi to cry out_

"_Shisui!" Itachi yelled trying to break free from Orochimaru's grip. Orochimaru let Itachi go after a few minutes. Itachi ran to his best friend with tears, "Sh-Shisui…"_

"_I-Itachi… don't worry… I did it because you will have… a better life… with Kisame… good bye…" Shisui said dying in Itachi's arms. Itachi had tears fall from his face and Orochimaru walked to him_

"_If you don't want this to happen to the rest of your friends; call them over to help cover this mess up"_

**End of flashback**

"I still have the video Shisui sent me that day…" Itachi said and Hidan and Kakuzu had tears form… there are some really fucked up people in the world…

"I'm glad that bastard decided to move to Japan with that sidekick of his" Pein said and looked to Itachi

"I am too, but that day still made me emotionless" Itachi said and Hidan looked at him confused

"But you're not—" Hidan started and Itachi looked to him with a fake smile

"Yes I am Hidan. I love Kisame with all my heart and even he can say I am emotionless to him" Itachi said and Kisame nodded and Tobi quickly took out a drawing from one of the many pockets of the robe and handed it to Itachi. Itachi laughed at the drawing

"How does this still cheer me up so much?" Itachi asked handing the picture around. It's Tobi's drawing of when Orochimaru left for Japan. It was a picture of a plane in the sky heading over to Japan from USA; USA was all happy and sunny and gleeful as Japan was rainy and fearful. It stated that USA is a better place without Orochimaru and Japan isn't. Tobi hugged his knees to his chest

"Itachi… y-you know that Shisui isn't the only cousin you lost" Tobi said

"Well Obito died with that weird heart disease he had at a young age" Itachi said and Tobi shook his head

"No not him… I had a brother… a twin brother" Tobi said and Itachi and everyone had wide eyes

"What?"

"… When my real dad left when we were born; my mom married that bastard and died… he wasn't too fond of twins and kept one and locked the other in the attic" Tobi said sighing "He picked me and locked Madara up in the attic… he said that if I told anyone anything he would kill Madara… It was up to me to keep him fed and healthy since my dad never did…" Tobi said smiling slightly, "Madara eventually had longer hair than me and I used to cut it…" Tobi said and tears fell, "…M-Madara made me agree to helping both of us escape… but it didn't work… It ended up costing Madara his life… and my left eye as it is a glass eye" Tobi said and everyone had tears form at this. What the hell was wrong with people? Why was it that this group's members have the shitty lives as many people around them have the best lives?

**This isn't even written in the written part, I just made this up in my head while I was typing... XD**

**I hope you like it**


	22. Passion & Nightmare Filled Night

**Chapter 22: Passion & Nightmare Filled Night**

"So are you going to tell us about what happened?" Itachi asked and Kakuzu felt Hidan freeze

"He's not ready. He'll tell you another time" Kakuzu said and Itachi nodded

"Well a lot did happen today… and a person could only take so much angst" Itachi said looking at the time, "Well, it's late, and we better all get home" Itachi finished and everyone nodded

"Hidan I'll stay with you" Kakuzu said, "I'm worried that you'll freak out in the middle of the night and I want, no, need to be with you if that happens" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I would like that very much" Hidan said and Itachi came up to him and hugged him

"Thanks for saving my cousin" Itachi said and Hidan smiled and nodded, "goodnight" Itachi finished leaving with Kisame. Tobi came up to Hidan and hugged him

"Thanks for saving me" Tobi said

"Yeah thanks for protecting Tobi, **I don't know what I would do without him"** Zetsu said and Tobi smiled taking Zetsu's hand. Zetsu lead his lover to his car as Zetsu is letting Tobi stay with him. Konan walked up to Hidan and hugged him as Pein put a hand on Hidan's shoulder

"You did good" Pein said and Konan nodded

"We're sorry you had to resort to that" Konan said and Deidara and Sasori nodded

"Sorry" Deidara said, "See you tomorrow" Deidara said leaving with Sasori on his motorcycle

"We'll see you tomorrow" Pein said as he and Konan were leaving to their car

"Should we ask them now?" Pein whispered to Konan

"Let's wait for a little bit" Konan whispered back as they got into their car and drove off

"Should we head to your place?" Hidan asked

"No, I wanna hold you; can't at my house with my mom around" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed

"Fine, we'll go to my house, just don't forget to tell your mom…" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled

"I won't" Kakuzu said texting his mom real quick, "Let's go" Kakuzu said grabbing Hidan's hand. They got to Kakuzu's car and headed towards Hidan's place. Kakuzu made dinner and they were eating in silence, a very comfortable relaxing silence. After dinner, Kakuzu brought Hidan to the bathroom.

"Hidan go take a shower, it will make you feel better" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him with puppy eyes

"C-can you join?" Hidan asked blushing and Kakuzu smirked and pulled Hidan close

"I would _love_ to" Kakuzu said in a slight husky voice and started the shower at a warm temperature as Hidan was starting to take off his clothes. Kakuzu smirked and as slowly as he could started taking off his own clothes only to be hit in the head by a shirt

"You bastard… don't tease me" Hidan whined and Kakuzu let out a small laugh before taking off the rest of his clothes. Kakuzu smiled when looking down at Hidan

"So where are you looking Kuzu?" Hidan asked smirking as Kakuzu blushed

"Y…you're bruises. They look a lot better" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"That fact may be true, but I highly doubt that is where you were looking at" Hidan said walking to Kakuzu and grabbed him hand and placed it on his member

**LOVE MAKING GONE (read last author's note)**

"So… much better… than the first time" Hidan panted out and Kakuzu nodded

"Was… fantastic" Kakuzu panted out and carefully stood up on the bathtub floor and helped Hidan up. Hidan slipped into Kakuzu's chest and blushed and hugged him Kakuzu smiled and got some soap and started washing them both. After they got cleaned up and dried Kakuzu kissed Hidan

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan as tired as he was nodded. They went to the bathroom and laid down

"Do you know Tobi's birthday is on Friday?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head

"No…" Hidan said trying to think about what to get his friend for his birthday but the only thing that popped in his mind was the man he just killed and shivered in Kakuzu's chest

"I-I hope I don't have… any nightmares… about what I did" Hidan mumbled

"I'll be right here if you do" Kakuzu said tiredly, "We're both tired, let's go to sleep, we have school tomorrow" Kakuzu finished and Hidan whined out not wanting to go to school but sighed

"Right" Hidan said groaning tiredly cuddling into Kakuzu's chest more and kissed his chest, "I love you" he said before falling to sleep and Kakuzu smiled and kissed his forehead

"I love you too" Kakuzu said and his smile fell. "I really hope you don't have any nightmares…" he said falling to sleep. Not even an hour into their slumber, Hidan bolted up into a sitting position and started panting hard. Kakuzu woke up and looked to Hidan concerned

"Hidan? Are you ok?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan collapsed into his chest silently having tears run down his face. Kakuzu was gently rocking him side to side and whispering sweet kind things into Hidan's ear to calm him down. 5 minutes passed and Hidan was back to sleep. Kakuzu held him close and wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks

"This is going to be a long night…" Kakuzu mumbled and sighed, "Poor thing" he mumbled before falling to sleep. One more hour passed and Hidan woke up screaming and sat up. He was shivering so badly with more tears, than last time, running down his face. Hidan froze deeply as he felt someone touch his cheek and looked to the side to see Kakuzu and started sobbing hard and Kakuzu brought him into his chest

"I…I k-killed someone" Hidan said in between sobs and Kakuzu started rubbing Hidan's back soothingly

"Shh, you did it in defense. That guy would've killed you and Tobi" Kakuzu said

"B-but I… I should b-be in jail" Hidan said

"No you don't" Kakuzu said, "You're the most kind, caring, most strong willed person I know. You do not deserve jail" Kakuzu said and Hidan sobbed more and Kakuzu rubbed his back more until it made Hidan fall back to sleep, "I love you Hidan, please don't let what happened hurt you; you don't deserve it

The night rolled on by and Hidan had woken up screaming around 5 more times, each time worse than the last.

**100 pages exactly~! XD**

******UPDADE 7-9-2012:** (the page is 100, but now is lowered... Well anyways website will be up soon promiss)


	23. Birthday Shopping

**Chapter 23: Birthday Shopping**

That morning Hidan groaned when getting up and looked to Kakuzu as they got ready for the day

"S-sorry… I kept you up" Hidan said looking down and Kakuzu walked to him and pulled him to his chest

"It wasn't your fault" Kakuzu said kissing his lover on the forehead, "So what would you want for breakfast?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"Cereal is fine"

"You sure? I can make you something else" Kakuzu said

"It's fast to make and eat and I wanna spend as much time with you alone as I can get" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and hugged him

"Let's go eat cereal then" Kakuzu said leading Hidan to the kitchen and put cereal in front of Hidan, "We should hurry since school will start soon"

"…Alright" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu sighed. He knew Hidan's mumble for when he was forced to do something he didn't want to do; this wasn't it.

"Hidan stop this already. Stop bringing yourself down. You're a fantastic guy who thinks of his friends, not many people do. You're special and—" Kakuzu started and got cut off buy Hidan's lips on his own

"No, you are" Hidan mumbled on Kakuzu's lips and Kakuzu gently pushed his head closer to Hidan's. The two did not want to advance in the kiss as the both of them didn't want to break the really sweet and chaste kiss. Kakuzu eventually had to break it

"I love you" Kakuzu said and Hidan hugged him

"I love you too" Hidan said

"Aren't you supposed to say 'To the moon and back'?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan blushed and smiled

"It's true" Hidan teasingly whined and sighed, "Thanks for being there last night, I don't think I would have made it here without you"

"I'll always be there for you Hidan" Kakuzu said handing a spoon to Hidan. They ate their cereal and left for school

At lunch, Tobi's more excited than normal

"Guys, Tobi's birthday is tomorrow" he exclaimed happily and Zetsu pulled him to his chest

"Tobi stop, **after what happened yesterday…** I don't think it—" Zetsu said

"Oh right… Tobi's sorry… How are you feeling?" Tobi asked and Hidan shrugged

"Better" Hidan said and Tobi looked concerned

"Are you sure?" Tobi asked and Hidan nodded

"You are safe aren't cha?" Hidan asked and Tobi nodded and Tobi thought of something and turned to Itachi who was colder today than any other time

"Itachi-san? Isn't it Sasuke's birthday today?" Tobi asked and Itachi looked to him and sighed

"Please don't mention him" Itachi said

"Who?" Kakuzu asked and Itachi looked to him and sighed

"He's my… younger brother" Itachi asked and explained that Orochimaru also did something horrible to him that he would not mention and now his younger brother hates his guts and lives with his friend and his friend's guardian.

"…Sorry" Hidan said and Itachi looked to him

"Are you going to tell us about why you wanted to be in Sasori's shoes…? What did your dad do that was so bad?" Itachi asked and Hidan froze

"I'm definitely not going to tell it in the middle of school, later I promise" Hidan said and Itachi nodded. After school, the gang met up by the school's Wall

"How about now?" Itachi asked and Hidan smiled nervously

"I wish I could but I have some errands to run" Hidan said and Itachi shrugged

"I guess Kakuzu and I do too" Itachi said and looked up to see Andy coming over, "Bastard alert" Itachi said and everyone looked to see Andy and some really skinny chick with oversized breasts and had on short spaghetti top and a very, very short skirt

"Hey! This is the Cool Wall, not the Freak Wall! Get away from it before you rub off on it!" Andy said

"Who says we would rub off on it if we have lovers to do that un?" Deidara comeback making Andy growl

"Keep your sick fantasies to yourself!" Andy yelled

"Again at least we can perform our 'sick fantasies' with the ones we love rather a whore like that" Hidan said motioning to the chick who was hanging off of Andy's arm. She growled and charged at him

"No one calls me that!" she yelled about to punch him but Hidan caught the fist

"Crazy scrawny bitch do you think you can actually hurt me?" Hidan asked "If you or that jackass Andy to be hurt leave us alone; this is the LAST time we are warning you" Hidan said coldly shocking everyone and Andy broke his shock and smirked

"What can you possibly do?"

"Hmmm, I don't know… how about beat the shit out of you, like the time you hurt Tobi?" Hidan asked the first part in sarcasm. Andy and his girl growled and left and Hidan looked to every one of his friends who were still shocked

"What?" Hidan asked and smiled with his eyes shut, "No one hurts my friends" he said and Kakuzu pulled into a hug

"Well we do need to do something" Kisame said grabbing Itachi's hand and said bye to everyone before leaving. Everyone else did too except Hidan and Kakuzu

"You have something to do?"

"Yeah; I need to go downtown, wanna take me?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded. They got into Kakuzu's car

"I still think you should call your car the KakuHida Mobile" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed and nodded

"I'll think about it" Kakuzu said knowing their first time making love was in the back of this car so maybe he should name it and Hidan smiled and looked out the window at some of the trees as Kakuzu was driving. Hidan's not wearing a mask like he normally does. The mask he wore was of happiness to hide all the fear, anger, and sadness he felt over the years and, now, he felt truly happy; happy with Kakuzu... Kakuzu parked downtown and they began walking down the street

"So any reason you're here?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded

"Yes, I want to get something for Tobi's birthday tomorrow; he is our friend" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"You're a really good friend and person" Kakuzu said ad Hidan blushed slightly and smiled slightly

"No one gave me a chance… My mom raised me to be good. You're the first person to. I am good… but I still don't know why people hated me… I'm not bad" Hidan said

"I know Hidan, I don't know why I was like that before, I mean you mean everything and more to me" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled deeply and Kakuzu was about to comment on how he didn't blush like he normally does to the stuff he says but didn't get the chance when he looked forward to see his mom and cousin walking towards them, "Oh… no"

"What?" Hidan asked looking to where Kakuzu was and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he saw Bryce

"Hey Kakuzu, what are you doing down here?" his mom asked and Kakuzu looked to her

"We have a friend's birthday coming up so we are getting something for him" Kakuzu said

"Oh, I see… you two are really good friends" Kakuzu's mom said looking at him and Hidan and Bryce rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He really hated Hidan and wanted him out of the picture… but how can he without hurting Kakuzu?

"Hey Kakuzu" Bryce said

"…Hey" Kakuzu said using all his strength to not let himself say anymore or say anything in venom

Since I'm meeting up with your mom toy probably wouldn't want to be with us, so why don't you go with them?" Kakuzu's mom asked Bryce

"No" Kakuzu said getting a glare from his mom and a sad look from his cousin

"Kakuzu that was rude, you _will_ let him go with you!" she yelled and Kakuzu sighed and nodded knowing she could be scary when she was angry. Kakuzu only wondered how it was like when Hidan's dad gets angry

"Good", you guys have fun" she said leaving and once she was gone, Bryce glared at Hidan

"You made Kakuzu hate me jackass" Bryce said and Hidan rolled his eyes

"Me? You sure? He's afraid of your creepy attraction to him" Hidan said, "Plus I never knew you existed before"

"We were meant for each other, not you! You're going to regret this. I'll make it hell for you!"

"Aren't you going to say 'it'll be my DOOM'?" Hidan mocked him getting a glare from Bryce and sighed, "Dude, I've been in hell. You can try, but nothing can be as bad as what I've been through…" Hidan said in monotone and Kakuzu glared at Bryce

"You so much as do something to Hidan, you will regret it, got it?" Kakuzu said harshly as they began walking to a store. Bryce walking behind them, had tears in his eyes and glared at Hidan's back. He didn't want to be here, but he needed to find something to hurt Hidan without hurting Kakuzu… he needs Kakuzu to see that they were meant for each other, no one else. When they got to a store, like a second hand store but not, Hidan and Kakuzu walked around looking for something for Tobi's birthday. Hidan eventually stopped when finding a bright orange mask that had one eyehole on the right side and Hidan grinned and picked it up

"Found what I'm getting for Tobi" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at it

"Why this?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled remembering that Tobi said he was a little self-conscious about people looking at his glass eye even if they didn't know

"I know Tobi will love this" Hidan said grinning and Kakuzu remembered what Tobi had said about the glass eye for his left eye. Bryce glared at Hidan

"How can you know? Unless you…" Bryce said gasping, "You're cheating on Kakuzu with that Tobi guy! Bastard!" Bryce said harshly and looked to Kakuzu, "You see Kakuzu? If we were together, I would never hurt you like this bastard is doing to you… I love you" Bryce said and Kakuzu put his hand over his eyes and looked down shaking his head as Hidan was laughing

"Seriously? There are 6 problems with your theory. 1) I love Kakuzu with my whole heart and wouldn't give it up for anything in the whole wide world and nor do I want to hurt Kakuzu. 2) Tobi is _too_ hyper and he's my best friend. 3) Tobi's dating Zetsu, 4) I'm scared of what Zetsu can do if I did, 5) Kakuzu also knows the reason I'm buying this for him. 6) You don't know a fucking thing about me. The list can go on" Hidan said as he wasn't mentioning anything about his past with Kakuzu, "And for the record Kakuzu and I have made love twice" Hidan said holding two fingers up and Bryce gasped as Kakuzu didn't deny it. Kakuzu simply took Hidan's hand and began walking through the rest of the store for something he could give Tobi. Bryce had more tears form but refused to let them out… there was no way, now, he could break it off with between Kakuzu and Hidan without hurting Kakuzu…

Hidan and Kakuzu ended up stopping at the cheap videogame section and Kakuzu looked to Hidan

"Didn't Tobi say he liked videogames?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded

"I think he told me he liked that one videogame… what was it called... Harvest moon. The one for Game Boy Advance" Hidan said pointing to the videogame called "Harvest Moon: Mineral Town" and Kakuzu picked it up and saw it was 5$; a fair price

"What type of game is it supposed to be anyways?" Kakuzu asked

"I think Tobi described it as you're a boy who inherited a farm, farming, trying to make profit from farming, and trying to get one girl to fall in love with you or something" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at the game horrified

"That sounds completely awful" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"I know right?" Hidan asked grabbing Kakuzu's arm, "Let's pay for these and go" Hidan said seeing Bryce visibly tense as he grabbed onto Kakuzu's arm. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Bryce and paid for the items and left the store… there is one thing Bryce wants to try to get the two apart

"Hidan I heard you beat someone up for that Tobi guy at school" Bryce said, "You're just a bad guy and Kakuzu shouldn't be with you" he said and Hidan glared at him

"I would kill to protect my friends and especially _my_ Kakuzu" Hidan said possessively. Kakuzu was about to say something nasty to Bryce, making Hidan rethink of what he did yesterday, but ended up being pulled by Hidan to a private spot. Not caring if Bryce was there or not, Hidan pulled Kakuzu into a very, very passionate kiss. This time Kakuzu's the only one making any noises as he gave Hidan control. Soon Kakuzu had to break the kiss for air and saw Bryce behind them with tears and a visible hard-on from Kakuzu's moaning

"You're so fucked up" Kakuzu said in disgust and Bryce had a tear fall and let out a shaky breath

"I-I'm… I'm going to go find my mom" Bryce mumbled out about to leave when he visibly tensed as he heard Kakuzu say something on the lines of 'thank got' or 'good reddens', "G-good…bye" Bryce said leaving and wiping his tears away. There was no way to get them apart… even if he did… there was no way Kakuzu would be with him. He needed someone to blame for Kakuzu hating him; Hidan was convenient as he was Kakuzu's current boyfriend. He just didn't want to admit the truth, since it was painful… that Kakuzu hates and fears him because of the love he feels for him… the love that most people look down upon and are disgusted by it… It was painful to admit that he was the reason Kakuzu despises him so much.

Hidan grinned and looked to Kakuzu

"My house?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu grinned and took them to his car and drove to Hidan's house and were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kakuzu noticed Hidan was a little off

"What's wrong Hidan?" Kakuzu asked

"I can't help but think we were a little mean to your cousin, don't you think so?" Hidan asked looking at Kakuzu

"No. He threatened you, no one does that ever." Kakuzu said making Hidan smile, "and he is disgusting"

"But still…" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and kissed Hidan

"You are by far the most non self-centered, selfish person I've ever met. You think of everyone before you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I'm just worried though, I mean he looked really sad; and me saying that has to be big considering I used to be really sad. I know he is incredibly the most disgusting person I met, but still" Hidan said and Kakuzu kissed him

"Don't worry about it, we have gifts to wrap" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and nodded. As they were wrapping up their gifts Hidan laughed

"Can you believe he actually accused me of cheating on you, with Tobi no less?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu laughed and shook his head

"Of all the things he could say… and sighed and looked at Hidan's wrapped present, that had tape sticking up everywhere and had wrinkles and creases throughout the paper, and laughed hard

"What?" Hidan asked

"Your present is horribly wrapped" Kakuzu said and Hidan huffed and put his hand on his hip

"…Well" Hidan said and soon laughed along with Kakuzu and glomped him kissing him. Hidan was extremely happy with Kakuzu. Hidan hoped everything will be ok with Bryce, even though he is trying to take Kakuzu from him…


	24. Burger King

**Chapter 24: Burger King**

"Are you feeling better about what happened Wednesday?" Kakuzu asked sitting on Hidan's couch with Hidan leaning up against him and Hidan sighed

"…Not really… but with you I think we can make it" Hidan said smiling and Kakuzu smiled and hugged him

"You're my life, have to protect you"

"Aren't you adorable?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu leaned closer to Hidan; lips less than an inch away.

"Hey, that's my line" he whispered before putting his lips on Hidan's gently and pulled back to see Hidan smile

"Wanna make love?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smiled

"I want to say yes so bad, but… I feel if we do it too much our relationship will be only physical and you're so much more than that to me" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan, "I love you so much" he said and Hidan smiled

"Me too" Hidan said and his stomach growled deeply and Kakuzu laughed

"And your stomach seems to disagree; what would you like to eat growly?" Kakuzu said and Hidan flushed and looked to the side

"…Can we go out? I'm sick of eating here all the time" Hidan said and Kakuzu remained silent and Hidan looked to him with puppy eyes

"Please? I'm really craving a cheeseburger… from Burger King" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"Oh alright" Kakuzu said smiling at Hidan's excitement

"Yay! You're the best Kuzu! Now I don't have to eat the food that jackass touches when grocery shopping!" Hidan said hugging Kakuzu and Kakuzu smiled and gently lead him to the car. Kakuzu opened the passenger side door to the car for Hidan and Hidan smiled

"You're such a gentleman" Hidan said getting in

"Only for those I love and care about" Kakuzu said closing the passenger's door and got into the driver's side and drove to Burger King

"Do you want to eat inside or take it to go?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him

"Inside?"

"Inside's fine" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan before they got out and walked inside the fast food joint. Hidan ordered a double cheeseburger for him and Kakuzu ordered 2 orders of chicken tenders for him and 1 order of fries and onion rings and 2 soft drinks for him and Hidan to share. It all cost around the total of 10 dollars and they went to a booth and started eating

"How is it?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan swallowed the piece of his cheeseburger that was in his mouth

"It's great!" Hidan said taking another bite, "Mmm, ymm ahh thh esh-t oyfrhen e-ahh" Hidan said with his mouth full and Kakuzu was the only one who understood him. Hidan said 'You are the best boyfriend ever'. Kakuzu never liked when people talked with their mouths full… but when Hidan did it… it was somehow adorable. Plus Kakuzu loved to see Hidan as happy as he could be and began eating his chicken tenders

"Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu and Hidan turned to see Kakuzu's mom who was confused

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kakuzu asked as he and Hidan were nervous, but didn't dare to show it, of his mom finding out about their relationship

"I saw your car here. Why are you here? We were going to make ribs tonight, they were your favorite" his mom said and Kakuzu sighed

"Sorry, after we got our friend's gifts, we headed to his place to study for an upcoming test in our class on Monday since he had time. We got hungry and he had practically nothing good at his house so we decided to go here. Plus isn't the ribs for tomorrow night?" Kakuzu asked and she looked shocked

"Oh right!" Kakuzu's mom said and looked to Kakuzu and Hidan and then back to her son, "You can invite him tomorrow night for dinner" Kakuzu's mom told him

"Really?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu's mom nodded

"A friend of Kakuzu's is a friend of mine, plus I want to get to know you better" she said and looked to Kakuzu who looked at her, "What?"

"You aren't going to do the same thing to Hidan as you did Andy are you?" Kakuzu asked concerned and she smirked

"Maybe" she sang out, "What time will I expect you home?" she asked and Kakuzu sighed

"Uh…" Kakuzu said looking to Hidan who did a discreet nod, "Uh, well around 8? We still have to study" Kakuzu said and his mom nodded and left

"…You really don't want me to stay with you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him

"I want you to stay, but… this was a close call today… your mom almost caught us… she will find out if we're not careful" Hidan whispered and Kakuzu nodded

"I know, if she found out she would most likely abandoned me and tell your dad" Kakuzu whispered and Hidan nodded looking afraid, "What's wrong?"

"I-I forgot about my dad… I-I beat someone up… the thing my dad needs to sign. There is no way out of this when he gets back on Sunday" Hidan said in fear and Kakuzu sighed

"Don't worry about it right now ok? The thing you need to worry about is what my mom will do to you tomorrow night" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him with wide eyes

"What can she do?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed

"Let's say Andy was the strongest person you ever met… my mom made him afraid of her to the point he used to fear coming over" Kakuzu said and Hidan shivered at the thought

"… Great" Hidan said in sarcasm and Kakuzu laughed

"Let's finish our food" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded starting to eat and froze, "What?"

"Do we really have a test on Monday we have to study for?" Hidan whined out and Kakuzu laughed

"Yes we do" Kakuzu said laughing more as Hidan whined more. After they ate, they headed back to Hidan's place and started studying. Their studying time ended soon, 8pm, and Hidan watched as Kakuzu left. Hidan sighed out and sat on the couch fearing what his dad would do when he got back and what he did on Wednesday; even what Kakuzu's mom can do to him on Friday...

**Sorrry it seems rushed and short- my mom is gone and I was cleaning the house all day and will do the same tomorrow... so please don't dislike the chapter XD**


	25. The Fright Night, Birthday, and Bad News

**Chapter 25: The Frightening Night Episode, Birthday, and Bad News** **(**Full Title**)**

That night, Hidan fell asleep on the couch as he was too tired to get up and go to his room. Not even 30 minutes in his sleep, Hidan woke up screaming

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled, sitting up panting he looked to the time to see 10:30pm making Hidan groan

"Shit this is going to be a looong night" he mumbled out loud and laid down and fell back to sleep. Hidan had 3 more nightmares and they weren't as bad as the next one he had. His worst nightmare that night was about getting caught killing Tobi's dad and Kakuzu and his friends ended up hating him and Tobi's dad came back to life to get revenge and his friends let and watched him kill Hidan.

"…Sh-shit…" Hidan mumbled and had wide eyes as he imagined his friends hating him like everyone else, "…Fuck" Hidan mumbled clenching his eyes as they had tears pierce them. Hidan sat up and looked to the side and froze in fear. He saw what looks like a man who was staring at him. Hidan stared at it for a few seconds and opened his mouth to say something when Hidan saw the man move. Hidan screamed, falling off the couch and hit his cheek bone on the edge of the table

"Oww, shit" Hidan mumbled out rubbing his cheek. Hidan took the flashlight off the table and turned it on to where the man was and ended up laughing. The 'man' was just a very light jacket on a coat rack near an air conditioning vent that apparently was on and was the reason why the jacket moved

"God, I'm so stupid" Hidan said and laid on the couch with a smile on his face, "How can making a fool of myself cheer me up? Hidan asked and sighed out and shook his head and fell asleep after swearing not to show or tell how he got this new bruise to his friends or Kakuzu; it will make him look like a klutz…

The next morning Hidan had semi deep circles under his eyes when he got to school. When Kakuzu walked to him during lunch, Hidan hid his cheek from Kakuzu's view with his hand but Kakuzu still saw the dark circles

"Are you ok Hidan?" Kakuzu asked

"Just tired" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed

"Nightmares?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded and Kakuzu sighed again, "I knew I shouldn't have left"

"It's fine Kuzu" Hidan said giving his present for Tobi to him with his free hand, "You forgot this at my place"

"Oh, right, thanks" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and turned away to walk to the table when Kakuzu took his wrist in his hand making him turn around. Kakuzu grabbed the hand Hidan is using to hide his cheek and gently pulled it away. Kakuzu gasped at the sight, there is a very tiny, thumb sized bruise on Hidan's cheek. This wasn't the thing that Kakuzu gasped at; it was the deep black color to it…

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked shocked, "Is your dad back?"

"No, he isn't coming back until Sunday" Hidan said deciding to avoid the first question

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked again

"You really don't want to know" Hidan said and smiled, "It's incredibly stupid on my part"

"This I want to hear" Pein said walking up to them grinning and Hidan glared at him

"What? To laugh at me?" Hidan teased and Pein smirked

"If it's funny enough" Pein said and Hidan rolled his eyes and smiled

"…Whatever" he said as they all walked to the table where they saw presents on the table for Tobi's birthday

"Happy Birthday Tobi" Hidan said putting on his present with all the other presents as Kakuzu and Pein did.

"You guys didn't have to get Tobi presents" Tobi said looking at the presents and looked up to Hidan and saw the black bruise on his cheek and gasped

"What happened Hidan?" Tobi asked shocked and Hidan groaned knowing now everyone was looking at his cheek and wanted to know what happened and knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one

"Well I had a nightmare… sat up on the couch and saw something that looks like a man staring at me and it moved. Fell off the couch and my cheek ended up hitting the edge of the coffee table and it turned out to be a jacket near an AC vent that was on…" Hidan said and hid his face when everyone was laughing, even Itachi and Sasori and groaned, "Stop laughing at me" he said in an embarrassed tone

"Oh come on, we're laughing with you not at you" Konan said, "I bet you were laughing at that too" she finished and Hidan grinned

"It was funny" Hidan said and looked to Tobi and smiled, "You sure have a lot of gifts Tobi" he said and Tobi smiled

"You guys didn't have to get Tobi presents" Tobi repeated and Zetsu smirked

"Yeah right, **says the person who gave a list of what he wanted to everyone the day after his birthday last year,** and updates it every week" Zetsu said and Tobi blushed slightly

"Plus what's a birthday without presents?" Pein asked and Hidan sighed

"Mine" Hidan said, "Well if you don't count the excessive beatings my dad gives me that day" Hidan finished softly and froze looking to everyone who had wide eyes not knowing what to say

"Hidan…" Kakuzu started and Hidan smiled nervously

"What am I doing? Tobi, today's your birthday, you should open your presents" Hidan said with a warm smile and Tobi looked to Zetsu who was still shocked, like the rest, at what Hidan said

"Uhm go ahead Tobi, **Open your presents"**

"Alright" Tobi said opening gifts and Hidan claimed his was last before anyone else's and Tobi agreed and grabbed the present Zetsu got for him and opened it. Tobi stared at it with a smile; it was what looked like a stuffed plush toy that kinda looks like a combination of him and Tobi

"Tobi Love's it~! Thanks Zetsu-San!" Tobi said hugging Zetsu who smiled

"It was his idea, **no it was yours,** it was yours! **No it was yours!** Yours! **Yours! **Why are you arguing with me? I'm trying to give you the credit! **Well it was your idea and I'm not taking credit for it! **Doesn't mean—** It was your idea! **Well he made it …** true" **Zetsu said and Tobi chuckled at Zetsu's argument and hugged him saying he loves him. Tobi then went to open the rest of the presents. Deidara gave him 2 pounds of Reeses and Pein and Zetsu groaned. Now they had to, at some point, protect and calm down a candy/chocolate-crazed beyond hyper boy. Zetsu sighed knowing Tobi now lives with him…

"Tobi remember not to eat them all at once, **or in one day" **Zetsu said and Tobi looked to him having five packs of Reeses gone and chocolate on his face

"Hmm? Did you say something Zetsu?" Tobi asked and Zetsu sighed

"…Nothing" Zetsu said watching the boy eat one more Reeses cup, and Pein laughed

"I hate to be you later tonight Zetsu" Pein said and Zetsu groaned

"Shut it Pein, **or we will just have to crash at your place,** would you want that?" Zetsu asked and Pein froze in fear and shook his head, **"Thought so"**

Sasori ended up giving him a little 6 inch puppet that looks exactly like Zetsu and Tobi grinned

"Thank you Sasori, I love it!" Tobi said making it move and grinned. Hidan looked at it shocked

"You really have some talent Sasori, you should make and sell puppets like that" Hidan said and Sasori shrugged

"It's ok I guess" Sasori said and before anything else was said Tobi started unwrapping the present Kisame and Itachi got for him. It ended up being a large stuffed animal holder.

"We knew you have a lot of stuffed animals at Zetsu-San's place, so we got you this for you to use and be organized" Kisame said and Itachi nodded and Tobi hugged them

"Maybe I can finally find Lu Lu" Tobi said seeing everyone's shocked faces, "Madara's stuffed panda… I left it at Zetsu's place and haven't found it since" Tobi said and everyone nodded not really wanting for Tobi to remember his twin. Tobi then started opening the present that Pein and Konan got him. The present consisted of 5 volumes of his favorite manga, Death Note, and 5 volumes of his other favorite manga, Case Closed. Who know the kid loved the semi-dark manga series, and a manga series with bloody crime and murder? This kid will surprise you every day. Tobi then opened Kakuzu's gift to him and found the game he always wanted, Harvest Moon: Mineral Town and grinned

"Thanks Kakuzu-San!" Tobi said, "I heard this game was good and I wanted to try it" Tobi finished and Hidan whispered 'By who?' into Kakuzu's ear and they chuckled

"Glad you like it Tobi" Kakuzu said and Tobi placed the game to the side and opened the last gift he got; Hidan's gift. Tobi's eyes widened in shock as he saw the mask with one eyehole, on the right side and it was orange, his favorite color and Tobi looked to Hidan who grinned

"Thought you might like it" Hidan said and Tobi grinned

"Like it? Tobi Loves it!" Tobi said placing the mask on his face, "How does Tobi look?" Tobi asked and Zetsu 'hmm'ed and moved Tobi's mask to cover half of his face; the half with the glass eye

"There, **now we could see your beautiful smile" **Zetsu said and Tobi smiled

"Tobi will keep it like this them" Tobi said and turned to everyone

"Tobi loves all the gifts, thank you so much!" Tobi said, "Best birthday ever" Tobi finished and everyone was picking up the ripped up wrapping paper from Tobi's presents. 30 minutes passed and everyone was still eating and will soon be class time. Kakuzu got a call from his mom and answered it

"Hello?" Kakuzu said and a few seconds later had wide eyes, "What?" he asked putting a hand to his mouth and shut his eyes, "What time is the funeral?" he asked, "Sunday, got it… tonight's still on ok, bye" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him after swallowing his food

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked

"Last night… Bryce… killed himself"


	26. Dinner with Kakuzu's family and Proof

**Chapter 26: Dinner with Kakuzu's family and Proof**

"What…?" Hidan asked with wide eyes and Kakuzu sighed

"Suicide… he overdosed on sleeping pills" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked shocked not knowing what to say

"… It's my fault" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu looked to him

"It isn't your fault" Kakuzu said

"But I should have known" Hidan said, "I should have known what he was feeling… I've been there" Hidan said and Kakuzu had wide eyes… oh right Hidan had tried killing himself before

"But Hidan"

"But nothing, it's my fault… I've been in his shoes… loving you when you used to hate me" Hidan said and sighed, "No I feel like I killed another person" Hidan mumbled out softly with a few tears in his eyes and Kakuzu pulled him to his chest

"If it's anyone's fault its mine, not yours… I should've known too" Kakuzu said and everyone looked to them shocked

"Who?" everyone asked

"Is it your weird cousin?" Pein asked and Kakuzu nodded and Pein left it at that and everyone did too. A minute or so passed and the school's intercom came on

**HIDAN KATO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE ASAP**

"What the hell did I do now?" Hidan groaned out getting up and sighed and started walking to the cafeteria doors and heard a chuckle from Andy

"Wow Hidan who can get in so much trouble in one week?" Andy asked and Hidan, not answering him, raised his hand and flipped him the bird before walking out the room to walk to the principal's office

"Ah Hidan Kato come inside" the principal said and Hidan walked inside and sat down on one of the chairs

"What did I do this time?" Hidan asked and the principal sighed

"I haven't seen the letter that your father needs to sign…" he said "Why haven't you given it to me, you better not have thrown it away"

"I know not to throw it away" Hidan said knowing his father wouldn't take it likely and sighed, "I thought I told you… my dad is gone on a business trip until Sunday and has his phone turned off"

"Then why didn't you tell me when you were in here for beating up someone?" the principal asked annoyed that Hidan didn't tell him and Hidan sighed

"He told me after that and I didn't have time to tell him about it… call his cell phone if you don't believe me" Hidan said and the principal did so and Hidan was right about it.

"When will he be available?" the principal asked

"Sunday, but just leave a message on his phone. And I have the paper on the counter at my house" Hidan said getting up, "If that's it, can I go now?"

"…Go ahead" he said and Hidan left to see Kakuzu standing near the door and Hidan smiled

"Hey Kakuzu, why are you here?" Hidan asked

"I just wanted to see if you're not in any more trouble" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"It's about the piece of paper my dad need's to sign" Hidan said and Kakuzu instantly got it. How can his father sign something when he isn't there?

"Are you ok about what happened?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed

"I just feel really bad that we couldn't prevent it" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"Even though he frightens me, he's still my family…" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded hugging him and they began walking back to the cafeteria, "Though this happened, my mom still wants tonight to go on"

"…Great" Hidan said after a shiver, "I don't know what to expect your mom to do…"

"Trust me, it's better not to" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled slightly and Kakuzu sighed, "Please, please don't let what happened get to you, no one could handle this type of stress alone… and you already have too much stress" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"I promise I'll try" Hidan mumbled out softly and they walked to the table to see that Pein had told all their friends about Bryce and Kakuzu and Hidan informed them about yesterday.

"We're sorry" Konan said and everyone nodded

"…It happens" Kakuzu said sighing and the bell rang for class. After school, Kakuzu and Hidan met each other

"So we're heading over to your place now?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smiled

"Why not?" Kakuzu asked, "Let's go to the KakuHida Mobile" Kakuzu said surprising Hidan

"Y-you named your car that?" Hidan asked

"Yes, you wanted it to be named it and I thought it was cute" Kakuzu said and Hidan hugged him

"You're the best Kuzu" Hidan said taking Kakuzu's hand and ran to Kakuzu's car. Kakuzu loved how Hidan was able to block bad things that happened from his mind as easily as he does; it was a great skill to have if you don't exactly have the best life like Hidan.

"Off to see my frightening mom from the house of Mane Lane" Kakuzu said in a haunted tone after they got into the car making Hidan shiver

"Really Kakuzu? I'm already nervous as it is, why did you have to make it seem like we're like Hansel and Gretel meeting the Wicked Witch of the West?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu laughed

"Wicked Witch of the West is in The Wizard of Oz, Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked confused

"Then who did Hansel and Gretel meet in the woods?" Hidan asked

"That would be the witch in the candy house attempting to fatten them up to eat them" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"Still doesn't explain why you are saying we're going to your place like you did" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed deeply and began driving to his house without answering Hidan, to Hidan's dislike; he was as nervous as hell. They made it to the house and entered it

"Hey Kakuzu and… I forget your name… sorry" she said and Hidan smiled nervously at her

"Hidan" Hidan said and she smiled

"Well, dinner's almost ready, please go and sit outside at the porch's table" she said and Kakuzu nodded and dragged Hidan, gently, out back

"Nice backyard" Hidan said noticing it looks really nice and sat at the table next to Kakuzu and looked at anything to get his nerves under control.

"Relax Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him

"I'm trying, but upon what you keep saying I fucking can't" Hidan said shivering and Kakuzu smiled. His mom then came outside with a lot of stacks of ribs smothered in honey barbeque sauce. Hidan and Kakuzu closed their eyes when the smell overwhelmed them and they got lost in it.

"Mmm, that smells amazing" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded agreeing

"Thanks" she said putting food on their plates and they started eating. Kakuzu's mom looked to Hidan, "So tell me about yourself Hidan"

"…" Hidan didn't say anything not knowing what to expect

"Hidan, it's called talking, you know using your voice box to communicate to people" Kakuzu said teasingly and Hidan looked to him and blushed slightly

"Sh-shut up" Hidan said and Kakuzu and his mom broke out in laughter

"I do expect a vocal response to my question" she said and Hidan sighed out softly

"I am a nice… caring person" Hidan said and she nodded and Hidan ate one of his ribs in silent

"Now why should I accept you as Kakuzu's friend? You already made him skip class and how do I know you're not going to be a bad influence on my son?" she asked and had an evil look on her face and smirked, "Time to bring out the big guns… multiple tests that are rigorous that could horrifyingly pull any truth out of anyone I want" she said and Hidan froze deeply. Kakuzu and his mom looked at him than at each other before bursting out laughing

"You fell for it" Kakuzu said

"Wha?"

"You thought it was true, my mom isn't that way at all… I decided to trick you and my mom was in on it" Kakuzu said in laughter "You should have seen your face!" he said and Hidan turned bright red and playfully hit Kakuzu on the shoulder

"Jerk, that is so not cool" Hidan said and Kakuzu the laughter died down

"You have to admit that I got you good" Kakuzu said and Hidan smirked

"Wait until later" Hidan said and Kakuzu's mom laughed

"Well I need to use the little girl's room, be right back" she said leaving and Kakuzu smiled and looked to Hidan

"That was priceless" Kakuzu said and Hidan 'hmphed' and smiled

"Alright, alright, you got me" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked to Hidan's lips and smiled confusing Hidan, "What?"

"You got the barbeque sauce on your face" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed slightly and wiped the wrong part of his face

"Did I get it?" he asked and Kakuzu smiled and shook his head and grabbed Hidan's wrist that was about to wipe it

"I'll get it" he said leaning in close, where their lips are almost touching and licked at the barbeque sauce until it was gone. Kakuzu leaned back and smiled and licked his lips. Hidan blushed deeply at what Kakuzu did and soon Kakuzu's mom came back out and looked to Hidan, who was still blushing

"Are you still embarrassed about what we did?" she asked and Hidan nodded knowing not to say anything about what Kakuzu did. They finished their meal and Hidan sighed

"I should be going home soon… My dad isn't home and I should start cleaning the place before he returns" Hidan said hoping that if he does he would be able to tame his soon going to be raging father some.

"Alright, I'll take you" Kakuzu said and they got up

"Well it was nice to get to know you Hidan, please come over anytime" Kakuzu's mom said and Hidan nodded and Kakuzu took Hidan to his car. Hidan hit Kakuzu on the shoulder playfully as they hit the road

"Ow, what was that for?" Kakuzu asked though it didn't hurt at all

"I can't believe you did that" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed

"What it was so funny, you're reaction was priceless" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to the side

"I meant the barbeque sauce thing… you're lucky your mom didn't come out when you did that" Hidan said and Kakuzu shrugged

"It was worth it… and you taste good with barbeque sauce" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Should I be concerned that my boyfriend thinks I taste good with a food enhancer?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu laughed

"Don't worry, I won't eat you, until the next time we make love" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed deeply

"Don't stay stuff like that" Hidan said in an embarrassed tone and Kakuzu laughed and parked next to Hidan's house

"I love you, so I can stay stuff like that" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and kissed Kakuzu

"I wish I could stay, but you know what my dad did when I didn't clean the sheets… I have to clean the house" Hidan said and Kakuzu gently stroked his cheek

"Be careful" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"You're overprotective" Hidan said and Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"Of course I am, after what you've been through… I don't want you hurt" Kakuzu said and Hidan kissed him

"I love you, have a good night" he said leaving the car and walked to his house and went to his room where he was lying down. He was thinking about many things, including Kakuzu, Bryce's death, and then his father

"… I really wish that I could find some type of evidence, proof that he abuses me" Hidan mumbled out and sighed turning is body to one side. Hidan then sat up as he saw something on his shelf across the room. It was his camera and it was blinking. Hidan got up and walked to his shelf and grabbed the camera knowing it only blinks like this when it died during filming something at some point. Hopeful, Hidan quickly took his laptop out and plugged his camera into it

"Please… please have something…" Hidan silently begged as the camera folder popped onto the desktop of his laptop's screen. Hidan quickly looked through the contents and found only one long video. Hidan pushed play and saw this video was at least 2 hours… and watching part of it he had wide eyes. This was it… Hidan called Kakuzu

"Hey Kakuzu, would you mind coming over, and call the rest of our friends" Hidan said

'Why? What's wrong?' Kakuzu asked

"I found proof" Hidan said hanging up and in less than ten minutes everyone showed up

"Proof of what?" Kakuzu asked hoping it was against his father and Hidan's grinned proved his hope

"That my father abuses me" Hidan said holding up his camera, "I want to show this video. It will answer any of your questions" Hidan said and everyone sat in the living room. Kakuzu watched Hidan shakily turn on the camera and plug it into the TV… was this proof of his father… raping him? If so Hidan is as brave as hell to show this to his friends. Hidan pushed play and got onto the couch with Kakuzu and hid his face in his neck. Kakuzu didn't blame him, who would want to see them being raped?

**Video**

_Dropping his things on the floor, he fell on his bed hard, like all the weight of the world pulled him down as hard as it could. He looked to the side with tired eyes, tired from no sleep and just tired in general. Why… why do they think he's a reject? He never did anything…_

"_I-I wish I had at least one friend…" Hidan mumbled before letting the darkness of sleep eat at him._

"_HIDAN!"_

_Hidan snapped his eyes opened at looked to the clock. The time was 3pm…right when school got out. Hidan sat up and looked to the door hoping it was his imagination that he heard someone yell his name out, but the door opened and someone came in._

"_D-dad?" Hidan asked in fear. He knew every time his dad came home early, it meant the albino was in deep trouble._

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT DITCHING CLASS?" Hidan's dad yelled on the top of his lungs_

"…_D-dad…I—" Hidan started and flinched when his dad came closer_

"_ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"_

"_N-not to…" Hidan said and his father punched him in the face so hard that it sent the boy flying across the room into the wall… Hidan slowly got up_

"_I-I had a reason to skip though…" Hidan said and his father walked to him_

"_And what's that?" His father asked and Hidan wiped his bloody lip_

"_They called me a reject, even the teachers…" Hidan said wincing as he heard his father growl_

"_THAT'S NO FUCKING EXCUSE!" his father yelled kicking Hidan in the stomach making him gasp in pain. After a series of beatings, Hidan was roughly thrown on the bed and was pinned there by his father_

"_Wh-what…? D-dad pl-please don't! I'll follow to your rules, please!" Hidan begged and his father shook his head_

"_You need a lesson" his father said unzipping his pants and ties the frozen boy's wrists to the headboard of the bed_

"_PLEASE!" the boy yelled out in fear_

**_(part removed... do not want to get this WHOLE story removed...)_**

**Video pause**

Hidan put the remote down and saw everyone's wide eyes in shock

"… Do I have to continue with this… or can I fast forward?" Hidan asked and everyone nodded to shocked to speak and Hidan fast forward the video and everyone saw that his father did rape him and Hidan struggling at the bondages

**Video continued**

'_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!' Hidan yelled in his mind before pulling his arms as hard as he could. Hidan's energy left him as he felt his heart and blood freeze as his bedroom door opened and had fear written in his eyes_

"_Hidan are you—WHAT DID I FUCKING SAW ABOUT GETTING CLEAN BEFORE I GET HOME?" his father yelled_

"_MMM mmm mph!" Hidan tried to say, his whole body shaking in fear as his father rolled his eyes and took the gag off_

"_Now answer the question"_

"_I…I would have b-but you forgot to untie me!" Hidan said and got punched in the face, hard_

"_Shut up!" His dad yelled and untied his son's wrists and kicked him towards the bathroom making Hidan gasp in pain, "Get in there and get cleaned up, now!" He said and Hidan got up from the ground and started limping towards the bathroom_

"_WALK NORMALLY!"_

_Hidan pit his lip as he tried his best to talk normally even if it hurt like hell. Hidan cleaned himself up and walked to his room and slowly and carefully sat down. As carefully and gently as Hidan sat down it made him clench his eyes in pain and he slowly reopened them with tears_

"_Th-this fucking sucks" Hidan mumbled and heard his father yell out that he will be back in an hour and the door slammed. Right then, Hidan started crying even though he despised it._

"_I-I fucking hate my life…" Hidan mumbled getting on the floor next to his bed and reached for a box underneath a few floorboards under his bed. This was his secret stash of things he hid from his father knowing what is in the box will make his father more ballistic towards him. He opened it and took a few things out to find what he was looking for, the razorblade. Hidan sighed and put the things in his box and put the box back in its hiding place. Hidan still sitting next to his bed stared at the razorblade thinking of what happened. Hidan had tears falling down. He wanted his first to be Kakuzu, even though he knew that was just one of those impossible wishes that would never get granted in a million years. But he still wanted someone other than his father as his first. The universe did hate him didn't it?_

_Hidan placed the blade to his left wrist. He knew if he wrote a note, no one would care or bother to read it since it came from him since he's just a 'reject'. Without a second thought, Hidan swiped the blade across his main vein and did the same thing to his other. Hidan let out a calming breath and looked to his work. Hidan smiled seeing the blood flow from each vein. Wasn't it wonderful? Not even in minutes he would finally be set free; free from the world, the people who despised him, his father… simply free._

"_Hidan I forgot something! Help me find it!" Hidan's father yelled from the front door. Hidan slowly opened his eyes and smiled at how extremely weak he felt._

'_D-dad…too late' Hidan though as he welcomed the darkness once again with a smile on his face and Hidan's dad opened the door to the bedroom_

"_HIDAN DID YOU HEAR ME?" his father asked angrily and looked to the floor to see his son's unconscious body with the overly bleeding wrists and the bloody razorblade nearby_

"_SHIT!" his father yelled running over to his son to see if he still had a pulse and growled out when he felt one._

"_YOU FUCKING LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled and raised a fist to hit him but stopped when knowing Hidan would be in a worst state of dying. Hidan's dad picked him up and ran out of the house to the car and drove to the hospital under 5 minutes, breaking a few traffic laws along the way. At the hospital Hidan was put into surgery to save his life_

**End of video**

Hidan stopped it and Konan grabbed his wrists to see two white-ish horizontal lines, one of each wrist and Hidan groaned and took his hands back

"Th-that was why… I wanted to be in Sasori's shoes…" Hidan said and Konan and Pein sighed

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Pein asked and Hidan sighed

"I didn't have proof" Hidan said and Sasori nodded

"I know the feeling… the fear if you go and try to turn him in but it wouldn't work and you'll be in worse shit than before" Sasori said and sighed, "I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"I-it wasn't as bad as what he did when he found out I'm gay though" Hidan said and shuttered and Kakuzu growled slightly

"Don't even think about it Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and everyone decided to stay away from that topic as they knew if he said something was worse than his own father raping him, it was worse than hell itself.

"Luckily you have proof now" Tobi said and Zetsu nodded

"You can turn him in, **like the disgusting sewer rat he is"** Zetsu said and Hidan smiled and nodded

"Th-thanks for being here for me…" he said and Konan sighed

"Did you think we wouldn't like you because of that?" Konan asked and Hidan shrugged

"I really don't know what I was thinking" Hidan said

"We'll never not be your friends" Kisame said and everyone agreed. They were talking for a good half an hour and became better friends and everyone had to leave. Hidan sighed in content knowing he had the best friends and best boyfriend a person could ask for; for life

**Sorry if it is short or seems rushed... I've been into a new video game I have and writing more of this story in the written part**

**On that note, I have a little over 50,000 words and near the end of page 99 of my written part and is near the end of page 120 of my typed part XD**

**Note: I have written around 130 pages of this story so there is a lot more chapters coming up XD**

******UPDADE 7-9-2012:** Website will be up, haven't had a chance to actually create it yet... ^^ Review if you want to know why I was erasing all the sex stuff...


	27. News and Security Video

**Chapter 27: News and Security Video**

Saturday morning came fast and Pein was eating cereal at the table as Konan was in the shower, Sasori and Deidara were in their room, and his mom was cleaning. The news was on and Pein, bringing a spoonful of cereal to his mouth, glanced at the TV where there was a portion of a video where it looks like someone was dumping a body into the polluted lake. Pein's jaw dropped to the ground as he had wide eyes, letting the spoon fall back into his cereal making milk and cereal fly everywhere. His mom stopped mopping and looked to where she just mopped and glared at Pein

"I just cleaned that Pein!" She said annoyed and Pein looked to her

"Sorry Mom" Pein said and she sighed

"Like you were 'sorry' for what you did in 7th grade?" she asked and Pein sighed

"Stop using that against me already it was 5 years ago" Pein said and got up and ran to the bathroom and knocked on the locked door, "Konan?"

"What is it Pein? The bathroom is kinda occupied, so you can wait to use it!" She said and Pein rolled his eyes

"I don't need to—" Pein started and heard Konan sigh

"Go away already Pein" she said and Pein rolled his eyes again and used a technique he learned when he was young. The technique let him unlock the door. Pein entered the bathroom to see Konan was half naked, only had pants on, and she had wide eyes at her intruding friend

"PEIN!" She almost yelled and Pein blushed slightly and looked away until Konan put on her bra and shirt, "I'm so going to—"

"I know kill me" Pein said looking to her and shut the door, "You can later, but I think we might have a problem on our hands" Pein whispered

"What is it?" Konan asked nervously as she never seen Pein this serious… not since…, "Pein?"

"You know the place we got rid of Tobi's dad's body?" Pein asked as softly as he could, "Well, there was a security camera or something… it captured part of us dumping the body into the lake… it's on the news" he whispered and Konan had wide eyes,

"What?"

"Konan what do we do?" Pein asked and Konan sighed

"Let's get everyone together at the park pronto" Konan said and Pein looked to her with shock

"What about your hair?" Pein asked as Konan's hair was wet… and she had naturally curly hair that she hates; she wished that she had naturally straight hair. She always flattens it

"Does it matter? This is an emergency" she said and, "I'll get Sasori and Deidara since you always hate going in there after last time" she said smirking as Pein likes his friends but when he walks in on them doing it with their lovers he is scarred for life

"Why do you always remind me about that?" Pein pouted, "Well I'll text the rest" he said and quickly texted the rest of their friends to meet at the park.

At the park, Kisame and Itachi were the only ones with pissed-off annoyed looks as everyone were curious to why they needed a meeting.

"What the hell Pein? We were busy" Itachi said in a pissed tone as he was party sweaty, panting and had a semi-hard-on as well as Kisame

"This better be good" Kisame said and Konan glared at them as Pein couldn't make eye contact

"You can finish whatever the hell you guys were doing later! This is important" Konan said and everyone looked at Konan and Pein

"What happened?"

"There was a camera" Pein said

"Camera?" Hidan, Deidara, Tobi asked confused as the rest, except Zetsu, had confused looks on their faces

"We saw it, **on the news, we were caught,** no we weren't" Zetsu said and Hidan looked confused

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a video of—**us throwing the body into the lake—**how many times do I have to say don't interrupt me? **But we weren't in it,** He never listens" Zetsu said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he never listens to me, **not that you idiot, he meant the video,** well how was I supposed to know? **Well I knew" **Zetsu said and Pein sighed

"On the news there was a video of us dumping Tobi's dad's body into the lake" Pein asked and everyone's blood froze and started freaking out and Zetsu sighed

"There is no need to freak out, **you are…" **Zetsu said to his other personality, **"But apparently it only caught our hands and the body, **and part of our cloak, **luckily not the symbol, but what type of security camera catches only part of us?** It's weird, I've never seen it before" Zetsu said as he was really good with technology, **"It must be centuries old, **Now who is the idiot? There's no security cameras that were made that long ago, it can't be older than 35-40 years" Zetsu finished and Pein sighed

"It's true, it was lucky we were wearing gloves" Pein said and sighed and looked to Itachi, "I thought you said that place was abandoned"

"It was! Who the fuck would go to a creepy cabin at a polluted lake? How the hell was I supposed to know that there was a camera out there?" Itachi asked and Pein sighed and looked to Hidan who started shaking

"A-am… I… are we going to get caught?" Hidan asked nervously and Itachi smiled slightly

"No we aren't, we were pretty thorough in cleaning up the scene; we left no evidence against us" Itachi said and Kisame nodded

"Plush their only evidence of the body is a couple of gloved hands a black material and the body itself" Kisame said and Hidan shakily nodded

"We'll be fine" Itachi said and Hidan was still shaky and Kakuzu sighed and hugged him

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you" Kakuzu said and Hidan shook his head

"No matter how much I want you to, you can't. You need to get ready for Bryce's funeral tomorrow; you'll be in trouble with your mom otherwise" Hidan said pecking

That night, Hidan was having a nightmare of how the body of Tobi's dad came back to life and protested against him and his friends. His friends got the death penalty and they forced Hidan to watch each of their deaths

"No…" Hidan mumbled in his sleep, tossing and turning and kicking, "No... NO!" Hidan said sitting up and started panting and saw the time was 3am. Hidan looked to the doorway and had wide eyes as he saw his dad in the doorway

"Had a nightmare? You're so fucking lucky I just got home and extremely exhausted" he said with a very tired tone and tired glare. He them left to go to his room and sleep. Hidan groaned deeply and he tried to fall back to sleep… but the nerves from his dad coming home, the security video on the news, and his horrible nightmare didn't let him… so much for sleep

**Sorry it's short, I needed to post this before I go to the dentist and work tonight X3**

**The next chapter... dun dun dun. HIDAN'S DAD IS HOME! XD**


	28. Arrested

**Chapter 28: Arrested **

Around 12pm on Sunday, a silver 2010 mustang got pulled over by a police cruiser. The police officer made his way from his cruiser to the used to be speeding car. Tapping on the window gently, the driver rolled down it down to reveal Hidan was the one driving and that he was the only one in the car.

"What can I do for you officer?" Hidan asked trying to hold in his nervousness but was failing

"Do you realize how fast you were going?" the police officer asked after realizing the kid can't be any older than 17

"…No?" Hidan asked nervously as he felt like his stomach had butterflies from the nerves and the police officer sighed

"License and registration please" he ordered professionally and Hidan laughed nervously

"Well… uh… the thing is I don't have a license" Hidan said shocking the officer

"Do you have a permit them?" the police officer asked knowing he will have to issue a ticket to the teen for driving with a permit alone.

"Uhhhhhhm…" Hidan said looking to the side as he didn't want to see the police officer eye to eye. The police officer was shocked. Was this teen kidding?

"I have to ask you to exit the vehicle" the officer ordered in a calm voice and knowing by the sound of the voice, Hidan did as he was told to, "put your hands on the hood" he ordered and Hidan did, not wanting to be in any more trouble than he was already in,

"What is your age?" the officer asked taking out a note pad and starting writing

"16 almost 17" Hidan said and the police officer looked to his note pad

"And you didn't go to get your license?" he asked shocked that a teenager his age wouldn't want that freedom

"My dad wouldn't let me" Hidan said and the police officer thought it was because his dad was overprotective of his son, but it was because his dad didn't want Hidan to leave him or have any form of freedom

"Your name?" the police officer asked and Hidan looked confused. Almost everyone in town knows him; this must mean that he must be new in town.

"Hidan Kato" Hidan said and he wrote it down

"I'm going to look through the car" he said and Hidan silently watched the police officer go to the passenger's side to look through the glove box to find the registration.

"The registration says this car belongs to an Osamu Kato; I'm guessing your father" he said and Hidan nodded and the police officer sighed

"Why would you steal your dad's car?" he asked slightly unprofessional and Hidan rolled his eyes

"I wanted to go for a joy ride" he said in sarcasm and sighed, "Am I free to go?"

"Not even close" the police officer said putting the registration back into the glove box and walked over to Hidan and took out another book and wrote something down and gave it to the teen. Hidan looked at it and it was a ticket for 250 dollars

"Driving without a license or permit, speeding, stealing a car no matter who the owner is, is against the law" the police officer said and Hidan looked at the ticket with wide eyes and looked to the police officer

"Wh-what?" Hidan asked nervously and let out a very soft whimper when the police officer came to him with a pair of handcuffs and started handcuffing him

"You're under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" he said pulling Hidan up from the hood of the car and started leading him to his cruiser

"W-wait… what about my dad's car?" Hidan asked freaking out and the police officer sighed

"Don't worry, we will call a towing company and have it impounded" he said and Hidan froze

"C-can't they just bring it back to my house, it is my father's car" Hidan said and the police officer shook his head and put Hidan into the back of his cruiser. He looked nervously to the side as the police officer got in and started driving away to the police department. Hidan knew that once his dad got his car impounded and had to pay 250 dollars to get it back. Now it's being impounded again because of his son and the 250 dollar ticket… his father now has to spend 500 dollars and more for the bail…

"You nervous of being arrested?" the police officer asked as he looked into the rearview mirror to see teen's nervousness and thought the nervousness was because of that reason. Hidan looked forward and smirked

"You wish" he said feeling somewhat excited that he broke the law, not so much of what his father will do, but excited nonetheless

At the police station, Hidan was put into the holding cell near the front door which was close to the front door.

"Back up to the door" the police officer said and Hidan did. Hidan thanked god that the police officer took the handcuffs off of him. Hidan sighed and sat down on the tiny uncomfortable bench rubbing his sore wrists; sore from the tight handcuffs.

"So how long am I here for?" Hidan asked and they didn't answer him making him roll his eyes, "Well then, can I have my one call?" Hidan asked

"…Only if you call your family" the chief of the department said and Hidan grinned

"Alright" Hidan said and they took him to the landline phone they have

With Kakuzu, Kakuzu was in the middle of his cousin's funeral. During the eulogy, Kakuzu's phone went off. Kakuzu froze; he thought that he put it on silence but didn't know he subconsciously left it on a high volume in case Hidan needed to contact him. Kakuzu saw everyone look at him with shocked, annoyed, or angry looks

"S-sorry" Kakuzu said walking to the side and answered the phone

"Hello?... You what?" Kakuzu asked with wide eyes and everyone was staring at him, "It's alright… right. I'll be there" Kakuzu said hanging up and looked to his family. How was he going to explain this?

"Uhm… I'm sorry, but something came up… I have to go" Kakuzu said ignoring the gasps from his family and was about to leave when his mom grabbed his wrist and he turned to her and calmly said "let go"

"This is your cousin's funeral! Whatever that whole thing on the phone was can wait!" she almost yelled getting very pissed off that her son wanted to leave during a family member's eulogy

"Actually it can't" Kakuzu said pulling his wrist free from the tight grip before it tightened

"Is it that person you always hang out with? I think he is a very bad influence on you!" she barked out and Kakuzu glared

"He is not. If anyone is, it's me that is the bad influence on him" Kakuzu said and bowed to his aunt

"I am sorry for your loss and me leaving" he said before leaving to his car when his cousin's older brother, Matt, walked to him

"Hey! My brother may have been annoying and weird, but he looked up to you!" he barked out knowing that his little brother took a liking to Kakuzu and growled, "Now you're going to disrespect him by leaving in the middle of his funeral? How messed up are you?" He yelled and Kakuzu glared at him

"This is important" Kakuzu said as calmly as he could and got into his car and rolled up his window so it can block out his cousin's increasing yelling and locked the doors. Kakuzu started the car and was about to leave when he noticed his cousin walked at least 2 feet in front of his car in an attempt to stop him from leaving. Kakuzu rolled his eyes; like this was supposed to stop him?

"Get out of the way!" Kakuzu yelled and growled as his cousin shook his head and stood in place. Kakuzu started honking the horn, trying to get him to move out of the way. Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he saw behind him were Bryce's 2 other older brothers, Mike and Gabe. As the things Kakuzu tried didn't work, Kakuzu was on his last nerve. Kakuzu turned his wheel and pushed on the gas slightly and swerved around Matt and left. Kakuzu looked to the rearview mirror to see his family look towards him with sadness, anger, disappointment, and so many emotions. Kakuzu looked forward and sighed

"I am sorry, I'll make it up to you" Kakuzu mumbled before taking off down the street not knowing that he was discreetly followed by his mother in her own car. She watched her son drive to the police department and go into the building without his suit jacket on. She decided to park her car in a spot that she can see Kakuzu perfectly but he can't see her.

Inside, Kakuzu walked inside and saw Hidan in the holding cell nearest to the door. Hidan looked up from the bench to see Kakuzu

"Kakuzu!" Hidan said running to the bars and grabbed them. Kakuzu walked up to him and they were about to say something when the chief of police walked to the cell

"This is who you called? I thought I told you to call a family member" He said not liking if someone didn't do what he said and Hidan grinned

"I did. I think of Kakuzu as my family" he said making Kakuzu's heart flutter slightly and the police chief sighed

"I meant your father"

"Then you should have said intermediate family" Hidan said in a slight sarcastic mixed with snotty tone.

"…Brat" the chief said

"That's professional" Hidan sarcastically said and the chief sighed

"You're so lucky that you didn't get pressed with charges" he said and the police officer that arrested him came and unlocked the door to the cell

"Your dad post the bail and paid for the ticket online, you're free to go" the police officer said

"You can do that now?" Kakuzu asked not getting an answer as the police officer and chief left. Hidan walked to Kakuzu's side and sighed. Before Hidan could say a thing, Kakuzu lead him out of the building and not noticing his mom was watching. Kakuzu and Hidan got into the car and Kakuzu sighed and looked to Hidan

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked to him with a look that told him it had to do with his father… again.

"…Can we go somewhere else? I-I'll tell you…" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and started the car and left to go to the spot where they first made love in hopes it will settle some of his lover's nerves as he told the story. Hidan took a shaky breath before telling

**Flashback~**

Earlier that day, around 10am, Hidan's dad came down stairs and got Hidan and himself cereal, since it was the only thing they had, and saw Hidan pushing it away

"Not eating? Are you getting sick again?" He asked in an annoyed tone. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"N-no sir, just not hunger" Hidan said knowing the reason behind him not eating was because of the skyrocketed nerves he felt. The nerves rose even more as he saw his dad turned on the phone and looked through the missed calls. His dad noticed that there were calls from his son's school and voicemails telling him about what happened on Monday. He placed the phone down on the table and looked to his son

"Where the fuck is that piece of paper I have to sign?" he asked angrily and Hidan shakily pointed to the counter where there was a pile of mail. Hidan watched as his dad brutally threw the mail down to the floor to get to the paper and started reading it. Hidan looked to the mail on the floor and didn't think he would ever wish this but he really wished that he was one of the pieces of mail right now.

"So you fucking beat a person up and were sent home for the rest of the fucking day?" his dad asked and slammed the paper down on the table near Hidan. Hidan winced at the sound of the table and watched his dad sign it. Hidan was about to say something when his dad took him by the wrist hard and pulled him to Hidan's room. His dad threw him on the bed and took his son's shirt off. He then tied his son's wrists and feet to the headboard and footboard. Hidan had fear written on every inch of his face…not this punishment… again. And right on cue, his dad took the bat out

"D-dad" Hidan said

"50 times" his dad said and that made Hidan lose it

"NO! DON'T 32 WAS BAD! 50 COULD KILL ME!" Hidan yelled and looked to his dad with a shocked and afraid look as he realized what he said… He said he didn't want to be killed… in this case dead. This meant that he just… His dad then took out a gag and put a gag into Hidan's mouth causing him to groan

"So you don't want to be killed. I thought you wanted to die with your love hating your guts… so that's it. That fucking guy really is your boyfriend… meaning… YOU FUCKING LIEDTO ME!" he yelled punching Hidan in the gut causing him to try to gasp

"Mmm! Mmmm!" Hidan tried to say and had wide eyes as his dad took out 2 empty bottles of Visine

"You could've bought these just to make fake tears!" He yelled and Hidan shook his head. His excuse was that he had really dry eyes, "You had dry eyes huh? It says 2 drops per day meaning by the time you bought them you would've only used the maximum of only one bottle not TWO FUCKING BOTTLES" he yelled throwing the bottles at Hidan's head

"Mmmm!" Hidan tried to say; damn this gag

"You never said anything about me saying that guy being your boyfriend. So it's true… wait… THAT FUCKING MEANTS THAT HE KNEW TO LIE TO ME! MEANING THAT YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM ABOUT ME ABUSING YOU!" he yelled and Hidan shook his head frantically and his dad sighed, "You're so getting it" he said evilly before leaving.

'Shit' Hidan thought frozen and looked to his wrists; the leather snap-on cuffs… very easy to escape from. Hidan pulled his right arm as far as it will go and reached his head up to meet it. Hidan used his cheek and the gag to try to un-snap the cuff. Once it was off, Hidan used his free hand to un-snap the other one and quickly took off the gag and threw it to the other side of the room. Hidan started un-snapping the cuffs around his ankles. One off, one to go—

"Your punishme— HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" his dad yelled seeing his son trying to escape. He raised the now reddened bat to hit Hidan. Hidan quickly took off the other cuff and rolled off the bed just in time. The mattress squeaked as the bad hit it with so much force. Hidan got up on his feet and dodged another swing to his head, feeling the heat from it. That only means his dad took a blow torch to it or something hot. Hidan ran to the door dodging another swing. Hidan ran down the hall and down the stairs, jumping off them when he got to the last 5 steps.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" his dad roared and Hidan quickly ran to the door and heard his dad fall down the stairs.

"AHH SHIT!" his father yelled as the heated bat touched his shoulder. His dad let the bat go and Hidan quickly grabbed his father's keys and ran outside to the car. He turned around to see that his father was still in the doorway of the house. He KNEW not to pursue his son like he was outdoors. Hidan took the advantage and took the car as fast as he could and soon got pulled over and arrested.

**End of flashback~**

"…Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him with tears

"…H-he was trying to kill me… h-he knows about us…" Hidan said, "I-I was so fucking scared" he said and Kakuzu sighed

"Shh, shh, it'll be fine, he's just crazy. He just assumes we are together; I mean you couldn't even talk at the time. Plus anyone in your shoes would not want to be almost killed that way" Kakuzu said and used his hand to gently wipe away Hidan's tears and leant in for a kiss. Without them knowing, it was seen by Kakuzu's mom who gagged at the sight of her son kiss another male. After the kiss was parted Hidan sighed

"I- don't want to go back… On top of what I did on Monday, me escaping and getting arrested… I-I cost him over 500 dollars K-Kakuzu" Hidan said and sighed nervously, "I-I never ever got him this angry before…" Hidan mumbled out and Kakuzu sighed and hugged him

"You don't have to go back, I won't let you" Kakuzu said in his protective tone and Hidan smiled feeling so much better with his boyfriend protecting him. They decided to leave on a small relaxing drive through the country to calm any straggling nerves they both may have, but they were still followed by Kakuzu's mom in discreet

**I really hope you like this XD**

**Kakuzu's mom knows :o**

**Sorry if it rushes slightly... Im typing this at night... I'm used to not being on the computer later that 9pm when anyone else is home...**

**And thanks for your reviews XD I would respond to the newest ones I've gotten from 1-2 weeks ago, but I really don't have any time and it's so freaken hot here, too hot to do anything!**


	29. Pein's Acting Weird?

**Chapter 29: Pein's Acting… Weird?**

The drive was very, very calming and Kakuzu stopped on the side of the road and looked to Hidan and smiled

"What?" Hidan asked confused

"You just seem very calm instead of stressed; I like it" Kakuzu said hating whenever his boyfriend had any sort of stress and Hidan sighed out calmly and placed his head on Kakuzu's shoulder

"You're the only one who could calm me" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and kissed him on the forehead

"So is there any place you want to go to?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded

"The cemetery where Bryce is buried" He said shocking Kakuzu and before Kakuzu could say a thing Hidan continued, "I know by the suit you are wearing I called you during the funeral… I-I didn't mean to. I just didn't want them to call my dad and have him pick me up" Hidan finished

"I know Hidan, it isn't your fault" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"I know, but I still want you to go say goodbye to him" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and hugged Hidan

"You are a really amazing person" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"How about it?"

"Sure, but I have to stop at the store first" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded, "You can text everyone else to meet us at the cemetery" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded and started texting their friends as they were heading to the store, still followed by Kakuzu's disgusted homophobic mother. Kakuzu soon parked in a parking lot of a close grocery store.

"I'll be right back" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan and left to go into the store leaving Hidan alone in his car. Watching this, Kakuzu's mother was wondering if this was a chance to act, but decided against it, especially when she saw her son come out of the store in less than 2 minutes. Kakuzu walked to the car and got in. Hidan looked to him and saw the bag

"What did you get?" Hidan asked curious and Kakuzu took out 2 roses

"I thought we could put them on Bryce's grave" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"You're a really good person Kuzu" Hidan said and, blushing slightly, Kakuzu drove off to the cemetery. Kakuzu sighed as he saw his family were gone indicating that the funeral ceremony was done and everyone had gone home. Hidan and Kakuzu walked to the gravestone that had Bryce's name on it and stared at it for a moment or so without a sound. Kakuzu took one of the two roses and sighed

"I am sorry I left, but I had to protect Hidan" Kakuzu said placing the rose gently on the grass in front of the gravestone. Hidan sighed and took the other rose and squatted down in front of the grave

"I'm also sorry. With being in a situation similar to yours, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge… I guess I did because my dad took my virginity... Well I'm sorry, rest in peace" Hidan said placing the rose next to Kakuzu's and stood up.

"Hidan" Kakuzu said gently and pulled him into a passionate kiss that soon became a make out session. His mom, almost vomiting at the sight, decided that she had to leave. In the time that Kakuzu and Hidan ended their long make out session, their friends had showed up. Pein looked to the grave and saw the two roses and looked to Hidan and Kakuzu

"What happened?" Pein asked, "Hidan said to come here and something about can't go home" Pein finished

"Well…" Hidan started and Kakuzu decided to finish for him

"His father is as crazy as hell; he was about to hurt Hidan so bad that he might've not made it. That was if Hidan didn't escape, steal his dad's car" Kakuzu said

"I ended up speeding and got arrested for that, stealing a car, and driving without a permit or license" Hidan said, "The police told me to call a family member and I called Kakuzu. So he left in the middle of his cousin's funeral to pick me up" Hidan said and practically got glomped by Pein with a Cheshire cat grin

"Pein… what the hell?" Hidan asked as he almost fell over from the glomp

"Finally! I'm so proud!" Pein exclaimed proudly

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu and the rest of their friends were just as curious and confused as he was

"No matter the reason, you got in trouble with the law and got arrested! You don't know how long I've waited for one of you to commit an act against the law!" He said and everyone laughed really hard as Konan dragged Pein off of Hidan

"Sorry for Pein… he gets excited over things like that" Konan said and Pein continued to grin

"Other than being arrested for what Konan, Kisame and I did in middle school, I was arrested two other times" Pein said and Konan gasped

"You actually said that in perfect grammar, I'm shocked" Konan said and Pein looked to her

"Great… you're rubbing off onto me" he said in a groan and Konan, slightly mad, let that go

"Three times, that's a lot" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded. Pein was about to say something to that when his right leg started moving on its own. Pein froze as his leg was heading towards Kakuzu and Hidan. Everyone stared at him as it looked like it took Pein all his might to make it stop moving. Pein turned around and looked to a pouch strapped to his pant leg. Pein was about to open it when a round rock flew out of it. Pein's jaw practically dropped to the ground as it flew up in the sky. Pein looked to Kakuzu and Hidan who were looking at the gravestone and were talking to each other; luckily they didn't see what just happened. Pein looked to Tobi and did a glance at Hidan and Kakuzu before looking back at him. Tobi took the hint and quickly walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu to distract them. Once he knew Kakuzu and Hidan were distracted, Pein raced over to try to catch the stone. 2 minutes of the stone, cleverly escaped Pein, the stone started to head towards Hidan and Kakuzu fast. Pein made a lunge and grabbed the stone and almost fell over and quickly put the rock back into the pouch and made sure it was secured shut. Hidan and Kakuzu then turned around to see that everything seemed ok, well except the fact that Pein was glaring at Kisame and Kisame was grinning. Pein was mad at him for not even trying to lift a finger to help him, and Kisame thought it was as funny as hell. Then Pein felt like someone pushed him as his body jerked forward to Hidan and Kakuzu. Pein turned around to see Zetsu behind him and glared. Zetsu put his hands up in defense

"It wasn't me…" Zetsu said and had wide eyes, **"Well it wasn't me,** yes it was,** it was you!"** Zetsu said covering himself up and Pein knew what was happening and got pushed again and Zetsu made sure to make it look like he did it

"Stop pushing me!" Pein yelled and he wasn't pushed again and everyone shrugged it off. Hidan looked to the ground and had wide eyes… He could have swore he saw Pein's shadow having a white toothy grin

**sorry it's short again, but I had to end it there.**


	30. Handcuffed and Shocking Truth

**Chapter 30: Handcuffed and Shocking Truth**

Hidan shook off what he just saw; Pein's shadow did NOT have a creepy grin

"Well anyways, Hidan come here. I have something for you to protect you from your father" Pein said after he made sure he wasn't pushed or anything weird was happening again and turned to Sasori, "Sasori, you too"

Sasori and Hidan glanced at each other and shrugged before walking over to Pein. Following Pein's orders, Hidan held out his left wrist and Sasori, his right. Before they could even blink, Pein took a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and handcuffed their wrists together. Sasori instantly got mad at the retreating Pein

"Pein! I'm going to—!" Sasori started, not finishing as he started walking towards Pein, pulling Hidan with him. Hidan then stood his ground as Sasori was about to pounce on him

"Sasori, w-wait" Hidan said, "he only did this because I wouldn't be able to go home without my dad trying to kill me" Hidan finished and Sasori looked to Hidan

"Then why not you and Kakuzu?" Sasori asked and Pein walked up to them

"Because based on Hidan's text, if I handcuffed Hidan and Kakuzu together, his dad could do something worse… to both" Pein said and Pein smirked, "Plus this gives you the time to see how the man acts, how he ticks" Pein said

"Because you have been in a situation similar to Hidan's, you're the only one who could do this" Konan said

"But what about Tobi? He was too" Tobi said

"Yes that is true, **but you are a blabber mouth,** you'll give away Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship,** I would give him a second after meeting him if he did" **Zetsu said and Tobi blushed and smiled

"Tobi guesses you're right" Tobi said and Hidan laughed

"I guess I am the only one" Sasori said and tossed Deidara his motorcycle keys

"What are you doing un?" Deidara asked and Sasori pointed to the handcuffs connecting him to Hidan

"Do you really expect me to drive that thing like this?" Sasori asked and Deidara smiled

"Right un, I'll take good care of your motorcycle" Deidara said and Sasori glared softly at him

"Be sure you do, I don't want to come home to another thing you 'took good care of'" Sasori said and Pein laughed

"It wasn't my fault un" Deidara said remembering the things Sasori was referring to happened to have blown up. Everyone soon left the cemetery, leaving Sasori, Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu.

"Well I need to go; see you later un. Good luck both of you" Deidara said pecking Sasori's lips before leaving and Kakuzu looked to Hidan and smirked

"Should I be jealous?" Kakuzu said glancing at the handcuffs bounding his boyfriend and his friend together and Hidan laughed

"I hardly think so" Hidan said ad Sasori smirked

"If you were…" Sasori said and Kakuzu and Hidan laughed before Kakuzu kissed Hidan

"Well, I have to go; probably need to do a shit load of things to get back on my mom's and my family's good side again" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked up to Kakuzu feeling guilty

"Sorry" Hidan said feeling it was his fault and Kakuzu shook his head

"No don't be. You're the most important to me. You come first above all else" Kakuzu said and Hidan glomped him forgetting Sasori was handcuffed to him and jerked Sasori forward

"Oww, Hidan be careful! I don't need to end up with another prosthetic arm" Sasori said and Hidan looked to him and grinned nervously

"S-sorry" He said and Sasori shook his head and smirked. Hidan looked to Kakuzu and smiled, "I love you Kakuzu; you should go to your family"

I will" Kakuzu said and pecked Hidan's lips, "Love you too, call me if you need anything" he said leaving.

"Now what?" Hidan asked looking to Sasori, "Going to my place?"

"Do you have that video of what your dad did to you with you now?" Sasori asked and Hidan nodded, "Then how about we go to the mayor's office and give them the tape? I mean it is proof that he is abusing you right?" Sasori asked and Hidan froze not knowing if he should and finally agreed when Sasori said some more convincing things…

"But the mayor's office is at least a 2 hour walk from here" Hidan said

"Isn't it worth it?" Sasori asked and Hidan nodded and they started walking the long way to the mayor's office.

With Kakuzu, he was driving home and stopped the car near his house seeing all his family's cars are in the driveway and next to the house. Kakuzu sighed deeply before turning the engine off and slowly walked to the door. He really didn't want to face his family at all right now… but he had to. Kakuzu opened the door and a rush of members of his family swarmed near him including his mother

What happened? Why did you miss your cousin's funeral? Why did you rush off like that? How rude can someone be to bail on their own family member's funeral? These were some of the many questions asked and Kakuzu looked guilty

"I am sorry, I didn't plan on bailing… my friend, well he got into some trouble and got arrested. He needed me to pick him up before they called his dad since his dad is really strict…" Kakuzu said leaving out the part that Hidan's dad could possibly kill him.

"Oh… ok" Kakuzu's aunt said and Bryce's brother's nodded

"Sorry for trying to stop you; we know what it's like to have a strict father" Bryce's older brothers said and Kakuzu nodded

"I am sorry for bailing; but my friend and I did go back and pay our respects to Bryce" Kakuzu said and Mike sighed and pulled out a note

"I was the one… who found Bryce. He had a note with him but none of us could read it; maybe you could" Mike said handing Kakuzu the note and Kakuzu looked at it and was surprised at the writing. The writing was in weird symbols; the symbols that they made one day when they were bored, when they were kids… when Kakuzu actually hung out with Bryce.

'He actually remembered them?' Kakuzu thought before reading the note

_Kakuzu,_

_Before you read this, I made sure that this note was in our symbols that we made… I didn't want anyone else to read this but you. I am sorry… for everything. For freaking you out; for ruining what friendship we had… for having these disgusting feelings for you. I'm disgusting… I'm a monster… I love you and I hate myself for it. I wished, too many times, that I wasn't part of our family… so we could be together… but that wish was selfish. I am ruining any happiness you want and need. You found yours in your boyfriend… I hate to admit it but you two make a fantastic couple. I love you and want you to be happy; my existence is denying your happiness as you cringe every time you look at me. Maybe it would've been better if I didn't ask my mom to move down here, but I did. And to make sure you're happy I removed myself from this world. Be happy with that guy, he seems nice and protective of you._

_Love, Bryce_

_PS: and if Hidan ever hurts you, I swear I'll come back and haunt him for the rest of his life_

Kakuzu had tears form and dropped his arms

"Wh-what did it say?" Gabe asked as he never seen Kakuzu have tears before

"He was sick of this world… he said that he was tired of living in a world that didn't love him… in a world that didn't allow him to be loved by the person he loves" Kakuzu said improvising on what the note could've said.

"But we all loved him" Mike said with tears and Kakuzu nodded

"He hid it so well" Gabe said and Kakuzu nodded,

"Can I go to my room?" Kakuzu asked and his family moved from hall and Kakuzu walked to his room. 30 minutes passed, and Kakuzu's mom went into Kakuzu's room

"Kakuzu?" she asked and Kakuzu sat up from his bed

"What?" Kakuzu asked

"… Well it seems you like your friend more than your own family" she said and Kakuzu froze slightly

"Well he is my best friend" Kakuzu said, "Can I go to sleep?"

"Sure, love you" she said leaving. Once she shut the door she clenched the doorknob hard as Kakuzu lied to her.

With Hidan and Sasori, they were still walking towards the mayor's office. It actually took them less time to walk there

"Hmm I thought it was further than that" Hidan said and Sasori nodded

"That does happen sometimes" Sasori said and nodded walking into the mayor's office; waiting 5 minutes, they were allowed to go into the main office and meet up with the mayor.

"What is it you boys need?" he asked professionally

"Well, we have proof of his father abusing him" Sasori said handing the mayor the video. He watched snippets of the video and sighed and looked to the boys

"So what is it you want me to do with this?" he asked and Sasori and Hidan looked shocked and confused

"What do you mean? It's proof of him hurting Hidan" Sasori said and the mayor smirked. Sasori and Hidan froze when they saw him smash the only proof they had of the abuse.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked angrily

"This has nothing on Osamu Kato" the mayor said in a calm voice and Sasori and Hidan had wide eyes

"Y-you knew?" Hidan asked

"Practically everyone over the age of 25 knows. Your father is a well liked man in this town and IS a good dad to his only son. If said otherwise there will be consequence"

"What consequence?" Sasori asked getting angry as he thinks he knows

"The people who say otherwise are immediately thrown in jail and serve a minimum of 5 years; no one goes against my rules, my laws" the mayor said and pointed to the door, "If you leave now, I won't tell your dad that you were here… handcuffed to some guy" he finished and Sasori was about to say something

"No Sasori, It's not worth it" Hidan said in monotone and pulled Sasori out of the room

"Hidan?" Sasori asked and Hidan sighed letting all what the mayor said sink in

"H-he…" Hidan said feeing and pulled Sasori and himself by a giant pot next to them as he saw his father coming with a rose. Hidan and Sasori watched as Hidan's father went into the mayor's office… and soon heard moaning

_H-hey K-Kato-San… w-we cant do this here_

_Why not?_

_W-we'll this is my office_

_And?_

_And, wh-what if someone comes in?_

_Never stopped us before_

'He's fucking the mayor' Sasori thought and saw Hidan shaking, and decided to lead him out of the building. Once outside the building, Hidan started running away as fast as he could and Sasori was trying to catch up and not trip

"Wait Hidan, slow down!" Sasori said and Hidan then started to slow down when they were in a park. And as they came to a stop to catch their breaths, Sasori saw Hidan shaking,

"Are you ok?" Sasori asked and Hidan hugged him needing someone or something right now

"E-everyone… in this damn town… th-they all knew about my dad abusing me… th-the hospital knew… th-the mayor is making everyone… cover it up!" Hidan said and started sobbing hard, "Th-tha-that's why e-everyone hates me… the...th-the people who know hate me… and their kids pr-probably n-noticed that they hate me and decided to hate me!" Hidan said and Sasori had tears

"D-do you want me to call Kakuzu?" Sasori asked and Hidan shook his head.

"I-I just want to go home, c-can we go home?" Hidan asked in a hurt tone and Sasori nodded. On the walk Sasori was deep in thought… thought about Hidan; it made him silently cry along with Hidan. Now it makes Sasori grateful for what his father did to him… as he survived and his father is in jail for life. Hidan isn't as lucky nor did he deserve any of this. His father was fucking the mayor, the mayor knew he's abusing his son, and to save his skin he is making sure everyone above the age of 25 to cover it up or will be thrown in jail. To cover it up, the town decided to hate Hidan

**So what did you all think of my reason for people to hate Hidan and the reason people in the town 'don't think' that Hidan is being abused? I thought it was ok**

**And if you want to start a mob to kill Hidan's dad, please do XD**

**NOTE: On July 2nd, 11:05pm Added a bit more to the scene of Osamu and the mayor since it was bugging me all day... **


	31. Research Hidan's Dad, Fail, & New Home

**Chapter 31: Researching Hidan's Dad, Pein's Epic Fail and New Home (**full title**)**

Sasori and Hidan were now calm, as the long walk from their visit at the mayor's office to Hidan's house.

"Hidan are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Hidan said and Sasori heard the slight coldness to his voice and nodded

'I really hope that he doesn't turn into me…' Sasori thought as they were walking to the house

"Dad's home" Hidan mumbled as he saw his dad's car home and Sasori lead him to the front door and knocked on it. Hidan's dad answered the door shocked to see his son handcuffed to the boy he remembered driving him home when he was sick

"Why are you handcuffed to—?" Hidan's dad asked

"Sasori" Sasori said and Hidan smiled nervously not knowing what to say exactly so Sasori continues, "Let's say a friend of ours decided to handcuff us together and left immediately afterwards" Sasori said and sighed deeply, "We tried to find him… But when we do, I'm going to kill him" Sasori said glaring to the side as Hidan nodded

"Why did he handcuff you together?"

"He's a goodie-two-shoes… and when he found out that I got arrested, he tried to make me miserable by handcuffing me to Sasori" Hidan said and Sasori nodded hiding his shock from wondering how Hidan came up with that

"I'm Osamu Kato, come in" Hidan's father said rubbing his shoulder where the bat burned him. Hidan and Sasori walked in and saw his father rub his shoulder and Hidan looked to his father with a cold look

"How's your shoulder?" Hidan asked coldly. It took his dad all his strength not to punch him in the face in front of his friend

"It's fine" he bit out as nice as he could and Hidan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and looked to Sasori

"Well since we're like this and have the same classes, we should go study and do homework" Hidan said leading Sasori to the stairs, "Swear to me you're not going to tell Pein what I said"

"I swear, it will be both of our death wishes if we did" Sasori said softly and they went to Hidan's room to study. They have studied for a good 1-2 hours

"Are you hungry?" Hidan asked and before Sasori had a chance to answer his stomach growled and Hidan laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, want to get something?"

"Sure" Sasori said and as Hidan was about to say something he was interrupted by his father

"Hidan, get down here with your friend. Dinner's ready!"

Hidan looked to Sasori shocked, "I have never heard him call me down for dinner ever, nor make me any dinner"

"Wonders of having a friend over" Sasori said, "Let's go I'm hungry"

"I am too" Hidan said and they headed down the stairs to get to dinner. Walking into the kitchen, Hidan saw the dinner table was set up and had really good smelling spaghetti. They sat down and Hidan watched as his dad and friend started eating the food. Hidan stared at his not knowing if there is anything in it. Sasori looked to Hidan and discreetly texted him

'Eat it, it's fine. Other than puppets, I like poisons; not in the bad way'

Reading the text, Hidan looked to the food and, trusting his friend, he began eating. He would never admit this out loud, but this is the best spaghetti he ever had. The table was very silent and Sasori decided it's time to find out about Hidan's dad

"So you're Hidan's dad, what do you do for a living?" Sasori asked

"Weren't you there when Hidan's class had the parent career day?" his dad asked confused

"He wasn't going to the school then dad, he came maybe 3-4 or so weeks after that…" Hidan said and he nodded and Sasori had wide eyes in shock

"Wait… our school has a 'parent career day'?" Sasori asked as if it was the most mortifying thing he saw and Hidan nodded and Sasori let out a sigh, "just wait 'til Pein hears about that…" Sasori mumbled out and Hidan laughed. Hidan didn't know why, but he was extremely comfortable; maybe because he had Sasori over and that means he could bear being near his dad.

"So back to my question, what do you do for a living?" Sasori asked

"I'm an electrician" he said and Sasori nodded. After dinner Hidan and Sasori went to his room. There, they stared at the bed…

"Does this mean" Hidan asked holding his handcuffed hand, "We have to share my bed?"

"I think so, otherwise it will be as painful as hell" Sasori asked and sighed, "I just hope Deidara wouldn't be mad"

"Why would he?" Hidan asked grinning and they lay down on the bed.

"Are you as uncomfortable as I am?" Hidan asked

"Hell yeah, If Pein doesn't take these cuffs of soon… I'll kill him"

"I know" Hidan said laughing and was gone in a flash of a second and Sasori looked at him

'He's had a rough day with everything that happened' Sasori thought and took out his laptop and got on a chat with Deidara and on another chat with Zetsu. Deidara, because he couldn't stand being a second without him; Zetsu, because Zetsu's good with technology

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Hey Dei-Chan

**BomberFireworksGalore:** Hey Sasori-Danna-un

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Heh, I love your ability to write down your speech quirk

**BomberFireworksGalore:** Ability un? It's only two keys on the keyboard

**PoisonWoodPuppet: **Yes, but in the form of your speech quirk? It's too freaken adorable

**BomberFireworksGalore:** *blushes*

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Lol

Sasori smirked at the chat and quickly switched to the other chatroom with Zetsu

**PoisonWoodPuppet: **Zetsu, I found out Hidan's dad's name is Osamu Kato with an occupation of electrician

**VenusFlyTrapLover:** Alright, I'll look it up,** Get back to you soon**

**PoisonWoodPuppet: **What's with everyone and typing their quirks?

**VenusFlyTrapLover:** **I'm not answering that, **me neither

Sasori couldn't help but let out a light chuckle, even Zetsu's second personality has to have a say in everything, even an online chat. Sasori switched over to Deidara's chat

**BomberFireworksGalore: **I love you

**BomberFireworksGalore: **what you don't love me anymore to the point of not even saying it?

**BomberFireworksGalore: **Sasori-Danna? You there? It says you're still logged in… Did you fall asleep again?

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** I'm here, I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't think otherwise, and I'm an insomniac and you know that. I'm just in another chatroom with Zetsu to do some research about Hidan's dad

**BomberFireworksGalore: **Oh, Am I distracting you? Want me to sign off?

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Good god no, to both questions… I can't stand being here without you…

**BomberFireworksGalore: **Aww, me too, I miss you

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Me too, I'll be back in a few 3

Sasori smiled and switched to the other chat room when it blinked

**VenusFlyTrapLover:** Hey we found out that there is no name of Osamu Kato working with any form of electric jobs, **including selling any form of electronics,** or anything that uses electricity

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** I knew it

**VenusFlyTrapLover: ** I think Hidan knew it too, **yeah what 'electrician' leaves on 'business trips' as much as he does?**

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** I don't know what the man does, but just glad he isn't here as much and harming Hidan

**VenusFlyTrapLover:** yeah we will look up more— Hi Sasori-San!—**Tobi stop interrupting…, **I didn't mean to type that…** neither did I,** but you did,** shut up**

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** you guys even argue on chat; that is funny. Plus what is with the 'we'? You only use 'I' as far as I could tell

**VenusFlyTrapLover:** Well _he_ wanted me to use it, **what? Don't type with that tone, I feel left out when you call us 'I'**

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Lol, I have a question

**VenusFlyTrapLover:** What?

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Well, can you hack into the mayor's computer and link it to my laptop

**VenusFlyTrapLover:** Doesn't seem to be a problem, **but why?**

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Well, there might be some things on it about Osamu Kato. I need to check it out

**VenusFlyTrapLover:** Ok, will do,** and I'll promise to make it so no one catches us**

**PoisonWoodPuppet: **Thanks Zetsu, see you later and tell you if I find anything. Tell Tobi 'hi' for me

**PoisonWoodPuppet Logged Off**

Sasori went to his chat room with Deidara

**BomberFireworksGalore: **See that you are back

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Of course, Plus my chat is done with him meaning more time I get to spend with you online

**BomberFireworksGalore: **Awesome un!

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Love you

**BomberFireworksGalore: **Me too

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** Tell me when you're about to fall asleep

**BomberFireworksGalore: **I'm not falling asleep without you

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** You need sleep

**BomberFireworksGalore: **You too

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** I'm still going to research Hidan's dad …

**BomberFireworksGalore: **Ok, well it is late, so I'll see you later and you owe me a passionate kiss!

**PoisonWoodPuppet:** You bet I will, see you later, have good dreams

**BomberFireworksGalore: **alright… *insert yawn* love you

**BomberFireworksGalore Logged Off**

**PoisonWoodPuppet Logged Off**

Sasori sighed and saw that there was a blinking on his computer and he clicked it and then the things inside of the Mayor's computer flowed into his computer.

'Zetsu you are the best' Sasori thought starting to go through the items on the computer. Right then, the door opened and Sasori saw Hidan's dad. His dad looked shocked to see Sasori still awake

"Oh, sorry… I heard some noise…" he said

'Bullshit' Sasori thought, "Well, I am on a chat with my lover, so I guess it's me typing"

"Ok, why are you up?" Hidan's dad asked

"I'm an insomniac. I can stay up for hours, sometimes all night" Sasori said and saw the disappointment in Hidan's dad's eyes

"Oh, goodnight then, keep it down" he said leaving and Sasori watched him go and couldn't help but wonder what the man planned to do to Hidan. Sasori was grateful that he had insomnia

That morning, Hidan and Sasori left for school right when they got up as they knew they wouldn't be able to change cloths in their current predicament. On the way to school, Hidan smiled nervously when Sasori growled

"…I know we have to wear the same cloths… and are still handcuffed but…"

"But nothing; if Pein does not take these handcuffs off soon, I swear I will kill him" Sasori said and sighed and turned to Hidan and sighed, "Well anyways, Zetsu and I did some research on your father. We found out that he does not work with any company that does anything with electricity"

"… I knew it" Hidan said and Sasori smiled

"Yeah, but you do have to admit that you must like it when he's always gone…"

"Yeah…" Hidan said sighing, "I just can't believe… what happened yesterday"

"I know, me neither… want to tell the rest?"

"Hell no… n-not just yet anyways" Hidan said and Sasori nodded understanding it will take time for Hidan to absorb everything that happened yesterday.

"I understand" Sasori said, "I also asked Zetsu, since he's amazing with technology, to hack into the mayor's computer… I'm still going through it, but will tell you if I find anything else on your father"

"Else?"

"Well… I found pictures… of your dad and the mayor together… dating back 20 years" Sasori said

"So that bastard was cheating on my mom?" Hidan asked and Sasori shrugged

"Maybe? I'm not sure, most likely" Sasori said and sighed, "I'll try to find more things"

"Ok" Hidan said in shock and smiled, "I'm glad I have friends as good as you guys"

"We are too" Sasori said looking to Hidan

During lunch, Kakuzu hugged Hidan

"I missed you Hidan"

"Missed you too Kuzu" Hidan said grinning

"You ok?"

"Other than this, I'm fine" Hidan said raising his fist with the handcuffs and Sasori nodded and turned to Pein

"Keys now" Sasori said freaking Pein out at the sound of his voice

"U-uhm… about that" Pein started nervously

"What?" Sasori asked evilly and slowly

"He tripped, they key fell out of his hands and some random stray dog came and at it" Konan said after sighing and Sasori growled

"You WHAT?" Sasori asked and was about to pounce on Pein but was held back by Deidara and Hidan

"Don't Sasori-Danna, un"

"But he lost the Key!" Sasori said

"It wasn't his fault. Plus if he doesn't find the dog and get that key back soon, you can attack him" Hidan said and Sasori nodded and Pein pouted

"But—" Pein tried to say

"No buts" Hidan and Sasori said in unison and Pein sighed and gave up

"Fine… whatever" Pein said in an annoyed defeated tone and but smirked, "So then what will Hidan do when he gets home without you attached with handcuffs" he asked and Hidan smirked

"Who said anything about me going back home? I bet you anything that anyone of you would love to have me over" Hidan said and Pein glared and sighed again… defeated

"Let's go after school" Pein said knowing this is going to be trouble for him…

After school, Pein lead everyone to the place where he lost the key to the dog

"There he is!" Pein said looking to the side and the dog looked to them and bolted off, "Wait you damn mutt!" Pein yelled running after it and the rest followed in pursuit. The dog ran to the park and Pein was the only one who chased it as the rest were just hanging out talking. Kakuzu kissed Hidan and Sasori kissed Deidara. The kisses were returned and when Sasori tried to wrap his arms around Deidara's neck, He pulled Hidan with him. Hidan got really pissed

"Pein hurry the hell up!" Hidan yelled and Pein flipped him off running after the dog

"It would go faster if, I don't know, somebody helped me!" Pein yelled back

"It's your fault Pein, not ours, so we don't need to" Konan said back and Pein groaned deeply still chasing after the extremely fast dog. Soon he found the dog pooping and Kisame walked to him

"Pein, I see something shiny in it, get it it's the key" Kisame said grinning and Pein sweat-dropped

"Get the key Pein" everyone chanted and Pein clenched his eyes and stuck his hand into the warm dog poop and got the key. Pein looked at his hand in disgust and saw everyone laughing and smirked

"Ok, Sasori and Hidan, I got your key, now let me unlock the handcuffs" Pein said walking to them with the poop covered key. The smile on Hidan's face dropped

"Hell no! You're NOT touching my wrist with that! Hidan yelled and Sasori nodded

"I'm with you Hidan" Sasori said and they started running away, being chased by Zetsu, Kisame and Pein. The chase ended when Hidan and Sasori went on the opposite ends of a pole and got thrown back. That's when Sasori and Hidan were pinned by Zetsu and Kisame and couldn't move.

"Sh-shit…" Sasori said as Pein came to them

"N-no!" Hidan yelled and clenched his eyes when Pein unlocked his first and then Sasori's with his now brown hand

"Gross!" Sasori and Hidan yelled as their wrists were brown and everyone laughed

"That's what you get for making me stick my hand in a pile of shit" Pein said and Hidan and Sasori glared and walked to a fountain where they washed the brown away from their hands and Pein did the same

"So anyways, who would like to have me staying with them, I wouldn't be able to stay with Kakuzu, since his mom could find out about our relationship" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"You can stay with us" Pein said pointing to Konan, Sasori and Deidara and Hidan nodded

"Sounds good" he said and all his friends helped him go home and get some things he can't live without. His cloths, pillow, toiletries, his mom's guitar and some other small things

"We have an extra room with a bed in it if things like this happen" Pein said

"Don't you mean 'Guest Room'?" Hidan asked and Pein groaned

"Now you're correcting me? What's the world coming to when your friends are purposely making you sound stupid?" Pein asked and Hidan laughed and looked at the house one last time before putting the last of his things into Pein's car. Tobi and Zetsu already headed home as well as Itachi and Kisame. Kakuzu walked up to Hidan and kissed him deeply

"I love you Hidan, I'm glad you're moving out of your dad's place; it makes me feel much as ease knowing you're safe" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I love you too, plus I wouldn't want to stay here without anyone anymore…" Hidan said

"Nobody blames you" Konan said, "We should go" Konan said getting in the driver's seat

"I want to drive Konan" Pein said

"And risk you getting pulled over and thrown in jail without a driver's license; I don't think so" Konan said and Pein pouted and got in the passenger's side. Deidara and Sasori got into the car.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Hidan said smiling and gave Kakuzu a small kiss before going into Pein's car. Kakuzu smiled and got into his car and was driving home. Now this was one less worry he had on his list; Hidan will be fine, no one would hurt him now since he's living with Pein.


	32. Pein's Blowup and Gay Bar

**Chapter 32: Pein's Blowup and Gay Bar**

That evening was one of the most relaxing evenings Hidan had in years; not only did he move away from his dad's place without him realizing it, but he also had the best friends that were making his stay as comfortable as possible.

"Pein! I keep washing my hand and it still smells like shit!" Sasori yelled

"Mine too" Hidan added and Pein rolled his eyes

"At least your hand wasn't covered completely in it" Pein said and turned to Konan, "Konan do you have something to get the smell off?" Pein asked and she looked to him

"Why would I?" Konan asked

"Well you have that remedy for skunk spray" Pein said and Konan rolled her eyes

"Pein, everyone uses tomato sauce to get it off…" Konan said

"Wait, when did you have to use that?" Sasori asked and Konan shook her head

"Mr. I Have Brains decided to agitate an already pissed of skunk" Konan said, the first part in sarcasm, "He had to sleep in the dog house for a week" Konan finished and everyone laughed and Pein glaring to the side

"It wasn't my fault, the skunk started it" Pein mumbled and everyone started laughing and Pein sighed, "I'm going to bed" he said leaving to his room.

"Sasori, can you text Kakuzu and say goodnight for me?" Hidan asked

"Why?" Sasori asked confused

"I have to keep my phone turned off; my father can track me with it if it is on" Hidan said and Sasori nodded quickly texting Kakuzu, for Hidan, and Zetsu. Everyone then saw it was getting late and followed Pein's example and went to bed.

That morning was somewhat hectic since there are only two bathrooms and 5-6 people needing to get ready for the day, but Hidan didn't mind. It felt like he was a part of an actual family, one that he actually feels like he belongs in.

"Pein hurry the hell up!" Sasori yelled, "If you use all the hot water like last time, I swear I'll kill you!" Sasori finished and growled as he heard humming in the bathroom like Pein wasn't even listening to him, "PEIN!"

Hidan couldn't help but laugh and shake his head and headed to the currently free bathroom, one that was free for at least 2 minutes. Sasori was yelling at Pein so much to even notice.

"Sasori" Hidan said and Sasori looked down the hall to see Hidan near the bathroom door, "This bathroom's been free, so I hope you don't mind I take it" Hidan said in the 'you snooze you lose' tone and quickly got into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sasori yelled. Hidan hearing him was laughing nonstop even when he was taking a shower and fixing his hair and brushing his teeth. 15 minutes later, Hidan emerged from the bathroom and saw Sasori still yelling at the door as Pein is still in the bathroom, taking his sweet time

"Sasori, bathroom's free" Hidan said and Sasori glared at the door in front of him and walked to Hidan

"When he emerges, kick him in the shin for me" Sasori said and Hidan nodded smirking

"Sure thing" Hidan said heading to the living room where Deidara and Konan were watching a new cartoon for kids

"What are you guys watching?" Hidan asked

"We were wondering about what kids watch these days" Konan said, "And this cartoon is called Adventure Time with Finn and Jake" she finished and Hidan sat down and watched it with then. The episode was about the freaky ice dude with the long beard's heart escaped his body and was trying to rip out the bubblegum princess's heart

_You're too late, now you have to watch me rip out princess bubblegum's heart and make out with it_

Konan, Deidara and Hidan all had bulging eyes at that and Konan quickly turned off the TV

"The fuck was that?" Hidan asked

"Are they actually succumbing little children to this show un?" Deidara asked

"What has the world come to?" Konan asked shaking her head and Hidan decided to turn the TV back on and they watched the rest of the episode and a commercial came on. This time, Sasori got out of the bathroom and walked to the living room. Getting some cereal, Sasori was watching the show with them when another episode of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake came on

"What is this?" Sasori asked

"A really bad show for kids un" Deidara said and Sasori was about to ask why when the cartoon's episode was about the one where the dog has his body turn into a boy's body with only underwear on… They came to the river, Konan, Deidara and Hidan all gasped as Sasori looked shocked. They almost choked or had wide eyes at the part where the witch skeleton thing in the river lifted up her dress passed her hips and said 'Now who would want to mate with _all this_?'

"Holy fucking cow" Deidara said, "This is just horrible un"

"Who lets their kids watch this shit?" Hidan asked

"Who makes sexual comments in a show for little kids?" Sasori asked

"Well at least it wasn't like last episode about how that creepy heart wanted to cut that heart out and 'make out with it'" Hidan said mocking the heart's voice when saying 'make out with it' and Sasori and Konan shook their heads

"…Kid shows these days…" Konan said turning off the TV as Pein finally came out of the bathroom. Konan walked to him and pulled him forward

"You're going to make us late" Konan said and sighed looking at the time, "It's almost time for school to start"

"We should leave now" Hidan said and Pein pouted

"But I haven't eaten anything yet" Pein said

"Whose fault is that?" Sasori asked, "If you didn't take so long in the shower, you could have eaten something by now"

"Fuck you" Pein said and Hidan kicked him in the shin making him hop up and down, "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Pein asked and Hidan smirked

"Sasori told me to" Hidan said and Pein glared at a now smirking Sasori

"Why?"

"You took FOREVER in the bathroom" Sasori said and Pein glared at him

"What straight person takes _that_ long in the bathroom un?" Deidara asked and Pein glared at him

"I'm not gay! Plus Konan is straight and she takes a long time to get ready!" Pein defended and Konan sighed

"Don't get me involved, plus Pein, almost all girls take forever in any bathroom" Konan said knowing most girls take longer than males in any restroom, especially public restrooms

"And we're all gay" Hidan said pointing to him, Sasori and Deidara, "and we don't take _as _long as you"

"I had to do my hair!" Pein said and everyone burst out laughing

"Pein, I'm the gayest person in this room un. I have naturally curly hair and the time that it takes to straighten it doesn't even dent the time that takes you to get ready un" Deidara said and Sasori chuckled

"Maybe you're place as the gayest person in this house is being threatened" Sasori said to Deidara and everyone burst out laughing as Pein turned bright red

"Mom! Hidan and Sasori and Deidara are being mean to me!" Pein practically whined out and Deidara and Sasori laughed out loud as Hidan rolled his eyes

"Dude, your mom left. She got tired of waiting for you to get out of the shower to say goodbye" Hidan said

"Why did you whine like that?" Deidara asked

"Says a lot doesn't it?" Konan asked and Pein glared

"You're all jackasses" Pein said leaving the room and yelling at them to hurry up before they are late for school

That lunch period, Kakuzu walked to Hidan the moment he saw him and hugged him

"Hey Hidan, you like it at Pein's place?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded

"It's very, very interesting… though it's a LOT better than my dad's place" Hidan said softly.

"That's good" Kakuzu said with a smile and walked to the table where they walked right in the middle of a conversation

"Hello" Hidan and Kakuzu said joining in some conversation that was about something about food or animals but then the topic soon and surprisingly turned into something about family

"So how was losing Bryce feel like?" Sasori asked and then that was what set off Pein as he slammed his fist to the table

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE A FAMILY MEMBER!" Pein yelled. Practically the whole lunch room was shocked silent watching the blow out. Everyone at the table looked at Pein with wide shocked eyes, except Konan and Kisame. No one had ever seen him this angry before and Pein growled and got up and walked to the opposite end of the room. Konan and Kisame looked at each other before silently getting up and walked over to Pein.

"What… was up with Pein?" Hidan asked confused and Itachi sighed

"I know" Itachi said

"How could you know?" Sasori asked

"Kisame is his best friend and Kisame tells me everything" Itachi said and looked to Sasori as he spoke

"What's with him?"

"… That's something you must get Pein to tell you; I don't even know if he knows I know" Itachi said and sighed, "plus Sasori, what you did say was rude, even for me and I'm cold. I would wonder why you weren't more considerate knowing you lost your mom…" Itachi finished coldly getting up to go to where his boyfriend and his 2 friends are

"What?" Sasori asked

"What you said about Kakuzu's cousin" Tobi said and Sasori had wide eyes as he remember his sentence and turned to Kakuzu and sighed

"I am sorry Kakuzu, the wording came out wrong. I didn't mean for it to sound mean or harsh… I, like Itachi, am cold… I don't know how to communicate as well as others" Sasori said and Kakuzu smiled

"It's ok, really" Kakuzu said and everyone looked to where Pein is and saw them talk about something and hug each other. Itachi looked like he convinced Pein to come back to the table. Sasori apologized to Pein like he had done with Kakuzu

"So are we cool?" Sasori asked holding out a hand and Pein sighed and smiled and nodded grabbing the hand

"Yeah, we're cool" Pein said and Sasori saw that there was still some anger and some type of emotion that was from reminiscing something that happened in his past… Sasori should know, he had almost the same look in his eyes when he thought about his past

"Uhm…" Deidara said changing the topic, "Hey guys un, would you like to go to a gay bar tonight?" Deidara asked, "I have fake ids" he said shocking Hidan and Kakuzu

"We were talking about it earlier; it was actually Kisame's idea" Itachi said

"What about my mom?" Kakuzu asked

"Tell her we're hanging out having a study party for the whole night" Kisame said and Kakuzu nodded knowing that will work

"Hidan?" Deidara asked

"Do I have a choice in the matter? You got my boyfriend to go and I _am_ living with you guys now" Hidan said smirking, "Of course I'll go"

"So that's 6 people so far" Sasori said and turned to Konan, "You want to go?"

"Hell yeah!" Konan said and turned to Pein, "You have to go too Pein"

"I'm not gay" Pein said and Konan sighed

"So? I'm not gay either and I'm going" Konan said, "You go willingly or I'll chain you to the car and drag you there" she said and Pein froze

"Ok, ok I'll go, sheesh" Pein said and everyone laughed and Zetsu sighed

"I don't think it's a good idea if we go" Zetsu said pointing to himself and Tobi, **"Though I would wonder how alcohol will affect a person who doesn't remember what he does during a sugar high,** I agree" Zetsu said and everyone silently wondered the same thing

"Z-Zetsu, can we go please?" Tobi asked, "Tobi wants to, pwease?" Tobi asked and Zetsu sighed and nodded knowing he'll regret it later and Tobi smiled and hugged him

"You're the best!" Tobi yelled and Deidara smiled and grinned

"So the whole gangs going to the gay bar" Deidara said and as soon as Pein left for the bathroom, Konan leaned into the table

"Ok, 5 dollars if 3 guys hit on Pein tonight" Konan betted and everyone chuckled

"6 guys for me" Kisame said

"I'm not betting" Itachi and Sasori said

"half of the guys there" Deidara said trying to keep himself from laughing

"8" Hidan said and Kakuzu was behind his lover all the way

That night, Pein took his mom's minivan, so if Kakuzu's mom saw his car; it would be where he said he was. Pein drove everyone to a gay bar on the outskirts of a town 20 miles from their own town, near the regular bar that Kakuzu and Hidan went to.

At the gay bar entrance, they handed their fake ids to the bar's security

Deidara: 23 years of age, name of Steve, nickname of Stevie

Sasori: 25 years of age, name of Mark

Hidan: 21 years of age, name of Cameron, nickname of Cammie

Kakuzu: 22 years of age, name of Kyle

Zetsu: 25 years of age, name of Richard, Richie for short

Tobi: 21 years of age, name of Jay

Itachi: 24 years of age, name of Joshua, Josh or Joshie for short

Kisame: 25 years of age, name of Devon

Konan: 25 years of age, name of Robin

Pein: 25 years of age, name of Clifford, Cliff for short

After they got the ok to go in, they all headed to the bar to get some drinks. Of course over half of their liquor was those fruity like drinks and a small portion was regular bear and an even shorter portion was stronger drinks. They had to have varieties of alcohol that everyone liked, since there are the gay people that don't like their drinks weak like the stereotypical gay person. Everyone ordered a fruity alcohol drink to try them out… well except Pein, who ordered a Bug Light

"Wow this is really good, right Kyle?" Hidan asked Kakuzu who nodded pulling him close

"Yes, it is, Cammie" Kakuzu said and before anything else was said, a guy came up to Pein

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents" The guy, about 26, said in a husky voice. The pickup line made Pein blush slightly and look to the beer bottle he was now clenching

"… I-I'm not interested" Pein said and the guy shrugged and left causing Pein to let out the breath he has been holding and his friends burst out in laughter

"That was freak'n hilarious!" Hidan said in laugher as his friends agreed

"Sh-shut up…" Pein said, "Let's hope that it won't happen again" Pein said and everyone crossed their fingers

"We hope" everyone said. And to their bet and Pein's displeasure, 4 other guys came up, one at a time with the corniest pickup lines ever. It was getting as funny as hell as Pein couldn't be any redder and nervous. There was one guy who came up to him as he was talking to his friends. This guy started a pickup line but it ended up being a little sexual. So was the next person and Konan was getting a little pissed because her best friend was getting a little afraid…

The next guy looked kinda sleazy, and the pickup line made Konan flip her lid

_Fuck me, if I'm wrong, but is your name Easy Bottom _was the pickup line and Konan stood up

"Ok fun's over, he's straight" Konan said, "Now back off before I get the security to escort you to the curb" Konan said in a fierce and stern tone that made the man back off, "And tell the rest!" she said and Pein looked at Konan with a relief look

"Thanks" Pein said and Konan nodded

"So it looks like Cameron won the bet" Itachi said and that shocked Pein

"Wait… you guys really betted on how many guys would hit on me?" Pein asked in shock and they nodded

"We didn't" Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu said

"I bet 5 dollars if 8 guys would hit on you _Cliffy_" Hidan said and Pein glared at him then at Deidara

"Is that why you got me such a gay name?" Pein whispered harshly

"I saw it as the only name that fit you un" Deidara said with a chuckle and Pein sighed. He really needs to not hang out with his friends as much as he does… it will his downfall… but it would be his downfall if he didn't hang out with them… a lose, lose situation

After they finished their drinks, they ordered more and more. Soon the gang hit the dance floor except Konan and Pein as Pein doesn't want to dance

"Well we are here Cliff, let's dance" Konan said

"Alight Robin" Pein said sounding a little hesitant; everyone was already drunk off their mind, except Pein and Konan as they were just really buzzed. The song, Til The World Ends by Britney Spears came on and everyone was dancing to it. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan's hips and Hidan's back to Kakuzu's chest singing along to it. Kakuzu and Hidan were dancing to the rhythm when Hidan bit his lip slightly at the feel of Kakuzu's left hand slowly and soothingly moved from his left hip to his stomach. Hidan moved his left hand to his boyfriend's hand that's hovering over his stomach

"K-Kak… Kyle" Hidan said almost slipping Kakuzu's real name and Kakuzu turned him around and kissed him. They were so lost in each other and dancing with one another, that they didn't notice their friends until the security came up to Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame

"Sorry guys, but you and your friends need to leave" the security said. Saying pretty much incoherent things, everyone had to leave. Pein, drunkenly, drove them to his place. Sasori, Hidan stumbled into their rooms with their lovers as Itachi and Kisame left to go to their house for a night of passion. Before they left, Sasori called them 'horn dogs' and got flipped off by both. Zetsu and Tobi also left too and Pein and Konan went to their separate rooms

That morning, Hidan woke up and groaned as the instant he opened his eyes there was throbbing to his head. Hidan turned to see Kakuzu sleeping half on top of him

"Kakuzu wake up" Hidan said and Kakuzu woke up and groaned deeply, "Your head hurt too?"

"…Yeah" Kakuzu mumbled, "What happened?"

"All I know is that we went to a gay bar" Hidan said and looked around the room, "and it looks like we're in the room I'm staying in at Pein's"

"Did we?" Kakuzu asked knowing that they were really drunk last night

"I don't know" Hidan said and sat up and groaned and grabbed his temples, "Why do hangovers hurt so bad?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu shrugged and they winced at yelling out of the room. Hidan got up and walked to the door and opened it to see, down the hall, Sasori was yelling at the bathroom door

"Sasori shut the fuck up! We have really bad headaches!" Hidan yelled and Sasori groaned

"But it's late, we'll be late to school" Sasori said

"Then don't take a damn shower… wait… shit, we have to go to school?" Hidan asked, whining out the last part. Kakuzu walked to him and nodded

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to the bar on a school night" Kakuzu said and Hidan groaned. They got ready for school and went to the living room to where Deidara, Konan and Sasori were.

"So not taking a shower?" Hidan asked

"Pein could be late all he wants… I'm not" Sasori said and Hidan nodded but groaned deeply

"Here" Konan said throwing a bottle of painkillers to him and Kakuzu

"Thanks" Hidan and Kakuzu said taking a couple of pills

"…What happened last night?" Kakuzu asked and everyone shrugged their shoulders

"I don't know un, but I know someone who works there and I'll get him to give us a copy of the security tape of that night" Deidara said and everyone got somewhat excited to see what happened; who won the bet. After eating, Hidan and Konan left with Kakuzu to get to school. Deidara and Sasori left on the motorcycle leaving Pein there alone. After the shower, Pein got out of the bathroom and looked around

"Hello?" Pein asked looking for his friends and groaned out deeply, "Did they seriously leave without me?" Pein asked looking to the clock and it was 5 minutes until class started

"SHIT! WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME?" Pein yelled grabbing his bag and running out of the door in a hurry to get to school and give his friends a piece of his mind

**I looked up random pickup lines, so I used a couple of them, well I hope you liked it even though I really felt like it rushed... sorry, this wasn't in the written part, so I did this chapter on the top of my mind XD**


	33. Finally, First Date

**Chapter 33: Finally, First Date**

That lunch period was fine, except the fact that Pein yelled at his friends that abandoned him that morning.

"Calm down Pein" Sasori said, "We weren't going to wait for you and be late to class"

"You do take forEVER in the bathroom" Deidara said smirking, "I can't believe a strait guy acts more gay than a gay person" Deidara said and Kakuzu and Hidan snickered

"I wonder what happened last night" Hidan said and Zetsu nodded

"I want to see how Tobi acted, **it would be funny as hell" **Zetsu said and Deidara smiled

"Don't worry, like I said earlier, I know someone who works there and will give us a copy of the security tape from last night un" Deidara said and everyone nodded

"**Speaking of security tapes, we have something" **Zetsu said handing Hidan a brand new phone, "This phone has… Wait how the hell did you get phones from security tapes? **They're both technology**... right, well anyways, Sasori mentioned that your father can track you if your phone is on. **So we got you a new phone and since we're really good with technology, **we made it so no one can track this phone" Zetsu said.

Hidan was shocked and smiled, "Thanks"

"You have the same number to it and everything, just no one can track you" Zetsu said and Hidan grinned

"Now I don't have to fear that bastard tracking me down" Hidan said and Zetsu smirked

"**It was Sasori's idea" **Zetsu said and Hidan looked to Sasori

"Thanks Sasori" Hidan said and looked to Zetsu, "What about my old phone?"

"We can smash it for you" he said and Hidan handed it to him. Soon everyone had to go to class

That night, everyone went over to Pein's place after Deidara texted them to come over since he had the copy of the video of the night they went to the gay bar

"Tobi got popcorn!" Tobi yelled walking into the living room where everyone was and Deidara pushed play

**Video **

_After they got the ok to go in, they all headed to the bar to get some drinks. Everyone ordered a fruity alcohol drink to try them out… well except Pein, who ordered a Bug Light_

"_Wow this is really good, right Kyle?" Hidan asked Kakuzu who nodded pulling him close_

"_Yes, it is, Cammie" Kakuzu said and before anything else was said, a guy came up to Pein_

"_If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents" The guy, about 26, said in a husky voice. The pickup line made Pein blush slightly and look to the beer bottle he was now clenching_

"… _I-I'm not interested" Pein said and the guy shrugged and left causing Pein to let out the breath he has been holding and his friends burst out in laughter_

"_That was freak'n hilarious!" Hidan said in laugher as his friends agreed_

"_Sh-shut up…" Pein said, "Let's hope that it won't happen again" Pein said and everyone crossed their fingers_

**Video Pause**

Pein went read as his friends were laughing hard

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

**Video Cont**

"_We hope" everyone said. And to their bet and Pein's displeasure, 4 other guys came up, one at a time with the corniest pickup lines ever. It was getting as funny as hell as Pein couldn't be any redder and nervous. There was one guy who came up to him as he was talking to his friends. This guy started a pickup line but it ended up being a little sexual. So was the next person and Konan was getting a little pissed because her best friend was getting a little afraid…_

_The next guy looked kinda sleazy, and the pickup line made Konan flip her lid_

'_Fuck me, if I'm wrong, but is your name Easy Bottom' was the pickup line and Konan stood up_

"_Ok fun's over, he's straight" Konan said, "Now back off before I get the security to escort you to the curb" Konan said in a fierce and stern tone that made the man back off, "And tell the rest!" she said and Pein looked at Konan with a relief look_

"_Thanks" Pein said and Konan nodded_

**Video Pause**

Everyone had wide eyes and Konan coughed

"I'm glad I did that, that guy's creepy" Konan said

"Me too" Pein mumbled

**Video Cont**

"_So it looks like Cameron won the bet" Itachi said and that shocked Pein_

"_Wait… you guys really betted on how many guys would hit on me?" Pein asked in shock and they nodded_

"_We didn't" Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu said_

"_I bet 5 dollars if 8 guys would hit on you __**Cliffy**__" Hidan said and Pein glared at him then at Deidara_

"_Is that why you got me such a gay name?" Pein whispered harshly_

"_I saw it as the only name that fit you un" Deidara said with a chuckle and Pein sighed. He really needs to not hang out with his friends as much as he does… it will his downfall… but it would be his downfall if he didn't hang out with them… a lose, lose situation_

**Video Pause**

"So it looks like I won the bet" Hidan grinned, "That means you guys owe me 5 dollars each. That's forty dollars!" Hidan said grinning more

"I seriously can't believe you actually thought of betting money at my expense!" Pein yelled at Hidan

"Calm down _Cliffy_, it was Konan's idea" Hidan said, "And Kisame encouraged it" Hidan finished and Pein glared at Konan and Kisame

"Tell me why am I still friends with you guys?" Pein said

"Because you _love_ us" Kisame and Konan said in a singing tone and Pein sighed deeply and continued watching the video

**Video Cont**

_After they finished their drinks, they ordered more and more. Soon the gang hit the dance floor except Konan and Pein as Pein doesn't want to dance_

"_Well we are here Cliff, let's dance" Konan said_

"_Alight Robin" Pein said sounding a little hesitant; everyone was already drunk off their mind, except Pein and Konan as they were just really buzzed. The song, Til The World Ends by Britney Spears came on and everyone was dancing to it. Kakuzu wrapped his arms around Hidan's hips and Hidan's back to Kakuzu's chest singing along to it. Kakuzu and Hidan were dancing to the rhythm when Hidan bit his lip slightly at the feel of Kakuzu's left hand slowly and soothingly moved from his left hip to his stomach. Hidan moved his left hand to his boyfriend's hand that's hovering over his stomach_

"_K-Kak… Kyle" Hidan said almost slipping Kakuzu's real name and Kakuzu turned him around and kissed him. _

**Video Pause**

"Wow guys, you sure are going at it?" Sasori said and Deidara nodded and Hidan and Kakuzu had slight blushes on his face

"Yeah? Well look at this" Hidan said

**Video Cont**

_Deidara was pinned to a pole by Sasori as Sasori was making out with him. Sasori had his knee grinding in between Deidara's legs and Sasori started kissing Deidara's neck while Deidara was moaning like there was no tomorrow_

**Video Pause**

Sasori and Deidara turned bright red

"… And we're going at it?" Hidan asked with a smirk on his face

"Sh-shut up un" Deidara said embarrassed

**Video Cont**

_Tobi and Zetsu were dancing. Zetsu wasn't arguing with himself as much as his other personality actually sounded more drunk than he was_

"_Hey Zetsu-San, do you know in English class today, I have gotten the most intellectual assignment of creating an essay. We are to accomplish by next week. We're going to go to the museum to educate ourselves about dinosaurs for our project. I've got __Carcharodontosaurus. It lived in Africa during the Cretaceous Period around 98-93 million years ago" Tobi said all intellectual _

"_That's great Tobi, __**Tbi's n gdd boy"**__ Zetsu said, one of his personalities was slurring_

**Video Pause**

Zetsu had wide eyes

"So Tobi's acts very smart when he's drunk? **That is just… weird" **Zetsu said and everyone agreed since you're supposed to act stupid when you're drunk… but not Tobi.

"Tobi's… scared" Tobi said watching himself act smart and everyone laughed and continued the tape

**Video Cont**

_Kisame and Itachi were dancing and then saw Pein in a fight with a touch guy and tried to break it up, but it didn't work and they got into it and the security guards came to them and asked them to leave, along with the two going at it, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu even if they had nothing to do with the fight_

**Video end**

"So we got kicked out because you guys got into a bar fight?" Deidara asked and Pein, Itachi, Konan and Kisame blushed slightly

"I guess"

"…Wow…" Hidan said

"Who drove us home?"

"I remember that… it was me" Pein said and Konan rolled her eyes

"Of course it was…" Konan said knowing if Pein got pulled over from driving drunk and has no license with him he would instantly go back to jail for a lot longer than any of the other times he was arrested.

"Well, I have to go" Kakuzu said and kissed Hidan, "I'll see you later alright?" he said leaving and the others who didn't live at Pein's decided to leave too

"I'm going to bed" Hidan said leaving to his room for a good night's rest

The rest of the week passed and Hidan never felt more at ease, not worrying about his father tracking him or anything. Hidan was lying on his bed, at Pein's house, around 5:30pm. Hidan sighed and looked to the ceiling tracing the lines and grooves with his eyes, somewhat bored. Right when he thought that this was the most boring thing he has ever done, his phone rang. Grinning, Hidan answered it since he knew it was Kakuzu

'Hey Kakuzu, thank god you called, I'm bored out of my freaken mind!'

Kakuzu chuckled with a smile on his face

"Well, I know a way for you to not to be bored"

'And that is?'

"There is this restaurant I think you would love, wanna go tonight?" Kakuzu asked and heard Hidan gasp

'Are you asking me out on a date?'

Kakuzu couldn't help but chuckle at the faked shocked tone he heard

"Well, I guess I am" Kakuzu said, "How about it?"

'How could I say no?'

Kakuzu grinned

"Want me to pick you up at Pein's place?"

'Yes, oh… and the phone Zetsu gave me, Dad will never know'

"I know, that's why this is the perfect time to go, pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds good to me, see you then love" Hidan said hearing Kakuzu say something on the lines of 'see you soon' in a nervous like tone and hung up. Hidan couldn't help but grin. He's going on his first date. His first date! And with Kakuzu too! Life turned out good. Hidan got up and opened the door to see Konan and Pein's mother with wide Cheshire Cat grins… this isn't going to turn out good that's for sure

Kakuzu, after hanging up, felt his heart pound hard and fast. He can't believe he's _this _nervous. How can he be nervous for their first date if they already had made love? Kakuzu remembered what he forgot to tell Hidan and texted him

'Hidan, I forgot to tell you, wear something nice tonight'

Kakuzu sighed out since the restaurant he was taking Hidan to was really fancy. Kakuzu went to his room and started pacing back and forth. He only had around an hour to an hour and a half to get ready and pick Hidan up. Kakuzu didn't know why he was so nervous, Hidan is his lover, so it shouldn't freak him out that he has his first date with him right? Kakuzu sighed out before going to the bathroom and take a shower and shave what little stubble he had on his face. When satisfied with how he looked, Kakuzu headed to his bedroom and put on one of the few nice suits he has in his closet. Kakuzu turned to the door to see his mother standing there with a hand on her hip

"Where you going all dressed up fancy?" she asked and Kakuzu looked to her while he was fixing his tie and smiled

"I have a date" he said and it took his mother all her strength not to gag

"Well… I hope you have fun" she said and Kakuzu smiled

"Thanks, I will… h—she is wonderful" Kakuzu said almost slipping out that he was going on a date with another male, "Well I need to go pick her up"

"I see, what time do I expect you home?" she asked

"We might not" he said and she held back another gag and smiled

"I can see you're serious about her" she said looking into her son's eyes

"More than anything" he said and she sighed

"So when do I get to meet her?" she said and saw Kakuzu freeze slightly. She knew that he wouldn't be able to considering 'she' is a 'he'

"Well... you see, her dad is kinda overprotective of her… how he agreed to let her go on a date with anyone, let alone me, is beyond me. I don't think he'll be comfortable with her meeting you yet since he's old fashioned. He thinks that if she meets you we would be together forever or something" Kakuzu lied pretty well he thought and his mom nodded

"I see, well you have fun" she said and

"I will" Kakuzu said and as he went out the door his mom's smile disappeared

"How can he stand right there and lie to me like that?" she asked to no one and sighed going to her computer on a mission; a mission to search for information on Hidan, the man that turned her only son to go down the wrongful sinful path of faggots.

At Pein's place… Kakuzu got there and saw Hidan practically running out the door in only his boxers. Kakuzu got out as he saw Pein's mom and Konan chase after Hidan with a dress and makeup and Hidan hid behind him

"Keep them away from me Kuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu was confused

"Why?"

"Trust me; you don't want to know…" Sasori said walking out with Deidara attached to his waist and Pein on his other side

"Why?" Kakuzu urged; maybe he was just as stubborn as his boyfriend

"Well, the same thing happened to me un… they tried to get me in some ridicules girly outfit when Sasori asked me out on a date once un" Deidara said with a 'worst day of my life' look and Sasori smirked

"You were cute though" Sasori said making Deidara blush and Konan grin

"See Hidan? You and Deidara have a feminine quality about your hips" Konan said and Pein's mom agreed making Kakuzu laugh and Hidan blush

"What? I don't have girly hips!" Hidan defended stubbornly and in an embarrassed tone

"Ok, here's a test. Kakuzu, please stand next to Hidan" Konan said and Kakuzu played along and did as she told him to do. Then Konan stood next to Hidan's other side

"Alright, hands up if you think Hidan's hips look more like mine than Kakuzu's" Konan said and everyone raised their hands causing Hidan to blush

"Oh fuck you all!" Hidan said and pointed to Kakuzu, "he's all muscly and I'm not…" Hidan said

"That has nothing to do with bones Hidan, which hips are. You have wider hips than an average male" Konan said and Kakuzu laughed

"You do have to admit she's right" Kakuzu said and Hidan hid his face into Kakuzu's chest and groaned

"Not you too" he mumbled out and Kakuzu smiled

"I still love you, everything about you" Kakuzu said and both blushed when everyone went 'aww'. Pein then walked over to him and handed the suit, he hand in his hands, to Hidan.

"I'll deal with them later" Pein said and Hidan smiled

"Thanks Pein" Hidan said putting the clothes on and Kakuzu smiled

"Ready to go?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded

"I hope this little fiasco didn't cost the reservation" Hidan said knowing Kakuzu had to book a reservation to where ever they are going

"Actually, no, I set the reservation at 8pm. Something told me something like this would happen" Kakuzu said and as Hidan was about to head to the car, Kakuzu stopped him

"Wait Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan turned around and Kakuzu grabbed his tie

"You put your tie on wrong" he said getting close and started fixing the tie. Hidan blushed slightly as Kakuzu was really close and Kakuzu smiled

"You look really good" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed

"Y-you too" Hidan said, ignoring the 'aww's coming from everyone. Kakuzu lead Hidan to the car and opened the door for Hidan and Hidan got in and Kakuzu got into the driver's side and drove off. Hidan sighed and laid back into his seat

"I really think I made a mistake of choosing them to live with…" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed

"Really? I don't" Kakuzu said and Hidan pouted

"If you think just because they wanted to put me in a dress—" Hidan started and Kakuzu laughed

"No not that. Kisame and Itachi are like horn dogs" Kakuzu said, "It would be like living next to a real life porno" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed hard

"That would… be awkward" Hidan said, "What about Zetsu and Tobi?"

"You have to ask? Remember Tobi's birthday? He ate all of the chocolate Deidara gave him. You even said he's too hyper… that night would be like a living hell" Kakuzu said and Hidan shivered at the picture

"…I see your point"

"Plus, I think you would be adorable in a dress… you should wear one for me some day" Kakuzu said and Hidan lightly punched him on the shoulder with a blush on his face

"…Maybe someday" Hidan mumbled in an embarrassed tone making Kakuzu smile

"Hope so"

"Do you really think I have wide hips?" Hidan asked

"Yes, but they suit you well. You're hot" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed more

"No, you are" Hidan said, "With that delicious six-pack you have" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed. Soon the restaurant came into view and Hidan had wide eyes

"Kakuzu… isn't this a really expensive 5-star restaurant?" Hidan asked shocked

"Yeah"

"But you don't like spending money… we don't have to go" he said and Kakuzu parked in the parking lot of the restaurant

"I know, but for you I'd do anything" Kakuzu said pecking Hidan's lips and Hidan blushed as he saw Kakuzu get out of the car and open his door. Kakuzu took Hidan's hand and lead his lover into the fancy restaurant.

"Hello, 2 for tonight?" the host at the front door asked

"Yes, I have a reservation at 8pm under Kakuzu" Kakuzu said and the host looked it up and nodded

"Please follow me to your table" he said and they followed him to the table and sat down

"Please enjoy" the host said leaving and the waiter came and gave them water glasses and a basket of bread with the side of cinnamon butter

"Would you gentlemen care for anything else to drink tonight?" he asked and Hidan looked to Kakuzu and shook his head because he knew this is already too expensive

"No thank you" Kakuzu said

"If you do change your mind, please tell me so" he said walking away and Hidan and Kakuzu looked through the menu and Hidan sighed

"Kakuzu this is way too expensive… we should just go" Hidan said and froze slightly when feeling Kakuzu's hand, under the table, gently stroke his thigh

"It's ok Hidan, don't look at the price and order whatever you like" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed slightly and continued to look through the menu and smiled when something crossed his eye

"The lobster?" Hidan asked

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes it is" Hidan said as his mouth looked like it was going to drool any second and Kakuzu chuckled

"Then order it" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled. Kakuzu was such a gentleman and so incredibly nice to him. Hidan put the menu to the side and grabbed a piece of bed and started nibbling on it

"So what are you going to get?" Hidan asked putting some butter on his bread

"The steak" Kakuzu said pointing to the menu and Hidan saw the picture

"Sounds good" Hidan said before taking a bite of the buttered bread

"Mmmm" Hidan said swallowing, "Kuzu try the butter on the bread. It's fantastic" Hidan finished and Kakuzu chuckled and when he got the butter on the bread the waiter came back

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" he asked with a pad of paper and a pen in his hands

"Yes"

"What would you like?"

"I'll have the steak" Kakuzu said, "medium rare"

"What 2 sides would you like?" the waiter asked

"Mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables" Kakuzu said and once the waiter wrote it down he turned to Hidan

"I'll have the lobster" Hidan said

"What sides?"

"The same as Kakuzu" Hidan said and he nodded finishing writing the orders down

"We'll bring it out soon" he said leaving. Kakuzu then put the bread into his mouth and took a bite

"Mmm, you are right. This is really good" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed and started eating more bread

"So how was your day so far?" Hidan asked

"Good, yours?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed

"It was good, until after your call… Konan and Pein's mom found out about the date and were trying to get me in that damn dress all freaken day…" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled, "It's not funny"

"Yes it is" Kakuzu said

"…No it wasn't" Hidan mumbled out in a cute voice and looked to Kakuzu, "So what does your mom think of this?"

"Oh, I had to tell her that I had a date with some girl I liked…" Kakuzu said and chuckled, "Very, very ironic with the dress Konan and Pein's mom were trying to force you to wear" he said and chuckled even more when he earned a glare and a blush from his boyfriend.

"Not funny…" Hidan said eating more bread and Kakuzu smiled and decided to eat more bread too

"So… uhm…" Kakuzu started

"What?" Hidan asked

"I don't know" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled

"Trying to start a conversation?" Hidan asked, "Hmm, how about… what else do you like to do for fun?" Hidan asked, "I know saving money, and—"

"Saving you" Kakuzu said making Hidan blush and Kakuzu smiled, "I, unlike most guys, like the thinks to be clean" Kakuzu finished and Hidan chuckled nervously

"That's… well not good. Considering I'm one of the messiest people I know" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed

"Well it's a good thing I also like cleaning huh?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"Opposites attract" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled, eating more bread

"I guess you're right" Kakuzu said

"Anything else you like?"

"You say something about yourself, then I'll tell you something about me" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Well I guess I like drawing anything" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and nodded

"I kinda knew that

"I know, you're turn"

"Alright… You're the only one I was in any sort of relationship with" Kakuzu said and Hidan was shocked

"Wait… what about that one chick from two years ago?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu looked shocked

"Seriously? I'm gay Hidan. Plush she was the most annoying. You remember what she kept saying to me? 'Eee can I go out with you? Please don't say no, please don't say no, please go out with me, please go out with me'" he mocked in the chick's annoying high-pitched girly voice and Hidan laughed nervously

"Oh right… I felt sorry for you… I couldn't imagine that for a straight guy, let alone a gay guy" Hidan said and Kakuzu shrugged

"Her problem was she does NOT take no for an answer… I rejected her 25 times a day and she still didn't get it" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled softly

"At least she moved out of the country"

"I could imagine what she would say once she found out we're together…" Kakuzu said and he and Hidan both shivered at the thought

"So anyways, I'm your first boyfriend? Well you're the first one I went out with too" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled, "you're turn

"Hmmm… I like the Pokémon games" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I would comment to that but—" Hidan started

"You think its lame?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan had wide eyes

"Are you kidding? Never would I think that… Let's say that I am pretty much a very sheltered kid… I don't have any video games… I'm surprised that I was allowed to have a laptop or an iPod" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled knowing what to do later on

"Sorry about that…"

"Are you? That smile says differently. Is it because you know I can't think it's lame that you like the games you mentioned?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu blushed slightly

"… No… i-it's not like that… um so when's your birthday?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smirked

"Changing the topic huh? April Second" Hidan said, "I know yours is on the 15th of August" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked shocked

"What? How do you know?"

"Almost everyone at school knows your birthday, well except our other friends" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed

"Now I feel bad for not knowing yours…" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Don't be. The only people that knew when my birthday, before you, were my dad and me" Hidan said, "No one took the time to want to know when it was"

"Sorry…"

"Well except now" Hidan said

"The only reason I wanted to know it was so I could know the day life was given to my lover" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed deeply. In that moment, the waiter came back with their food and put it in front of them

"Please enjoy…" he said and looked to Hidan and saw the red face, "Sir are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine" Hidan said looking to his food and the waiter nodded and felt. Hidan looked to Kakuzu with a slight glare, "…Thanks for that…" he mumbled out and Kakuzu chuckled

"Hey, it's not my fault you blush easily, watch this" Kakuzu said and as Hidan's blush faded, "just wait until tonight" Kakuzu said in a seductive voice and Hidan blushed deeply and Kakuzu laughed, "see?"

"Sh-shut up" Hidan mumbled out and Kakuzu chuckled and Hidan looked to him, "Did you really mean about tonight?"

"You want to? I have a reservation at a hotel for tonight if you wanted…" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and nodded

"Yes I would" Hidan said and they started eating and Hidan looked like he was in heaven

"That good?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded and swallowed

"You have no idea…" Hidan said taking a piece of lobster and put in on Kakuzu's plate. In return, Kakuzu put a piece of steak on Hidan's plate Kakuzu then took the piece of lobster and ate it

"Oh my god that is good" Kakuzu said and saw Hidan eat the steak

"I should say the same about your steak" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"They're both good" Kakuzu said. During the rest of their dinner, they talked about more of their hobbies and anything they didn't know about each other, even if it seemed impossible. The more Kakuzu and Hidan were talking and getting to know each other more, the more their feelings grew for each other. After Kakuzu paid the 50$ meal, they headed to the car. Inside, Kakuzu pulled Hidan into a passionate kiss. Kakuzu broke the kiss and panted softly on Hidan's lips

"Want to go to the hotel?"

"You know it" Hidan said with a smirk and Kakuzu smiled

"I hoped you would say that" Kakuzu said and started heading to the hotel. During the ride, Hidan couldn't wait until they got to their destination and started rubbing Kakuzu's clothed member

"Ahh… Hidan… not here… wait… w-wait until we… get to the hotel" Kakuzu said gripping the steering wheel while trying to keep focus. Hidan, being the stubborn person he was, didn't stop. Kakuzu only could thank god that they made it to the hotel, because he was so into what Hidan was doing after the 5th red light they hit that he didn't remember the rest of the drive. They parked and walked into the lobby with visible erections and saw the front desk person

"I have… a reservation for a room under Kakuzu… for one night" Kakuzu said trying to keep his cool even though he has a raging erection like his boyfriend. The front desk person blushed and tried not to look as she gave the hotel room key to Kakuzu

"…Enjoy your stay…" she said as they headed to their room for a night of passionate love making.

**Lovemaking gone... look to author's comments**

"A-amazing" Hidan said falling to the bed as Kakuzu did the same

"I love you" Kakuzu said pulling Hidan to his chest and let out a deep sigh, "Do you want to go take a shower now or in the morning?" Kakuzu asked

"Hmmm… m-morning… sleepy" Hidan said tiredly and Kakuzu chuckled as he, too, was tired.

"I love you" Hidan said falling to sleep, using Kakuzu's chest as a pillow and Kakuzu smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead

"Good night love" Kakuzu said falling to sleep with the last thought being that was the best date ever; their first date.

**God, loooooong XD**

**If you want to read the smexy part, please PRIVATE MESSAGE me of my account here, or NOTE me on my deviantart account, ObitoUchiha50, for the website I have created. I will not reply to DA comments... XD**

**Website is fully up, it has been, just haven't had time to go and type this up... well better now than never huh XD**


	34. Tragedy

**Chapter 34: Tragedy**

The next day, Kakuzu woke up and saw Hidan slowly waking up and smiled

"Good morning" Kakuzu said kissing Hidan's forehead and Hidan yawned and cuddled more into Kakuzu's chest

"Good morning" Hidan said and smiled as did Kakuzu

"It's so nice to wake up with you next to me" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"Especially after a night of love making" Hidan said

"Well we did do it once and fell asleep in each other's arms" Kakuzu said referring to the time they made love in Hidan's bathtub and fell asleep on Hidan's bed

"Yes, but I meant this is the first time we had made love in an actual bed and woke up in it together" Hidan said and Kakuzu thought about it and chuckled

"I guess you're right" Kakuzu said stretching and looked to Hidan, "Best date ever" Kakuzu said and Hidan snuggled more into Kakuzu's chest

"I agree" Hidan said, "Next time I wanna be on top" Hidan finished. Saying nothing, Kakuzu got up and helped Hidan up. Hidan smirked at the possessiveness of semes and their titles. Kakuzu lead them into the bathroom for a much needed shower. After that, they got dressed, ate, checked out of the hotel and left

"So I'll be dropping you off at Pein's?" Kakuzu asked as they were driving away from the hotel

"That is where I technically live for the time being and I know that your mom wouldn't like it if we both showed up at your place, in suits. That will blow your cover story" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"Alright… plus Hidan, I just wanted to tell you not to do what you did to me in the car while I'm driving" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"Aww but you liked it"

"I was driving, and I couldn't even remember half the drive" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"We're fine aren't we?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed

"I guess you're right… but still" Kakuzu said

"Hey, it was your fault, you got me all turned on during dinner, saying 'just wait until tonight'" Hidan said mocking Kakuzu's seductive voice. Kakuzu laughed deeply and parked in front of Pein's place. Before Hidan could think of getting out, Kakuzu pulled him into a passionate kiss

"See you later?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smirked

"Oh I don't know, hell yeah" Hidan said, the first part in sarcasm and Kakuzu laughed. Hidan kissed Kakuzu gently before getting out of the car and walking to the house. Kakuzu smiled and decided to head home. Right when he got home, Kakuzu felt a chill as it was too quiet

"Mom? You home?" he asked walking into the kitchen. His mom wasn't home, which is odd since she usually is. Kakuzu saw something in the corner of his eye and turned to the refrigerator. There was a sticky note. Kakuzu walked over and picked it up and read it

'_Kakuzu, _

_Didn't know when you'll be home, but I'm running some errands_

_Love, mom'_

Kakuzu placed the note down and went to his room and laid down on his bed in content. He was in content because he had the perfect date with his perfect boyfriend and spent a wonderful night of passion together. Nothing could be better, nothing. 30 minutes later, Kakuzu got 2 texts from Hidan that made him laugh harder than before

'_Ok, living with Zetsu or Kisame would be TEN TIMES better than here! Konan and Pein's mom are going crazy with a shit load of questions (MS) about our date. It's driving me INSANE!'_

'_MS meant Mostly sexual… didn't have enough characters…'_

Kakuzu, still laughing texted back

'_You can survive, you're too adorable not to'_

'_Love you'_ Hidan texted back

'_Love you more'_

'_Not playing that…'_

'_Aww why not?'_

'_I can hear the pout now… because…'_

'_Because I think it's adorable that you would say 'I love you to the moon and back'?'_

'_N-no!'_

'_Can totally see your blush' _Kakuzu teased

'_N-not funny…'_

'_Too cute'_

'_Stop it Kuzu!'_

'_Especially when you kept moaning out my name last night'_

'_God… st-stop it'_

'_Love you'_

'_Love you more'_

'_I thought you don't wanna play that game'_

'_I don't'_

'_You're funny… oh and by the way. You lost the game'_

'_Fuck you'_

'_I wish'_

'_Pervert' _

'_Only a pervert for one and only one person. Love you Hidan'_

'_You say that too much'_

'_Because I 3 u'_

'_How original :3'_

Kakuzu laughed before putting his phone down on his nightstand before getting more needed sleep. The moment he woke up, Kakuzu felt something was going to happen. He didn't know if it was bad or good and then he got a text message from Hidan

'_Hey Kuzu, just wanted to tell you that I'm walking to my dad's house. Forgot something and dad wouldn't be there'_

That text made Kakuzu's stomach fall slightly as the feeling something would happen wouldn't be good as it started to rain. He got up and walked down to the living room to see his mom sitting at the dining room table

"Hey mom, how was your errands?" Kakuzu asked and she sighed and drank more of the tea she was drinking

"Fine, how was your date?" she asked and saw the smile form on Kakuzu's lips

"It was great, she is awesome" Kakuzu said and was about to say more when his mom interrupted him

"He" she said and Kakuzu stopped talking and had a look of confuse

"What?"

"Don't you mean 'he' when you said 'she'?" Kakuzu's mom asked and Kakuzu instantly felt his blood run cold

"Wh-what?" Kakuzu asked hoping he was just hearing wrong and she glared at him

"Yes Kakuzu, 'he' as in another male; 'he' as in that Hidan guy you always hang out. You had a date with him!" she said and Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"Oh come on, he's my friend, my best friend. Like hell I would date him" Kakuzu said hoping she would fall for it

"don't you LIE to me!" she yelled and Kakuzu froze at the seriousness to her voice and knew she knew and he knew he couldn't worm his way out of this but that doesn't mean he can't try

"Why do you think that for?" Kakuzu asked calmly

"I followed you when you bailed on Bryce's funeral" she said and Kakuzu closed his eyes in realization. She didn't only see Kakuzu bail his boyfriend out of jail… she saw them kiss… she knew

"Oh that? He was just really upset; I thought that might calm him down" Kakuzu said in hope of her believing him

"You keep denying it, but I tracked your phone. I saw you went to some hotel. Today, those errands were to go to the hotel and see if you actually went on a date with a girl. The front desk person said you were with another male fitting the description of Hidan" she said angrily and Kakuzu clenched his teeth.

'I wonder if this is what Hidan feels like when his father tracked his phone…' Kakuzu thought to himself and didn't know what to say or do but stare into his pissed of mother's eyes

"… I knew that faggot was no good" she said and Kakuzu froze

"Don't call him that" Kakuzu said instantly defending his lover and she growled deeply

"I can call him anything I want! He's the one who turned you into one! I knew he was a bad influence on you! What he did to you is disgusting! It's a sin!" she yelled and Kakuzu growled

"He didn't do anything! I was the one who came out and told him I loved him first! Plus being gay has nothing to do with influence. It has to do with genetics. That's probably why dad left you!" Kakuzu said and got slapped on his right cheek hard. Kakuzu glared at her as his cheek was stinging. Kakuzu couldn't imagine the pain Hidan had when being punched in the face with so much force by his father.

"Don't you dare say that about your father!" Kakuzu's mother yelled and Kakuzu grew angrier

"Why not? It's TRUE!" Kakuzu yelled and got slapped in the same cheek

"He left me for another woman!" she barked out and Kakuzu glared at her and rubbed his sore cheek

"The 'woman' was obviously a cross-dressing male!" he said confusing his mother

"Cross-dressing male?" she asked and Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"As in a male that dresses like a female" Kakuzu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and saw his mom having the look of shock and disgust

"They… do that?"

"'They' as in people that are gay can do so, so honey your husband left you for another male, so sad" Kakuzu said in the gay tone just to piss off his mother and got slapped again

"Don't you use that disgusting tone with me!" she yelled and Kakuzu smirked

"But it's true about dad" Kakuzu said and she looked shocked

"I-I was with a faggot?" she asked and Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"He was bi mom" Kakuzu said

"Bi?" she asked confused

"As in you like both genders" Kakuzu said, he never known someone this stupid before. He thank god that stupidity wasn't genetic…

"That's preposterous; there are fags and straight people, nothing more nothing less. And that fucking Hidan guy, that faggot turned you. So I had to do research on him. I told his father about you and him" she said and Kakuzu froze deeply

"Wh-what?"Kakuzu asked as every fiber in his being froze in fear and she smiled the smug smile

"Anything to get my son back on the right path" she said, "the right path of heterosexuality" she said and Kakuzu slapped her

"You fucking bitch!" Kakuzu yelled running to the door

"Don't you fucking talk or act that way to me like that! I'm trying to help you!

"Well you're NOT!" Kakuzu yelled grabbing his car keys and turned to her, "You don't know what you fucking done" he said coldly before running out of the house and into the thickened rain. Kakuzu ran to his car and pulled out his phone and called Hidan

'Hello?'

"Hey Hidan. DO NOT go to your dad's place" he said starting the car's engine

'Kakuzu, I'll be fine, he's not there'

"He will be" he said pulling away from his house

'What? Why? How do you know?'

"…My mom… she found out about us… she told your dad" Kakuzu said

'What?' Hidan yelled

"Shh, calm down, where are you?" Kakuzu asked

'Near the park near your place why?'

"I'm coming to get you" he said making a turn, "Wait at the parking lot there" he said hanging up and went to said parking lot and picked Hidan up. Hidan got into the car, soaking wet

"Th-thanks Kakuzu" he said and Kakuzu looked to him and kissed him

"I'll die before I let anything happen to you" Kakuzu said and Hidan saw his deep red cheek and gently caressed it

"…D-did you mom… hit you?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded. As he heard the concern in Hidan's voice, Kakuzu gently grabbed his hand and rubbed it

"Don't worry Hidan, its ok" Kakuzu said, "So where should we go?" he asked and Kakuzu and Hidan stopped talking when there was a bright light blinding them. Hidan looked to Kakuzu to see he was looking in the rearview mirror. Kakuzu saw through the back window, which was all blurry from rain, a white car was behind his with bright lights on. Hidan looked and gasped

"Th-that's my dad's car…" he said in fear and Kakuzu had wide eyes

"Shit" Kakuzu said pulling and driving away. Kakuzu hoped with all his heart that the other car wouldn't follow him but to his fear, it did. Kakuzu continued driving and saw Hidan shaking from cold and fear. Kakuzu desperately wanted to comfort Hidan but couldn't. He had to remain focus; with the rain and driving fast, one wrong move and their goners.

"Hold on" Kakuzu said and pushed on the speed when he saw the other car doing the same thing. Kakuzu bit his lip as he felt he was slowly losing his control of the car. That and a semi-truck was heading towards the car… to Hidan's side. Kakuzu knew he couldn't speed up or slow down to avoid a collision from the semi-truck… there was going to be a collision.

Hidan will NOT be hurt! Kakuzu turned the wheel as fast and hard as he could so his side was facing the semi-truck, not Hidan's

There was glass and car debris flying everywhere as the semi-truck T-boned the driver's side of the KakuHida Mobile

Hidan blinked and groaned deeply… his neck hurt like hell. Hidan reached up and touched his neck to see his fingers were deep red in color and then saw two people standing over him

"Sir, are you ok?" he asked nervously and Hidan had blood running from his mouth

"Wh-what… happened?" Hidan asked in a groan

"You were in a car accident. You were thrown from the car from the windshield or the window of the passenger's side door" one said

"But considering the collision, it was more likely the door you flew out of" the other said and Hidan turned his head to see the car… and the semi-truck smashed into the driver's side

"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan tried to say with the blood dripping from his mouth and the people near him started yelling at two others

"See if the driver's ok!" one yelled and looked to Hidan, "hold on alright, the ambulance is almost here…" he said and looked up and gasped. Hidan turned to the side where the man was looking. Hidan saw two men covered in blood as they were helping the bloodied limp body of Kakuzu out of the car wreckage. Hidan had wide eyes as he saw his lover in a deep red color from head to toe, but slowly closed his eyes from major blood loss from his neck

'K-Kakuzu…' Hidan thought before falling into darkness

**Don't hate me**


	35. His Whole World

**Chapter 35: His Whole World**

Hidan slowly opened his eyes and groaned in the pain that hit him that instant. Hidan glanced around and knew exactly where he was… the hospital. How could he forget the familiar white walls of the building he was sometimes sent to because of his father? Hidan sat up and groaned as he saw a nurse come in and walked to him

"Glad you are awake, it seems you've been healing well" she said and Hidan groaned in pain; the pain from his neck hurts like fucking hell.

"Don't move your neck too much, it's still healing" she said

"What… happened?" Hidan asked as what happened was foggy to his brain; probably from the blood loss he had.

"You were in a horrible car accident; you had one long cut that encircled your neck. We had to sew it up and give you back the blood that you had loss. You're pretty lucky I'd say. You've only been out for 10 hours or so. You're condition is a lot better than the person you were with" she said and making Hidan jump as the memories of Kakuzu being covered in red came back

"Kakuzu! Where is he? Is he ok?" Hidan asked frantically. He needed Kakuzu to be ok; he'll never forgive himself otherwise.

"Calm down, don't move your neck too much. The stitching is still new. And as for your friend… he's in critical condition" she said and Hidan closed his eyes in pain. The nurse looked to Hidan with a sad look

"… I'm not allowed to do this, but would you like to see him?" she asked and Hidan looked to her and nodded. She got a neck brace and handed it to Hidan and Hidan looked confused

"Did I break my neck?" Hidan asked and the nurse shook her head

"No, but this is to protect you from moving your neck and breaking the stitches" she had said and Hidan nodded and put it on. Hidan started to get up but almost fell over. The nurse caught him and she made him sit on the bed

"I-I thought you said I didn't break anything" Hidan said and she nodded

"You didn't, but I think there is some trauma to your spine. This means you shouldn't walk at all, your spine is recovering and walking would only hurt it more and possibly permanent" she said and Hidan nodded

"Then what?" Hidan asked, "How am I supposed to get around?"

"I'll be right back" she said and soon returned with a wheelchair, "This will be the only thing to help you get around until you're spine heals enough for you to walk"

"…Can I go see Kakuzu now? Hidan asked and she nodded and helped him into the wheelchair. The nurse helped him down the hall to where Kakuzu was being kept. Right when they entered the room and saw the injured man, Hidan was crushed at the sight. Kakuzu had stitching running from ear to the corner of his mouth on each side; not to mention the many cords and machines Kakuzu was attached to. The nurse rolled him over to the bed. Hidan barely fingered the stitching on his boyfriend's face and saw more stitches on his body

"What… exactly happened?" Hidan asked as parts of what happened were still a blur

"You were thrown from the car and your friend here wasn't as lucky. His side got hit by a semi-truck" she said and Hidan closed his now teary eyes. Hidan remembers everything now. What Kakuzu did for him… and now, how it could cause his life.

"Wh-what's wrong with him?" Hidan asked

"Like you can see, he has multiple cuts that needed stitching… he also had some trauma to the brain" she said and Hidan looked to her

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"Meaning it had caused him to go into a coma. We don't know when or if he will ever wake up" she said and Hidan hand tears fall at the word 'if'

"Y-you're t-telling me there's a chance he might not wake up?" Hidan asked sadly

"That's right… I'll give you ten minutes alone with him, I'll come back in then" she said leaving. Hidan looked to Kakuzu and had tears flow down faster and started to sob silently. Hidan, defying the nurse, stood up and hugged Kakuzu

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry K-Kakuzu…" Hidan said letting out a sob, "Y-you t-take me… o-on the best… d-date of my life… a-and I-I almost kill-killed you in return… I-I'm s-so f-fucking s-sorry" Hidan said and started wiping at the tears on his cheeks

"Y-you sh-should have j-just let my dad… p-pick me up…. O-or let the semi-truck hit me like it was supposed to" Hidan said, "Y-you do-don't fucking deserve this" Hidan mumbled out and took in a deep breath and kissed him on the forehead

"I-I love you so much… pl-please wake up… please" Hidan begged quietly, "I-I can't live without you Kakuzu… I-I can't" Hidan whispered out and then the nurse came in

"Hidan-San, you're ten minutes is up… we also need to see if there is anything else wrong with your spine and vertebra"

"O-ok" Hidan mumbled out sitting back into the wheelchair and continued to look at Kakuzu while the nurse led him out of the room. As Kakuzu was no longer in sight, Hidan let out a deep sigh

"…If Kakuzu… get's better, can you transfer him to my room?" Hidan asked

"We'll see" she said wheeling him to his room and getting a doctor to run some tests on his spine

"Well it seems you haven't broken anything, but you have some trauma and deep bruising along your spine. For it to get better and not worse, you can't walk. I'd say it will be good by the end of this week or next tops" the doctor said and Hidan nodded

"So I'll be staying here?" he asked hopeful

"Is your place wheelchair accessible?" the doctor asked and Hidan shook his head

"Not even close"

"Then you will be staying here until you don't need the wheelchair anymore" she said helping Hidan onto the bed and gave him a button

"If you need anything, use this to buzz in any of the nurses" she said leaving. Hidan sighed deeply before taking off his neck brace and placed it onto the nightstand next to his bed. As Hidan placed it there, he saw there was a hand mirror there and took it. Hidan used it to see his neck. There was a huge cut that encircles his whole neck and was stitched… stitched… Kakuzu. Hidan had tears for and placed the mirror down before laying down and looking at the ceiling

'Kakuzu please be ok' Hidan thought before falling asleep. Hidan woke up and groaned; his neck is so sore… but he had no right to complain. His boyfriend is in worse shape… scars and stitches everywhere and in a coma. When and if, that word sent shivers down Hidan's spine painfully, Kakuzu wakes up he'll be in even more pain than Hidan could even imagine. And that was a lot for a child-abuse victim to say. And this was all Hidan's fault… it isn't fair… Kakuzu didn't deserve this. Why him? Why? If Kakuzu didn't make it... Hidan's newly formed world would crash into a million tiny pieces and ruin him completely. There was no way Hidan would be able to live a second in a world without Kakuzu being there… being alive. Kakuzu was his first friend, his first and only lover, his first time willingly… his everything. Kakuzu was his whole world


	36. Remembers He Hates Him

**Chapter 36: Remembers He Hates Him**

A day had passed and Hidan was sitting back on his bed reading a book when he saw Sasori, Konan, Pein, Itachi and Kisame coming in.

"Hey guys, how did you know I was here?" Hidan asked confused knowing he couldn't have told them seeing as his phone was lost during the car crash.

"Well during lunch we were wondering where you and Kakuzu were, but then I remembered something about a car crash on the news and how it looked like Kakuzu's car" Sasori asked and Hidan sighed

"Did you ditch class to be here?" Hidan asked and everyone nodded

"Of course we did" Konan said

"We had to check on you" Kisame said and Pein nodded

"Friends are more important than getting in a little trouble with the school" Pein said and Hidan nodded and Hidan had wide eyes at the realization of what Sasori asked

"Wait… the crash is on the news?" Hidan asked in a whiney tone and Sasori nodded wondering if Hidan was worried because of his father, the mayor, or just embarrassed. You really couldn't tell with Hidan

"Your neck… is it ok?" Konan asked seeing the stitching around Hidan's neck and Hidan nodded

"Better than when we first got here" Hidan said sighing

"So how's Kakuzu?" Konan asked and everyone saw the sudden change in Hidan's somewhat normal personality; Hidan had quiet the sad look in his eyes.

"What happed?" Pein and Itachi asked

"Well… do you want to see him?" Hidan asked and as they nodded a little kid came in and ran to Hidan's bed

"Hidan-San!" the little kid chimed out innocently and playfully

"What is it Hima-Chan?" Hidan asked and the little girl smiled

"Well—" she started and the nurse came in

"Hima-Chan, I told you not to bother Hidan" she said and the little girl ran to her side muttering 'sorry' and the nurse turned to Hidan, "Well Hidan, it's around their naptimes; I was wondering if you would like to read them a story? I tried but they seemed to want you to read to them"

"Well my friends wanted to see Kakuzu" Hidan said and the little girl pouted deeply

"B-but Hidan-San" she whined out and Hidan smiled at her

"I will later, alright Hima-Chan?" Hidan said and she smiled back

"I'll hold you to that" she said happily and walked away and the nurse smiled and left after the little girl.

"What was that about?" Konan asked and Hidan sighed out

"Well…I really don't know. All the kids just started liking me. I think it's because they think that I look like I have lose my head and they stitched it back on or something" Hidan said and Pein laughed slightly

"It does"

"Those kids thought… I'm not used to being liked this much… it's either overwhelming or annoying. I don't know" Hidan said and they started laughing. The laughter died down as they saw Hidan getting in the wheelchair

"What's wrong, did you break something?" Konan asked concerned

"No. I have a bruised spine and the nurse said that I have to use this wheelchair to get around since I could ruin my spine if I try to walk" Hidan said and everyone nodded. Sasori was the one to push Hidan's wheelchair down the hall to where Kakuzu was being kept. All their faces dropped as they went into Kakuzu's hospital room

"What… happened?" Konan asked, "A car crash couldn't…"

"… Kakuzu's mom found out about us. Told my dad. Kakuzu picked me up and my dad was chasing us. There was a semi-truck that was supposed to hit me but Kakuzu turned the car so… s-so it would hit his side… the glass… and metal… c-cut Kakuzu… all over… H-He…" Hidan said with tears forming

"He what?" Konan asked concerned with tears

"H-He has trauma… t-to the brain… he's in a coma" Hidan said sighing and bringing his legs to his chest, "Th-they say… h-he might not wake up… I-I really need him to wake up…" he said and before his friends could say a thing to help ease the boy from his thoughts, the nurse came in

"I am sorry, but you guys have to leave. We have no choice but to end our visiting hours short, so I have to exit the room" the nurse said and Pein looked to his friends and then to Hidan

"I am sorry Hidan" Pein said

"We're all sorry" Konan said

"Hope he will get better" Itachi said and Kisame nodded and they left and Sasori hugged Hidan

"I really hope you both get better; you both don't deserve this" Sasori said, "I'll see you later" he finished before leaving. Hidan said the nurse come to him

"We need to get your back checked to see if it's progressing" she said and Hidan nodded and she started wheeling him out of the room after Hidan said goodbye to Kakuzu with tears shimmering in his eyes

"Does Kakuzu's condition look better?" Hidan asked in a hopeful tone and she let out a sigh

"I can't lie, there are some signs that tell us that he is worsening" she said and Hidan had more tears form

"…Wh-what are his chances of w-waking up?" Hidan asked

"From waking to not; 30 to 70" she said and it took all of Hidan's strength not to sob or cry

"…H-he won't wake up will he?" Hidan asked in a devastated tone and she sighed out in sadness

"I honestly don't know" she said and Hidan then remained silent. Hidan kept to his thoughts as they did tests on his spine and when they took him to his room and helped him on his bed. Hidan, staring at the ceiling, let everything the nurse told him sink in. He was improving rather well with his spine. In no time, he will be able to walk without damaging his spine. In the meantime, Kakuzu has a 30 to 70 chance of survival… Why him? Why was Hidan the fast healer? Why couldn't Kakuzu heal as fast? Now Kakuzu's coma is worsening and soon he would never have the chance to see the light of day again. That thought had the tears, Hidan tried to hold back, flow down like a waterfall. Hidan would never forgive himself if Kakuzu dies as he believed it was his fault Kakuzu was here. Hidan turned to the side, near the wall, and started sobbing quietly

"K-Kakuzu… I-I'm so… s-so sorry…" Hidan mumbled and silently cried himself to sleep. That night Hidan stirred in his sleep having a dream

**Dream~**

Hidan woke up in a pitch black area and looked around confused

"Where am I?" he asked himself. The last thing he remembered was being in the hospital

"Hidan"

Hidan turned around to see Kakuzu. Having tears form, Hidan ran to Kakuzu and hugged him

"Kakuzu! I-I thought y-you were dying" Hidan said hugging him even harder

"I'm not, but then again I'm not really here" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just a figment of your dream"

"…I-I'm dreaming?" Hidan asked and had wide eyes as Kakuzu confirmed it. That means… Hidan had tears fall at the realization and hugged the dream Kakuzu harder

"I-I can't live without you Kakuzu, pl-please wake up" he said and Kakuzu gently wiped his tears away

"Shh, shh, I'm trying my hardest to wake up… but… but I feel myself slowly losing the strength to"

"N-no!" Hidan yelled and started sobbing into Kakuzu's shoulder and froze when feeling the dream Kakuzu slowly disappear

**Dream End~**

"K-Kakuzu… pl-please don't leave me!" Hidan begged in sobs but that didn't stop dream Kakuzu to disappear completely

"No, Kakuzu don't leave me!" Hidan yelled sitting up and starting panting. Hidan fell back to his bed, sobbing until he fell back to sleep. The morning came and Hidan woke to the sound of the door opening. Hidan turned his head to see the nurse coming in

"Sorry I woke you up…" she said, "but I have some… news about Kakuzu I think you would want to hear" she said and Hidan said up in fear

"H-he d-didn't die d-did he?"

"No" she said and Hidan sighed out in relief

"Thank god, so is he better?" he asked hopeful

"No"

"Then what?"

"His mom is here. Since she has custody of Kakuzu she has the right to pull the plug which she is planning to do

"Wh-what?"

"Meaning Kakuzu won't be on life support anymore and he will die" she said and Hidan had wide eyes

"N-No when?"

"She's there now, in Kakuzu's room" she said and Hidan shot out of bed and ran out of the room and down the hall ignoring the nurse saying his back wasn't healed yet. Hidan did not care because he was so on the task of stopping them from pulling the plug on his lover, his life, his everything, his reason to live. Hidan ran as fast as he could down the hall and ran to the room, stopping near the door and heard Kakuzu's mom and the doctor talk

'_Are you sure you want to do this?'_

'_Yes, pull the plug'_

Hidan bit his lip and ran in

"NO!" Hidan yelled and stopped the doctor from pulling the plug on his boyfriend's life, "Y-you can't kill him!" Hidan yelled. The doctor was about to say that he had no say in it but he saw Hidan wasn't talking to him but the mother of the coma patient. Said by the harsh glare the boy gave the woman. Se glared back

"You have no say in this!" she yelled

"No say? You're KILLING your own son for fuck sakes!" Hidan yelled and had tears fall, "You can't k-kill him. I love him… I-I need him… h-he loves me too… I can't live without him… please don't pull the plug" Hidan begged with tears falling faster and she glared at him and rolled her eyes

"Whatever faggot. If he does wake up, which is highly unlikely, he can see if he's welcomed back into my house. He's not my son anymore" she said leaving and the doctor decided to follow her. Hidan had started at the door with wide eyes and had more tears fall. He now got Kakuzu disowned by his own mother, maybe by his whole family. Hidan couldn't help but feel like he's messing Kakuzu's life up

"Hidan-San" the nurse said coming in with a wheelchair, "Get in the chair before your back gets worse making you not have the ability to walk again" she said and Hidan looked to the ground

"What's the point?" Hidan asked, "when your… boyfriend is in a coma that he won't get out of? When it's your fault you're messing up his life?" Hidan mumbled out and she had tears form

"Please don't talk like that Hidan-San" she said and Hidan numbly sat on the wheelchair

"Would you like to stay here?" she asked and Hidan shook his head

"I can't handle it tight now" Hidan said wiping some of his tears away with the back of his hands

"… I understand" she said pushing him to his room and helped him to his bed

"If you need me, buzz me in" she said leaving. Hidan just fell to his bed. He has so exhausted mentally and physically from what just happened today. Hidan couldn't even think and fell asleep. A few hours had passed and Hidan awoke to the door opening and Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori and Pein coming in

"**Hey Hidan,** did we wake you up?** Oh yeah we woke him up. What gave it away? The fact that he was opening his eyes when we opened the door or was it the tired look in his eye? **Jackass I was just asking" Zetsu said sighing and Hidan chuckled at that and Deidara walked to him

"Hey Hidan un, Pein and Konan told us what happened when they visited yesterday un" Deidara said

"Is Kakuzu ok?" Tobi asked

"Can we visit him un?" Deidara asked and Hidan got into the wheelchair and they went to Kakuzu's room

"How is he?" Sasori asked and Hidan sighed

"…Not good… after you left, the nurse told me he is worsening… he has a-a 30 to 70 chance of… of waking up" Hidan said and everyone looked shocked

"Hidan…" Deidara said

"H-his mom tried to pull the plug but I stopped her, making her disown him" Hidan said and everyone froze at the thought of being disowned and saw silent as Hidan continued, "That doesn't matter right note… all I really need is him… I-I… he has to wake up" Hidan said and Pein looked to the pouch and pulled out the rock; the same one that flew around in the cemetery. Pein quickly went into the dark bathroom

'Please wake him up' Pein begged in his mind and there was a white flash in the bathroom and right next to Pein was the most ghastly horrifying figure anyone has ever seen. This had mad Pein scream on the top of his lungs and run out of the bathroom. Panting, Pein glared at the rock deeply. Before anyone could ask what that was about there was a sound

"…Ngh"

Everyone in the room turned to see Kakuzu's eyes opening

"Ka-Kakuzu!" Hidan said happy and shocked that his boyfriend was waking up. Pein looked to the rock as if it knew only took a really loud scream to wake Kakuzu up from his coma.

"Hey Kakuzu, you scared me there" Hidan said and everyone in the room nodded. Kakuzu groaned in pain

"…What happened?" Kakuzu asked

"Car accident" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked to him

"…Why are you here, reject?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan's blood ran cold as Kakuzu hadn't called him that since they became friends….

"What did you call him?" Pein asked getting angry

"Pein, no. Something's wrong" Hidan said and turned to Sasori, "Sasori go get the nurse" he said and Sasori did. Hidan and his friends went back to Hidan's room as the nursed and doctors were doing tests on Kakuzu.

"Why did he call you that Hidan?" Pein asked confused as everyone else was and Hidan sighed

"I don't know… he used to hate me before... but he never called me that again" Hidan said and Pein sighed and everyone hugged Hidan hoping for the best. Soon the nurse came in and sighed

"H-How's Kakuzu?" Hidan asked concerned

"Kakuzu is doing fine, but there are some signs of memory loss. We tested him and it seems the last thing he remembered is going to the arcade after school with a person named Andy on April 6th"

Hidan fell to his bed… that day… it was the day he left class early when everyone was chanting reject. That means Kakuzu doesn't remember what Hidan told him, when they became friends… what he has done for him. Kakuzu doesn't remember anything after April 6th, meaning the best relationship they were in with each other or their best friends. Hidan groaned as this means the love of his life doesn't remember he loves him and remembers that he hates him.


	37. Selfish

**Chapter 37: Selfish**

"Will he ever remember?" Hidan asked hopeful and the nurse nodded

"It's most likely, but it probably would come back in weeks or even months. We wouldn't know for sure" she said and Hidan nodded and Pein sighed

"Did you tell him he has memory loss?" Pei asked and she nodded

"We had to since its months after the date he remembers last" she said

"How did he take it?" Zetsu asked and the nurse sighed

"Well he is in shock, a normal reaction to someone who has memory loss" she said and Tobi spoke

"Kinda like the movie 50 first dates?" Tobi asked and the nurse smiled slightly

"Kinda" she said and Tobi nodded

"Should I go talk to him?" Hidan asked and the nurse shook her head. She explained that there shouldn't be any more shock added to the shock he is already in. She said that Hidan should wait until tomorrow or the day after.

"We're going to call his mom" the nurse said and Hidan had wide eyes

"No don't" Hidan said shocking the nurse, "I-I mean, he just got out of a coma, let him rest" he said and the nurse smiled

"Good idea" she said leaving to check on Kakuzu. Everyone sighed and told Hidan that they were sorry that Kakuzu doesn't remember him before having to leave. Their other friends had called them and told them that they needed to get back to school.

After they had left, Hidan sighed and was left thinking about himself and Kakuzu.

"H-he… doesn't remember… us" Hidan said having tears form as his lover, the best boyfriend anyone could possibly ever have… thinks that he hates his guts like before. This shocked Hidan into falling into a deep sleep where he had a dream

**Dream**

K-Kakuzu?" Hidan asked looking around this unfamiliar area. It was really dark, but it felt like he outside somewhere. The reason why he called Kakuzu's name was he felt like Kakuzu was really close by. Hidan was walking around looking for Kakuzu when he found him nearby a dark colored swing set. Hidan ran over to him

"Kakuzu there you are!" Hidan said hugging him and Kakuzu pushed him away

"Reject, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Fucking Reject stalker!" Kakuzu yelled and Hidan had wide eyes with tears

"B-but Kakuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared at him

"Go find someone who would like rejected dogs!" Kakuzu said walking away and Hidan had a tear run down his cheek

"WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER US?" Hidan yelled and everything went blank and Hidan woke up having tears fall

"Wh-why doesn't he remember us?" he asked softly not wanting to go back to the whole, 'I love someone who hates my guts' life again. He just couldn't; he wouldn't be able to handle it. But if Kakuzu doesn't remember anything about what happened then Kakuzu has a good chance to hand out with the friends he knew since he was in Kindergarten… and have a life with his family without being disowned… B-but…

Hidan shook his head hard, 'No! That is selfish!' Hidan yelled in his mind. He did not want to make Kakuzu remember them as a couple. He would rather have Kakuzu hate his guts if it meant for him to have a life. Hidan didn't want to be selfish and make Kakuzu remember them and live the life of a parent's disowner-ship and hated by the friends he actually grew up with. B-but…

"Stop. I-I can't ruin his life" Hidan said trying to stop his thinking of getting Kakuzu to remember, but at no avail. He can't let the only person that loved him go. Can't he just be selfish for a little bit? With that thought, Hidan fell in a deep dreamless night. The next morning the nurse came into Hidan's room with a smile

"Hey Hidan-San, Kakuzu's doing a lot better with his shock… so would you like to see him?" she asked and Hidan looked to her and nodded. Even if Kakuzu 'hates' him right now, he couldn't not see him. She helped him to his boyfriend's room

"Stay as long as you like" she said leaving and Kakuzu saw Hidan come into his room

"What are you doing here, reject?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan didn't allow that get under his skin

"Just wanted to see how you're doing" Hidan said and Kakuzu sat up and glared at him

"Why do you care?" Kakuzu spat and Hidan smirked slightly and wheeled closer to Kakuzu's bed

"Trust me Kakuzu, I care" Hidan said and Kakuzu growled

"Well on top of not remembering what happened between the date I remember last and now, I look like a fucking ugly rag-doll. I'm perfectly fine" he said in harsh sarcasm. Hidan stopped himself from saying he wasn't ugly and sighed

"What did the doctors tell you about what happened?" Hidan asked curious of what exactly they told him

"That we were in the same car accident" Kakuzu said, "and that I was in a coma and you had a neck and minor spine damage"

"I still can walk though, just not now"

"Why are you so fucking lucky?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed out as the image ran through his mind

"We weren't only in the same car accident… we were in the same car; your car" Hidan said and Kakuzu had wide eyes

"I… I have my license?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"Check your wallet on the nightstand" Hidan asked and Kakuzu took his wallet and opened it to see he had a license

"…W-wow" Kakuzu said, "I wonder how I celebrated" he wondered as he thought he was hanging out with Andy or something. Hidan flushed slightly at the memory and coughed slightly

"So… are you sore? In Pain?" Hidan asked quickly changing the subject and Kakuzu shook his head

"No not really… wait why were you in the same car as me? Kakuzu asked shocked and confused and Hidan sighed

"That's a long story…" Hidan said, "but a semi-truck was going to hit my side… a-and you turned the car so fast that the semi-truck would hit your side…" Hidan said and Kakuzu had wide eyes

"Why would I do that?" Kakuzu asked shocked

"I don't know" Hidan sighed out truthfully

"Whatever… it could be an accident" he said and Hidan shrugged, "Why hasn't Andy or my mom come visited me yet?" Kakuzu wondered out loud and Hidan tensed.

"Well your mom is a long story… but I can tell you that you aren't friends with Andy anymore" Hidan said shocking Kakuzu

"Why?"

"Long story"

"How do you know about my mom?"

"….Uhhhhhm" Hidan dragged out and Kakuzu rolled his eyes

"Who were those people? The ones who were here when I woke up? Is that question too hard for you to answer to reject?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed out

"They were the new kids at our school. They came the same day that you weren't friends with Andy anymore. Pein, the orange haired guy with the pierces. Zetsu, the half black half white guy. Tobi, the guy wearing the mask. Deidara, the guy with the long blond hair. Sasori, the redhead. They are our friends. We have, including them, 8 friends in all" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared at it

"Listen to me. I know I don't remember anything after the date I thought I remember after April 6th. But there is one thing I do know. We weren't and will never be friends so stop making it sound that way, got it?" Kakuzu asked harshly and Hidan smiled

"Got it" Hidan said, 'Friends? Hell no! Lovers? Hell yeah!' Hidan chirped in his mind. But then something occurred to Hidan… he can't ruin Kakuzu's life. He can live a normal happy and healthy life without worrying about him constantly

"Well, I hope you remember soon" Hidan half-lied. He was so torn. Torn between wanting and not wanting Kakuzu to remember them… Hidan called in the nurse and she escorted him back to his room.

Lying down, Hidan started crying at how selfish he is being… but…

"I-I can't… lose him… I-I need him to remember… I need him" Hidan said softly with tears, "I can't believe… I-I'm being this selfish" he mumbled bringing his legs to his chest in the fetal position as he let the darkness, that was nibbling at him, take over him

**Dream**

"Kakuzu?" Hidan asked walking to him hoping he remembers him

"Hidan" Kakuzu said running over and hugging him saying 'I love you' and shocked Hidan

"Y-you remember?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu kissed him on the forehead

"Again, I'm not real. You're dreaming I'm here" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed out shakily

"Why are you here? Don't you have other better things to do than be here with me?" Hidan asked leaning his head on dream Kakuzu's chest and dream Kakuzu rubbed his arms gently

"No, I would always choose you first above all. That is why I chose to take the semi-truck hit and not you" dream Kakuzu said and leaned his head on Hidan's head, "I also came here to tell you to go and get me to remember you" dream Kakuzu said and Hidan pushed back

"I can't" Hidan said

"Why not?" dream Kakuzu asked hurt that Hidan would say that

"Don't give me that look Kakuzu… I think it would be selfish id I did" Hidan said and dream Kakuzu brought him back into his chest

"How is it selfish?"Dream Kakuzu asked confused

"Because…" Hidan said with tears, "Because it is, I mean, your mom disowned you and you lost your friends you knew for a long time because you're gay and with me. You deserve to go back to that life" Hidan said and dream Kakuzu lifted Hidan's face up gently and gently but forcefully kissed him

"I don't want to. You're my lover, my life time love and we have the best and worse times together. We have the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I don't want to forget any of it. You're the best boyfriend anyone could wish for. I love you so much. Please don't make me forget" dream Kakuzu said and Hidan hugged him hard and started shaking hard as tears flowed down his cheeks

"I-I love you too…. I-I love you so much Kakuzu" Hidan sobbed out into dream Kakuzu neck and dream Kakuzu soothingly rubbed Hidan's back in circles

"I love you too; you want and need me to remember. I want and need to remember" Kakuzu said, "Just try to get the memories back and they will" dream Kakuzu said and Hidan kissed dream Kakuzu with all his love for him and dream Kakuzu started to kiss back.

"I love you. Don't let me forget. Be selfish" dream Kakuzu said and Hidan felt himself fall. Taking a step back to regain balance, Hidan looked to Kakuzu to see him disappear

"D-don't go" Hidan begged

"I can't help it… you're walking up… just remember that I'll always l—

**Dream end**

Hidan snapped his eyes opened and sighed out. He will get Kakuzu to remember, he needs to and he won't stop until he succeeds. So he starts a list of things that could help bring it back. He is selfish, but not only for himself, but for Kakuzu as well

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter please XD**


	38. The Truth is Hard to Bear

**Chapter 38: The Truth is Hard to Bear**

That whole night Hidan wrote a list of ways to get Kakuzu to remember. Out of 20 or more ideas, more than half of them had to be crossed off since they were under two categories; impossible and incredibly awkward and stupid.

"…That only leaves…" Hidan said softly looking through the list of mostly scratched off ideas, "either kiss him until he remembers… or take him to places that might trigger the memories" Hidan finished and sighed. No matter how much he wanted to do the first one, it was unfortunately listed in the 'incredibly awkward and stupid' category. The sound of graphite scratching the paper could be heard from all corners of the hospital room. Hidan sighed out as the only thing left is taking Kakuzu to places in hope it will make him remember them and their friends. That meant he had to wait until he and Kakuzu were both released from the hospital, and god knows how long that will take.

"Kakuzu, I'll make you remember; I love you" Hidan mumbled and had wide eyes when hearing the doctors running next to his room, towards where Kakuzu's room is

"We're losing the patient in room 602!" the doctor said

'Th-that's Kakuzu's room…' Hidan thought after an initial gasp of shock. Hidan reached for the button to call in the nurse and pushed it over and over frantically. Around 10 minutes a nurse came in

"What is it Hidan-San?" she asked nervously knowing that no one was at the desk at the time to hear Hidan buzz them as much as he did. They all were helping the doctors with Kakuzu

"I-I heard the doctors" Hidan said with fear written in his eyes and the nurse sighed out knowing what that had meant, "H-how's Kakuzu? I-is he?" Hidan asked in fear

"On no, he hadn't passed. Kakuzu-San was really dehydrated and hadn't gotten any sleep since he woke up from his coma" the nurse reassured shocking Hidan

"Why?" Hidan asked, "That was almost 2 days ago" he said and the nurse smiled

"I see it all the time in patients that recently come out of comas; they refuse to sleep. It must have something to do with fear of not waking up. Not all coma patients have this, but Kakuzu-San does" she said in a tone to ease Hidan and Hidan sighed

"What about now?" Hidan asked

"With the dehydration and the exhaustion that his body was experiencing, he is in a deep sleep. He's fine, but probably won't wake up until, I say, tomorrow sometime" she said and Hidan relaxed

"Thank god he's ok" Hidan whispered to himself and saw the nurse was about to leave, "Wait" Hidan said getting her attention

"Yes Hidan-San?"

"Uhm… can I stay with Kakuzu? Just for the night?" Hidan asked and she shook her head

"There isn't an extra bed in there" she said and Hidan pouted

"I'll sleep on the giant fluffy chair in there, please?" Hidan asked and almost begged and she sighed

"But your neck isn't healed yet" she said and Hidan sighed

"It's fine, please? I really need to be with Kakuzu" Hidan begged and she sighed

"Alright Hidan-San" she said giving in and Hidan smiled

"Thanks" Hidan said and she helped him to Kakuzu's room and set him up on the chair

"If you need anything, here is a cordless button" she said handing him the cordless button and Hidan grabbed it

"Thanks" Hidan said as she left. Hidan sighed and turned to Kakuzu, "please be ok" Hidan mumbled before falling asleep. A little while later, Hidan woke up to little children chanting 'Hidan-San'

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing awake? Don't the nurses know you're awake?" Hidan asked knowing it was way passed their bedtimes

"We couldn't sleep" a boy said

"And you promised us a story" Hima-Chan said and Hidan chuckled and nodded

"I remember, I'll read you a story" Hidan said and the 6 kids cheered, "but remember to be quiet, my friend is still sleeping alright?"

"Alright Hidan-San" the little children under 8 years of age said and Hidan smiled

"What story would you like to hear?" Hidan asked and Hima-Chan spoke up as she crawled onto his lap

"Make one up Hidan-San" she said and the other kids agreed with her and Hidan laughed

"Alright" Hidan said, "Once upon a time there were two friends, what should their names be?" Hidan asked trying to get the kids involved in the story

"Are they both boys?" one girl asked and Hidan nodded

"Tori!" one girl said

"That's a girl's name!" on boy said and she huffed

"It's a story so anything goes" she said and Hidan laughed

"Alright, Tori is one name, so what do you think the other boy's name is?"

"Silver!" one boy said and Hidan chuckled

"Alright, everyone ok with Tori and Silver?" Hidan asked and the little children nodded their heads and he started the story

"Once upon a time, a boy named Tori and a boy named Silver were best friends. They always did everything together. Go to the mall, skateboard, rollerblade you name it" Hidan said

"Color" one boy said and Hidan laughed

"And coloring, they did everything. But they used to not be friends. You see, Silver used to hate Tori"

"Why?"

"No one knew, maybe it was the way he acted?"

"How did he act Hidan-San?" Hima-Chan asked and Hidan looked to herself

"He acted like himself, most people don't like how people could act like themselves instead of being normal" Hidan said, "but once Tori had told Silver a very important secret that no one but he knows and Silver slowly started to like Tori"

"What was the secret Hidan-San?" a boy asked

"What do you think it was?"

"That he liked bubblegum and that he loved to make wands out of it" Hima-Chan said and Hidan and the rest of the children were laughing

"That's exactly right" Hidan said, "He loved to make wands out of bubblegum, Silver loved gum too and soon they became best friends. They didn't care what anyone thought of them being friends as everyone didn't like Tori. Silver always stood up to bullies that try to bully Tori"

"Bullies are bad!" the girls said making faces and Hidan nodded

"Yes, bullies are really bad. Never bully anyone for any reason ok?" Hidan said and every child nodded and Hidan smiled and continued with the story

"Soon they found out that they had more things in common, such as they liked pets"

"like dogs?"

"Yeah, like dogs. Well one day, they made their way to their usual hang out area that no one knew they had. Tori was walking in front of Silver not paying attention to anything. He didn't see a car coming. Silver pushed Tori out of the way of the car" Hidan said making them gasp

"Did he get hit?

"is Silver ok?"

"What happened next, Hidan-San?"

"Well Silver made a full recovery, no more injuries"

"engeries?" one girl asked confused and Hidan laughed

"No more boo-boos" Hidan said and the children smiled as they got it

"That's good" one boy said and Hidan smiled

"So then after that day, they became even better friends and made friends that suited to their uniqueness

"What is uniqueness?" one boy asked confused

"It means that you are yourself, no pretending to fit in with others" Hidan said and they nodded

"Did they live happily ever after?" Hima-Chan asked and Hidan smiled

"That's for fairytales" Hidan said and Hima-Chan smiled

"So? This is a pretend story so what Lily-San said about anything goes, right?" Hima-Chan said and Hidan laughed

"Right, so they lived happily ever after" Hidan said, "So do you know what the moral of the story is?"

"Moral of the story?" a few asked confused

"Yeah as in the meaning behind the story?" Hidan asked and everyone shook their heads, "The meaning behind the story is be yourself and make friends that like you for who you are, and never go out near streets without paying attention"

"Got it" Hima-Chan said and the kids were about to say something else when the nurse came in

"There you guys are, I thought I told you to go to sleep" she said slightly irritated and they went by her side

"Sorry" they said and Hidan smiled

"They wanted me to read them a story" Hidan said and Hima-Chan yawned

"Now weewa tiwawd" she said slurring her words from tiredness and the nurse smiled and shook her head

"Thanks for reading them a story Hidan-San, come along children" she said and the children said good night to Hidan before leaving and Hidan smiled

"Hidan"

Hidan jumped slightly and looked to Kakuzu, "you're awake"

"Yeah… I am" Kakuzu said and groaned slightly and Hidan looked worried

"Do you want me to get the nurse?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu shook his head

"No. What you can do is answer this. What exactly was your story about?" he asked and Hidan blushed slightly and looked to the side

"You weren't sleeping?"

"It's called faking. What was it about?" he asked harshly causing Hidan to gulp in nervousness

"Tell me!" Kakuzu almost yelled

"Nothing! It was just a story!" Hidan said and Kakuzu gave him a skeptical look

"Nothing?" he asked sarcastically and Hidan nodded

"Yes… it was a pretend story"

"I don't believe you. I am NOT your friend!" Kakuzu said

"I know you're not! That story wasn't about us!" Hidan said

"It sounded like it"

"Maybe it sounded like it, but we're not friends" Hidan said and Kakuzu huffed

"Good"

"We were more than that" Hidan slapping his hand over his mouth and blushed from what he had just said to his lover that remembered nothing of them and Kakuzu had wide eyes before narrowing them dangerously

"Now I _know_ you're lying" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and looked to him

"No I'm not, we loved each other" Hidan said and Kakuzu growled

"No!" he yelled and Hidan flinched before pulling his knees to his chest and Kakuzu growled

"Did you tell anyone we were together, if you did I swear—" Kakuzu started and Hidan sighed

"You did"

"What?" Kakuzu asked out of shock and confusion

"You told the whole lunchroom at school that we were together…" Hidan said looking to the side and Kakuzu was stunned silent and Hidan looked to him

"I'm not lying Kakuzu. We're together" Hidan said and Kakuzu growled and shook his head

"No we aren't. You're just trying to use my memory loss as a fucking excuse to get me to be with you, you reject!" Kakuzu said and Hidan flinched

"No I'm not, we really are together Kakuzu. How else would I know that you snore, well have this deep breathing thing when sleeping?" Hidan asked mimicking Kakuzu's snore by taking in a deep breath from his throat

"How else would I know that you never dated anyone before… well us? How else would I know that you love Pokémon games? Love saving money? Your mom's homophobic? You, and I are both gay? You like to clean?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu glared

"That can mean you're a fucking stalker! I know better than that you fucking stalker reject" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked down

"You told me Andy's older brother told you two about a bar on the outskirts of town that serves underage people without fake IDs" Hidan said and that coughed Kakuzu's attention. How was Hidan to know that? That was said on a vacation nearly 5 years ago. On a vacation nearly 5,600 miles away

"How do you know that?" Kakuzu asked

"You told me Kakuzu. It was the day after you got your license and your car" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared at him

"Well Andy could've told you"

"Well Andy hates me more than you did, why would he?" Hidan asked sarcastically

"Did? Stop saying that! I hate you!"

"And I'm telling you that we loved each other!"

"I don't believe that and I believe Andy would have told you about the bar" Kakuzu said and Hidan rolled his eyes

"Well could Andy have told me that your cousin, Bryce. Your dad's sister's son, had a thing for you?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu's eyes bulged

"…N-no one knows that…" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"That only means that you told me" Hidan said and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes slightly

"That means that… w-we really were a couple?" Kakuzu asked nervously and Hidan nodded

"Yes I am" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head

"I don't remember it" he said and Hidan rubbed his neck slightly

"That _was_ a nasty car accident" Hidan said, "It made you forget how much we loved each other" Hidan said and Kakuzu shut his eyes

"No… I couldn't love you" Kakuzu said as he is in denial

"Yes you did" Hidan said

"Why?"

"…" Hidan refused to answer that question and Kakuzu growled

"Tell me!" he yelled and Hidan flinched

"Because you did!" Hidan said and Kakuzu saw the truth in Hidan's eyes. He isn't lying

"…Did… we do it?" Kakuzu asked the question that he was afraid of asking because of the answer. And to Kakuzu's fear, the blush on Hidan's face was answer enough. Kakuzu shut his eyes and took a deep breath, "How many times?"

"3" Hidan said and Kakuzu was in complete shock and Hidan looked concerned

"Are you ok?" Hidan asked

"No" Kakuzu said and there was a moment in complete dreadful silence and Kakuzu remembered something that Hidan just said, "Wait… you said Bryce 'had' a thing for me. Why use it in past tense?" Kakuzu asked thinking Bryce would never give up on him

Hidan looked down sadly, "He killed himself… a little while ago" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed

"Does mom know about us?" Kakuzu asked nervously and Hidan nodded

"So does my dad" Hidan said

"What did she do?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shut his eyes

"…She… tried to pull the plug on your life support when… when you were in a coma. But I stopped her and she disowned you" Hidan said looking away from Kakuzu's beyond shocked face

"… Hidan just… just get the fuck away from me" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him with shock

"Wh-what?"

"I fucking hate you…. This is all your fault!" Kakuzu said and Hidan had tears form and got up from his chair and started walking to the door. Those words had shattered Hidan. Hidan walked out of the door mumbling 'I love you' to Kakuzu.

Hidan went to his room and collapsed on the bed. Hidan looked to the side and had tears fall. Kakuzu heard the truth and still hated him. Hidan would have to live with knowing the person he loves would always hate him

With Kakuzu, he had tears form. Kakuzu groaned and turned to the side. He knew that Hidan was telling the truth about everything. Fear and denial was why Kakuzu didn't want to believe him. Hidan loves him and apparently he loves him back. He had to say goodbye to the life he remembers and welcome a life he doesn't even remember a bit. He hurt the man who loves him the most in his life by saying he hated him. Hidan was actually a great person that doesn't need to be hurt, but this was too much.

The two groaned at the same time in different areas; the same thought ran through their mind

_'The truth is hard to bear'_


	39. Getting Kakuzu to Remember: Part 1

**Chapter 39: Getting Kakuzu to Remember Part 1**

The next day, Hidan woke up and instantly felt the pain from his recent heartbreak from the night before. Tears formed in his eyes but he hadn't had time for them to fall when he saw the door open and his heart fell

"Hidan"

"D-dad…" Hidan stuttered and the already angry man walked over to his bed making Hidan more scared

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Hidan asked trying to act tough but it was crumbling down as he felt his dad put a hand on his arm

"To see how my son is doing" his dad said with a smile and squeezed Hidan's arm, "How my lying faggot of a son is doing" he said with the same smile. Hidan clenched his eyes in pain as his dad put more pressure in the squeeze and didn't say anything

"I thought I told you NOT to see that guy again" his dad said in a firm tone but Hidan could hear the 'you are going to be punished soon' tone hidden in his voice. Hidan glared at him and pulled his arm from his grip

"And I don't live with you, so I really don't need to listen to you do I?" Hidan asked in a smug voice as he thinks his father couldn't hurt him and his father growled

"Don't talk to me in that way you little shit" his dad said in a hard tone, "You ARE MY son!" he yelled softly and Hidan glared with tears as what his dad did came back

"…Y-you hurt us… it was your fault we got hurt. You are NOT my dad" Hidan said softly and his dad chuckled evilly

Didn't you hear me? You ARE my son! If you thought that was bad wait until I will find where you live!" he said and Hidan smirked, something within the moment,

"Without tracking my new cell phone? How would you?" Hidan asked and his dad clenched his teeth together as he was resisting the urge to hit his son in public. He remembered what the mayor said. The mayor, his lover, had told him he could only protect him so much. Everyone may know he is abusing his son, but if he does so in front of someone… he might not be able to be protected.

"I WILL find a way to find where you live you shit, just hope I don't" he said evilly before leaving and Hidan had let out the breath he has been holding. His father was threatening to find out where he lived to take him back to the house he called worse than hell. He does NOT want his dad to find he lives with his friends. He does NOT want to go back to hell. His dad would make sure he would be in a world of hurt beyond his imagination. All for escaping, stealing his car, the arrest, the car impounded, the money he had to pay, for moving when he was gone, for lying about Kakuzu. Once for only not doing his chores to his dad's liking he got beaten nonstop for an hour. The thought of what his dad would do if he forced him to go back made Hidan shiver. He did NOT want to go back or face the devil he called dad.

"…Shit" Hidan mumbled as he looked distraught

"What's wrong?"

Hidan snapped up to see Kakuzu coming in to his room in a wheelchair

"Kakuzu… I see you are better…." Hidan mumbled looking to the side. He really didn't know if he could take this. He was the one who hurt him emotionally and he knew, in the near future, he was going to be forced to go back to the physical abuse he had since he was 10 or so. Kakuzu sighed and inched closer to him

"Hidan… I wanted to apologize. I was out of line blaming all this on you" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"But it is my fault, you just spoke the truth" Hidan mumbled and sighed, "This is all my fault" he said and Kakuzu looked to him and sighed

"Not it's not, I didn't mean it" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"Whatever… It doesn't matter. You hate me" Hidan mumbled still avoiding to look at Kakuzu and Kakuzu sighed

"Would you please look at me?" Kakuzu asked and sighed when he got nothing from Hidan, "I am sorry, I was out of line with saying I hated you" he said and Hidan couldn't help but look at him with shock

"What?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smirked

"Finally I get you to look at me" Kakuzu said and Hidan huffed and rolled his eyes

"So you just said that to get me to look at you, nice" Hidan said in sarcasm and Kakuzu shook his head

"No, I meant it Hidan. I know you told the truth about us. It scared me. Do you blame me? I forget about everything because of a damn car accident to only come out of a coma to realize that it's been months after the date I remember. What I remember was I was friends with Andy, my mom still loved me, my cousin was still alive and I hated you. Do you realize how scary it is to realize what you think you remember is fake? I am scared and shocked to find out that we were together, my mom disowned me, my cousin killed himself, and my friends hating me. And I don't remember a second of it! It's as scary as hell… I hurt you because I was scared and I'm sorry" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed and smiled slightly

"Don't be" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked to the side and sighed before looking at Hidan in his eyes

"I know I have memory loss and I remember I hated you and all, but I was wondering if you would help me get my memories back. Would you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked dumbfounded

"Wh-what?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded

"I don't want to go back to a life that the people in it hat or disown me for being who I am. I am gay and proud of it. And I would rather be with the ones who care for me. I want to remember everything, to remember loving you" Kakuzu said causing Hidan to blush slightly

"A-are you sure?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded with a sincere smile

"Yes I do. Please don't say no, I don't want to go back to a life that would only hurt me. I want to be with you" he said and Hidan blushed

"O-ok" Hidan said pushing a button to call in the nurse

"Yes Hidan-San?" she asked and Hidan smiled

"My phone was crashed in the car accident. I need to make a call, can I please borrow yours?" Hidan asked and she smiled and handed over her phone.

"Thanks" Hidan said and called Deidara

'_Ahhh_ hello?'

Hidan had wide eyes at the sound, he hadn't expected that. If anyone he would expect that from was Itachi and Kisame

"…Uhm Hey Deidara, its Hidan" Hidan said shyly as he doesn't know what to say at the time

'_Ahhh-ngh… stop it Danna…_Hidan what is it you need un?"

Hidan couldn't help but smirk, "I think Itachi and Kisame are rubbing off on to you and Sasori"

'Sh-shut up un!_ Ahhh Sasori STOP!_'

Hidan started laughing

'Shut it what do you need un?'

"I was wondering if you still have the tapes" Hidan said getting to the topic he originally called for

'F-from _ngh…_ the gay bar?'

"Yes f-from ngh… the gay bar" Hidan mimicked and heard a growl from the other line

'J-jack-_ahh_-ss'

"I'm not a jack-_ahh_-ss, maybe a jackass but not a jack-_ahh_-ss. What is a jack-_ahh_-ss?" Hidan mocked and heard another growl

'Sh-shut up un, _oh__h ngh... danna!_'

"Do you have the tapes or not?" Hidan asked not really wanting to hear this anymore

'Y-yes I do... un-_nnng_'

"Good, I need them, will you be able to bring them over here?" Hidan asked

'S-sure why un?_—Dei-Chan get off the phone already! – _I-I have to go I'll be there later un'

"Alright, bye Deidara, or should I say Itachi?"

'Sh-shut up! I'm not that horndog!'

Hidan laughed as Deidara hung up angrily and Hidan gave the phone back to the nurse and she left not even wanting to know what the hell happened from the conversation her patient had on her phone. Kakuzu looked to him confused and shocked

"Do I even what to know what that was about?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan laughed and shook his head

"Not really, but let's say our friends were… going at it when I called…" Hidan said, "and he's going to bring us what I asked for later"

"What was it? Tapes of what?"

"of something that might help you remember" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and sighed as he was going to ask the question that plagued his mind since last night

"Hidan can I ask you something? Where did we first have sex?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan blushed deeply as the memories of their first time came back

"U-uhm… the back of the KakuHida Mobile" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked confused

"The… what?"

"Your car" Hidan said looking to the side and Kakuzu looked even more stunned

"Y-you mean to tell me I named my car, KakuHida Mobile?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan chuckled and nodded

"I came up with the name. Half your name half mine" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed

"That's very cheesy" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I know, but what else do you do when you're in love?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu chuckled

"I don't know I never remember being in love before" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded

"I know, we'll get you to remember" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed and asked another question that was on his mind

"So… when did we do it?" Kakuzu asked curious and Hidan blushed more

"The day after you got your license. We went to that bar that you mentioned that served minors and had a beer or two" Hidan said and Kakuzu smirked

"So were we drunk?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head

"I don't think even the most enexperienced drinkers can get drunk off of a beer or two, expecially a Budlight" Hidan said and Kakuzu shrugged as he kinda believed Hidan

"We were somewhat buzzed though" Hidan said and Kakuzu smirked

"Aha!" Kakuzu said as he thought he was right and Hidan smirked

"You said we were drunk not buzzed"

"It's practically the same thing" Kakuzu said and Hidan thought about it

"Touche" Hidan said and both started laughing, but soon the laughter died down and Kakuzu had yet another question

"Hidan… what changed? I mean I hated you almost 100%... what happened? To make me love you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed

"…Well I'll let that just get back to you" Hidan said not wanting to bring the topic of his father abusing him made them becoe friends and eventually lovers. Kakuzu respected the unknown reason Hidan didn't want to tell him and dropped the topic. Hidan perked up and Kakuzu saw this

"What?" Kakuzu asked confused, "You change moods fast" Kakuzu said shocked and Hidan laughed

"You used to tell me that all the time" Hidan said smiling and Kakuzu couldn't help but smile, "but a thought went through my head" Hidan continued

"What is it?"

"Do you want to see if you can share my room with me?" Hidan asked with a smile and Kakuzu, stunned at first, smiled and nodded

"That's a great idea. Then we will get me to remember faster" he said still smiling and Hidan smiled and called in the nurse

"Yes Hidan-San?" she asked and held her phone out, "Need to make another call?" she asked and Hidan laughed

"No I'm good, we were wondering if Kakuzu can share my room with me. Is it possible since he's doing better?" Hidan asked and the nurse smiled

"Sure you can, let me pass it up with the doctor and get another bed in here" she said leaving with a smile on her face. She hadn't seen Hidan this happy or even Kakuzu. She knew something was going on and it had to involve Kakuzu remembering or wanting to remember what he had forgotten.

That night, Kakuzu's new bed was really close to Hidan's in his new hospital room. So close that the beds could touch and the car accident patients were in arms length.

"Hidan who was that guy walking out of the room when I first came in today?" Kakuzu asked as he remembered a man leave the room and he looked like he was calm or happy but now that he thought about it he might have been faking. Hidan sighed out and rubbed his arm

"…My dad" Hidan said

"You live with him?" Kakuzu asked

"Not anymore. I live with 4 or our friends" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded. He knew the subject about his father sounded like a touchy subject yet he didn't know for sure but he knew to drop the subject fast.

"Where else did we do it? You said we done it 3 times right?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded blushing slightly

"Yes. We did it in my shower when I used to live with my dad… and a hotel room last Saturday" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked shocked and somewhat confused

"But you said your dad was homophobic"

"He isn't homophobic, he hates his only son being gay…" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"So how did he take it that you and me were having sex in your shower?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"Luckily, he was gone that whole week" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and Hidan sighed

"Kakuzu? I know this is all out of the blue, but can I kiss you?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu blushed and nodded. Hidan smiled warmly before leaning in and kissed Kakuzu gently. Kakuzu groaned as he felt this was a tiny, tiny, bit familiar; nothing to get memories back though. Kakuzu pulled Hidan closer and started kissing back. Soon the small gentle kiss turned into a passionate make-out session. Kakuzu gained entrance to Hidan's mouth and explored. Soon the lack of air caused then to break free and pant in and out.

"D-do you remember?" Hidan asked panting as Kakuzu was kissing him back and Kakuzu shook his head

"No… not yet. You are one dame good kisser though. No you're a damn good fantastic kisser" Kakuzu said and making Hidan blush deeply, "Is that why I like you?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan thought about it and shook his head

"Well… not entirely. You liked me more than that" Hidan said as he knows for sure Kakuzu loved him more than just kissing

"How could you tell?" Kakuzu asked

"Many things. You took me out on a date to a five star restaurant and you paid" Hidan said shocking Kakuzu

"I did?"

"Yeah, it was shocking since I know how much you like saving money" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded and Hidan sighed, "plus I know you liked me more since you recently took the semi-truck hit for me willingly"

"Oh right" Kakuzu said and sighed deeply, "How can I forget how much I loved you; I know I do but I don't remember. How are we to get it back?"

"Well, once Deidara gets the tapes I asked for maybe it will help you remember… and once we're both released from the hospital, I'll bring you to places that we were together, maybe that will help" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"Sounds good, thanks" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I should tank you Kakuzu, thanks for wanting to remember us" Hidan said smiling warmly causing Kakuzu to smile

"No problem, do you know you have a contagious smile?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan blushed and shook his head and hugged him

"Kakuzu… I love you" Hidan said and the nurse came in with her cell phone

"Hidan-San, your friend is on my phone" she said and Hidan smiled and took it

"Hey Deidara" Hidan said

'Hidan why didn't you tell me you were using someone else's phone un? Let alone a nurse's!'

Hidan smirked, "Well excuse me Mr. I was busy with my lover, I didn't get the chance to. I'm surprised I actually got time to ask for the tapes"

'Sh-shut up un!'

"Oh and by the way Deidara, I was in a car crash. My phone is smashed into tiny bits" Hidan said

'I-I should have known that un'

Hidan laughed deeply, "So why did you call?"

'Well I got the tapes un'

Hidan sighed, "Great timing, really Deidara. The visiting hours are long gone" Hidan said starting out in sarcasm

'Sorry un…'

"Just stop in tomorrow before you go to school" Hidan said

'Ok, I will'

"By Deidara, don't stay up too late" Hidan said in the 'I know what you might do' tone and had a smirk on his face

'Sh-shut the hell up un!'

Again, Hidan laughed when Deidara hung up and gave the phone back. She was about to leave

"Wait. He has something for me and will be here probably before visiting hours. Will it be possible if you can get the thing he will bring for me?" Hidan asked and she nodded

"Sure, what does he look like?"

"The tall blonde haired boy that visited us when Kakuzu woke up from his coma, remember him?" Hidan asked and she nodded

"I'll be sure to get the items for you"

"Thanks" Hidan said and she left and Hidan sighed and smirked, "It's so incredibly fun to tease your best friend" Hidan said

"Who is my best friend?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"His name is Zetsu, the black and white guy who was here when you first woke up" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded

"I see" Kakuzu said and saw Hidan slowly close his eyes, "Tired?" he asked and Hidan yawned and nodded tiredly

"Mmm… yes" Hidan said, "goodnight… love you" Hidan finished and fell asleep. Kakuzu stared at Hidan's face and smiled

"He looks so innocent" Kakuzu whispered out before falling asleep too.

The next day, the nurse brought them the tapes that Deidara had dropped off. She had brought them a TV and a VHS player. Hidan had played the videos as he and Kakuzu were sitting on their beds and Kakuzu looked completely shocked as he watched

"I don't remember that…" he said and Hidan laughed hard

"I don't think any of us do. We were completely wasted" Hidan said and Kakuzu smirked at Hidan

"Then why show me?" he asked and Hidan smiled

"I thought it might trigger memories" Hidan said turning to Kakuzu and stared at his lips. Kakuzu smiled when realizing the look on Hidan's face

"You want to kiss me again?" Kakuzu asked amd Hidan nodded, "You can"

Hidan smiled and kissed him with a gentle sweet chaste kiss and Kakuzu sighed out and looked to him seriously

"Hidan, why do you still even like me?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked confused

"What do you mean?" Hidan asked in a tone that matched his look and Kakuzu sighed out

"I was so mean to you in the past few days" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"But you just forgot from the accident, and you are wanting to remember willingly" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head

"I know I do, but… I look like a horribly sewn up rag doll monster thing" Kakuzu said and Hidan froze and had tears form at the way Kakuzu was talking about himself

"D-don't talk that way about yourself!" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him shocked but recovered quickly

"But it is true" he said and froze when feeling Hidan gently caressing his face stitching

"It's not true, you are incredibly hot" Hidan said and smiled warmly, "You are an amazing person" he finished and Kakuzu smiled

"You are a strange person" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"But I'm your strange person" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed slightly and Hidan chuckled, "You and our friends are strange too" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed

"I bet so" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and hugged him

"Cameron for your name seriously?" Kakuzu asked as it was the most absurd thing in the world and Hidan laughed and barely tapped Kakuzu's chest playfully

"Hey Kakuzu? I love you" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled but was nervous

"I know I dond't remember it, but I love you too?"

Hidan laughed at the statement as it sounded more like a question. Hidan knew that Kakuzu was still very tense and uncomfortable since his only memories are of him hating him

"Is there any other things you think I might remember?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"We'll before your mom knew about us, way before, you got grounded for coming over to my house in the middle of class because you didn't hear anything from me and I wasn't at class. You had to check on me" Hidan said and Kakuzu groaned

"Damn our school" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"And during your grounding, I got really sick. I called you one night and you came over and took care of me and got me better" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked shocked and smiled

"I must have loved you a LOT to leave in the middle of the night when I was grounded" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"And you didn't tell your mom and didn't answer her calls or text messages" Hidan said and Kakuzu took in a deep breath

"What happened?"

"You told her that you were taking care of your friend and she un-grounded you" Hidan said smiling and Kakuzu smiled. Hidan gently kissed Kakuzu and realized what he did and pulled back blushing

"S-sorry Kakuzu" Hidan said confusing him

"What for?"

"For kissing you without your permission" Hidan said and Kakuzu laughed

"Why would you need to? We're supposedly lovers" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed slightly more

"Yes, but you don't remember" Hidan said and felt Kakuzu caress his cheek

"So?"

"I don't want to scare you off" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled and kissed Hidan

"You wont scare me off. I'm willingly trying to get my memories back of you and us and the life I forgotten" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"…Mmm, I hope we will be able to leave soon. I can't wait for you to remember" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled

"I bet they will soon; I feel it" Kakuzu said

Kakuzu's bet was right on as the next day as the nurse came in to tell them that they were both free to leave as they were both healthy. Hidan and Kakuzu were happy to take their first steps outside in a week or so. Hidan took Kakuzu's hand and started walking away to a place to help him remember. He's wasting no time to get Kakuzu's memory back; to get him to remember Hidan as a lover.


	40. Getting Kakuzu to Remember: Part 2

**Chapter 40: Getting Kakuzu to Remember Part 2**

The closest place Hidan thought to take Kakuzu to gain his memory back was at least a mile or so from where they are. Kakuzu and Hidan were walking next to each other with their hands still linked

"So where are we going?" Kakuzu asked curious and Hidan smiled and pointed ahead. Kakuzu looked towards where Hidan was pointing and had wide eyes at the building that came into view

"School?" Kakuzu whined out, "I know we missed class for days but why do we have to go back to school now?" Kakuzu whined out and Hidan laughed

"Wow Kakuzu, this is the first time I ever heard you whine about going to school" Hidan said and laughed more when Kakuzu whined more, "Don't worry Kakuzu. We're not actually going to class. It's after 3pm anyways"

"Then why are we going there?" Kakuzu asked confused

"We're going to meet a friend who is good with tech. He'll hack into the school's mainframe and get the security videos" Hidan said. Kakuzu knew now what he had meant. Security videos of them together at school may help Kakuzu's memory come back. But one thing bothered him

"How did you ask your friend for help? I didn't even see you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"I called him from the nurse's cell phone. When you were asleep" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded. Kakuzu couldn't help but think Hidan is smart; smarter than what people gave him credit for. They walked up to the back door and a black and white person came up to them

"Hey Zetsu! How are you? How's Tobi? Do you have the security tapes?" Hidan asked and Zetsu smiled

"In order, good, **good" **Zetsu said and Kakuzu could hear the different tones in Zetsu's voice and Zetsu continued

"Yes we did, **we also got your laptop and downloaded them on it" **Zetsu said showing he had Hidan's laptop, "Pein gave it to us earlier" he finished. As Zetsu handed the laptop to Hidan, Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder why he would say the world 'we' and 'us'

"Thanks" Hidan said smiling, "I can't believe you got them that easily without being caught" Hidan finished and Zetsu huffed

"**What do you expect?** Don't undervalue our skills" Zetsu said and Hidan put his hands up in defense

"I'm not... what? Undervalue? That's a word? Well anyways I'm not… undervaluing your skills. You're the best with technology" Hidan said, first part in confusion, and Tobi smirked and nodded

**"You bet we are!"** Zetsu said and felt his phone going off and saw that Tobi was calling him. Zetsu immediately answered it since he knew that Tobi was home sick today.

"Tobi? Are you ok?..." Zetsu said and sighed, **"Tobi that's the furnace…** ok, ok, calm down, we're on our way" Zetsu finished handing up

**"Well Tobi's freaking out, we need to go,** good luck with your memory loss Kakuzu" Zetsu said leaving

"So where to?" Hidan asked and looked to Kakuzu who looked confused and loss and Hidan smiled

"Don't worry Kakuzu, Zetsu has a split personality. He is really a good person; he is your best friend" Hidan said and grabbed Kakuzu's hand and started walking away

"Really?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan laughed and nodded

"Don't worry, all of our friends have stuff about them" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked curious

"Like what?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled slightly

"Now THAT's a _loooong_ story" Hidan said, "You'll have to wait till that one comes back to ya"

Before Hidan and Kakuzu got the chance to leave campus, Andy and his newest girlfriend were walking up to them. Hidan thought she looked sluttier than his previous girl; that there had proven that Andy could only get whores and sluts.

"Kakuzu, whatever you do don't talk. Pretend you remember everything ok?" Hidan said in a soft tone but the tone itself sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Kakuzu knew not to; he wanted to see what Hidan will do. Especially if they look like something that might've came out of a horror movie. And he knew that whatever Andy would say will hurt, a little at the least, since he only remembers Andy still being his best friend since Kindergarten. Hidan and Kakuzu had their backs turned to them when Andy and his new girl came up to them

"Finally the faggots show up" Andy said and smirked evilly, "Did you guys fuck each other so hard that you weren't able to go to school for more than a week?" He asked and his girlfriend smiled evilly and rubbed against him

"Honey, can we go? I don't want you to be affected" she said in a snobbish tone and he laughed

"Oh don't worry, I'm too strong to let the fag gene affect me like someone I know" Andy said and they laughed. Hidan glared at them with hate making both him and Kakuzu turn to them

"Oh shut up you idiot! Genetics don't fucking affect people unless you're from the same gene pool, moron" Hidan said and Andy looked at them shocked before howling with evil laughter

"What the hell happened to you two?" he asked and his lady gave him one of those pathetic petite fake giggles as she rubbed against his arm

"Don't they look like they were attacked by barb wire?" she asked and Andy chuckled and high-fived her. Hidan could feel Kakuzu tighten his grip on his hand which mad his anger start to rise. They were hurting his lover, _his_ Kakuzu. He will NOT tolerate that!

Andy started laughing, "No, it's more like they were put in their place by someone" Andy said

"Like their place being the rundown animal shelter for rejected rotten dogs?" his girl asked

"Yes exactly. I wish we thought of it" he laughed out. Hidan felt his hand get squished more and turned to Kakuzu. Hidan could see it in Kakuzu's eyes; Kakuzu was hurt but was trying so hard not to say or do anything. Of course, Kakuzu remembers Andy as a best friend and not an enemy. Hidan could see the tears start to form in his boyfriend's eyes, but he remained strong. But the hurt had did it. Hidan snapped. He thrusted his laptop into Kakuzu's arms and walked to Andy. Kakuzu held onto Hidan's laptop and curiously watched Hidan. He wondered what the silver haired male would do. To Kakuzu's shock, he saw Hidan punch Andy so hard he fell to the ground. Hidan's eyes flashed with pure hate for the man he just punched. Andy's name was number three of the people he despises; the first and second ones being his father and the mayor.

"Do you think you're smart, you fucking asshole? I already beat the shit out of you for hurting Tobi!" Hidan yelled and Andy sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth

"That time was a lucky shot, at that" Andy said and Hidan growled

"That's it!"

Kakuzu saw the look in Hidan's eye, the pure hate… so much so it look like it could turn into the look of kill. Kakuzu quickly put the laptop down in a safe place and grabbed Hidan's arms, holding him back.

"Hidan, this isn't the time or place to do this. You can get into a lot of trouble. School just got out meaning the teachers are still here!" Kakuzu said trying to put common sense into the boy who was trying to break from his grip. Realization hit Kakuzu like a ton of bricks. He didn't care if Hidan hurt Andy, the person he remembers as a friend. He cared if Hidan got into trouble. Was he remembering? No… probably not. He heard the truth from Hidan. Hidan loves him and Andy hates him. The natural instinct in this situation would be to protect the person who loves you, even if you don't remember.

"You bastard!" Hidan directed to Andy, "You're lucky that I was stopped this time and the time before this. Next time I'll make sure no one does!" Hidan yelled. Andy and his girl left in a hurry as they had an excuse that they need to do homework, but they didn't want to admit that they were actually slightly afraid of Hidan. And their last statement being something on the lines of 'faggot rag dolls'

Kakuzu let Hidan go when Andy and his girl were out of sight and Hidan sighed out deeply

"Sorry" Hidan said

"Why?"

"Because I hit the person you remember is your best friend" Hidan said looking up sadly and Kakuzu laughed

"The hell I care you hit him" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"Good, because it was instinct to protect the person you love" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and nodded.

"Come one let's go" Hidan said grabbing Kakuzu's hand and walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Hidan had his laptop and held on it tightly

"I really hope you would remember with these" Hidan said and sighed again

"Me too. I'll fully be with you once I get my memory back" he said and Hidan smiled

"Thanks. Here put these on" Hidan said handing him headphones from his laptop and opened his laptop. Hidan started to play the videos of the lunchroom

**Video:**

_These people have been through a lot even the ones who wouldn't reveal their pasts. Hidan could just tell and could tell that they would become great friends with him and Kakuzu._

_"Kakuzu" someone said ad everyone turned to see Andy, "since Hidan's a reject freak and found a gang of freaks the actually belongs in, you should cut your losses and ditch the reject when you can" Andy said and everyone with the robes looked to Pein with the 'did he really say that?' look. Before Pein could do anything, Kakuzu had gotten up and punched Andy in the face causing him to fall to the ground_

_"Don't you ever fucking talk about my boyfriend like that!" Kakuzu snapped and Hidan looked at Kakuzu with wide eyes with part of his sandwich hanging out of his mouth. He never expected Kakuzu to do this as soon as he did. For proof for everyone, Kakuzu leaned down and put his lips on Hidan's_

_Everyone in the whole room gasped either in shock, disgust, pr both; even the yaoi fans as it was Hidan; the reject. Hidan couldn't move but a second later Kakuzu pulled away and saw Andy angrily getting up from the ground_

_"I can't believe I was friends with a fucking faggot! You know what? You two deserve each other!" he said in disgust and left. Kakuzu sat down seeing Hidan still shocked _

_"What? You thought I was going to let him get away with what he said?" Kakuzu asked and unable to speak, Hidan shook his head, "You shocked that I told them about us? He asked and Hidan nodded_

_"Why?" Hidan asked_

_"I love you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled_

_"I love you too" Hidan said blushing slightly_

_"Good sandwich by the way" Kakuzu said and it took Hidan a second to get it before laughing. _

**Video end**

"…You weren't kidding. I really did come out about… our relationship" Kakuzu said shocked but still was slightly uncomfortable at the whole being in a real relationship with Hidan.

"I don't lie" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled

"Now I KNOW that's a lie" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled before playing another video

**Video**

_"Are you guys ok with this?" Kakuzu asked Pein and the others… most people did not like people who had attractions or feelings to the same sex. And Konan and Pein looked to him before smiling_

_"Are you kidding?" Konan asked_

_"In our group the only straight ones are me and Konan"_

_"'Konan and me' Pein" Konan said Pein whined slightly_

_"You know I have problems with grammar… don't lecture me woman!" Pein said and Konan's eyebrow twitched at the word 'woman' but decided to let it go_

_"Ignoring that" Konan said in a very annoyed tone_

_"Well do you guys have boyfriends?" Hidan asked curious; so was Kakuzu_

_"I'm with Kisame" Itachi said holding on to Kisame's arm and Kisame nodded_

_"Tobi's with Zetsu-San" Tobi said and Zetsu smiled and pulled him to his chest gently. _

_"I'm with Sasori-Danna un!" Deidara said and Hidan smirked_

_"So the whole 'your hands come in handy' thing was with Sasori?" Hidan asked and Deidara and Sasori blushed_

_"Sh-shut up" Sasori said shocking Pein_

_"Hidan you actually made Sasori stutter, no one ever made him embarrassed before" Pein said and Hidan shrugged_

_"Guess I have a gift?" Hidan asked and everyone laughed_

**Video End**

"So ALL our friends are gay?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan shook his head

"Not Konan or Pein" Hidan said and sighed, "So I'm guessing that you don't remember anything?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed out and shook his head

"No, I'm sorry" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"It's ok, this is stop número uno" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked to him confused

"You speak Spanish?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan looked shocked

"No" Hidan said

"But you just said number one in Spanish" Kakuzu pointed out and Hidan looked confused

"I did? I don't have any classes on it… weird" Hidan said but shrugged, "Oh well, let's go"

"Where to?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan thought about it

"Let's go to the hotel" Hidan said and they walked to the hotel, which was a good mile away.

"Why are we here again?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"To see if we can get into the room… we did it" Hidan said blushing slightly. They walked into the hotel's lobby to the front desk person, the one that was there when they did it, and asked her f they could quickly visit the room where they did it. She gave the key to them and said they had 10 minutes free before she'll start charging. Hidan thanked her and pulled Kakuzu to the room. Kakuzu looked around before laying eyes on the bed.

"So we did it there I suppose?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded, "How did we do it? I mean what position?"

Hidan blushed deeply at that question, "P-pervert… I-I… rode you" Hidan said and Kakuzu blushed slightly at that thought and huffed

"I'm not a pervert" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"You always said you were only a pervert to one person; me" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked shocked

"R-Really?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded and sighed

"You still don't remember?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu shook his head

"Sorry" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed and hugged him and laughed even more confusing Kakuzu

"What?"

"You're hard" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked down to see that what Hidan was saying was true, he was hard. It's like his body remembers but his mind doesn't…

"I-I'll take care of that" he said pointing the bathroom flustered and Hidan chuckled and shook his head and pushed Kakuzu to sit on the bed

"No, I'll be the one taking care of this" Hidan said and Kakuzu shook his head

"No you don't have to" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled and undid his pants.

**Read the author's note at the bottom!**

"F-fucking fantastic" Kakuzu said as he was still riding out the last bit of pleasure he felt.

"Do we do this all the time?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled but shook his head

"Not all the time, sometimes" Hidan said and pulled Kakuzu from the bed and Kakuzu zipped his pants up

"Let's get out of here before she charges us" Hidan said and Kakuzu agreed. He loved things for free or at really cheap prices and dislikes things that are expensive. He highly dislikes paying for something full price if you don't use it fully or eventually throw it away. Like an anime con when you pay for the full weekend but only stay a day or don't even go. They quickly left to the lobby and gave the key back before the ten minutes are up and left.

"Where to next?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan saw a dumpster pass by and he had an idea

"Let's go to the junkyard" Hidan said confusing Kakuzu

"Whhhhhhhy?" Kakuzu dragged out causing Hidan to laugh

"Your car is there" Hidan said and they left to the junkyard and saw the smashed up car that was once the working KakuHida Mobile. The sight of the smashed car had made Hidan tense and have tears form; after all this was this was his first ever memory of officially becoming Kakuzu's; the first time he experienced love making. Kakuzu knew this since Hidan told them their first time was in that car and he brought Hidan to his chest

"It's ok Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan let a tear out

"I-it was our first time…" Hidan said shivering from the memory

"I know, you told me" Kakuzu said taking Hidan away from the junkyard so he didn't need to feel sad about the car anymore, "You ok?"

"Yes… just sad that one of my best memories is gone" Hidan said earning a slight glare from Kakuzu and put his hands up in defense, "Hey, hey. I didn't mean it like that…"

"Whatever" Kakuzu said smirking and Hidan rolled his eyes playfully

"I know you don't remember from the car so we should head over to my dad's place" Hidan said shocking Kakuzu

"What? But doesn't he not lie us together?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan sighed

"…That's the half of it…" Hidan mumbled out softly

"What was that?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled softly

"I said my dad isn't ever home until after 5 or 6" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded. He knew something was up but he didn't want to hurt Hidan… but he knows he knows but doesn't remember. Memory loss sucks.

"Let's go then" Kakuzu said

They went to the house Hidan thought was his own personalized hell and his dad was the evil devil. Hidan took one step into the house and it took that one step to make Hidan feel his whole body tense. Kakuzu saw this

"Are you ok?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hidan said and took Kakuzu to his bathroom

"That is the place we had our second time" Hidan said looking to the bathtub and smirked, "With the water running too" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked around and groaned

"I'm sorry Hidan. I'm trying to remember but nothing's coming back" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"Well there is one more place I can think of" Hidan said and they left. They headed to the park. They went to the swing set that Kakuzu found him in the rain when he ran away from home even before he was friends with Kakuzu.

"…I… tried killing myself…" Hidan said showing Kakuzu the scars on his wrists. Hidan looked to the side as he didn't even want to say this again. It brings back bad memories of his abusive father, but he had to deal with it to get Kakuzu's memory back.

"Wh-when?" Kakuzu asked

"The night on the day you last remember… but I obviously failed but a few days later I ran away from home to kill myself again. You were getting milk or something for your mom. And you found me here sitting on this exact swing and stopped me" Hidan said pointing to the swing he was currently sitting on.

Kakuzu clenched his eyes at thinking Hidan would try to kill himself

"H-Hidan… uh… I'm sorry. I don't know if I would be able to remember. I tried, but if… if I can't even remember something as bad as knowing you trying to take your own life. I really don't think I'll be able to remember" Kakuzu said and Hidan had tears form. He knew this might happen and he feared it

"I-I know" Hidan said

"I am sorry Hidan" Kakuzu said sincerely and Hidan knew it

"I-I love you Kuzu" Hidan said and Kakuzu had wide eyes confusing Hidan

"Kakuzu are you ok?" Hidan asked concerned but found lips on his with passion. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Kakuzu broke free

"Hidan… I'm so sorry I forgot" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked to him with wide eyes. Did he hear right? Did Kakuzu say 'forget'? Does this mean Kakuzu remembered?

**This is on my website! ASK me in PM messages on my FF account or NOTE me on ObitoUchiha50's DA account**

**DIND THE REFERECE FROM THE MOVIE ELF!**


	41. Best Apology Ever

**Chapter 41: Best Apology Ever**

**So, I'm sorry this is late, my life is hetic. I keep meeting new friends, have homework and work and other stories I need to write. I had some time to type this up.**

**I do not know when the next part will come out. No idea**

**Enjoy.**

**Ask me for my site for the yaoiness that needs to be taken out**

**NOTE (12-17-12): I'll be posting more stories including this one later, I am at a total brainlock with this story right now, no ideas whatsoever. I know what's going to happen in my story, but I have no idea how to lead up to it.**

**NOTE (12-17-12): Also, the new KakuHida page, I'm planning to change the look of it and I wouldn't know if the register/login thing will be there. I didn't even plan for one in the first place but it just popped up and I don't know what to do. If you registered or anything, please terminate it. I just don't want to accidentally abuse anyones email or have random people over the internet get it. So that is why I'm changing the look to the page. sorry XD Well anywho, HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS, NEW YEAR, HANUKKAH, KWANZAA, WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE XD XD XD**

"You remember?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded. The look Kakuzu gave him told him he was speaking the truth and smiled. He couldn't feel but a little frustrated though; I mean his lover remembered only because of the stupid nickname he gave him. Hidan should have thought of that sooner instead of wasting time with the other things. But other than that, Kakuzu finally remembered him! Before Hidan could think any more, Kakuzu pulled him into the most passionate kiss the two have ever shared.

"I… will… never… forget… you… ever again" Kakuzu said in between kisses. With that said, Hidan started crying during the kiss.

"K-Kakuzu" Hidan said pulling away and Kakuzu gently wiped the tears away from Hidan's face wile gently placing his forehead onto Hidan's.

"Shh, shh, it's ok" Kakuzu said in his normal kind and gentle tone and Hidan hugged him and cried more.

"Pl-please tell me this isn't a dream… please tell me you're not just telling me this to make me feel better" Hidan said and Kakuzu cupped Hidan's face and gently made Hidan look at him. Kakuzu gently used his thumbs to wipe away the newer tears

"I love you Hidan. I promise you that it isn't a dream. If this a dream then may lightning strike me down" Kakuzu said and a few seconds passed and no lightning.

"T-tell me what you remember" Hidan said still somewhat unsure that Kakuzu is telling the truth.

"You were being abused by your father. You moved out of your dad's place a day or so after you got arrested, on the day of Bryce's funeral. You moved to Pein's place... What else? Oh you initiated our second time at love making" Kakuzu said and still saw some doubt in Hidan's eyes and leaned in close

"You killed Tobi's dad" Kakuzu whispered and Hidan had wide eyes and hugged Kakuzu harder

"I love you Kakuzu, I-I love you" Hidan said starting to sob

"Shh, it's ok Hidan. It's ok" Kakuzu said rubbing Hidan's back

"I-I'm so… glad… you actually remember" Hidan said and Kakuzu smiled and kissed him

"I know, I am too" Kakuzu said and pulled Hidan from the swing and gently pulled him over to a bench to sit. Hidan cuddled closer to Kakuzu and put his head on Kakuzu's shoulder

"I can't believe you like me when I look like this" Kakuzu said softly and Hidan sighed and looked to him

"Don't talk like that Kakuzu. I love you for you. Doesn't matter how you look. Though you do look hot like this" Hidan said with a slight blush and Kakuzu blushed slightly at the sincerity in Hidan's voice

"Uhm… th-thanks" Kakuzu said not knowing what to say and Hidan smiled

"No problem, just don't talk down about yourself" Hidan said and Kakuzu agreed not to seeing how upset it made Hidan.

"I promise not to. I'll call our friends" Kakuzu said and Hidan laughed

"It's weird that your phone survived the crash and not mine" Hidan said and Kakuzu playfully rolled his eyes and called Pein

"Hey Pein, it's Kakuzu. I remember. Want to come to the park where me and Hidan are?" Kakuzu asked and the other line agreed and Kakuzu gave him the directions

5 minutes passed, Kakuzu and Hidan were met up with Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Tobi and Zetsu

"Where are Itachi and Kisame?" Hidan asked

"Do you really need to ask _that_ Hidan un?" Deidara asked and Hidan rolled his eyes

"Of course they are" Hidan said and Pein smirked

"It's good to see you remember us" Pein said and Kakuzu nodded and smiled

"It's fantastic" Kakuzu said grinning and looking to Hidan who blushed slightly and smiled too but then frowned

"So now what?" Hidan asked and looked to Kakuzu, "You can't go back to your place because of what your mom did" Hidan finished and Kakuzu sighed

"I know" Kakuzu said and Pein looked confused

"Wait, what happened?"

"His mom… disowned him" Hidan said hating to say that because Kakuzu's a good person and something like this happens because of his sexuality… he doesn't deserve it

"Oh right, you did mention that" Pein said and looked to Konan and she nodded

"So Kakuzu since you don't really have a place to stay, do you want to stay with us?" Pein asked shocking them

"What?" Kakuzu asked feeling like he didn't want to intrude and Pein felt this and smirked

"You get to share a room with Hidan, all by yourself" Pein said and Kakuzu smirked as Hidan blushed

"Sounds great" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled as he felt Kakuzu pull him closer

"Of course it does to you Kakuzu, you pervert" Hidan said

"Actually I was thinking of just spending time with you, but now that you mentioned it, I really can't wait" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled and shook his head lovingly

"Yea, yeah" Hidan said kissing his chin

"So anyways let's go" Pein said breaking the awkward moment. He was ok with his friends being gay as he's still friends with them, but he was not entirely comfortable with them making out or doing any lovers' things in front of him. Kakuzu and Hidan knew that and kept the feeling of teasing Pein up but making out fully inside and agreed to go home. Kakuzu groaned

"What is it?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu sighed

"I miss my car" Kakuzu groaned out and Hidan sighed and nodded

"I do too" Hidan groaned out. Pein and Konan took small glances at the rest of their friends and Pein sighed

"Let's just take you home by my car" Pein said and Kakuzu and Hidan nodded. Pein was about to get the car keys out to drive when Konan took them

"Oh HELL NO, Kakuzu's driving" Konan said and Pein pouted

"What why does he get to?" Pein asked

"Actually, can I pass on driving, I need to be with Hidan" Kakuzu said and Pein smiled at Konan as if she had to let him drive

"Fine, I'll drive then" she said and Pein had his jaw drop

"What that's not fair!" Pein groaned

"It is too Pein. Kakuzu and I don't have any violations against our licenses" Konan said and Pein pouted and more and got into the passenger's seat of his car. Everyone took his example and headed out. Konan was driving and in the back seat were Kakuzu and Hidan.

Kakuzu was whispering sweet nothings into Hidan's ear as well as 'sorry' like a dozen of times. The look in Kakuzu's eyes would have mad Hidan weak in the knees if he wasn't already sitting

"…Sorry Pein, but…" Hidan said bringing Kakuzu into the most passionate kiss they had shared yet that turned into a noisy, very, very, heated make out session. Once they got to the point where they would rip off each other's clothing and do the nasty, Pein growled deeply

"Would you two stop almost having sex in my car?" Pein yelled and Kakuzu and Hidan looked to him to see he was uncomfortable as Konan was blushing

"… I'll make love to you when we get home Hidan" Kakuzu said kissed Hidan, "Slowly" he added huskily on Hidan's lips

"Lalala, I can't hear you" Pein said blocking his ears like a child would

"Very mature Pein" Konan said causing Kakuzu and Hidan to laugh hard.

When they got home, Pein's mom was gone, Sasori and Deidara went to their room. Kakuzu took Pein into another room to ask him something when Hidan and Konan waited in the living room wondering what they were talking about. Once they returned, Pein was deep red when Kakuzu was grinning

"What happened?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu's grin never left

"Nothing" Kakuzu said grabbing Hidan's hand

"Let's go to your room" Kakuzu said and Hidan shook his head

"Our" Hidan corrected with a smile causing Kakuzu to smile warmly

"To our room" Kakuzu said pulling him along to go to the room

"So what did Kakuzu want?" Konan asked curiously

"You do NOT want to know" Pein said and Konan sighed out as they were alone once again

"Movie?" Konan asked

"Sure"

In Hidan's room, he found himself pinned to the bed gently by his lover. Kakuzu gave Hidan a passionate kiss and broke free and gazed lovingly into Hidan's purple eyes

**Yaoi in my website**

Kakuzu pulled out and fell to Hidan's side. They stared gazingly into each other's eyes when panting and gently leaned in and kissed each other slightly

"That was great" Hidan said

"You liked my apology?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smirked

"Of course. Only you could make me feel like this" Hidan said and Kakuzu grinned

"Better be that way" Kakuzu said protectively and Hidan laughed and Kakuzu's grin got bigger

"Ready for round 2?"

"Hell yeah" Hidan said and Kakuzu got on top of him to go for another round.

Kakuzu was glad that he thoroughly got his apology across to Hidan. He needed to give Hidan the best apology ever for being a stupid idiot and forget the only thing that would make his life worth living.


End file.
